


Troublesome Series Of Events

by xIreth



Series: Series Of Events [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Voyeurism, WAFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 138,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIreth/pseuds/xIreth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru finds himself captive in Orochimaru's lair with no way to get out. This triggers a series of events that are, well, troublesome...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of the Naruto franchise. All I own is the plot and writing. I am not making any money from this.

Shikamaru gazed out of the cell, wondering what the hell he had done to be here. It's not like he had any extraordinary abilities. Sure, he had his Kage Mane no Jutsu, but it's not like he was the only one. And he was supposed to be a genius, but that couldn't help Orochimaru unless he gave his help and he certainly wasn't going to do that.

So why was he sitting inside one of Orochimaru's sealed prison cells with a broken hand in his lap and his head throbbing? No matter how he looked at it, he couldn't think of a reason. Well, he knew why his hand was broken and his head hurt-- without a good hand he couldn't perform any jutsu's and they had to knock him out cold. At least he had put up a fight.

He frowned and leaned his head back against the stone wall, glancing up at the dark ceiling. He wished they had at least put a window in.

Sasuke walked down the hallway, heading towards the cell chambers. He’d been itching to head over to that section of Orochimaru’s lair since he’d heard news about how and why they’d received a new prisoner, but he’d been indisposed. He suspected that he’d been purposefully deterred from seeing the boy any sooner, probably so that Orochimaru or Kabuto could get at him.

He paused before the bend in the corridor, knowing that when he passed around the barrier and saw the Nara, he’d be hit with nostalgia. It happened every time he was confronted with a physical person from his past, and not just hearing news about them. Words could be ignored, actual breathing bodies standing before you were more tricky then that.

Rounding the corner after his brief contemplation, he stood before the cell. The boy was in there, although on closer inspection he wasn’t quite the boy anymore. He wasn’t fully matured, as most males aren’t until at least reaching their twenties, but he wasn’t as child like as Sasuke remembered.

“Nara Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru lowered his gaze from the ceiling over to Sasuke. He felt an anger flare up-- after all, he never had quite forgotten how he failed his first mission as team leader and what it was for, or how his disappearance had changed everyone in the village-- but he pushed it down. It wouldn't do any good to act like Naruto, at least not until he knew why he was in this situation.

He lifted his head from the wall, looking steadily at his former ally.

"Uchiha," he answered back, not bothering with a first name.

Sasuke met the strong gaze easily, not flinching. He’d stared down much worse than a trapped Nara. He stepped closer to the bars, pausing before them. He wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to say, how to broach the subject correctly. He wasn’t even certain what subject there was, aside from the obvious which he seemed to be tripping over with other possibilities.

“Why were you out of Konoha?” He asked. It wasn’t the point he’d wanted to make, but it was better than blurting something like ‘how’s the village been?’

His eyes narrowed a little before he just released a sigh and returned his gaze back to the ceiling. "What any of us do is no longer your business, Sasuke," he muttered, bringing his good hand up to scratch the side of his nose. "Just why am I here anyway?" He didn't see any reason to beat around the bush. He didn't want to stay here and he was sure they didn't want to feed an extra mouth if they didn't need to. At least he hoped he would be fed.

Sasuke glared, shifting his stance onto one foot. The Nara was as blunt as ever. Still, it served his purposes well, focusing his frayed concentration back onto the subject matter that was the core reason why he was so interested in talking with the younger male. He was infinitely glad he wasn’t facing off against Naruto at the moment.

“Why did Itachi’s group want you?” He stated, not blinking. His heart began to pump faster at the name, even off of his own lips, but he would not show his slightly manic obsession to Shikamaru. The only face he would get would be a mask made of alabaster stone.

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow at the would-be question. Really, he didn't even know the Akatuski wanted him, but if he played his cards right maybe he could get any little bit of information and piece it together himself.

He shrugged one shoulder, not wanting to jar his broken wrist. "Why do they want anything? Really, they're all just crazy." He paused and gazed back at him again. "Not that the Sound isn't either."

Sasuke glared fiercer, wishing there wasn’t such a barrier as the metal bars to stand between his heated gaze and the Nara’s body. He repressed the near growl that itched at his throat, trying to remain calm. He never was good at civil talk when Itachi was involved.

“I’ll give you that, Nara. But why would they want you? What is so special about you that they would try to get you?” He clarified, contemplating the question himself. His brows furrowed as he concentrated on the concept, but he wasn’t sure about the Nara anymore. From what he remembered, the Akatuski shouldn’t want him, a spineless coward of a ninja and lazier then anything he knew.

Shikamaru frowned and scratched the back of his neck-- caked-on grime really bothered him too much-- and just shrugged again.

"Who knows? You would think they'd want to kill me for destroying Hidan. But then again they don't care much for the team aspect of shinobi's," he mused, more to himself than Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the Nara, slightly intrigued. The boy before him had managed to kill an Akatuski? Many thoughts entered his mind at this bit of news, calculations and a strange sweeping sense of curiosity. Shikamaru had developed into a strong shinobi. Maybe even stronger than his old teammate…

“You? Killed a teammate of Itachi? How?” He said, skepticism dripping from his deep Uchiha voice along with a small taint of his growing interest in the younger male in front of him.

The lazy-nin sighed and his frown turned into a scowl. "Troublesome..." he muttered, closing his eyes.”It doesn't really matter, does it?" He really didn't want to think about why he'd trained to hard to defeat Hidan. But of course, his genius brain didn't understand that. His face closed off and tightened more as he forcefully pushed those memories back.

Sasuke smirked, leaning back on his feet. So, Shikamaru had really done it. Maybe it would be worth it to keep such a valuable person under his guard. If he could somehow get Shikamaru to work for him-- get him to help him… His eyes lit, the possibilities seeming very good.

“Who helped you?” He asked, thinking in the back of his mind. How to get the boy to work for him? Force would hardly do it, he already knew that. The Nara boy seemed like the type to refuse until death.

Shikamaru let out a small grunt, still keeping his eyes closed. "That's really none of your business, Uchiha. It's done and the same thing will hardly work for anyone else." He opened his eyes, locking gazes with Sasuke again. "Especially not Itachi."

He knew he was pushing it a little, but he didn't even want to talk to the former Konoha-nin. He figured he was safe enough if they needed him for something. He just had to figure out what that something was and how to avoid it. And still stay alive.

Sasuke ignored Shikamaru’s statement, considering his options. The Nara may have gotten stronger, but he doubted he would put up a threat. He found himself wanting to get closer to the other male, to look into his doe eyes while he questioned him. He wanted to begin asking about friends, just to see how his expression would change.

“You must have had help. Last I saw of you, you were hiding behind foliage.” The Uchiha pressed, gripping one of the bars with his hand, stare becoming earnest. How much about this boy before him had changed?

He scoffed, looking bored again. "Of course I had help. You can't take on two Akatsuki's by yourself-- that would be suicide," he answered, easily brushing off the intended insult. He shifted his legs, holding back a wince as his broken wrist was moved too. "But it's still none of your business," he finished after he settled again.

Sasuke was the one to scoff this time, tossing his head in a manner he hadn’t done since before he’d killed. The Nara was being childish, refusing to answer such simple questions. He closed his eyes, trying to formulate a plan.

“I didn’t ask about the two. Unless you killed more than Hidan?” He said, voice haughty as he spoke it. He wondered if Orochimaru would get mad at him for breaking the bars to the cell. He didn’t have a key, but where would the Nara go? He was deep into territory populated by Orochimaru’s followers, even if he got out of the hide-out he’d be caught.

Shikamaru frowned again, letting out a long sigh. "If you have to know, I fought Hidan alone," he said, still avoiding what he'd actually been asked. He didn't want to get anyone else mixed up in this if he could help it; especially with who had been there for the mission.

Sasuke leaned his head against the bars, eyes swirling with sharingan. His lips were a hard line, intent on Shikamaru, trying to read his thoughts by scrutinizing his body.

“Did you really?” He said, trying to understand how Konoha could produce such a huge leap of strength in a shinobi. Konoha was a pathetic place that hardly knew how to bring out the best in a shinobi and in fact seemed to only produce great ninja randomly and through no act of good scholastics.

His eyes widened a little and he quickly averted his eyes. He didn't know what Sasuke was capable of, but he knew what a sharingan could do. He didn't even like the possibility of being caught in a low-level genjutsu.

"Yes, I did," he answered, hoping Sasuke would be satisfied with just that information, but knowing the Uchiha it wouldn't be.

“How? How could you have grown so much?” Sasuke said. He scowled, fist tightening on the bar under his palm. The black commas within his eyes swirled rapidly, seeming to pick up pace as he grew angry, recording the Nara all the while.

“How could Konoha improve you in that little time?” He whispered, raking the form with his eyes, memorizing every curve and contour he was seeing at the moment.

Shikamaru's nerves increased but he kept on the scowling face. He felt a quick flash of anger, but it was over as soon as it came. "It's been years, Sasuke. Of course I've grown stronger. We all have; Konoha is not a weak village."

“Konoha is only strong in number. It’s to morally weak to even grasp the necessities needed to house true shinobi.” Sasuke stated, anger showing on his face. His knuckles began to turn white as his grip on the bar increased.

“Just look at all of its strongest. Orochimaru abandoned it; Jiraiya roams other villages, as did Tsunade. Itachi, quite possibly the strongest out of that fold yet, left at 13. What does Konoha have to offer?” Sasuke spat, heat lacing the words to show his ill feelings for his former home.

He clenched his good hand, scowl deepening. "You wouldn't understand, Sasuke," he said, almost spitting out the others name. He quenched his feelings again before saying, "And I doubt you ever did understand. Just go back to licking Orochimaru's feet and leave me alone. Or, better yet, release me. You don't have a reason to keep me here."

“Training with Orochimaru got me farther than worshiping some Hokage ever would have done.” Sasuke snarled, chakra flaring up. He could feel his curse mark begin to itch, reacting to his emotion, wanting to release and give him the strength to destroy whatever brought on the feelings.

“And why would I want to allow a pathetic ninja like you go? It would be better for everyone if I just killed you now and let the snakes devour your corpse.” Sasuke hissed out, wanting to smash the bars against the Nara’s skull, against the wall, anything solid enough that it would make a nice cracking sound on impact.

Shikamaru smirked and closed his eyes. He itched to make the circle with his fingers, but he couldn't for obvious reasons. "But you won't," he said after a couple seconds. "Because Orochimaru wants me for some reason, and you won't dare go against him. It's troublesome, but if he wanted me dead, I'd be dead."

Sasuke closed his eyes, smirking dangerously. The Nara was sure of himself. Arrogant little boy, wasn’t he. Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to control himself. He let the sharingan recede into black, feeling the itch of the curse mark decrease as well.

“Who says Orochimaru is the one who let you live? What if I told him to do it, so that I could question you about Itachi, maybe use you as bait?” He said, opening his eyes to watch Shikamaru’s face.

He opened his eyes but just gazed at the floor, a small frown on his face. "Because," he said, looking back up, "if it was your plan and _you_ wanted to interrogate me, you wouldn't wait days before approaching." He shook his head before resting his head on his good hand. "Besides, I doubt you just tell Orochimaru to do things and he obeys. Aren't you _his_ student?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes again, letting his words hiss out at the other male.

“And if I got on my knees and licked his shoes, as you said before? Would you believe that your life is in _my_ hands if I told you I begged for it to be that way?” He said, glaring at the boy sitting comfortably before him. He loathed him and his stupid rationalization, but mostly he loathed the fact that deep inside he was enjoying this little fight. Enjoying talking to someone on par with him who wasn’t trying to weasel his affections and get good with Orochimaru.

Shikamaru heaved another sigh, rolling his eyes. "I would hope you'd have enough pride to not beg," he muttered to himself, though wouldn't be surprised if the Uchiha could hear it; they weren't that far apart and the cell had good reverb.

Raising his voice a little, he said with his usual bored voice, "So, going with the idea that I'm at your mercy. What happens now?"

Sasuke snorted, resisting the urge to roll his eyes in turn. The boy was infuriating! How Konoha could handle him was beyond him at points. Would they be celebrating now that Shikamaru was at his mercy?

“I ask you how you came to be where you are. Why Itachi wants you of all people.” Sasuke said, looking back to the other male.

"Okay, so what happens that hasn't happened already?" he asked, purposefully making his voice mocking. He didn't know what it was, but Sasuke made him want to... not just sit there and only say troublesome. Maybe it was that he was still disappointed in him from defecting-- he really had looked up to him during the academy days-- but he just wasn't sure.

Before Sasuke could respond a cool voice slipped from the shadows, dripping with amusement and underscored by power. The Uchiha resisted the urge to whirl around, instead only tensing, listening to what the voice had to say.

“What happens is that I will join in on the _interrogation_.” Orochimaru said, stepping up behind Sasuke. His hand lifted to the bar, sliding it down and over Sasuke’s, long fingers wrapping around the balled fist. Sasuke remained still, trying his best not to show his discomfort to Shikamaru while he felt the heat of Orochimaru’s chest press into his back.

Shikamaru stiffened, straightening just a little in his seated position. He let his hand fall back against his legs, head up and eyes tracing up from their hands to Orochimaru's face, glaring. He had hoped he wouldn't even have to see the sannin, but he knew that was just that; a hope.

He didn't dare say anything back, at least not just yet. He could read Sasuke easily enough, but he knew he would have problems with the snake summoner. He hadn't known him all his life, after all.

Orochimaru looked down at the prisoner sitting in front of him. He’d been able to taste Sasuke’s attraction on the air, thought it wasn’t purely physical. It seemed his future vessel had a hidden liking for the supposed genius, deeply imbedded. Was this a childhood crush, or was the Uchiha getting homesick enough to develop attachments to a fellow Konoha shinobi?

“Sasuke... What do you think we should do to him...” He spoke softly, letting his body bend until he was slipping down, chin on the other’s shoulder. His tongue slid out of his mouth, sweeping gently through the air until it lightly touched his pupils lips. His eyes never strayed from Shikamaru’s as he did so, clearly displaying his intentions to the boy.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed just a little before he looked away. He didn't want to watch what they were doing; it made him uncomfortable despite him being old enough for such things.

Orochimaru smirked, running the tip across the plush lips with feathery lightness, not even leaving moisture behind in his ventures. His hand tightened its grasp, before slipping down, moving over Sasuke’s tensed body until he had his palm splayed against his covered belly.

“Do you think he’ll scream...” His hand slipped over Sasuke’s lower belly, stopping before he could grasp at a bulge, divulging Sasuke’s ideas on the attention given to him. He was a well trained pupil. “Or moan like you?”

The Nara felt his cheeks heat up, quickly glancing over at them before closing his eyes. He frowned and rubbed at his temple for a second. He wasn't sure if he would answer them, but... If it stalled any, ahem, playing, it was worth a try.

"Okay, so _what_ did you want to know from me?"

Orochimaru drew his tongue away, trailing it across Sasuke’s neck instead. The Uchiha was fighting an embarrassed blush, not wanting Shikamaru to see him like this. He hated how conditioned he was to Orochimaru’s touch, to any sexual touch from a superior. The snake had taught his body to get off on the thought of being dominated and he loathed him for it.

“Oh, Sasuke boy wanted to know what the Akatuski wanted with you. I’m just keeping you away from the Akatuski.” Orochimaru stated, fingers tapping down the sparse inches between flat muscles to bulging organ.

His frown deepened as he just rested his head on his hand again. He still kept his eyes closed, sure that he would hear signs if he was in any danger.

"Well, you're wasting your time. I won't join them, or you for that matter, so you can let me go." He opened one eye, carefully looking over at just their faces. "Besides, I didn't even know they wanted anything to do with me."

“Of course not. The only way you would have learned would have been when they kidnapped you instead of us. Konoha’s informants aren’t as far reaching as mine.” Orochimaru explained, turning away from the Nara and biting on Sasuke’s earlobe. The Uchiha shuddered against him, but hid the reaction from Shikamaru. He smirked deviously.

“I won’t be letting you go. The only way to know a tool isn’t being used by the enemy is to keep the tool to yourself. As to you joining, well, who said anything about that?” He said, finally slipping his hand over the aching erection Sasuke by now was sporting.

He opened his other eye to glare at Orochimaru. He really didn't understand how Sasuke could have left Konoha to join him of all people; he knew the reason, he just didn't understand.

"So what-- I'm going to stay in here until you kill off the Akatsuki's, then?"

Orochimaru slid his eyes back to Shikamaru’s, lips curling into a smug grin. His fingers began massaging Sasuke through his pants, causing the red blush to deepen on his moonlit skin.

“You’re presumptuous, aren’t you? When did I say I was even going to keep you that long?” He chuckled, his other hand coming up to pet at Sasuke’s cheek, pushing to get him to face him. He met minor resistance, and immediately began sliding his tongue into his mouth, sliding it through the closed lips. “I’ll merely play with you until I’m bored.”

He tensed and looked away again, growing significantly more nervous. Damnit, how can he get out of this? He racked his brain for ideas, but he couldn't come up with any that had even a small chance of happening.

His wrist was broken, his chakra was still a little depleted and even if Konoha would send out a search party for him, it would take too long to figure out where he was. Besides, he knew Tsunade didn't have enough jounins and chuunins to spare for a rescue mission.

"Troublesome," he muttered softly.

Sasuke wanted to bite down on the appendage sliding into his mouth. Even after having had this happen before, he didn’t like the sensation of it. His eyes glared at Orochimaru, clearly telling him that he was angry. The sannin just smirked wider, running his eerily long tongue over the contours of Sasuke’s mouth, plundering it more thoroughly then a normal human could have.

“You’ll grow to enjoy it, Shikamaru. Sasuke has.” Orochimaru said, emphasizing by harshly squeezing the erection underneath his hand, forcing a noise from Sasuke’s throat.

Shikamaru snorted and shook his head. "Even if my body does, I won't," he said, knowing if he was subjected to that his body would no doubt respond. Even if he didn't have shinobi training, missions and substituting at the academy, the prospect of dating was too troublesome for him. Sure, he knew he had a few admirers in Konoha, but he never paid them any mind.

He'd never even thought about what his orientation was. Yes, he said all women were troublesome-- and he still believed that-- but that didn't mean he hated them.

Orochimaru’s eyes grew hard for a moment, pulling his tongue back from Sasuke’s mouth, leaving him panting with a line of saliva dribbling out of the corner of his lips. His hand gripped still harder, undoubtedly pumping an undercurrent of pain into the Uchiha.

“Well then, _I’ll_ enjoy it.” He hissed. Sasuke’s eyes averted from Shikamaru’s, anger and humiliation warring with his features. Orochimaru let him go, moving away and to the side, towards the door. “And I feel like enjoying myself right now.”


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru froze, eyes focusing and following Orochimaru's movements. He fought with himself and the fight-or-flight reflex. He felt so much like the deer his family raised when he had to collect antlers from them; he felt trapped and he desperately wanted to move. He knew it wouldn't do him any good and he would be easily caught. He wasn't that fast and he definatly couldn't win a fight, even if it was one-on-one.

He was screwed, figuratively and soon-to-be literally.

Orochimaru didn’t pause in opening the door, swinging it wide. He stepped in, a smirk written across his features as he stepped closer to his so impudent prisoner.

“Sasuke, come join me.” He said, stopping near to the still sitting figure. Sasuke hesitated, eyes meeting Shikamaru’s. Guilt went through them quickly, flushing the shame out of them before he controlled himself more. He didn’t want to force the Nara, but the consequences of not were more than his actual conscience could serve him. He stepped through the doorway, eyes averted from the boy, watching Orochimaru.

Dark eyes widened before they narrowed dangerously, glaring at Sasuke. He knew Sasuke wouldn't help him, but didn't he have enough freewill to refuse something? And he calls Konoha weak, he mused to himself.

Quickly he turned his gaze back onto the snake summoner. "Why can't you just play with Sasuke?" he asked, "You seem to enjoy him enough."

Orochimaru knelt down, hand reaching out to grasp at the Nara’s chin. Sasuke tensed, not liking the situation at all and hating himself for letting it happen. But what could he do at the moment? He wasn’t strong enough yet to kill the snake bastard.

“Because, Shikamaru, you look utterly fuckable yourself.” He said, leaning in until they were only inches apart. His tongue slithered out again, sliding over the olive-toned cheek of the genius.

Shikamaru flinched away from the contact, pulling back. He wiped at his cheek with the back of his hand, his glare growing darker. "And you don't," he retorted back at him.

Sasuke smirked behind Orochimaru’s back, appreciating the Nara’s idiotic display. The snake sannin glared at the young chuunin, grabbing his chin again and directing his face towards him.

“You’re at _my_ mercy. It does not matter what you think of your situation.” He said, his free hand rushing down to grasp the broken bone of the Nara, squeezing.

His glare broke when he closed his eyes and winced, a grunt of pain escaping his lips. He pushed down the urge to pull his arm away, knowing it would only hurt him more.

He was quiet for a couple seconds before letting his shoulders slump a little more. "Fine," he growled out softly. If he didn't fight, maybe it wouldn't hurt as much, he reasoned. He didn't want it and he wouldn't actively participate, but he wouldn't fight.

Orochimaru leaned down, planting a kiss onto the unwilling lips, a smug look taking over his features. He pulled back long enough to call Sasuke over, before he was down again, his long tongue plunging into depths that no one else had known, going deeper than any tongue should ever learn.

Sasuke winced at the spectacle, finding the sight of Orochimaru’s mouth wide, snake-like tongue wriggling into the Nara’s forced apart mouth to be slightly appalling. He stepped forward dutifully, crouching down near the two, but not moving to touch the Nara. Not until he was ordered.

Shikamaru pushed down his urge to bite off the tongue and his gag reflex, knowing the sannin wouldn't appreciate either of those gestures. He stayed still, almost pliant if not for the stiffness in his shoulders and hardness in his eyes, as he continued to glare at the older ninja.

Orochimaru pushed his tongue in further, feeling a mixture of his and the Nara’s spit begin trickling from the side of his lips. He felt warmth begin to fill him at the prospect of taking this unwilling boy, forcing him to do things he’d never done before. He eyed Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, before lifting his hands and shredding the upper clothing from the boy’s torso, exposing his chest and stomach.

Sasuke swallowed, eyes taking in the site of the now exposed boy. He’d certainly matured from the young ninja the Uchiha had grown up with. He found himself tempted to move forward and lick at the skin shown to him, a sick yearning filling him to take Orochimaru’s place at the Nara’s mouth. He shook himself, turning away. He didn’t want to stoop to the snake’s level.

Shikamaru shut his eyes tight, making an uncomfortable sound in the back of his throat. He couldn't hold back a small shiver at the sudden cold, goose bumps quickly rising up on his arms. He'd been so used to constantly wearing long-sleeved shirts and long pants, instead of the short jacket and capri's he'd worn in his youth. He wasn't used to the cold anymore and was more sensitive because of it-- which was quickly noticed by his nipples starting to harden.

Sasuke’s eyes honed in on the change, licking his lips. He held back, knowing it would only serve Orochimaru if he fell to his base urges like that.

The snake pulled back then, having enjoyed the un-denied pleasure of delving deeply into the boy’s throat. He glanced down, smirking at the obvious affect of cold. His hand traced down, circling one pert bud, while he let his tongue slide down to do the same. While raising the Nara’s nipples to even harder peaks, his free hand slid down to the hem, slipping under and beginning to pull that down and away as well.

Shikamaru shivered at the new sensation. For once, he wished he hadn't been so lazy and let someone pursue him so he wasn't so sensitive. He bit at the inside of his cheeks to hold back another noise. He shifted away from the second hand on reflex, opening his eyes just a little.

“Sasuke... join me.” Orochimaru bid, tweaking at the nipples under his touch. He pushed the offensive pants down, gripping the underway and shoving it down the Nara’s hips without looking down. He was enjoying what he was doing; he wouldn’t ruin it with seeing the Nara un-aroused by his actions.

Sasuke wasn’t sure where he could ‘join in’ on. The snake bastard was occupying most of the boy’s body. He lifted his eyes from the luscious body being defiled, settling on the half-mast eyes. He leaned in, compelled now that a slithering appendage wasn’t half-way choking him. He made sure the kiss was soft, sliding his tongue across the bottom lip. Asking for entrance.

A half whimper escaped him and his eyes snapped open all the way, staring at Sasuke's face-- or at least trying to. He fought against the urge to kiss back, liking the soft kiss plenty more than the sannin's intrusion from before.

He wasn't going to do anything, he wasn't going to be active, and he certainly wasn't going to enjoy this.

Orochimaru noticed the suppressed sound come from the boy upon Sasuke finally touching him. He let a devious smile trek across his face, before pulling away from the boy completely. Sasuke didn’t notice, looking back into Shikamaru’s eyes. He let his tongue slip in, swiping in a much gentler way then the older shinobi had done. He pulled his tongue back, trying to coax Shikamaru into responding.

Orochimaru allowed Sasuke, who was becoming much more engrossed in the kiss then the Uchiha had probably planned, to move over and into a more accessible position to the Nara. He would let them have their fun, finding it much more interesting to see the Nara fight against something he clearly enjoyed.

Shikamaru couldn't stop a soft whine from coming out, a light blush rising onto his cheeks when he realized it was him. Hesitantly, he pulled away from the kiss and glanced away. Calming down his breathing, he looked back over at Sasuke again with a small-- unnoticed by himself-- pout.

Sasuke smirked down at Shikamaru, finding the pout to be endearing. He began sliding his leg over the Nara’s lap, preparing to straddle him, when he realized just where he was and what he was doing. He continued the motion, if only to appear casual, but paused in his soft smirking. He’d been going soft on the boy, more so then was strictly necessary.

“Shikamaru…” Sasuke whispered, his hand palming the other’s organ while he leaned down again to capture his lips, this time applying a bit more force into it.

He leaned back just a little on his hands, wincing and once again easing up his weight on them. His eyes widened and he squirmed, his breath catching in his throat with a gasp. Shikamaru shut his eyes tightly and whined again into the new kiss.

Sasuke wrapped his fingers around the quickly hardening length, pumping it slowly while he took his time coaxing Shikamaru’s tongue to actually move during the kiss. His other hand wondered aimlessly, his mind focused on other things, until he felt something soft under the tips. Looking up, he saw that he’d fisted the other’s pony-tail.

“Your hair is soft…” He said after pulling back. He hadn’t thought it would be, considering the amount of care it probably didn’t get.

Shikamaru couldn't hold back a breathy groan, releasing it into the kiss. He panted at the break, trying to calm his pulse and mind. He grunted in the back of his throat as his hair was pulled, the slight pain clearing his head enough to focus on what Sasuke was saying.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the comment. It wasn't like he didn't try to shower everyday-- that was one of the few things he kept up with. He hated being dirty (except maybe grass stains; he'd grown used to them). And of course Ino had to find that out and insist on buying only the best hair products for her teammate. But he didn't have to pay for them or shop, so he didn't complain for once.

Orochimaru frowned, quickly becoming bored with all the soft sentiments and near adoration riding the once delicious air. He didn’t want to see the two ‘love making’ in front of him. Who treated a prisoner like a friend?

“Sasuke… You’re being too soft on our prisoner. Would you like me to show you how?” He said, letting his tongue slide out to emphasize some of what he could do to show Sasuke. The Uchiha looked up, glaring slightly. He hadn’t really forgotten the older ninja was there, but he’d stopped paying attention.

Shikamaru hadn't forgotten either, but he still froze at his voice. He turned his face away from Orochimaru's view, a slight flush of shame coming onto his face. He stopped himself from squirming uncomfortably, knowing it wouldn't help him.

“No. I don’t need your help.” Sasuke said coldly. He turned away from the snake, back to the practically naked Nara beneath him. He hadn’t been asked to rape anyone yet… Dispose of, yes, but not rape. He was determined to make Shikamaru like it, to stay above the despicable sannin.

He increased the pace of his hand, leaning down to kiss the boy again, a more brutal passion accompanying the action. He slipped his free hand away from the soft locks, descending down until he had his finger positioned at the untouched entrance. He resisted the urge to end the kiss and say ‘sorry’, knowing that would be considered too soft for Orochimaru.

He did squirm then, releasing a soft gasp before making a displeased sound. He really didn't want to go that far. He could easily ignore and live with himself for allowing just touching or... something. He knew he didn't have a choice, but... anal sex? He didn't even see how that could feel good, despite anything he may have heard from Ino's town gossiping.

The snake sannin sat back again, licking his lips slowly as he appreciated the sound Shikamaru had made. He eyed Sasuke’s finger, beginning to slip in and out of the tight hole, a second one quickly joining to begin stretching. Of course, he didn’t plan on letting Sasuke have the fun of deflowering the little Nara…

Sasuke broke the kiss, inhaling deeply, panting slightly. His fingers tightened over Shikamaru’s shaft, hoping to bring him more pleasure then pain. He stared into the Nara’s eyes for a few seconds, trying to convey his feelings, the sensations that he only barely understood himself. He didn’t know why he was feeling so much, he shouldn’t have been. It was just sex, not even rape, but he found himself loathing Orochimaru more than ever.

Shikamaru felt his heart skip a beat, pausing before looking away and closing his eyes. He didn't want to know Sasuke cared about what he was doing. He just wanted it over and done with, so he could forget it. He wanted to watch clouds, wanted to steal one of Choji's chips, wanted to ignore Ino, and wanted to--

"Aah--" his breath caught again as he furrowed his eyebrows and arched up a little off the stone ground.

Sasuke averted his eyes when Shikamaru closed his. He didn’t want to think much on what he was doing either, but he had to. If he stopped thinking he’d go ‘soft’ on Shikamaru again, as apparently was his nature. He had to concentrate on appeasing Orochimaru’s tastes as well as his own.

He saw the trail of saliva still glistening from the corner of the Nara’s lips. He felt a sudden surge of rage, remembering what the snake had done to Shikamaru before ordering him to join in. He leaned down, eyes blazing as he licked from the bottom of the trail all the way to the original corner in one swipe, initiating another forceful kiss while adding a third finger.

Shikamaru let out a sharp whine as the brief moment of pleasure was replaced with a stinging pain from the third finger. He pulled away from the kiss, though, still short of breath and he didn't want his lungs to start burning if he could help it.

He opened his eyes as he panted, but not staring at anything in particular.

Sasuke paused, leaning his head down so he could breathe out against Shikamaru’s ear, taking in desperately needed air. He wanted to take his time stretching Shikamaru, let the boy adjust to the intrusion, but he knew what that action would be labeled as. He licked the lobe of Shikamaru’s ear, taking it into his mouth and nibbling around the earring, about the only comforting thing he could do at the moment.

Orochimaru smirked, satisfied with Sasuke’s work. He could tell the Nara was enjoying what was being done to him, all except for the fingers. It would be delicious to steal his virginity. He was almost stretched enough for Orochimaru’s tastes.

He shivered at the breath ghosting against his skin, his small hairs standing on end. He tried to hold back a moan, not really succeeding. His ears always had been sensitive, which was one of the reasons why he always kept his hair tied up-- sometimes it just tickled too much and a laughing shinobi wasn't very threatening or useful for that matter.

Sasuke smirked, flicking his tongue out against the hoop piercing the cartilage between his teeth. He started up the side, nibbling lightly at the shell of the Nara’s ear, slowing his pumping down and sliding his thumb over the by now dripping end of the Nara. His fingers were still moving, Shikamaru still tight, but it was obvious he was loosening, relaxing.

“Sasuke, move back. He’s ready.” Orochimaru commanded. Sasuke paused in everything he was doing, his hot breath stilling against Shikamaru’s ear. He pulled back, knowing if he didn’t he might just get thrown back.

“He’s still tight.” He said matter of factly. Orochimaru sighed, stepping up while sliding his pants down his hips and thighs, exposing his own erection to the cool air.

“All the more pleasure when I fuck him, Sasuke.” Orochimaru explained, shooing Sasuke out of the way. The Uchiha remained, wondering if he would really allow this… Orochimaru glared down at him, eyes promising things far worse then he’d experienced at the hands of anyone. Glancing back at Shikamaru, he got up, feeling a heavy weight in his chest he hadn’t felt in a very long time. Guilt.

Shikamaru's heart thudded in his chest, from both arousal and a desperation to get away. He gulped in as much air to calm himself as he could during the pause in the assault on his body. He focused on both of the two ninjas, trying to focus on what they were saying.

He watched them both carefully, eyes dazed but holding traces of hate and fear as well. He tried to stay relaxed and fighting his instincts to tighten and lock his body.

Orochimaru knelt down, his hands grasping the back of each knee, lifting the legs up and spreading. He frowned, not liking the position. He instead gripped the Nara’s waist with both hands, lifting him roughly from the ground and then slamming him into the wall. He forced the Nara’s legs apart, wrapping them around his own waist, dripping erection poised at the opening.

“I’d say relax, but I know you’ll hate me too much to listen…” Orochimaru murmured with glee, taking the boys hands and crushing the wrists together, shoving them behind the boy’s own back so that the broken one was pressed against the wall by the intact one, pinned against the stone wall by his own weight.

His head hit the wall, thunking loudly, and he let out a grunt of pain. He winced in further pain as his wrists twisted and he strained and wiggled against the Oto-nin, whimpering. He sucked in a long, shuddering breath and shot Orochimaru a glare.

"Just get it over with," he hissed, knowing this wouldn't be half as pleasant as what Sasuke had just been doing.

Orochimaru smirked wider, shoving in as deep as he could without further pause, intent on wiping the memory of Sasuke sweet caresses away. He used a hand to keep his wrists pinned, moving the other one down to begin pumping the erection that had been neglected until then.

Sasuke winced, watching as Orochimaru began slamming in and out, a wash of blood staining his pelvis as he did so, making sure that every rocking motion pushed more weight onto Shikamaru’s broken wrist.

His body arched away from the pain, a choked cry rising from his throat. He quickly bit at his lip to silence himself and shut his eyes, trying not to focus on it. He trembled lightly and bit down harder on his own lip until it split.

He refused to scream for the sannin's pleasure, but he couldn't hold back the small sounds of pain from each new thrust.

Orochimaru grinned down at the boy, pushing into him harder, feeling the hot blood rush over his hard length, rubbing pleasure into his system like an aphrodisiac. He felt the hot warmth in his lower stomach tighten with every pained sound Shikamaru made, loving how he was slowly crushing the body under him, smashing his weight into his broken bones. His tongue slithered out and began lapping at his bleeding lower lip, enjoying the metallic liquid immensely.

Sasuke turned his head away, biting his own lip. He didn’t like what was going on and if he watched, he wasn’t sure what he would do. He didn’t trust himself.

Shikamaru shuddered in pain, his eyebrows drawing together. He caught himself before he bit down on Orochimaru's tongue. He wanted to hurt him back, make him go away, but he knew doing that would only make it worse for himself.

He just hoped that after this, he would be ignored until he could think up a plan.

Orochimaru felt the convulsion go through the Nara’s body, tightening the entrance that was currently milking him deliciously. It was enough to let him know he was a few firm thrusts away from releasing. In that time he abandoned the bleeding lips, moving to the neck and biting down as hard as he could, letting his release control the amount of strength he put into the bite.

Sasuke remained turned away, hearing the sounds of the sannin’s completion and Shikamaru’s pained and uncomfortable noises. His hands balled into fists, but he remained still. He wasn’t sure what, but he couldn’t allow for this again, not while he stood and watched.

Shikamaru released his lip and let out a pained cry, a few tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He wasn't sure, but he wouldn't be surprised if a bite-sized chunk of his flesh was missing from the side of his neck. He didn't let his body give out and relax yet, not knowing if the snake summoner was truly done or not.

Orochimaru pulled out, letting go of the flesh under his teeth. The mark he’d left would become a deep scar unless he let Kabuto see to it. He let his tongue snake out again, lapping languidly at the thick red blood leaking out from the wound. He used his other hand to push the legs around his waist down, getting ready to drop the boy to the ground.

“If only I had the time, Shikamaru. We could have so much more fun.” He stated, flicking his tongue one last time before the body he’d just penetrated was dropped like something worthless to him. Sasuke winced at the sound, fist tightening. Orochimaru would pay…

He automatically flinched away from the tongue, shuddering again. He swallowed back a whimper as it formed in his throat, his body searing from the pain. He looked up at his rapist and glared as darkly as he could, panting once again to bring air into his lungs. He held his tongue, wanting to shoot a retort back at the villain, but also just wanting him to leave.

“Sasuke, tend to him. I want him alive so I can play with him more.” Orochimaru stated, straightening his clothing and stepping out of the cell. He could sense Sasuke’s affronted anger on the air and he loved it. He was able to take everything Sasuke loved and taint it before his very eyes.

Sasuke turned and strode to Shikamaru’s side the moment he was gone, wincing as internally as he could at the sight, though he was sure he must have partially flinched externally as well. Shikamaru was bleeding heavily from the shoulder, some more blood trickled from his mouth, his bare skin looked bruised in places and he had a pool of blood and semen growing under his legs. He stood, turning to the cell door.

“Stay there, I’m going to get clothes and gauze.” He stated before moving out of the cell, leaving it open. He doubted Shikamaru could even walk after that.

Shikamaru lifted his good hand up and clutched at his neck, hoping to stop the flow of blood just a little. He didn't want to faint, too-- getting raped and screaming like a girl was embarrassing and shameful enough-- and he was already feeling faint and dizzy. He licked his bottom lip, flinching as his tongue dipped into the wound and pulled it open farther.

He only snapped back to himself completely when he noticed it was completely quiet. Glancing around in panic, he spotted no one there and the door open. He was tempted to try and walk, but he knew he wouldn't get far in this condition-- if he could get anywhere.

He felt his eyes burn with the beginning of tears again and he tried his hardest to keep them at bay. This wasn't going to end soon, or well, he knew that. But seeing the door open and freedom staring him in the face and not being able to move more than _one arm_ without a searing pain rushing through his body... It hit him suddenly that he really was helpless, no matter what plan he could come up with and no matter how hopeful and determined he was. He was probably going to be dead by the time this was over, one way or the other.

And he couldn't stop his body from trembling or shaking and he couldn't hold back the tears anymore as they slid down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sasuke came back in he was holding a towel, ointment and some gauze for the other boy’s wounds. He shivered, remembering the little run in with Kabuto he’d had while retrieving the medical supplies. He’d been reminded that once he’d cleaned up the obvious injuries and washed the boy’s body that he was to be handed over to the ninja. His shoulder was going to be treated as soon as possible apparently.

“Shikamaru, I have some ointment here…” He trailed off when he saw the boy, wanting to drop the things he was carrying and rush over to him. He swayed a little where he stood, shaking his head lightly and gripping the materials in his hands. No. He couldn’t become too attached. He’d already been pushing it lately.

He kneeled down, unable to resist reaching out with the little towel, swiping the boy’s cheek with a gentle stroke of his wrist. He kept his eyes on the task, refusing to acknowledge that he cared about the boy while he tenderly moved on to his other cheek.

Shikamaru flinched back with wide eyes before they narrowed at the other boy. He glanced away, eyes hard but tears still flowing. He hated that he couldn't stop them, but he had to admit he wasn't trying very hard.

"Don't act like you care, Uchiha," he muttered softly, his voice hoarse. "If you cared about any of us in Konoha, especially Naruto, you wouldn't have even left." He wasn't sure why he was saying this, but he didn't want to stay silent.

Sasuke didn’t flinch physically, but his hand tightened on the cloth. He paused, meeting the Nara’s eyes, almost leaning forward and kissing him. He caught himself, stilling his body from rocking forward, only moving his towel to catch some of the recent tears.

“I shouldn’t care. But.” He bowed his head, letting his infamous locks guard his expression from the others. “I don’t know anymore….”

He looked back over at Sasuke, studying him silently. After a few seconds he sighed. "Tch. What don't you know? Why you live? Why you left? Hurt us all? Who you are? Who you should be? What it means to be a ninja?"

He stopped talking when his voice seemed to be getting more strained and he glanced away again. Sasuke had been one of the few he looked up to-- though he never told anyone-- because he couldn't read him well like anyone else. And he just wanted to _know_.

“I don’t know what I feel anymore.” He explained, glancing up. His heart seemed to be trying to tell him something, but he’d worked so hard to desensitize himself from the useless organ it was hard to understand now that he was listening. His brain tried to remember what it used to know on instinct, attempting to reclaim all his lost knowledge.

He dropped the towel down, pressing it against the still bleeding wound at his shoulder. He knew that Kabuto would be seeing to that soon enough, but it… bothered him to let it stay as it was. He reached over with his other hand, grasping Shikamaru’s hand, ignoring the small flash of heat that seemed to jolt up from his fingertips.

“Hold it there.” He instructed, letting go of the hand and waiting for the boy to hold the towel on his own. He grasped the ointment, moving it closer for when he had two hands.

Shikamaru kept silent but complied and held the towel, pressing it tightly against the wound to stop the blood flow. He wanted to be mad at Sasuke. In all rights, he should be; you don't just stand there when someone you know gets raped, let alone help it happen. But, for some reason, he just couldn't be.

“Good.” Sasuke said, getting the ointment onto his fingers. He looked over Shikamaru’s body, seeing some small bruises and scrapes but nothing major. Really, the worst was the bite at his shoulder and his broken wrist.

“This will sting.” He said, raising his fingers up to the split lip. He gently applied the smooth, creamy substance, rubbing the tip of his finger along the Nara’s bottom lip slowly.

Shikamaru forced himself to stay still as Sasuke drew closer. He closed his eyes and he kept his breathing steady at the stinging touch. It really was nothing, but with how tired he was it took a fair bit of concentration.

He noticed the Nara’s forced stillness, a fine tremble going down said boy’s body as he attempted the probably difficult task. Sasuke rested his knuckles on his chin, running his thumb across the lips this time, rubbing the ointment into the minor wound and enjoying the feel of his lips under the pad of his thumb.

He forced himself to swallow the saliva pooling in the back of his mouth, hyper-aware of everything his body was feeling and doing. He sighed and opened his eyes, watching Sasuke's face and trying to read any emotions.

Sasuke looked away, pulling back. He felt like he’d been caught in the act with something, and he didn’t completely understand why.

“Do you want me to touch your wrist?” He asked, getting more of the ointment onto his hand. He began applying it to some of the more minor areas across Shikamaru’s stomach and chest, rubbing it into the olive-toned skin.

Shikamaru shivered lightly at the touches, giving a shrug. "If you can do anything to help it, go right ahead," he said, surprising even himself with the amount of trust just given.

Looking up from his task, the Uchiha nodded slightly. He reached for the ointment again, getting a good amount onto his palm. The stuff had some kind of special herb in it, soothing the flesh that it touches as well as being anti-bacterial. Trust Kabuto to be the only one to figure this kind of miracle out.

“I’m… sorry if this hurts.” Sasuke said, ducking his head again before grasping the broken wrist. He tried to do it as gently as possible, but a broken bone is a broken bone and he knew it had to have hurt even if just a little. He began rubbing his palm along the Nara’s wrist in a stroking motion, rubbing the ointment in.

Shikamaru winced, sucking in a breath and letting it out through his teeth in a hiss. He took deep breaths and tried to keep his nerves calm, but it didn't work very well since with each stroke a new pain flared up. Giving up on the deep breathing, he just clenched his jaw and waited for the other to finish.

Sasuke tried not to concentrate on Shikamaru’s obvious pain and discomfort. He continued to apply the ointment, simultaneously wanting to get it over with and to prolong it. He knew soon after he finished this last touch up he’d have to send the Nara into the manic clutches of Kabuto.

“Almost done.” He said, feeling the cool substance beneath his palm beginning to deplete into the injured flesh.

Shikamaru just nodded and grunted in acknowledgement. He began to let his mind wander both as a distraction to the pain and trying to think a plan. He didn't think much would work-- if anything-- but he wasn't going to stop trying to find a way out.

Before he could nod his response to the boy he was tending, light footsteps could be heard coming up on them. A soft, derisive chuckle came from behind the raven haired Uchiha, signaling that the one coming towards them had seen the display.

“If only Orochimaru could see you two now.” Kabuto said with a contemptuous look in his posture and over the contours of his face. Sasuke made a low, almost growling sound. He’d never like the man to begin with, and now he was going to take Shikamaru away.

Shikamaru brought his thoughts to an end as his body stiffened. He looked up at the new-comer and narrowed his eyes. The medic-nin had always made him feel uneasy, especially once he'd learned that he could fight against Kakashi as an equal in power and cunning.

“Oh, such a nasty look. I should feel wounded, Nara.” Kabuto said, smiling in a way that struck Sasuke as eerie and malevolent. The Uchiha didn’t feel comfortable at all allowing Shikamaru to go off with this obviously mad man, but he knew he had to or worse things than rape would happen to the boy.

“Treat him carefully, Kabuto. Orochimaru wouldn’t want his newest toy broken by you.” Sasuke snarled, standing and glaring. The silver haired shinobi raised a hand, his smile only turning into a smirk.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Sasuke. But, that all depends on what we consider broken, right?” Kabuto said, stepping up to the two boys, kneeling down to Shikamaru’s eye level. “But I do wonder, whose wrath to fear more for breaking him. Orochimaru’s... or yours?”

Shikamaru watched Kabuto's movements carefully, still glaring at him. His hand tightened his hold on the towel over his wound as if the medic-nin was going to rip it away and make it worse. And the Nara wouldn't put it passed Kabuto if he wanted to.

Kabuto turned his smirk onto Shikamaru, reaching out to the wounded shoulder. He fingered the cloth, sending out a bit of chakra to see what was damaged and how badly.

“You would do best not to find out which.” Sasuke said coldly, wanting only for Kabuto to get it over with and leave. He was feeling the irrational urge to demand to be the only one to treat the Nara, to keep him from the others horrible clutches.

Shikamaru forced himself to not flinch away, but couldn't hold back a small wince as the towel shifted and pulled at the wound. He looked down at the floor before once again moving his gaze onto Sasuke. He continued his previous scrutinizing of the Uchiha, trying to find something he could understand.

“So, you’ve grown that fond of him?” Kabuto said, pulling away. He stood, turning to face the Uchiha, dismissing the Nara for now.

“…And so what if I have?” Sasuke said icily, glaring full force at the man in front of him. Kabuto sighed, shrugging. He lifted a hand to the bridge of his nose, rubbing it.

“I’ll need to take him away from you then.” He explained as though it would be a great hassle to do.

Shikamaru watched them, still silent, ideas running through his head. He knew he couldn't do anything now, and he was sure that, while his shoulder was supposed to be healed, they wouldn't be stupid and make him perfectly healthy.

But still, he thought to himself, if they take him out of this cell he can see more of what Orochimaru's lair looked like and try to form a better escape. And, while getting ahead of himself, it could also help in attacking it after he gets back to Konoha. And he would get back, he vowed. He wouldn't stay stuck here or die.

Sasuke remained utterly still. He didn’t know quite what to say, whether to deny his affections or order Kabuto to refrain from removing the source of the feelings. After all, a shinobi shouldn’t have such weakening attributes… But Kabuto shouldn’t have the authority to do this… His mind was twisted up in what was going on, wondering what to do.

“Speak with Lord Orochimaru if you wish to see him further.” Kabuto said plainly, turning his back on the Uchiha fearlessly. He returned to Shikamaru’s side, kneeling down and picking him up from the ground.

Ending his thought process again, he focused on balancing himself better in Kabuto's grasp, just in case. He didn't want to make anything easier for them, but he didn't want to be dropped to the ground either. He felt a twinge of embarrassment for having to be carried, but was able to push it away and focus on more important things. He had to memorize what little of the passages he was going to be carried through and at least by being carried he wouldn't be able to lag and draw attention to himself.

“See you later, Sasuke.” Kabuto said, walking away from the Uchiha without any other parting words. Sasuke watched him go, trying his best to control the strangely raging emotions going on within him. It wouldn’t due to suddenly attack Kabuto from behind, despite how alluring the prospect would be.

“So, Shikamaru. How’s that blond dunce Naruto been?” Kabuto asked once they were a little further down the hallway and out of Sasuke’s earshot.

He shifted his gaze onto Kabuto and narrowed his eyes again. "It's none of your business," he muttered, quickly looking around them again. His eyes traced the hall they were heading down as discreetly as he could, hoping to find a place that held more light than others-- which meant windows or doors.

Clucking his tongue at the boy in his arms, Kabuto rounded a corner, taking unnecessary turns and twists for the Nara’s benefit. He knew the male in his arms was probably trying to memorize where they were as they walked.

“No, no it’s not, but forgive me for my idle curiosity. Being in Orochimaru’s company, it’s hard to see common life anymore.” He explained, shifting the weight in his arms.

Shikamaru continued to map out what he knew of the place in his mind, easily coming up with a floor plan. He did notice they back-tracked a few times or the halls crossed. A frown formed on his lips before it was wiped off as he winced from the shifting.

He didn't reply to Kabuto's statement, partially because he was only half-listening. He drew his eyebrows together again in a thoughtful frown. Why was he showing him, a prisoner, more than necessary?

Kabuto’s smirk dropped into a kind of pout as Shikamaru ignored him. He came up on the destination he’d intended on, stopping to set Shikamaru down on the ground and open the locked door with his key.

“Is he still trying for his foolhardy dream to become Hokage?” He asked, bending and picking him up again.

Shikamaru turned his attention back to Kabuto after he shot a quick glance inside the room. Unconsciously, he tensed up a little. He figured they were going to a medic bay of sorts, but it still made him nervous. He'd never liked hospitals, even less so after that one mission.

"It's not foolhardy," he answered finally. He always believed in his friends, more so Naruto after he had seen him grow so much in strength.

Kabuto carried him in, setting him down onto an examining table. He turned, looking for the right things he would need for this particular venture.

“Oh? Pray tell, how is it not foolhardy for a demon to aspire for a position near omnipotent in the villages eyes?” Kabuto replied to Shikamaru’s response.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "He controls the Kyuubi, not the other way around," he said simply. "But why should it matter to you either way? You're not part of Konoha and, if you work for Orochimaru, you probably don't want to see it standing anyway."

Kabuto turned, raising a brow in the Nara’s direction. He’d found the things he wanted, in the form of a needle and medicine to put into the cylinder attached to it.

“That may be what we know, but the villagers see it the other way. And it may not matter to me, but it can still be interesting. Like hearing about your friend’s dog dying. Ultimately the mutt’s life doesn’t affect you, but you’re still curious about it.”

Shikamaru looked over at him, eyeing the needle skeptically. His family took care of most of Konoha's medicines, but he hadn't ever paid close attention to that. "I'm a ninja; I don't need any anesthetic," he said, hoping that's all it was and ignoring what he said. This wasn't the time to get into a debate about his own village and Naruto, never mind the fact that he never wanted to debate that with anyone in the first place.

Kabuto smiled wickedly, advancing on the injured teen. As he moved closer he drew the pull on the syringe back, filling it with the appropriate amount of the liquid he planned to inject into the Nara.

“It’s not an anesthetic.” He explained. He debated on strapping the boy down or not. He might start to struggle, but then, wasn’t that part of the fun?

Shikamaru swallowed passed the lump forming in his throat. "Then what is it?" he asked hesitantly, eyes not moving from the other ninja. He didn't trust them to put any sort of foreign chemicals in his body no matter what they said they were supposed to do.

Kabuto’s grin became almost manic as he leaned forward, his glasses glinting in the artificial light above his silver haired head. He reached out his hand, grasping the broken wrist without much care. He didn’t try to be gentle, but he didn’t try to be cruel.

“Oh, just something to make this feel so much better.” He explained further, bringing the needle up, showing it off.

He whimpered as his wrist was jarred again and he struggled through the pain, trying to get his arm back. "I don't need anything; just fix the bite and let me go," he said, eyes not leaving the needle.

Kabuto’s grip increased, bringing up the broken wrist. He thrust the point of the needle in before the boy could move it, hitting the vein expertly. He injected the substance in, speaking while he did so.

“If I was only planning on fixing the bite, then I wouldn’t bother with this. But, seeing as I plan to touch much more than your shoulder, this seems to be a necessity. I know how much you dislike me after all.” He pulled the needle out, stepping back to put it away and watch the affects.

Shikamaru winced, letting his arm rest across his lap. He closed his eyes, able to feel whatever the chemical was move through his system. He looked back over at Kabuto, eyes wide.

"What did you inject?" he said, voice a little strained. He could feel his body heat and heart rate increasing; he just hoped it wasn't some sort of poison. He couldn't die yet!

Kabuto chuckled lowly, loving how the Nara had a slightly panicked look about him. The boy was probably entertaining thoughts of poison or knock out drugs. If only.

“Only a little aphrodisiac I whipped up myself. You’ll become so responsive, along with it healing you. Think of it this way. I’m just turning all your pain into pure pleasure by changing your nervous systems signals around chemically.” He said, eyeing his work. A nice subtle flush was coming up on his subject’s skin. Beautiful.

Shikamaru's eyes widened a little more as a shiver racked his body. He could also feel some of his skin mending itself, but it didn't comfort him a bit.

"Why couldn't you just--" he cut himself off with another shudder, "--just stitch it up?" he asked, almost whining.

“It wouldn’t be as fun to do that.” Kabuto said, coming forward. He almost didn’t want to touch him, just to see how much he’d wriggle around with no outside interference. Kabuto hadn’t had a chance to test the aphrodisiac on a human yet, and although he was sure it wouldn’t permanently alter him, it was a fascinating thing to watch.

He reached out, a soft hand poking just at the spot on his wrist where he knew would make Shikamaru cringe in pain under more ordinary circumstances.

The lazy-nin glared at Kabuto but it immediately left his face after being touched. He gasped and instinctively arched his back to push closer. He felt helpless that he couldn't control his body, but it felt _so good_.

Kabuto’s grin became satisfactory. It was working beautifully. It had affected him quickly and efficiently, already making him unwillingly responsive to otherwise painful stimulation. He wrapped his hands around the injured wrist, pumping it the way he would the male’s sexual organ.

“See? Why resist such pleasure?” He said, watching the others face intently.

Shikamaru shut his eyes tight and wiggled a little. He could already feel a pleasant tension forming in his stomach.

"I... I don't want--" he cut off, letting out a low groan and letting his head fall back.

Kabuto gripped harder, leaning in and connecting his lips with Shikamaru’s. He lifted his other hand, running it along his patient’s chest, keeping his touch away from any of the main pleasure points. He wanted to see how riled his test subject could get without any of the normally arousing spots being touched.

Shikamaru groaned again and, having his mind successfully fogged over now, pressed back into the kiss almost greedily. He knew he shouldn't want this-- whatever this was-- but his body overrode his mind for once.

Kabuto smiled against Shikamaru’s lips. He decided to experiment a little bit more with the boy under the chemical influence. He drew back a little, taking a low breath, before leaning in again and initiating another kiss. Before the boy could attempt to respond he bit down on his lower lip, hard enough that he bordered on bleeding the boy.

He gasped into the kiss, eyelids fluttering open before closing again. Whining softly, Shikamaru bucked his hips up, trying to get more skin-to-skin contact.

Kabuto used his other free hand to hold the Nara’s hips back, making sure to keep his fingers away from the erection he now sported. He let go of the hurt wrist, knowing the medicine was working to heal it and would soon lose its affect.

He reached instead for the bite mark, shoving his fingers into the bloody wound as far as they would go, wiggling his fingers the way he would if he were stretching the boy. He didn’t plan to give him the courtesy of that, but he knew repeating the motions to the wounds would get him off just as much.

Shikamaru let his arm rest back on the table and shuddered, letting out a low moan. He wiggled his hips again, trying for more contact. His breath was coming out in pants and he could tell he was bordering on orgasming, but he couldn't tell if he wanted this to last forever or just hurry up and _finish_.

Kabuto rubbed deeper into the wound, relishing the feel of the blood beginning to coat his fingers as thickly as the best of lubricants. He grinned maliciously as the boy wriggled under his ministrations, proving that the experimental drug was working as planned.

“Lay back, Shikamaru.” He instructed, planning to enter the male now. If he’d calculated the drugs affects right, he should be close to his completion by now.

Shikamaru complied, lowering himself until he was flat on his back. He shivered and waited for Kabuto to do something, anything. He desperately wanted to be touched more.

Kabuto pulled his fingers back, placing them lightly against Shikamaru’s inner-thigh, spreading the boy’s legs while he lowered his pants enough for penetration with his clean hand. He positioned himself, wondering if it would be too tight for himself or not. Being circumcised had major drawbacks in just about everything.

Shikamaru lifted his head a little to watch, eyes glazed over. He groaned, tapering off into a whine as he wiggled his hips again.

Kabuto smirked, idly considering poking fun at the Nara for enjoying it so much. He thought better of it though, knowing that the boy was too far gone to really care or put up much of an argument. He began sliding in, going slowly as his uncovered head pushed into the tight entrance.

“God, Shikamaru… you’re tighter then I thought you’d be…” Kabuto grunted. He supposed he should have calculated that his medicine would heal the wounds Orochimaru had inflicted, making the Nara as tight as the first time he was entered, without the stretching.

"God..." Shikamaru let his head fall back against the metal table and closed his eyes, feeling himself splitting open again. He released a breathy moan, body trembling a little from being so close to release.

Kabuto pulled back, remembering to regulate his breathing properly as he eased back in. Picking up his pace at a steady rate, he began to feel his own twisting release churn in his lower gut, begging him to touch Shikamaru and make his walls tighten around him.

He refrained, keeping as minimal contact as possible, not allowing any words, sweet or foul, to pass his lips. He wanted all of the pleasure Shikamaru felt to be delivered by the chemicals he’d introduced into his body, not by his fingers or mouth.

His back arched up off the table and Shikamaru started wrapping his legs around Kabuto's waist, needing more contact. He whined softly, hands moving to try and clutch at something, but only having the smooth, flat metal.

He clawed at the metal, splitting his nails far too close to the skin. He groaned and bucked his hips. So close...

Kabuto supported himself up with his hands on the table at either side of Shikamaru’s body. He began to move faster, losing his set pace, erratically pushing into the tight entrance. He clenched his fists against the metal, biting his lip as he resisted touching the Nara’s sexual organ.

“I’m close…” He panted, allowing that one slip from his rule of no verbal acknowledgement. He wanted to see if Shikamaru would cum or not, with just the one sentence.

Shikamaru shuddered and groaned, rolling his hips back against Kabuto's. He shuddered again, back arching up almost painfully.

"Aah, aa-- S-... Sasuke--!" he cried out as he came, splattering over their stomachs.

Kabuto grunted, pumping in the last few times he needed before cumming deep within the Nara’s body. He knew it would be a bitch to clean the kid, but it felt too good not to. He pulled out, sighing.

“So, you do have a thing for the Uchiha.” He said with a smirk, still leaning partially over the boy, hands on either side of his body. The table didn’t feel as cool under his palms anymore.

Shikamaru panted heavily, bringing needed air into his lungs. Slowly he came back to himself, mind focusing again. He glanced upwards, paling a little.

"What--?" he asked, the other words dying on his lips as he blushed instead.

Kabuto smirked, stepping back. He tucked himself back into his pants, adjusting his attire.

“You were moaning his name when you came.” He chuckled, tapping a finger onto his chin as he smirked wider at the Nara. “Were you imagining him doing that to you? Must have been hard, since I have the complete opposite hair color.”

Shikamaru sat up slowly, feeling a dull throb at the base of his spine. He glared at Kabuto, but his face only became a deeper red. He glanced away, muttering, "Troublesome..."

“So, were you fantasizing the _entire_ time, or just when you reached your peak?” He said, leaning back against a countertop, facing the boy in front of him. From his body posture, he was feeling much better, aside from what had just been inflicted onto him.

"Just shut up," he said, looking back at him. He really didn't remember too much-- he knew he hadn't been thinking at all-- and that upset him more than anything else. If he didn't have control over his own mind, what did he have control over?

“I’m hurt. All I want to know is if you saw me fucking you into a table, or Sasuke.” Kabuto said, leaning his head down as if he’d actually been insulted by Shikamaru’s words. Truthfully he was just having fun teasing him, as well as being genuinely curious about the answer. How much had the drug affected the Nara?

He narrowed his eyes at the medic-nin. "I didn't see anyone," he hissed out, clenching his hands into fists. He froze for a second, then moved his hands again, surprised that his wrist was healed perfectly.

“Yes, I told you it would heal you.” Kabuto said airily, shrugging the fact away easily. He leaned more into the counter, crossing his arms and surveying the boy more. It seemed his drug had worked perfectly.

“So, if you didn’t see anyone, who did you _feel_?”

Shikamaru shot another glare at him before feeling his neck, wondering if it was even sore to the touch. It was, but not enough for him to need to worry about. He really was impressed by the drug, even if he didn't like the other effects it had.

He sighed, looking down at the table, his mind whirling. "I... I don't know," he muttered softly. His mind traveled back to when Sasuke was preparing him and trying to be gentle and his blush deepened a little.

Kabuto raised a brow, adjusting his glasses, interest piqued by the last statement. He noted the blush on the other teen, increasing little by little as he kept up with his prodding questions. So, the Nara boy had developed a little crush on the Uchiha…

“You don’t know? Well, by that logic, you could have been reminiscing about Lord Orochimaru…”

“I wouldn’t think anything about him other than his death,” he said, almost snapping. He fisted his hands again in anger until he calmed down and looked back over at Kabuto.

“Why did you show me so much of this place before coming here?” he asked, shooting back a question of his own.

Kabuto shrugged, smiling to himself.

“Just a precaution. Try to confuse you? Doubted it would, but you never know.” He tilted his head, surveying the boy from a new angle physically while he mentally went down a new avenue of thought. “Did you like Sasuke _before_ all this?”

“That’s none of your business,” he said, not even sure of the answer himself. Sure, he had admired Sasuke but that was different than liking him. At least he thought so.

Kabuto smirked, feeling like he’d hit the mark. He contemplated telling Orochimaru or not, not sure which way he’d say it if he did.

“So, what drew your attention? His intelligence, his looks, his psycho older brother?” Kabuto asked, looking at Shikamaru. He wondered how much he even knew about his own feelings.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, glaring again.

“I could care less about what someone looks like,” he responded, not sure about anything else. “And what does Itachi even have to do with this?”

“Ah, so it was his intelligence.” Kabuto said, his smirk dropping as he digested this. “I would have thought someone already as smart as you wouldn’t want to deal with another intelligent person. You know, how people are un-attracted by their best qualities?”

Shikamaru just stared at him for a minute before sighing. He rubbed the bridge of his nose—he really didn’t want to keep answering questions.

“Can I just go back to the cell? It was more interesting there alone than here with you.”

Kabuto laughed lowly, stepping away from the counter he’d been leaning on.

“By all means, let’s go back. I’ve learned all I need to know anyway.” He directed Shikamaru towards the door, knowing that the boy could walk. There wouldn’t be a need to carry him. “But, I doubt you’ll be alone when you get there.”

He frowned, but didn’t respond to that. Obviously he wouldn’t always be alone in here anyway. He hesitated before moving off the table to stand. He could feel some of the cum leaking down his thigh, making him uncomfortable.

“Can I… clean and have clothes, first?” he ventured asking. He didn’t think he’d be allowed, but he might as well ask.

Kabuto looked at him, smirking as the white glided down his thighs in a way that almost begged to be licked. Licking his lips, not bothering to hide his thoughts from his eyes, he turned and rummaged through his drawers.

“I have tissues and medical gowns, nothing more.” He said, producing said items. Despite what he’d love to do to the boy right now, he restrained himself. It wouldn’t do, now that he wasn’t hopped up on experimental drugs.

Shikamaru grudgingly took the items, hoping for more but at least it was _something_. He hurriedly cleaned his legs, stomach, groin and in his anus. He then covered himself with the gown as tightly as he could so none of his backside was showing and retied his hair so it wasn’t as messy.

He avoided looking at Kabuto’s face and nodded that he was ready to go back.

Kabuto nodded, gripping his elbow and leading him out of the room. He couldn’t feel how cold it was in his normal clothing, but the sight of the boy in the thin gown made him wonder just what temperature it actually was.

“So, one last question, out of curiosity. What would you do if Sasuke liked you back?” Kabuto questioned, taking the more direct route back to the cells. He didn’t plan on sharing this info with Orochimaru, assuming Shikamaru answered truthfully.

Shikamaru let himself be led, not really wanting to concentrate on where he was going. He’d created a map in his mind earlier and that was good enough. He shivered a little as the temperature change—inside the small room was obviously warmer.

He frowned, mulling over Kabuto’s question. “I… don’t know. Would it even matter?”

Reaching the cell block, Kabuto was mildly pleased to note that Sasuke was still skulking about. He wasn’t actually waiting at Shikamaru’s cell, but he was definitely near enough to know they were back. How cute.

“Oh, I’m sure it could matter in some ways. In others, not at all.” He said, pushing the Nara into the cell, locking it behind him. “Good-bye for now, Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru caught himself before stumbling and just walked in before turning around. He didn’t bother to give Kabuto a farewell and just sat down against a wall again. He needed a way to be able to use his shadow techniques effectively, but he wasn’t sure that was possible as he tried to formulate a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Kabuto sauntered away, heading towards where he knew Sasuke to be. Once he saw the raven haired boy he began slowing down, schooling his features so he wouldn’t show any hint of what he’d done to his newest fuck interest.

“I think he’d be hungry just about now, Sasuke. You might want to feed him soon.” Kabuto said, somewhat snide look on his face. The Uchiha refrained from making any remarks to the silver haired ninja, choosing instead to walk away to get some food. He knew the man was out to piss him off, and he wasn’t in any mood to deal with it. After getting a tray and placing some food on it, he walked back to the cell.

“Shikamaru… What did he do to you?” Sasuke asked icily upon seeing the clothing the Nara was in, opening the cell door and kneeling down with the food.

Shikamaru looked up, eyeing the food. Breaking his gaze away from the tray, he looked up to Sasuke’s face, wondering if he really cared.

“Nothing you should care about,” he finally answered. “I’m healed either way.” He sighed, scratching at the side of his neck.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Nara, feeling like he was covering something up. He reached his hand out, snatching up the previously broken wrist. Just from the feel he knew it was healed, but he still moved his fingers over it, trying to see if Kabuto had shirked his duty in any way.

“Kabuto actually did it… He really healed you completely?” He asked, skepticism laced within his voice.

Shikamaru nodded, glancing off to the side. “Yeah. Broken bone, the bite… everything,” he said, though not sounding too happy about it—even for him.

“Let me see the bite mark.” Sasuke demanded, moving his hand forward to move the hospital gown the sparse inches it would take to reveal the area that used to be a wound.

Shikamaru hesitated before releasing another sigh. He brought a hand up and swatted Sasuke’s hand away, pulling it down a little himself and tilting his head to the side.

“It’s still tender, but healed.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened, seizing Shikamaru by the shoulders and lifting him up, pulling his bared shoulder closer to his eyes. There, on the olive-toned skin, was a curse mark. He couldn’t believe it, but it was there. Three overlapping circles, an arrow coming out of each one, blatantly staining his skin in a blue-black color.

“My god…”

Shikamaru froze in surprise, watching him from the corner of his eye. He could feel his heart speed up a little and his eyes widened. He let go of the gown and placed his hands on Sasuke’s biceps, pushing him away until they were a fair few inches apart.

“What?”

“You have a curse mark.” Sasuke said, lifting his left hand and running it along his own mark. He felt the familiar tingle, as all curse marks give off when touched gently. He reached out, doing the same motion to Shikamaru’s, wondering if the results would be the same or not. Everyone felt the tingle differently, whether weaker or more potent a charge.

“I… Why would…” he trailed off, eyes widening even more. Shikamaru resisted the urge to flinch away, but eyed Sasuke cautiously. At the touch he shivered, breath catching just slightly in his throat.

“Why would he…” Sasuke whispered, mind wondering off to why Orochimaru would want to place a mark on Shikamaru. As he drifted off into thought his fingers continually ran over the mark, tracing the circles with what little nails he had. Shikamaru didn’t have much strength physically; he was more of a strategist… What would be the point of this?

Shikamaru closed his eyes as his body started trembling faintly. He slowly flexed his fingers, another shiver running up his spine. Swallowing back a whimper, he tilted his head back more.

“S-Sasuke…” he gasped, trying to get his attention to stop.

Sasuke barely heard the plea, his hand continuing in its unconscious path around the mark. His eyes had glazed over, lost in his own contemplations. The hand over his own mark was massaging lightly, giving him pleasant tingles, distracting him from focusing on Shikamaru.

“Hmm?” He responded throatily, not paying attention enough to produce much more than that.

Shikamaru groaned softly in the back of his throat. He lifted his hand and put it over Sasuke’s, stilling his movement but not taking it off. He shivered again, opening his eyes.

“S-stop,” he murmured.

Sasuke heard Shikamaru, blearily coming back into the present. He suddenly realized that his mind hadn’t been solely on Orochimaru and why he’d given Shikamaru the curse mark. It had been winding down into a more physical space, wondering what it would be like to lick the mark and feel Shikamaru’s skin shiver as the tingle passed over his spine and other such things.

“Stop? Why?” Sasuke asked low.

“I—“

Shikamaru focused his gaze on Sasuke and almost moaned at just the look the Uchiha was giving him. He couldn’t look away from his dark eyes and he slowly lowered his hand again. Unfocused, he started leaning forwards.

Sasuke caught the look, reading in it that the Nara didn’t really want him to stop. He leaned down, meeting the soft lips that he’d been forced to kiss not too long ago. It had been different then, he hadn’t had the time to truly appreciate the boy as much as he had tried and wanted to. What he’d wanted to do with and to the boy had been deemed ‘soft’ by his lord.

“Shikamaru…” He whispered, kissing along his jaw as softly as he was able to, almost in defiance to the previous memories.

Shikamaru released a breathy moan, eyes closing to half-mast. He moved his hands to clutch lightly at Sasuke’s shoulders.

Sasuke scratched lightly at the curse mark his hand was still resting over. He dropped his other hand from his shoulder, running it across the cloth covered side of the Nara. He moved his kisses lower, over his neck, heading towards the mark to partake in the fantasy he’d been dreaming of a few moments ago.

Shikamaru could feel his knees start to buckle when Sasuke reached his goal. He whimpered, tightening his hold on the other’s shoulders to hold himself up.

“Aa, Sasuke…”

The Uchiha paid the Nara’s faint pleas no heed, lapping at the new mark gently. He slid both of his hands over his front, reaching behind Shikamaru to grip him around and pull him closer, lifting his light body easily, not removing his attention from the spot he was currently entertaining.

Shikamaru moved his hands and wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s neck. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, body automatically pushing closer.

Sasuke opened his mouth, about to nip softly at the skin he’d been licking, when he remembered just what had brought the sensitive mark into being. He moved instead to begin lavishing more kisses along the Nara’s skin, sliding the hospital cloth to the side easily enough.

His hands dropped down from Shikamaru’s back, running along his pelvic bone until he felt the stiff arousal from his partner bulging under the thin material he’d been given by Kabuto. His lips curled into a smile as he felt it, running over the erection as much as he could before getting tired of the barrier. He slipped his hand lower, to where the gown stopped, beginning to inch it up the other boy’s thighs.

Shikamaru gasped, hips bucking forward automatically. It tapered into a moan as he started squirming. He threaded his fingers into Sasuke’s hair, pulling his head back before kissing him heatedly and grinding forward gently. He wasn’t going to be as helpless this time.

Sasuke was slightly surprised by the forceful action, a major contrast to all the other touching and petting they’d done previously. He fell into it easily enough, hastily rolling the gown the rest of the way up, flipping it over the standing erection, fisting the hot length. While his hand became situated exposing the Nara’s turgid flesh, his tongue began invading Shikamaru’s warm cavity.

Shikamaru shuddered, releasing another moan into the kiss. He clumsily started to move his tongue against Sasuke’s.

Moving his hand across the hard organ under his palm, enjoying the feel of an inexperienced tongue. He’d been invaded by Orochimaru’s too many a time for him to enjoy such… advanced tongue work.

Shikamaru started moving his hips to Sasuke’s hand movements. He pulled away from the kiss, needing air. He panted softly, opening his eyes.

Sasuke leaned back, taking a good look at Shikamaru as he was now, flushed and pleasured by him and no one else. He liked the look.

“Shikamaru…” He gently moved him to be leaning against the wall, moving back until he could kneel down in front of the Nara. His hand continued to move up and down the shaft, but he had other plans for the weeping erection.

Shikamaru leaned his weight against the wall and looked down at Sasuke, eyes dark and glazed over. Some of his hair fell out from his ponytail to frame his face.

Sasuke leaned down, hands moving to grasp behind Shikamaru, at his lower back, pulling his lower body up to meet his lips. He took the time to direct Shikamaru’s legs, urging him to wrap them around his torso so that he wouldn’t have to hold him up the whole time.

Shikamaru took the hint and complied, bracing his arms against the wall, too. He leaned his head back to rest on the wall and groaned, closing his eyes again.

Sasuke smirked as Shikamaru followed what he wanted. He bent down the last few inches, licking the tip of the Nara’s erection with a skilled tongue. His fingers danced and massaged down his lower back, running across the globes of his ass until he found the much abused entrance. He paused, eyes rolling up, not wanting to insert a finger until he knew Shikamaru was fine with him _that way_.

Shikamaru let out a soft whine, moving his hips forward. God, that felt good…

“Sasuke…” he moaned. “Just… do something.”

Sasuke smirked up at him, latching onto the end without much more pause. He gave a light suckle, drawing on the hard length and running his tongue along the edge. While he began tasting of the boy, he impaled Shikamaru with one of his long, slender fingers, beginning to move it around and properly stretch the boy, like no one as of yet had.

His hips bucked again and he cried out, shifting into a low moan. Any coherent thought left disappeared at the hot mouth on him. He wriggled his hips a little at the intrusion, but soon forgot about it, relaxing easily enough.

Sasuke continued to pleasure the Nara, moving up and down on his erection. He added a second finger, hating to admit it but knowing that the Nara would still be a little stretched from his activities earlier.

Shikamaru couldn’t help but rock his hips, moving to impale and be impaled. He shuddered lightly, eyebrows drawing together.

“Sasuke,” he breathed out.

Sasuke’s spine shivered with the sound of the pleading voice, wanting to fuck him into the wall at that moment and quite messing around with the foreplay. It had been so long since he’d been with someone _he_ liked, not Orochimaru.

But Orochimaru was the reason he restrained himself, sucking vigorously to eclipse any discomfort as he added a third finger into Shikamaru’s entrance.

Shikamaru groaned, clenching his hands against the wall and scraping his fingers lightly. He opened his eyes and glanced down at Sasuke, body trembling lightly at holding back his release.

“If you keep going,” he muttered, voice strained, “I don’t know how long…”

Sasuke pulled back, dropping the head of Shikamaru’s shaft with a slight ‘pop’. He moved his fingers as much as possible, feeling the slight resistance to his digits.

“If I take you now, it will hurt…” He said, spreading his fingers enough to emphasize what he meant.

Shikamaru groaned at the loss and forced his hips to stay still. He arched his back, forcing himself back on the fingers.

“J-just do it… Before I change my mind.”

Sasuke licked his lips; wriggling his fingers one last time before extracting them from the Nara’s partially stretched entrance. He moved up, positioning his own ignored erection at the hole.

“I’m sorry if this hurts you…” He whispered, beginning to slide in, slowly.

Shikamaru just nodded and moved his arms to wrap around his neck again. He sucked in a breath and released it, making himself relax a little more. His breath caught, though, and he clutched at Sasuke’s shoulders, eyebrows knit together.

His breathing sped up a little and he released another groan, his erection twitching slightly.

Sasuke exhaled in pleasure, loving the suffocating hug on his cock as he dug further into the boy under him. It felt exquisite to be with someone who wasn’t a whore or slave. He began to move, slowly, feeling no flinching resistance from the Nara as he did so.

Shikamaru loosened his hold on Sasuke and fisted the hair at the nape of his neck gently. He rocked his hips forward after a while, matching Sasuke’s rhythm.

Sasuke took that as an initiative, beginning to move more forcefully into the Nara. His hands danced along the other boy’s body while he began to set a steadily increasing rhythm, pressing and petting through the thin hospital gown.

“Aa, Sasuke!” he moaned, back arching almost painfully when the bundle of nerves was hit dead on. He squeezed his thighs together tighter, bringing the other somehow closer.

Sasuke made a low grunting sound, pushing at a more erratic pace, feeling the familiar flip in his lower gut as Shikamaru’s tight entrance milked his shaft. He began panting, his completion nearing him as he kept increasing the pace of his thrusts.

Shikamaru whimpered, writhing against him and unable to keep a set pace with Sasuke still. His eyelids fluttered as he arched again, reaching his orgasm and cumming over their stomachs.

Sasuke grunted again, thrusting in the last few times it took after Shikamaru came, tightening his muscles all around his aching cock. He pulled out just before he came, splattering over the floor and Shikamaru’s ass and lower back. He slumped forward, arms supporting him above the Nara as he regained his breath.

Shikamaru panted heavily, taking his legs off from around Sasuke and lowering them slowly. He opened his eyes, watching Sasuke silently. He looked off to the side once his breathing was more normal, Kabuto’s question about Sasuke liking him sounding in his head.

He frowned and shook his head just a little. He blinked slowly, surprised at himself getting dizzy from that small movement.

Sasuke pulled himself back, not yet tucking his limp length back into his black pants. He reached for the towel he’d brought along, planning to use it to allow Shikamaru to wipe his face and hands after eating the pudding he’d stolen from Kabuto’s personal stores.

“Here…” He offered the towel, clean side up, after wiping his stomach and dick off and resituating himself.

Shikamaru looked at the towel for a second before reaching out and grabbing it. He muttered a thanks and started cleaning himself off. He used one hand to hold himself up against the wall as he wiped at the cum.

Sasuke swallowed, looking away from the boy. He could already feel a small stirring in his gut, knowing that if he kept watching he just might get excited again. And he knew Shikamaru would be too tired for that by now.

“So… Are you still hungry?” He asked, trying to find something to say without having to watch Shikamaru clean his own spill from his ass.

Shikamaru nodded, then noticed he wasn’t watching. He couldn’t help but smile a bit, glad that he wasn’t being eyed again.

“Yeah,” he replied as he finished cleaning and tried his best to fix the thin gown.

Sasuke glanced back at him, relieved that he was as covered as he would get with the scant gown. He reached over, grabbing the tray and bringing it closer to the sitting Nara.

“It’s just bread and rice… but I did get some of Kabuto’s pudding…” He explained, putting it on the ground next to Shikamaru, sitting in front of him.

“It’s better than nothing,” he said, shifting and making himself as comfortable as possible on the hard ground. He reached for the food, hand trembling just a bit from fatigue.

Sasuke noticed the tremble. He debated with himself, wondering if he should really follow his urge to help the boy. He’d already let the Nara breach so many walls… He sighed, reaching out and grasping a roll of bread.

“Open your mouth.” He instructed, leaning in with the bread heading towards the boys mouth.

Shikamaru looked at him skeptically. He moved his gaze to the bread then just sighed and leaned back against the wall again, opening his mouth.

If he didn’t have to move, he wasn’t going to.

Sasuke pushed the food into Shikamaru’s mouth, letting him take his bite before sitting back, allowing him to chew before he’d lean in to give him more. While he waited, he contemplated what to speak over with the Nara.

“…How did Kabuto heal you?” He began, tossing the bread from one hand to the other.

Shikamaru chewed the bread, savoring the taste even if it was a little stale. He was sure he hadn’t eaten for at least two days.

He paused before swallowing the food, not quite looking at Sasuke.

“He… used some sort of healing serum,” he answered as vaguely as he could.

Sasuke held the bread out; cocking his head at the answer he’d been given. It seemed like the truth, but only a part of it. What else would Shikamaru be hiding? What else had Kabuto done?

“What kind of healing serum? None that he’s made yet have worked this well this fast.” Sasuke said, lying slightly on the last. Kabuto had created such things, but from the way Shikamaru was acting it seemed like he’d used something else on him.

Shikamaru shook his head, taking another bite, chewing slightly faster this time.

“I’m not sure. He…” He paused, sighing softly. “He said it healed everything and… temporarily switched nerve ending reactions.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Nara’s even more suspicious actions, leaning forward to give him more bread.

“And what did he switch those nerve endings to?” He prodded, watching Shikamaru’s face for signs of a lie or hesitancy.

Shikamaru frowned and lightly scratched his cheek, still not looking at Sasuke’s face and ignoring the food.

“…From pain to pleasure,” he muttered softly. He didn’t want to think about how he had _liked_ what Kabuto had done, despite that he hadn’t had a choice.

Sasuke’s eyes widened, heart almost skipping a beat as he registered all the implications of that statement. He reached out, taking Shikamaru’s chin in hand and moving him to face eye to eye.

“You mean he gave you something along the lines of an aphrodisiac?” He demanded, anger creeping into his voice. He’d kill that silver haired bastard!

Shikamaru blinked, a little confused. He nodded mutely in answer to his question, studying his face. Why would he be so angry? It’s not like he was supposed to have any rights here.

Sasuke lowered his head, not letting go of Shikamaru’s face. His mind was racing, the familiar feeling of rage beginning to build in his chest. He let go of Shikamaru when he realized his hand had begun tightening. He had no nails to dig into skin, but he knew his grip could eventually get tight enough to bruise.

“Were you under the influence just now?” He asked softly, letting his bangs hide his eyes and most of his face.

Shikamaru rubbed his chin, more on reflex than anything else. His frown deepened in thought, eyes continuing to scan Sasuke’s face and body language. Like habit, his hands formed into a circle for a few seconds.

Why would it matter? Several reasons raced through his mind and he tried to rationalize it, continuing to point out to himself that Sasuke had been gentle. Everything was too farfetched to him, but…

He shook his head, breaking the circle. “No,” he said finally. “I don’t think so. I… knew what was going on. With Kabuto, I didn’t. I just… felt; I wasn’t conscious of what was happening.” He didn’t want to admit that, but he felt wrong not explaining it.

He closed his eyes and rubbed them with the heels of his hands. “But… I’m not sure if it wore off completely,” he finished, voice softer.

Sasuke winced, trying his best to hide it from the boy in front of him. He said he was aware this time around of what was going on, but did he allow it out of awareness? What if what he’d done to Shikamaru normally wouldn’t be tolerated, but under Kabuto’s insidious concoctions sway… He twisted his neck, glaring off to the side.

“I… see.” He whispered, wanting nothing more than to see Kabuto’s head on a platter before him.

Shikamaru dropped his arms to rest in his lap, but didn’t open his eyes. He bit the inside of his lip, debating with himself.

“I think…” He stopped, making a frustrated noise. “I think I enjoyed what you did more than if you had… prepared me more,” he muttered, a blush coming onto his face.

Sasuke only barely glanced back, trying to get over the feeling that he’d just violated someone out of his senses. Shikamaru may have asked for it, but he was still technically under the influence of a drug.

“If I had prepared you more? Do you mean the pain and pleasure where still switched, or that pleasure is pleasure and pain is...” He trailed off, not sure how to articulate the rest without being reminded of what Kabuto had done.

Shikamaru opened his eyes, staring down at his feet and thinking. He was getting frustrated and didn’t quite understand what was happening. But he _needed_ to understand.

“It did hurt,” he started slowly. “But it also heightened the pleasure I was feeling.”

Sasuke raised a brow. From the sounds of it, he was feeling masochistic sensations from pain, but not true masochistic… Or at least not what he imagined to be masochistic… He closed his eyes, sighing. Well, it was good to know he hadn’t done that while Shikamaru was sensually inhibited to actual pain.

“So… It just added a kink to it, where you didn’t feel one before?”

Shikamaru glanced up at him, blush deepening a little again.

“I suppose so.” He was a little worried if it would change anything. Would he… get turned on while fighting in missions now? He didn’t think so, but he wouldn’t know until it actually happened.

Moving his eyes over to the Nara after opening them, Sasuke felt a little relieved. He was going to kill Kabuto, or at least beat him up as much as he could, for what he’d done, but Shikamaru had actually had sex with him, not because of some aphrodisiac.

“What has Kabuto done…”

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow but just sighed softly, closing his eyes again. A few questions nagged at his mind, but he refused to ask them. The Nara could barely admit to himself that he felt something for the Uchiha, let alone ask something that could tell the other that.

His thoughts were brought to an end as his stomach rumbling in hunger, turning his cheeks red again.

“Troublesome.”

Sasuke smiled faintly, mind being brought away momentarily from thinking about what Kabuto had done to Shikamaru. He remembered his original task, the bread left forgotten in the hand that hadn’t gripped the Nara.

“Here.” He leant forward again, offering the roll to the obviously hungry boy.

Shikamaru opened one eye to look at him before closing it again. He muttered another thanks and opened his mouth, taking another bite. It continued until he finished the bread.

Sasuke was satisfied with the Nara’s appetite. He flicked his fingers, feeling the tracery heat from the last bite the Nara had taken, his hot mouth getting close to closing on the Uchiha’s fingers. He reached back, getting the tray and pulling it forward.

“Rice or pudding? No cutlery, I’ll have to use my fingers.” Sasuke explained, indicating both of the small bowls with his hand.

Shikamaru shrugged, not really caring one way or the other.

“Rice, I guess,” he said. He was already starting to feel better, even from just that little bit of bread.

Sasuke reached for the bowl holding the rice, lifting it up and dipping his finger in enough to get a good amount but not coat his fingers in it anymore then he had to. He held out his hand, eyes watching Shikamaru.

“Here.” He repeated once again, not bothering to switch up his vocabulary.

Shikamaru waited until he held it out to lean forward a little. He opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue to scoop the warm rice into his mouth.

Sasuke kept his skin from shivering as the tongue barely grazed his skin. He resisted wiping the fingers off when he pulled back, instead reaching for more rice. He scooped a little more than last time up, offering it up to the Nara.

Shikamaru repeated the process, not noticing any effect it was having on the Uchiha. He missed a couple grains of rice, moving his tongue again to lick them off his fingers too hungry to realize just what he was doing.

Sasuke’s back tightened, trying to refrain from letting the shudder go through his body. He kept his eyes normal, relaxing his hand as tiny jolts shot through at the sight of what the boy was doing. His imagination, entirely over-active when it came to the Nara, was having no trouble supplying other things the boy could be licking so hungrily.

He scooped up more rice, keeping it around the same as the last scoop.

Shikamaru continued eating the rice whenever the Uchiha held out more for him. He sighed softly, relaxing against the wall and even sagging a little when done. That little bit of food made him feel so much better.

“Do you feel well enough to serve yourself?” Sasuke asked, feeling shamed that he had needed to exercise such restraint on himself. It shouldn’t have been so exciting just to have the Nara eat out of his hand. He brought the pudding forward, holding the bowl out to Shikamaru, not sure which answer he wanted most, yes or no.

Shikamaru looked at the bowl, than glanced at Sasuke. He probably could easily feed himself now, but… He smirked lightly.

“I might be able to, but being fed is so much more fun.”

Sasuke resisted the urge to swallow, instead showing slight amusement towards the Nara. He leaned in to compensate for the boy’s leaning back against the wall, dipping his fingers into the pudding and scooping out some of the thick gooey mess, offering his fingers to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stuck out his tongue to catch the dripping pudding, licking up the other’s fingers.

“Mmm. He has surprisingly good taste in pudding.”

“I’ve never bothered to try it.” Sasuke said, not able to hide the small shiver that racked his spine as Shikamaru licked at his fingers. His imagination had drifted off again, allowing him to realize that he was yet again ready for Shikamaru. Where had all this sexual stamina come from?

“Really? You should. It’s quite good,” he said. He didn’t wait for Sasuke this time, reaching out his own hand and dipping it in before bringing it back to his mouth. He sucked the sweet dessert off his finger, a small smirk still on his lips.

Sasuke watched the display, his tongue licking slowly across his lips. He couldn’t help lapsing into fantasy, imagining the Nara’s mouth opening and sliding slowly down his pulsing member, making those same soft suckling sounds as he tasted his essence leaking out from the tip…

Sasuke shook himself slightly, blinking at the boy, wondering how long he’d been spaced out.

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow at the other boy, his tongue darting out to lick at a little pudding left on his top lip.

“You okay?” He grinned and leaned forward a little, propping his head on his hand. “Aren’t I supposed to be the bored, constantly spacing-out one?”

Sasuke raised his own eyebrow in answer, feeling like it was too hot in his own skin at the moment. He could feel a slight sweat begin beading under his clothing, making him feel slightly sticky. He swallowed, reaching a hand down into the pudding.

“Just… thinking.” He explained, bringing his fingers up to his own mouth. He slipped them in slowly, tasting the sweet treat at a slow rate since he didn’t like sweets normally. He licked out, flicking over his forefinger delicately to get in some more of the pudding.

Shikamaru nodded and watched his eat the sweet, eyes glued to his adam’s apple as it bobbed when he swallowed.

“It’s good, right?” he said, voice a little softer. He reached forward with his free hand to dip in the pudding again.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders lightly, not particularly loving it but not hating it. He was more concerned with the by now distracting bulge between his legs, trying to act as if he didn’t have a hard on while at the same time being all too aware of his pants rubbing against it.

“For pudding.” Sasuke said, watching Shikamaru’s hands descend again into the stuff.

“I suppose it’s better if you’re hungry.”

Shikamaru cleaned off his fingers again, licking between them. He noticed the other’s problem and had to stop himself from teasing him, feeling way more comfortable with the Uchiha than he knew he should be.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, looking away from the sight the boy was putting on as he continued enjoying the pudding.

“I don’t like sweets to begin with, but being hungry would help.” Sasuke began, shifting uncomfortably as his erection showed no signs of leaving anytime soon.

Shikamaru just nodded back, finishing off the rest of the pudding. Now that the food was gone, he started thinking about what could possibly happen next and how to escape. As much as he found the forced company of Sasuke enjoyable, he had to find a way out.

As Shikamaru finished his meal, Sasuke’s mind wandered over all the possibilities of what could happen. He could get up and leave, deal with his problem in private. He could try and persuade the Nara to do more with him. He could stay and talk and enjoy the only company he did enjoy until it left him.

Damn choices. They all seemed good. Well, the second one only seemed good _because_ of what his problem was and would only tire Shikamaru out more. But the first and third one were both good.

Shikamaru sighed and scooted until he was lying on the floor, his arms resting under his head. He figured he might as well be more comfortable if he was going to think.

Sasuke watched Shikamaru, feeling a little selfish for wanting to stay and considering molesting him again. The boy had been penetrated at least three times in one day, and to his knowledge was a virgin to begin with. He had to be needing sleep by now.

“I’ll be going now. Sleep well, Shikamaru.” Sasuke mumbled, standing up.

Shikamaru glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow and giving a small snort in response. Like he could sleep well. Not like he wasn’t going to try, but stone wasn’t very comfortable. He closed his eyes again, letting his mind wander.


	5. Chapter 5

Orochimaru walked down the hallway, smirking to himself as he headed towards Shikamaru’s cell. He’d heard from a little birdie that his Sasuke-boy had found more than companionship from their prisoner.

“Silly boy, did he really think I wouldn’t know about the goings on in my own home?” He chuckled to himself. He stood before the cell now, looking down on the boy.

“Time to wake up now, Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru forced himself to sit up, knowing it wouldn’t be a good idea to ignore the command once the voice registered in his mind. He looked up at Orochimaru, frowning.

“What now?”

“Oh, nothing really. Just came to play with my pet a bit more before the mornings demands catch up with me.” Orochimaru said with a smile, head tilted so his long hair framed the edges of the look. He walked to the door, opening it with the proper jutsu and stepping in.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, watching him carefully.

“So… what’s the deal with this—“ he motioned to his own neck “—if you had no plans for me to join? I thought you only gave curse marks to those loyal.”

“I’ve been meaning to try it on a shinobi for some time now.” Orochimaru said, looking at the mark fondly. He knelt down, gathering a little bit of his chakra into his finger tips. “It’s a different kind of curse-mark. It doesn’t give you strength or special powers like the others. In fact, it detracts from your power.”

He reached out, placing his finger tips on the mark, activating it.

“What? How—" he cut himself off with a small gasp. He could feel his mind being sealed from his body, but it wasn’t like anything he had experienced before—even with Ino’s mind transfers. He couldn’t… control anything.

“Good. Now—” He reached out, ripping off the clothing Kabuto had been so kind hearted enough to give his prisoner. Did the Nara give off a ‘help me’ aura or something? All of his toughest subordinates seemed to be going soft for the boy. He smirked deviously down on him, sitting back for the moment. “Touch yourself.”

Shikamaru was panicking within himself, struggling to not obey. It was quelled a little when he found he couldn’t disobey, but he didn’t have to do what he had meant as he found his body lifting an arm and bringing it up to touch his other arm.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as the smart-ass touched his arm. So, the curse mark forced him to obey, but he had to be specific? Well then. Shikamaru would be subject to his own personal fantasies then.

“Shikamaru, wrap your right hand around your cock and squeeze until it’s painful. Don’t let up on the pressure and begin sliding up and down. While doing that, use your left hand and pinch your own nipples until hard, then I want you to dig your nails into the hard nubs.” Orochimaru instructed, smirking at the boy.

Shikamaru moved to obey, a soft whine escaping his lips as he squeezed himself. He pinched and played with a nipple, though more gently, all the while staring at Orochimaru with mostly-blank eyes.

Orochimaru smirked more as the boy was forced to obey him. He could tell from what little emotion the boy was showing in his eyes that he wasn’t well loved for his commands so far. Well, he’d see just how much more he could make Shikamaru hate him.

“Mmm, good Shikamaru. Now, keep stroking yourself like that, but move your hand from your chest. I want you to suck your fingers as erotically as you can, and then reach down and finger your entrance with your legs spread wide so I can have a good view.”

Shikamaru trailed his hand up to his mouth, letting his tongue flicker out against two of his fingers before bringing them into his mouth. He sucked gently, eyes lowering to half-mast. After less than a minute of that, he brought his fingers away, a trail a saliva still connecting his fingers to his lips.

He arched his body back and spread his legs, moving his hand downwards. He probed at his entrance before slowly sliding a finger in.

“Isn’t this fun, Shikamaru?” Orochimaru said, chuckling lowly as he enjoyed the view of the teen pleasuring himself in front of him. He licked his lips, feeling his cock begin to stir from the sight and also the thrill of knowing he had complete verbal control over the boy.

“Now moan my name while you finger fuck yourself.”

Shikamaru continued to run his fingers along his now-erection as he wiggled his finger on his other hand. He moved it out a little, a second joining the first.

“Aah, Or- Orochimaru…”

“Move your fingers more.” Orochimaru said, getting more and more excited as he watched the Nara. It was just about time to maybe pull his heavy erection out and have the boy pleasure him. “I want to see them going in and out of your body.”

Shikamaru twisted his fingers and moved them half-way out, plunging them back in and causing himself to moan and his cock twitch as he hit the bundle of nerves. He continued doing this, pre-cum starting to leak from his tip.

Orochimaru licked his lips. The sight the boy was making was a delicious one, his erection pressing with needy want at his pants. He reached down, slipping them down so that his erection was freed to the air, able to be seen by the boy.

“Now, stop what you’re doing. I want you to come over here and suck me off.” Orochimaru commanded, smirking at the boy.

His body shuddered as he slid his fingers out. He raised himself up until he stood and he walked over to Orochimaru, kneeling down once he was in front of him. He leaned forward, mouth latching onto his member.

Orochimaru felt a small shiver roll down his spine. It felt good to be in complete control of the boy. He could order Shikamaru to do anything, whether he wanted to or not. It gave him such satisfaction to be so physically above someone, to utterly dominate. He buried his hand into Shikamaru’s hair, pushing him down, impatient to begin fucking his mouth, choking him with his cock and spend.

Shikamaru’s gag reflex kicked in before he was able to over-ride it. His tongue pushed against Orochimaru’s erection and he started sucking, lips massaging as well.

The sannin could feel his stomach flip as Shikamaru made small sounds of discomfort when he first went down, obviously dealing with his gag reflex. He smirked, rolling his hips up and entering into the Nara’s throat. He could feel his orgasm, getting close. Maybe only a few more good sucks and being surrounded by the suffocating squeeze of Shikamaru’s throat.

Shikamaru reflexively swallowed, swallowing back some saliva and pre-cum. He continued to suck on the others length, teeth scraping just a little as his head moved.

Orochimaru purred, shoving his hips more rapidly forward, feeling his release build in his lower stomach. He continued to milk his pleasure from the boy, pulling back as his rapture finally spike and shot his seed out, splattering over his face and spilling some of the sticky substance into the boy’s hair.

Shikamaru blinked, hand coming up to wipe at his eyes.

Kakashi ran quickly through the hall, only to stop short at the scene in front of him. It shocked him enough to hesitate before he got into a fighting stance.

“Wha—Orochimaru,” he hissed, one eye glaring. “Just what are you doing?”

Orochimaru glanced up, seeing the third generation pupil, accompanied by the one called Sai, who had attempted to join and assassinate him once before. Idiotic child that he was.

“Just enjoying my newest accessory, Kakashi. Isn’t he pretty?” Orochimaru said, grasping the Nara by the chin and bringing him up from where he was above his crotch, licking his own cum from the boy’s cheek.

Kakashi clenched his hands into fists to keep them from shaking. He had to wait for the right moment to strike and get Shikamaru away from him.

“Let him go, Orochimaru.”

Orochimaru smirked, shoving Shikamaru away from himself.

“Shikamaru, I want you to turn around on all fours and finger yourself for Kakashi.” Orochimaru ordered, lifting his hands to show the other ninja that he was no longer touching the boy. He reached down, tucking himself back into his pants after this show of non-touching.

Kakashi’s eye widened as Shikamaru moved to Orochimaru’s order, turning around and sliding in his fingers again.

“Shikamaru, what are you doing?” he asked, startled. He looked at the sannin when he didn’t respond. “What the hell is going on?”

“Don’t forget to moan for the sensei now.” Orochimaru said with sadistic glee. He stood up, moving to the side. He had a malicious smirk tilting his lips, pleased with the reaction he was gleaning from Kakashi.

“You see Kakashi; I have utter control over him.” He answered, waving his hand towards the boy.

“Then make him stop,” he said, refusing to let him body shiver at the sounds the chuunin was now emitting.

“I could make him stop, couldn’t I?” Orochimaru wondered aloud, rubbing his chin. “Or I could order him to start stroking himself while he does it… hmm, I think I like my idea better. Shikamaru, grab your cock and start pumping.”

Shikamaru did as ordered, wrapping his fingers around his cock and stroking it.

“Sai,” Kakashi started, not looking away from Orochimaru. “Get Shikamaru and go.”

“You’re not very fun, Kakashi.” Orochimaru said with almost a pout. He watched as the boy came forward, heedlessly unafraid of the legendary sannin he was passing. “But I will allow you to take the boy. I have no real need of him; he was only a minor plaything. He’s become dangerously close to Sasuke-kun already.”

Sai didn’t pay too close of attention to Orochimaru’s explanation. He stepped up to the boy, kneeling down and gripping his wrists, pulling each of his hands away from his nether regions. Switching so that he held the boy’s arms pinned, he picked him up from around the waist, lifting him to his feet and ushering him towards Kakashi.

Shikamaru struggled against the hold, still compelled to follow what Orochimaru ordered.

Kakashi frowned under his mask. He just didn’t understand the sannin, but he wasn’t going to complain. Without another word, he signaled Sai to follow him and took off. Once outside of the building, he stopped and turned to Sai.

“Give me Shikamaru and go find the others before they cause too much trouble. We have to get him back.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke ran through the trees, heading towards Konoha as fast as he could manage. He’d slipped away from Orochimaru’s lair, intending to run away and make it on his own, with no village. But upon tasting his freedom, he realized that he wanted to speak with Shikamaru more than ever. The desire to see him had been a low thrum throughout the past month, eating away at his conscious.

“Damn snake, just letting him walk off…” He left off that he’d been hurt by not even getting to say good bye, feeling it was just too stupid for an Uchiha to speak aloud. Who says good bye to a prisoner you allowed to be raped in front of you?

Crossing the border, chakra masked as much as possible, he sped into Konoha and leaped across the roof tops. It was amazing, he hadn’t been there for years but it felt just like it used to when he sped around, chasing after the dobe for being a moron or escaping fan girls. He sighed, hating the nostalgic feelings that were welling up. He was only here to see Shikamaru, no one else.

“Where are you…?” He felt around, trying to remember where Shikamaru lived and failing. Had he ever known? He eventually found it, speeding along to the place and slipping in threw the window. “Shikamaru? Are you awake?” He called softly into the room Shikamaru was in, guessing it was a bedroom.

Shikamaru grumbled into his pillow, burrowing deeper into his bed and the cocoon he’d made with his blankets. He started drifting off into sleep again until the voice registered and he bolted upright, eyes wide. He turned around, staring at Sasuke and clutching at his blanket.

“Sasuke?!” he hissed. “What the hell are you doing here!”

“I came to see you.” Sasuke said matter-of-factly, stepping further into the room. He glanced around, but saw no chairs in the room. He chose to stand instead, looking down on the boy. He had considered seeing Naruto as well, but… the blond would have had a more volatile reaction to his presence.

Shikamaru stared up at him in disbelief. He shook his head, heaving a sigh.

“I find that very hard to believe, Sasuke. Just what’s going on?”

Sasuke frowned, looking down on the Nara.

“I did. I’ve abandoned Orochimaru. I don’t know where I’m going after this.” He explained simply, crossing his arms and looking over Shikamaru. He seemed better then the last time he’d seen him, definitely.

Shikamaru studied the Uchiha silently, searching for anything that could prove it was a lie. He glanced away, frowning when he found none.

“Tch. Why come back here? You know you’re not going to get exactly a warm welcome.”

“I’m not staying in Konoha. I simply came here because I… don’t know where else to go for now. You won’t kill me.” Sasuke said. Truthfully, he’d been contemplating infiltrating one of the villages that wouldn’t recognize him or wouldn’t mind housing him from Konoha.

“And then what are you going to do? Hide from everyone?” he asked, almost snapping at him. “You think you can avoid Orochimaru _and_ Naruto forever? You need to choose a side, Sasuke, and you know that.”

“I’m on my own side, until I kill Itachi. Then I will return to Konoha.” He ended softly, almost pleadingly of the Nara. He stepped forward, towards the younger boy, making a small dismissive gesture with his hands. “I’ve only come to see you. How you are. I… think I’ll be leaving tonight, so I’ve only got a couple of hours.”

Shikamaru looked down at his hands, tightening his hold on the blanket. For once he couldn’t seem to organize his thoughts properly. He didn’t want to see the other leave and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why he cared so much. He shouldn’t.

“You’d have a better chance finding him if you stayed here, you know,” he muttered.

Sasuke cocked his head at Shikamaru, standing only a few feet from the boy’s bed now. He frowned, thinking on what he had said.

“How so?” He asked. He didn’t see how Konoha would help him find Itachi. The village kept things from its inhabitants, keeping secrets so that the young wouldn’t be hurt. In the eyes of people over twice his age, he was still young.

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow, looking up at him again. He really didn’t see how the Uchiha could be such a genius and yet miss such small facts and leads.

“Tch, troublesome,” he muttered, scratching the side of his face. “Despite defecting—in probably the worst way possible, I might add—you still have a surprising amount of friends in Konoha. They might not be friendly at first, not that I’d blame them, but they do still care.”

He sighed and leaned back against his headboard. “And besides all that, there’s the fact that Naruto’s his next target. Or did you forget that? Obviously the Akatsuki’s going to be putting surveillance around Konoha. If Orochimaru was right and they’re looking for me, too, well… that’s two people here they’re after. He’s bound to show up.”

“But how would I catch Itachi that way? Shikamaru, I believe I’m strong enough to kill him now, but that doesn’t mean I could sense him if he entered the village. I would have to live and interact full time with either you or Naruto, so that if he showed up to catch one of you I would be there to kill him.” Sasuke said, shaking his head.

“And what friends? Sakura adored me for my looks, she never knew me. I never knew the others. My only friend was Naruto and I…” He trailed off, eyes flicking away from the boy, slightly downcast. He’d almost followed in Itachi’s footsteps exactly.

“I’m sure you could manage.” He frowned, watching him closely. “As far as I can tell, your whole team cared for you. And who says you can’t gain more friends, once you prove yourself trustworthy again? Either way, it’s still a higher probability that he’d show up here than anywhere else. And re-joining Konoha wouldn’t be any easier if you killed him first or not.”

“But I could focus more on rejoining Konoha after I killed Itachi. I could focus on reclaiming the life he stole from me.” Sasuke countered, moving one hand in a flippant gesture. “The only friends I have or need are you and the dobe, and the dobe would freak if I showed up on his doorstep or if he found out I was trying to return to Konoha.”

“Why not just start your own life for once? Worry about what you’re going to eat later instead of your life in your own home. Why don’t you make a new family instead of clinging to the lost memories of one?” Shikamaru asked back, eyes narrowed a little. “You could do that if you stay in Konoha. As… As a friend, then, I’m asking why can’t you do that?”

“I can’t because I don’t want to. I don’t want a family, I’m not ready for that and it’s unnecessary until Itachi is killed. What if I started a family and Itachi decided to kill them to? What if I was away on a mission my wife and child were slaughtered by that psycho?” Sasuke said, eyes narrowing and wincing, hands articulating his cause with quick jerks and twitching fingers. Plus, he wasn’t so sure he wanted a family anymore either...

Shikamaru looked away again, shoulders sagging a little.

“If that’s how you think, then you should go,” he muttered. “And I don’t think you should return to Konoha either.”

Sasuke looked at him, slight apprehension stilling his features. He didn’t like the way the Nara had said that. He didn’t like how he’d been dismissed, how Shikamaru had just given up…

“Why the sudden change of heart, Shikamaru?”

Shikamaru was silent, staring down at the sheets with narrowed eyes. He knew the Uchiha deserved an answer but he wasn’t even sure how to answer it. He didn’t want to just shove his problems onto Sasuke, and that’s what they were—his. It wouldn’t be fair to tell him, when he wouldn’t even want…

He sighed, shaking his head and only saying, “If you’re not going to stay in Konoha starting now, don’t return.”

Sasuke gave Shikamaru a questioning look. Shikamaru didn’t want him to come back? The Nara was practically telling him to never return, unless he chose this moment… He shouldn’t have to choose. The Nara didn’t control Konoha. Then why… did it feel like he had to?

“Why do I need to stay now? What’s wrong with leaving for another year or two and then returning, the bastard gone for good?” He asked gently, wondering why he was bothering to care so much for the other boy’s opinion.

“Because in a year or two it won’t matter.” He made an annoyed sound and moved his arms, hands gripping lightly at the sides of his head and his elbows resting on his knees.

“It would… be too awkward. For me.”

“Awkward? Why would it be awkward? Shikamaru, what aren’t you telling me?” Sasuke asked, stepping forward and crouching down near the boy still situated on his bed. He looked at him, his eyes questioning the other’s motives, wondering what was going on.

“Sasuke, I…” he glanced at him from the corner of his eye. “Something happened. We’re not sure if it was the serum or the curse mark or… what. But, somehow, I—“ he lifted his head to look at the other fully “—I’m pregnant.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke gave the Nara an incredulous look. He couldn’t be serious? Pregnant? But a male couldn’t be… He looked serious. And it wasn’t like Shikamaru would play that weird of a prank on him. He couldn’t have known he was coming either, Sasuke had hardly known about his decision to leave until the night before.

“You’re… How… When…?”

Shikamaru looked at him like he was an idiot.

“Well, you see, when two people or more have sex, there’s a chance one of them gets pregnant. Now, _normally_ it’s a woman, but something either Orochimaru or Kabuto did changed it so a man could get pregnant. They were both testing new things on me, so it’s not that farfetched.” He paused, eyes shifting down a little. “It… might not be yours, but it could be.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes a bit when Shikamaru gave him the smart-assed remark, but then widened upon hearing the news. He… might be the… father? His Uchiha genes might be growing inside of the Nara boy before him? He felt a sudden confusion, not knowing what to do or say. Hadn’t he wanted to repopulate the clan? But, this made Shikamaru vulnerable to Itachi…

“We have to keep you from my brother.” He said fiercely, eyes growing cold at the thought of Itachi kidnapping Shikamaru.

“And how will you do that if you don’t stay?” he asked back almost as fiercely. “If you leave to search for him, who knows how long it will take to find him. When you do kill him and come back, the kid will be born and starting to grow up. I want _my_ child to have as stable a life as a shinobi can have, not wondering if it’ll ever know a second father or not.”

Shikamaru sighed, turning his head away. “And what if it’s not yours? Would that matter to you after it’s born? A family isn’t just blood, you know. There’s more to this than just Itachi and vengeance, Sasuke, and you need to decide what you want. Because if you’re going to leave now or abandon Konoha again later…” he trailed off, pausing, before finishing in a murmur, “I have other options I’d rather take.”

Sasuke felt torn. He wanted to help Shikamaru, to stay with him, to be the father figure he’d always dreamed to have and to become once he began reviving the clan. But he also knew that he would always wonder about Itachi, in the back of his mind. While he was with Shikamaru he forgot, sometimes. It was the same with Naruto. They stole his attention so much he simply forgot about vengeance for a time.

But if he stayed and Itachi got wind of the child that might be his kin… Would he kill it or not care? Sasuke lowered his head, eyes screwed shut as he contemplated his choices.

Shikamaru would be cared for here… he would be better loved then Sasuke could do, half his mind on his brother. It would be in everybody’s best interest if he just stayed away from Konoha, kept the boy’s tainted genes away from touching his life. But, if he was Uchiha, if the child was his heir…

“I… I don’t…”

Shikamaru released a breath, not realizing he’d been holding it in.

“I don’t want you to feel forced to stay, but if you don’t I don’t think you should return. It wouldn’t be fair; for anyone. I… If it’s your kid too, you should have a chance. But…” He frowned, eyebrows furrowing, not sure if he should continue.

“Shikamaru, this is sudden, unplanned. I hadn’t wanted to be a father until that bastard was dead and I could raise a family as normally as a ninja can. Why do you think I ignored women so much but proclaimed the desire to revive my clan? I’m not gay… completely gay, you know.” He corrected himself, a small blush coming to his cheeks.

“I… want to stay. I do. I want to be its father. But… I, I don’t want to put you… You and the child in danger, and as long as Itachi is around that’s always a possibility.” Sasuke continued, clenching his fist on his knee.

“All I wanted to do was marry an average woman, have two kids, retire when they have their own life and play shogi until I pass away in my sleep. But it doesn’t look like that’s happening now, as troublesome as that is,” he said, looking back at Sasuke.

“There’s always a chance we’d be in danger, Sasuke, with or without you here. You’re as likely to find Itachi here as you are out there. Even when he’s dead, there’s a chance. Don’t you think Orochimaru would also love to know what he’s accomplished?”

“I’ll kill Orochimaru if he so much as breathes your name.” Sasuke growled. He didn’t want to think about how there was a possibility of Orochimaru being the father; he just didn’t.

“…Who else would be taking care of you if I left?” He asked. He was feeling a strange foreboding on the question, a tightness in his chest. Jealousy? Or anxiety?

Shikamaru sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn’t want to answer as it could very well just drive the Uchiha away. But… it could also convince him to stay.

“Of course my parents are helping and Ino and Chouji have promised to help when they can. And… and Naruto’s been… I guess you could say courting me the past week or two.”

Sasuke almost growled, but instead bit it back and swallowed, almost choking out loud. Neither of which is the image he wanted to give off, leaving him glaring down at the blanket in anger at himself and partial… jealousy of Naruto, or hurt?

“…You don’t need me then. Naruto will treat you better than I even know how.” Sasuke turned his face from the Nara, pain lancing through him. Somewhere along the line, he’d really wanted to play the father role, but… With Naruto around, he would just be a painful addition on the child’s life.

Shikamaru bit at his lip, wanting to disagree but somehow feeling he shouldn’t. He could feel a lump starting to form in his throat and he attempted to swallow it back.

“It’s your decision,” he muttered. He didn’t want to push Sasuke one way or the other, but… after seeing and talking with him again… He wasn’t sure if Naruto could really be more than a friend, no matter how hard he tried to be.

“It shouldn’t be my decision; it’s your life, your child’s life.” Sasuke said, turning back to Shikamaru. His eyes were hurt, but he held himself. He was an Uchiha. “But in my opinion, choose Naruto. He’s kinder, more caring, better with people and children. He’ll protect you and you’ll enjoy yourself more.”

Sasuke stood, turning his back on Shikamaru with only the slightest of winces, knowing he wouldn’t be able to fulfill half of his life’s goal after he walked out. He wouldn’t return to Konoha and ruin the child’s and Shikamaru’s life, and thus wouldn’t revive his clan.

“It affects your life just as much,” he countered. On impulse he reached out and grabbed Sasuke’s sleeve, stopping him from moving farther away. “At least stay here tonight and think on it. It’s a lot to take in; make a decision tomorrow.”

“What decision can I make? Do I really deserve to come back to Konoha and raise a family, Shikamaru? Do I really deserve to just show up and steal you away from Naruto?” He asked, holding still for Shikamaru, but not turning around. He knew that the longer he stayed with Shikamaru, the harder it would be for him to leave. It was utterly selfish for him to stay, but he longed to.

Shikamaru’s grip tightened a little as he stared at Sasuke’s back. “You’re not stealing me away from anyone. We… we weren’t even officially dating. And I don’t know if I could ever like him more than a friend.”

Sasuke tilted his head, bangs sliding in front of his eyes in a way he’d unconsciously adapted when he was having trouble with his emotions. He hunched his shoulders, trying to create the sense of a wall between himself and Shikamaru. It would lessen the pain…

“Does that change the fact that he deserves you more than me? What have I done for you? I hardly knew your name as children, and I wasn’t much better when we became genin. I watched you get raped by Orochimaru, I let it, this, all happen!” He whirled around, facing Shikamaru, anger and shame mingling in his eyes. “I don’t deserve you or the kid or Konoha!”

“Whether he deserves something or not doesn’t matter. If I can’t give him back what he gives me, it’s not fair to him. _I_ wouldn’t deserve him,” he said, voice sounding strained. “And you kept me grounded, sane, over there! If it weren’t for you, I have little doubt that he would have managed to break me.”

“Ground you, I raped you!” Sasuke said, waving his hand in front of him. “The first time I touched you was under order from Orochimaru, and I hurt you. I’ve done nothing for you, in my entire life. I’ve only made it worse!”

“You couldn’t have done anything against him; we both know that! As for the second time,” he paused, finally letting go of Sasuke’s sleeve. “I could’ve stopped you. I was healed. I had every opportunity to stop you with a shadow jutsu and I didn’t. I asked for it, so don’t say you raped me. You never did.”

Sasuke raised his hand, now that the sleeve was no longer captive of Shikamaru, and rubbed it across his eyes. His anger was making him flushed and anxious, Shikamaru just wasn’t getting it! He would make a horrible father compared to Naruto, a horrible… life partner.

“So I had sex with you, and now you’re pregnant. Don’t you see, even if you wanted it I fucked up your life more then you bargained for? I can’t stay, no matter how much I want to, I’ll just screw you over more somehow!”

“So I suppose that means if you don’t stay, my life will never have problems and be filled with sunshine and flowers?” Shikamaru shook his head, chuckling derisively. “Believe me, Sasuke, there’s nothing you can do that will screw me over more than this. At least not that I can’t handle. I… I want you in the child’s life. In my life.”

He glanced away, blushing lightly. He hadn’t meant to say that, but it was true.

Sasuke had been meaning to say ‘your life would be still be worse with me in it’ but had been stilled with Shikamaru’s finishing line. He… wanted him? Shikamaru wasn’t just covering all the bases like the genius he was, he actually wanted Sasuke, wanted him to stay? To be… a part of his life, and the baby's?

“Do you… really…” Sasuke said in disbelief. He couldn’t fathom someone actually wanting him around, after being shown the real side of his Uchiha self and knowing his past.

“Troublesome. I wouldn’t say something I didn’t mean,” he said, covering his embarrassment with his usual attitude. “It’s a waste of breath.”

“Why?” He didn’t know what else to ask. He couldn’t wrap his Uchiha brain around it. Shikamaru wouldn’t say that just because of his looks, he’d known that long before he really even knew the boy. It would be insulting to think otherwise. But, then… what was it that made him want Sasuke to be around as the father?

Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes in thought. He’d barely just admitted that to himself and now he had to say it out loud.

“I… always looked up to you, even as kids,” he started. “Even though I found it a waste of time myself, you were always the top one. And… you just made it seem impossible. You didn’t seem to doubt yourself. Even if we didn’t know each other that well, you were still somehow important in my life. It just… hasn’t changed much, I guess.”

Sasuke blinked, wondering how he could have missed being such a key… role model? In someone’s life. He remained standing, staring down at Shikamaru in slight disbelief. He took a while to comment, but before he did a crooked smile tilted his lips.

“No wonder you’ve got such a screwed up life, if I was your idol.”

Shikamaru chuckled, shaking his head and looking back up at him.

“Maybe, but I don’t think anything else was helping to give me a normal life, either,” he said, a smirk pulling at his own lips too. “So… will you stay at least just tonight?” he asked, getting back to the matter at hand.

“I… guess I could. But… If I decided to stay…” Sasuke said, feeling the need to fidget as he stood in front of the Nara now, suddenly nervous. He hadn’t felt so emotional since he was a genin, first getting used to Naruto and his antics. “How would I… What would I do?”

“First you’d have to meet with the Godaime,” he said, scooting over a little finally, in case Sasuke wanted to sit down. “You’d have to take whatever punishment she gives you, but I’ll be there with you when you go. It won’t be easy even after that, as I’m sure you know, but they can’t do anything too bad if you’re to help me.”

Sasuke wasn’t sure if that was exactly true, but he didn’t feel like refuting the others confidence. He’d already argued with him enough for the time being.

“Where will I sleep?” He asked, looking down at the bed, before sliding his eyes over to the door. The bed could work, all beds could fit two people, it just depended on how comfortable you were with one another. But, he was also sure the boy must have a couch somewhere.

“It… would probably be best if you slept here,” he said, blushing a little then explained further, “Sometimes people like to barge in on me, especially now, to check on me. If that happens, it’ll be easier if we’re in the same room.”

Sasuke smirked slightly at the blush, enjoying someone else showing emotion in this encounter. He reached behind him, pulling at the thick material making up the lavender tie at his back, feeling it unravel and leave his shirt flapping open.

“It will still be a shock to them, either way.” He said as he dropped the thick, rope-like thing against a wall, not really knowing where else to put it. He slipped the shirt off as well, leaving him in just his black pants and shoes. He walked to the bed, sitting down with his back to Shikamaru and began pulling his shoes off.

“Why are they checking on you so much? It’s only been a month.”

Shikamaru glanced away as he began undressing, not understanding why he felt nervous about it even though they’ve had sex before.

He gave a shrug, but knew the other couldn’t see it. “My mom’s always paranoid anyway and has people check up on me. It’s just increased with this. I mean, have you ever heard of a male-pregnancy before? They’re not sure if something will happen that normally wouldn’t.”

Sasuke stood up, keeping his back to Shikamaru as he slipped out of his pants and boxers, leaving him nude. He had always been bodily warm, and if he went to bed with clothing on and another body he would get to hot. He’d never liked waking up with his covers kicked away from him.

“True. But I would think it’s inefficient to send people to barge in. You’re a shinobi after all; there are ways for you to send signals to other shinobi.” Sasuke said, turning and striding to the bedside, pulling the covers back and sliding under.

Shikamaru’s blush deepened a little and he scooted over to make more room for the other. He moved to lie back again, resting his arms across his stomach.

“Yeah, but you try telling that to my mom. She was a kunoichi before marrying and still doesn’t trust anyone’s word easily. I also don’t think she knows what privacy means, but that’s a whole different story,” he said with a smirk on his lips.

“Well, if they barge in they’ll get to see what people have been wanting to see since my genin days.” Sasuke said simply, smirking lightly. Wouldn’t that be a way to greet people you haven’t seen in years. He turned over onto his side, facing Shikamaru. He stared for a moment, thinking on all that he’d learned. Would he be gone tomorrow, or starting a new life as a father?

Shikamaru laughed, turning his head to look at Sasuke. It felt weird to have the Uchiha in his bed and talking so friendly. But he couldn’t help but feel happy about it.

“Mm, they might be disappointed,” he said, teasing.

“Disappointed that they won’t ever get a chance at it.” He corrected, his smirk growing slightly more devious as their topic grew less serious. He relaxed his muscles, settling into the mattress as much as he could. It was hard for him to ever really fully relax.

“Sure, we can go with that if it’ll make you feel better,” Shikamaru said, a grin forming. “But as much as I enjoy talking about if you’re good-looking or not, _someone_ woke me up and I’m still tired.” He shifted, turning over with his back to Sasuke. “So we’ll talk later in the morning, when it’s light out.” Hopefully, he added in his mind.

“It definitely makes you feel better.” Sasuke said in a soft whisper, knowing Shikamaru heard anyway. From how close they were, he could probably feel his breath as he spoke it. Sasuke breathed out, slowly and hotly, just because of that, before turning over. He didn’t want to get excited while in bed with Shikamaru so near, he might molest the boy or worse. “Yeah. Morning.”

Shikamaru held back a shudder, closing his eyes. He just hoped that Sasuke would stay until the morning. He wouldn’t be surprised if he woke up to find the Uchiha gone before they could talk again. He released a soft sigh before burrowing deeper into the bed, letting his mind slow down a little as he started dozing off.

Sasuke fell into sleep as well, eventually drifting off into a deep sleep that he hadn’t been able to get for years. In the midst of it all he turned over, migrating towards the heat of the Nara that he’d expected to be too much when combined with his own body heat. His arms sliding around the other’s waist, he found that it was just right, not cool against him but not hot. His nose buried itself into Shikamaru’s nape.


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata lifted her hand, knocking softly on the door. She’d been told to walk right in when she got there by Shikamaru’s mother, but she felt that a little modesty wouldn’t hurt. She would knock first, and if Shikamaru didn’t answer, then she would let herself in.

“Shikamaru?” She whispered as no one came. Normally she would hear him coming by the third knock, sometimes cursing his visitor and sometimes just barely awake. Today though, nothing. Her heart rate began to quicken as she did as instructed, moving through the apartment towards where she knew the Nara’s bedroom was.

“Shikamaru, are you alri-- ah!” She loudly squeaked the last part, face turning beet red. On the bed was Shikamaru, covers kicked from the boy, but the boy was also accompanied by the pale, nude body of the Uchiha that was supposed to have defected over two years ago! She flushed to see the curve of uncovered thigh and backside spooning against Shikamaru, a possessive arm draped over his waist and a hand pressed into his stomach. The other arm was under the boy, the Uchiha reaching across the Nara’s chest and gripping his shoulder.

“Shikamaru, what’s going on?!” She yelled in a high-pitched voice, turning from the scene with her face still red.

Shikamaru had heard the knock but choose to ignore it and fall back asleep. He was just too comfortable in his bed to move, even snuggling back further into the warmth.

His eyes snapped open at the yell, though, and he sat up; or tried to. Sasuke’s grip on him was just solid enough to hold him without much of a struggle. His own face flushed as he finally realized their position and what was going on.

“Ah, troublesome,” he muttered.

Hinata nearly swooned from embarrassment as she saw Shikamaru attempt to move. The movement had nearly tipped Sasuke’s leg back, sliding it enough that she saw the shadowed hint of uncovered male genitalia. She flailed backwards, catching herself on the doorframe with one hand, the other at her chest, where she could feel her thumping heart.

“What is it…” Sasuke said, not wanting to get up but not being able to sleep with all this activity. He tightened his arms, sliding more against Shikamaru’s back, nosing deeper into the hair at the base of Shikamaru’s skull, content with where he was.

Shikamaru shuddered lightly at his movements. He didn’t want to move either, but it wasn’t like they had a choice in it. Damnit, he was sleeping so well too…

“We have company,” he said after sighing.

Hinata closed her eyes, trying to regulate her breathing as the other two conversed casually about the entire situation. She could handle herself, it was just… Sasuke… Naked… Pressed against an almost naked Shikamaru…She blushed, turning her back on the two.

“I-I, I I’ll leave y-y-you t-two alo-alo-one.” She said hurriedly, rushing away, closing the door hastily behind her.

“See? She’s gone. Let’s go back to sleep.” Sasuke said, breathing out in contentment as he relaxed again, melding against Shikamaru’s body. The sooner he got up, the sooner he’d have to make a decision.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, shifting and trying to get up again.

“I’d like to do that, really I would. But do you really want someone out there knowing you’re in Konoha without an explanation? Even if Hinata’s embarrassed I’m sure she won’t hesitate to tell the ANBU, Naruto or the Hokage herself. You’re still an S-Rank criminal, you know.”

“When did you get to be so energetic…” Sasuke mumbled. He’d forgotten what good sleep felt like. What it was like to be tired going to bed and not wake up the same way. He didn’t want to get up for the world.

“You talk to her. She hasn’t left the house yet.” He said, reluctantly drawing his hands back from around Shikamaru’s body, allowing the boy freedom if he so chose.

Shikamaru sat up, looking down at Sasuke with a frown. He shook his head and stretched, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

“What a drag,” he muttered, standing up. He padded over to the door, opened it and walked through, hoping Hinata wouldn't be a problem.

“Hinata?”

Hinata came from where she’d been padding in the kitchen, biting her nail in agitation. Her eyes darted to Shikamaru, widening before moving to something above his bare shoulder.

“Ah, Shi-Shikamaru-kun… I, I, wha, why… Is S-Sasuke-k-kun…” She stuttered out, almost as badly as she used to do back in her genin days. If she was as she’d been back then, she would have fainted clean away by now.

Shikamaru closed the door behind him and walked over to his living room, flopping back onto the couch with a yawn and not caring about his state of undress. It was his house after all.

He motioned for Hinata to sit if she wanted before answering, “He’s not going to do anything, so you can relax about that. He said he left Orochimaru, but he might not even stay after today.”

Hinata blushed, moving to sit on the couch but remaining as far from the partially undressed boy as she could get and still be polite. She kept her eyes trained on her hands sitting in her lap, picking at her own fingers in her slight anxiety.

“S-so, why is h-h-he here? A-and why do y-you w-want him to s-stay?” She asked, her stutter deteriorating from her speech. For the most part, she only stuttered over the important parts of speech when she was nervous anymore and with Shikamaru’s lazy and un-judging attitude she was unwinding from the shock of seeing Sasuke naked.

Shikamaru looked over at her and couldn’t help but smile. He was always impressed with Hinata’s perception. He hadn’t said he wanted Sasuke to stay, though he supposed it was a given when finding them like that.

“Well, I’m not sure why he chose to come back here, really,” he started, closing his eyes. “But, uh… you do know why you’re checking up on me, right?” He hadn’t been told who exactly was informed on his condition, but he knew they hadn’t said it was top secret or need-to-know.

Hinata flushed a brilliant shade of red. She’d been told, by Shikamaru's mother no less, about his… special condition. She’d been skeptical about it all, but had trusted the woman until the Hokage confirmed it herself. Shikamaru had gotten pregnant before all other females in the rookie nine had even lost their virginity.

“Ah, u-um, w-w-well…” She said, lifting her hands and nudging the tips of her index fingers together anxiously, keeping her head bowed. She didn’t know exactly how to articulate the matter, it felt to embarrassing just to say it out right.

Shikamaru smirked and opened an eye to look at her.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” he asked, then flicked his hand in a dismissive manner. “It’s alright if you do, I just wanted to know how much I needed to explain.” He sighed and brought his hand to rub the back of his neck as he leaned forward, resting his other arm on his knee and opening his other eye.

“Well, to put it simply, Sasuke might be the father.”

Hinata nearly choked on the air her suddenly dry mouth sucked in as she gasped. Her milky eyes widened as she tried to subtly clear her airways, her blush a heady stain across her pale cheeks. Her mind had immediately shifted back to the way they’d been found, partial and fully nude, on the _same bed_.

“R-r-r-r-really?” She spluttered out after a time of careful breathing and trying to unclog her brain of such impure thoughts about her friend.

“Yeah,” he said. “I’m not sure if he’s going to stay or not, so please don’t say anything to anyone yet. If he stays, I’m going to escort him to Lady Hokage’s office. If he doesn’t, I’ll report that he came to see me and what I know about why he was here. But I don’t want anyone knowing until he makes a decision.”

Shikamaru sat back again, watching Hinata’s reaction. “And you can tell my mom that I’m doing fine,” he added, smiling.

Hinata nodded, her blush subsiding only a little from Shikamaru’s calm, somewhat comforting words. She stood up, brushing at her clothing hastily as she fumbled to say her good-byes without seeming rude.

“W-well, I-I’ll be going. I-I-I hope S-s-s-s-sasuke make’s the r-right decision a-a-and that y-you're h-h-happy from it!” she said, bowing slightly. “I h-have to g-g-go now, b-but I p-p-promise not t-to tell, a-a-a-anyone!” She apologized, moving towards the door. She had planned to stay a bit and maybe speak with Shikamaru some more, but with Sasuke around… She felt that Shikamaru had enough on his mind without being reminded of his baby situation.

Shikamaru got to his feet, the manners his mother had taught him kicking in. He followed her to the door, leaning against the frame as he showed her out.

“Thanks for understanding, Hinata. I appreciate it and I’m sure Sasuke does too.”

“N-n-no p-problem.” She said, smiling beyond her stuttering. She bowed once again, trying her best not to appear rude at her quick exit.

“G-g-good-b-bye, Sh-sh-shikam-maru!” She called out as she left the place, waving behind her.

Shikamaru closed the door after she left, leaning against it for a second before moving away and back towards his bedroom. He felt a little hungry, but he didn’t want to leave Sasuke to sleep alone and he was still tired.

He opened the door and walked over to his bed, casually pushing Sasuke over a bit to slide back in without a word.

Sasuke made only a small grunt, turning over so that he would be facing the Nara. His hands slid out, running across his hip and under side, until he could pull the boy forward and loop his arms around him. He pulled at Shikamaru’s body, bringing him closer than necessary, brushing his bare pelvic against Shikamaru’s covered one, chests scraping.

“I couldn’t sleep.” He mumbled, leaning his head down, forehead to forehead. Unfortunately, they were close enough to the same height that he would have to slide higher or lower if he wanted the full on cuddling up, but then he wouldn’t get to rub his groin against Shikamaru’s. Choices, choices.

Shikamaru blushed a little, squirming against Sasuke before deciding that wasn’t such a good idea. He relaxed his body and closed his eyes, releasing a sigh.

“Not my problem,” he muttered with a small smirk. He was itching to ask Sasuke if he was going to stay, but he knew he should let the other be the one to bring it up. He didn’t want it to be uncomfortable when they were so relaxed.

“It should be your problem.” Sasuke said, almost pouting if he weren’t so content, nearly lazy with how relaxed he was. He sighed softly, not liking the position he was in at the moment. He debated, before sliding down, rubbing against Shikamaru’s body as he did so until he could bury his nose into the Nara’s neck and collar.

“Much better.” He muttered, moving his face further against the crook he’d placed it in, inhaling gently. He could feel the press of Shikamaru’s pelvic on his stomach, his own rubbing in a slightly pleasurable way against the boy’s thighs. “Much, much better…”

Shikamaru shivered at the breath ghosting over his neck. He could tell he was still blushing, just hoping it would go away soon enough. He was still for a moment before hesitantly slightly raising an arm and resting it against Sasuke’s waist, almost mirroring him.

“Agreed,” he said, smiling.

“What… What’s been going on? In Konoha, I mean…” Sasuke asked softly, keeping his eyes closed, feeling the soft skin of Shikamaru’s throat pressing against his eyelids, the flesh warming under his breath. He idly ran his free hand over Shikamaru’s body, tracing random pathways over the curves of his back, down over one cheek and across the backs of his thighs.

“Well… I could go on for hours, probably days, summarizing the past two years. And I don’t know what you already know. Be more specific,” he answered just as quietly. He melted against the other, the touches relaxing him further.

Sasuke winced slightly, drawing his hand back up and curling it against himself, the limb acting as a slight wall between their two bodies. He breathed out, feeling like he deserved that reminder of his defection.

“You. What have you been up to then.”

“Well…” he started, forcing himself to ignore Sasuke’s reaction. “As a shinobi, I’ve taught myself a few new techniques. I still work with Ino and Chouji a lot and sometimes I work in the academy. Every year, I help with the chuunin exams and I guess I’m considered the foreign affairs official; I work with Temari during those times mostly.”

Shikamaru sighed softly, purposefully leaving out his work with researching about the Akatsuki Organization. He didn’t want to think about it himself, let alone tell Sasuke he could have information about his brother.

“On the personal side,” he said, continuing, “I’ve obviously moved into my own place, but sometimes I end up staying over at Kurenai-sensei’s. There’s not much interesting about me, really.”

Sasuke nuzzled into Shikamaru’s skin more, beginning to run his other hand along the Nara’s back as much as he could, the boy’s own weight pinning his available movement. He couldn’t seem to not touch the boy.

“Interesting enough.”

Shikamaru smirked, nuzzling just a little into Sasuke’s hair. It tickled his face just enough to feel it, but he ignored the feeling.

“At least someone thinks so,” he muttered. “Anything else you want to know?”

Sasuke paused, his hand stilling in its action of caressing under Shikamaru’s shoulder blade. His fingers curled inward, a fist forming as his mind raced with the guilt he was feeling from his memories.

“…Naruto?”

Shikamaru sighed, opening his eyes a little and gazing at the wall across from them.

“There’s not too much I can say about him. He did train with Jiraiya for two years, but I’m sure you knew that. You met his new team, I heard. Er, he still loves ramen just as much as ever,” he said with a chuckle.

Sasuke reached his arm over Shikamaru’s side again, drawing him closer and attempting to bury his face into his neck even more. He was feeling the need to either be alone or be near someone, and with Shikamaru already pressed against him it made the choice conveniently easy.

“I’m not sure what I want anymore…” He finally let slip, tightening his grip. He hated how he was acting, so open and emotional. It wasn’t like him at all, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to hold and touch the Nara, he wanted to stay, but… Would it do anyone good if he did?

Shikamaru shifted his gaze, looking at the top of Sasuke’s head. He frowned a little, tightening his own grip on the other as well.

“Don’t think about it too much,” he said softly. “Sometimes over-analyzing isn’t a good thing, you know. What do you want to do, logic aside?”

“I want…” Sasuke paused, thinking. He knew what he wanted, all thoughts aside. He wanted to stay, he wanted to be a father, he wanted to be with Shikamaru. He wanted to kill Itachi. His tongue tied up on himself as he considered voicing these urges, his hand instead descending down to Shikamaru’s pelvic.

“I want to be with you.” He whispered, slipping his hand under the pants the Nara wore and touching his limp member. “I want to…” He opened his mouth, latching onto Shikamaru’s neck, biting and sucking softly at the skin he’d been nuzzling for so long.

Shikamaru gasped, shivering lightly. “S-sasuke, wait,” he muttered, moving just so he wasn’t being necked. “I… I’m sorry, but I won’t be with you, unless I’m _with_ you.”

It was hard for him to say no and refusing his body what it wanted, but he knew having sex would just make it harder if the Uchiha did end up leaving.

Sasuke sighed, leaning his head forward so that his forehead rested against Shikamaru, keeping his mouth away from nibbling at his skin. His hand moved to form a ring, beginning to move up and down on the flaccid length. He could already feel his own stirring, gradually growing against the Nara’s thighs.

“I do want to be with you… _that way_.” Sasuke said, his pumping increasing as he bit his lip. “I… I _do_ want to stay…”

Shikamaru bit his lip, holding back a groan and trying to keep himself from rocking his hips forward into the hand.

“Then stay,” he said. “It’ll work out; I’ll make sure of it.”

“I… It… Doesn’t feel right to…” Sasuke said, getting to the root of his discomfort. He wanted to stay, he wanted Shikamaru and all that he offered, but it just didn’t feel right taking it. Who was he to step in and get everything others had wanted for free?

He began moving his hips, rubbing his by now swollen erection against Shikamaru’s thighs, his hand stroking at Shikamaru’s own erection at an even faster pace than before. He somehow managed to keep the pumping controlled and fast while he increased the amount of pressure he was applying while slowly beginning a thrusting motion with his hips.

Shikamaru groaned softly, hips moving forward before he could stop them. It felt better than he remembered.

“It’s still your—aah—your home, Sasuke. I don’t t-think there’s someone who doesn’t want you back here—uuhn—deep down.”

“…I guess…” Sasuke didn’t fully believe the Nara’s words, but as he kept rolling his hips forward, thrusting shallowly against Shikamaru’s thighs and feeling the pressure begin building in his guts he found he couldn’t concentrate too much on talking. His other arm slid out from under Shikamaru, sliding down and pulling the other boy’s pants down, freeing the erection and giving his hand more room to move and quicken his pumping.

Shikamaru moaned, giving up on talking for now as his hips bucked. He shivered lightly as the cold air met his heated skin and erection. He closed his eyes and he could feel his orgasm wasn’t that far off, body trembling lightly.

Sasuke bit his lip, feeling his vocals strain to create an answering sound. He continued thrusting his hips and stroking Shikamaru’s erection, feeling his release approaching and knowing that Shikamaru’s must not have been that far off either. He tilted his head from where it had been, still resting his forehead on Shikamaru, and began his earlier assault of nips and suckles.

Shikamaru shuddered, tilting his head for better access. He panted heavily, soft groans escaping him every now and then.

“Aaa, aah, Sasuke—“ he grunted out softly as he came, hips snapping forward.

Sasuke moaned into Shikamaru’s throat, loving the sound of the Nara’s voice as he came, calling out the Uchiha’s name. A few more thrusts against Shikamaru’s thighs and Sasuke found his own completion spilling out of him, shooting over the Nara’s pants that hadn’t made it past Sasuke’s moving hips when he’d pulled them down earlier.

Letting go of Shikamaru’s once again limp piece, Sasuke allowed himself to relax again, his own length softening. He raised his hand, stroking his fingers over Shikamaru’s sides before draping it over the Nara’s waist again.

“So… I think I will… stay.”

Shikamaru shivered lightly and pressed against the Uchiha the room seeming too cold now as his breathing slowed down.

“Good,” he murmured, a smile creeping onto his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke sighed, feeling relieved to have finally made his decision. A cold weight settled in the pit of his stomach at the thought of what would happen because of it, but it was much less of a burden then what he’d had before.

“…We should clean up.” Sasuke said after shifting his legs and feeling the sticky mess he’d left on Shikamaru get pressed against himself.

Shikamaru nodded, but didn’t move. He felt extra lethargic after climaxing, but he knew they did need to clean. And go speak with the Hokage. He felt nervous about doing that himself, but it had to be done.

He heaved a sigh after a minute and pulled away from Sasuke’s embrace, sitting up.

Sasuke sat up as well, stretching his arms above his head languidly. He got above the covers, crawling to the edge of the bed and getting off, walking casually to the clothing he hadn’t bothered to put back on yet.

“…Do you have clothes I could borrow?” He said, after toeing at his old clothing. He liked the pants alright, they weren’t that far off from what he’d used to wear anyway, but the giant purple tie had never been his thing.

Shikamaru stood from the bed, slipping his pajama pants the rest of the way off. He balled them up, making sure to cover the cum and tossed them into his hamper. He’d do laundry later today.

He glanced over at Sasuke momentarily before moving over to his chest of drawers. He opened them and tossed Sasuke a pair of boxers, a black shirt and pants.

“Don’t have much more than that besides formal wear,” he said as he took out clothes for himself. “I’m going to take a quick shower, then you can if you want.”

Sasuke grabbed the boxers, pulling them up his legs. It felt a little strange to have his genitalia covered after being naked and comfortable for so long. He pulled up the pants as well, noting that they were tighter then what he normally wore. So, even after they’d both grown, Shikamaru was still scrawnier than him.

“Are you eating properly?” He said, lightly teasing as he flexed his calf, watching the material stretch over his muscles nicely. These were the kind of pants you slipped on when you wanted to impress someone, or happened to pull a size to small.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, smirking a little. “I eat when I can,” he said simply. He eyed Sasuke briefly, liking the way he looked in them, and wandered off into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and moved further in, placing his clothes on the floor before getting into the shower area. He wished he had time for a soak as well, but just a shower would have to do.

“Shouldn’t he be eating for two…?” Sasuke wondered to himself, pulling on the black shirt. He looked down, seeing that the shirt was clinging even more tightly to his chest. He knew the Nara had muscles on him, he’d felt them under his body more than once now, how was it he could still be so… tiny in comparison?

“Hmm… Should I join him… Or let him have some peace…” Sasuke thought aloud, glancing around the room. “Well, I guess I can let him have some peace while I go look around his house.” Sasuke said in an almost genial way, walking out to go exploring.

Shikamaru was out of the bathroom within ten minutes, dressed and a towel hanging over his shoulders, using another one to dry off his hair. Once it was dry enough, he hung his towels over his dresser to dry. He combed through his hair a few times before putting it into the usual ponytail then headed back out into the rest of his house.

Sasuke came back from his exploration of the kitchen, seeing not much besides quick and easy cooking supplies throughout it all. He picked at his shirt, smirking at the Nara as he leaned his hip to the side, in obviously a pose fashion.

“You choose these _because_ they make me look sexy, or is that a bonus?” He asked, his smirk not receding a bit.

Shikamaru mirrored his smirk, slipping his hands into his pants pockets.

“Oh, it’s a bonus. But one I wouldn’t mind seeing every day,” he said as he walked closer. He leaned forward, placing a small kiss on Sasuke’s cheek and blushing just a little.

Sasuke’s smirk softened at Shikamaru’s show of affection. He grasped his chin, gently turning the Nara’s face and placing a kiss on his lips, lasting only a few seconds longer than the one he’d given to his cheek.

“I wouldn’t mind wearing it… Almost every day.” Sasuke said, correcting himself in the end. It may have been years, but he remembered his fangirls. He wouldn’t mind Shikamaru undressing him with his eyes every day, but not a horde of mindless fangirls.

Shikamaru chuckled, quirking an eyebrow. “Well, you can borrow my clothes anytime. So, um…” he started, growing more serious. “Want something quick to eat, and then later on go to see Tsunade and get that over with tonight?”

“Are we eating here?” Sasuke asked. It wouldn’t be that smart to eat out in public, but… He’d just gone through Shikamaru’s cupboards and fridge. Nothing was exactly appetizing in there. As for the Tsunade issue, he knew he should get it done as soon as possible, but he really didn’t want to do it _now_. He was barely comfortable with the idea of being back himself, let alone convincing others of the fact. He really just wanted to hang around with Shikamaru for the day, but he knew he wouldn’t be allowed to.

Shikamaru shrugged, moving into his kitchen to check what he had. “I’m sure I can pull something off with what I’ve got. If you’re picky about that, though, we can probably get something delivered here.”

“I’m not all that picky… I don’t like sweets.” Sasuke said, stepping into the kitchen and standing behind Shikamaru. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do with himself, whether to stand in the living room, sit at the table, or stand at the kitchen entryway. He chose to watch Shikamaru, looking over his shoulder at all that he had, despite having already looked through it.

He was also feeling the need to touch the boy again. He didn’t know where all his insatiable hormones came from, but he couldn’t seem to _not_ want to stroke and lick the other’s skin, images of pressing him into the counter mounting within his mind. He shook his head, attempting to clear it of his sexual urges, and failing. Miserably.

Shikamaru just nodded, already knowing about his dislike for sweets. He brought down a bag of rice from a cupboard, placing it on the counter. “Can you start steaming the rice? The cooker should be in that lower cabinet,” he said, pointing over to it.

He moved to the fridge, taking out a bell pepper, a leftover chicken breast, a bottle of teriyaki sauce and an onion. He placed them on the opposite counter and grabbed a knife, starting to slice the food up. He was careful cutting the pepper, making sure to throw away bruised parts before moving to thinly slice the onion.

Sasuke nodded, wondering why the Nara was putting forth effort to make an actual meal. He’d seen the quick, five minute meals dominating his cupboards. He found the cooker, pulling it out and filling it with rice as instructed, his mind elsewhere entirely.

Would Shikamaru look better bent over the counter, or would he want to see his face while he thrust into him? His eyes slightly glazed as he debated this in his mind, adding the water as he mentally pictured himself pumping into the Nara, deciding bent over the counter would be better. He could bite his nape that way.

Shikamaru, unaware of Sasuke’s thoughts, brought out a frying pan and placed it on top of the stove, throwing in the vegetables and a large slice of butter. He turned on the burner, and watching as the butter melted, moved the food around with a spatula. Once he got it going, he left it to cook on its own; to caramelize as he went to cut up the chicken.

After a couple minutes, he added the sauce and chicken to the vegetables, stirring it all together.

Sasuke leaned his hip against the counter, not needing to pay attention all that much to the rice as it absorbed the water, swelling in size. He shifted his legs, feeling something else swollen pressing at the borrowed clothing.

His fantasy had shifted gears, now that he was able to just relax and idly watch Shikamaru moving about the kitchen. Instead of simply ramming into his stretched entrance, he was leaning just like he was; pants unzipped and pulled down, the Nara’s mouth between his legs, helping him with his problem.

He licked his lips, imagining the feel of his smart-ass mouth sliding down his turgid cock, the steam from the rice cooker not nearly as hot as the warm mouth swallowing down his length.

Shikamaru turned the burner to its lowest setting and placed a top on to cover the food as it continued to simmer. He yawned, covering his mouth with a hand, and turned around to face Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming.

“Do you like cooking that much?”

Sasuke’s gaze returned to Shikamaru, momentarily super imposing the boy in front of him with the boy he wanted kneeling before him. He blinked, registering what Shikamaru had said and smirking himself.

“Mmm, it’s not cooking I’m thinking about.” He said huskily, crossing his arms over his chest and shifting his legs again.

Shikamaru chuckled and moved to lean against the counter behind himself. He slipped his hands into his pockets again, crossing his legs at the ankles.

“Why don’t you go take care of it?” he asked, smirk growing. “You have ten minutes before the food should be ready.”

“I would prefer it if _you_ took care of it, actually.” Sasuke said, his smirk taking on a devious tilt. He uncrossed his arms, stepping forward, towards Shikamaru. He pressed his erection against the other, sliding his hands over his hips and under his arms, brushing past the wrists sticking out of his pockets and holding him around the waist.

“Really now?” he asked, smirk still in place. He didn’t move except to arch his back a little so Sasuke’s hands could settle easier on his back. “And just what would you want me to do?”

“Well, I was imagining you sucking me off, but I’m flexible.” Sasuke said, bending his neck and kissing the boy. He snuck his hands down, pulling Shikamaru forward so he could slip his hands over his ass, squeezing. He pushed even more insistently against Shikamaru’s groin with his stiff length, loving the sparks of pleasure the minimal friction caused.

Shikamaru returned the kiss, uncrossing his legs to get more balance. He moved his hands out from his pockets and rested them on Sasuke’s hips, a finger hooking beneath the hem on each side.

He parted from the kiss to mutter, “Just say what you want and we’ll see.”

Sasuke’s mind was reeling, trying to figure out the best way to get the most pleasure in the limited time they had. Everything that was coming to the front of his brain would take more then what they had, unfortunately.

“Well… First off, I’d love it if you could undress me. Your pants were tight to begin with.” Sasuke said, kissing him again while he continued groping the Nara’s buttocks, slipping one hand away and sliding it down his pants, finger gliding between his cheeks until he felt the pucker.

Shikamaru shivered and pressed back into the kiss, tongue hesitantly flicking out against his lips after a second. He slid his hands to the front of the pants and unbuttoned then, sliding the zipper down and purposely adding pressure onto his groin as it lowered.

Sasuke hissed lightly into the kiss, circling the hole with his hand and clenching the other. His eyes fluttered, hips pressing forward without his control. He pulled back from the kiss, smirking at Shikamaru.

“Hah, good… Once you’re done with that, the real fun can begin.” His voice was deep with lust as he said it, instigating another kiss.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to comment back but anything he was going to say was cut off by the kiss. He moved his hands back across Sasuke’s hips and dipped his fingers under both the pants and boxers, sliding them down at the same time.

Sasuke sucked in a breath, his back arching as his erection was finally freed. The air felt cool on his length, the head of his member already leaking pre-cum down its red sides. He breathed out, pushing a finger inside Shikamaru’s warm entrance, circling the ring of muscle.

“Where do you want to do it?” Sasuke asked, pulling away once again from Shikamaru’s lips. He wanted his fantasy to come true, definitely, but he also wanted his original one to happen. He knew he had the stamina to enjoy Shikamaru’s mouth and move on to penetration, but he still wasn’t sure where they would be doing all this.

Shikamaru shuddered, leaning his forehead against Sasuke’s shoulder. He pulled away after a second, quickly kissing him.

“Mm, sit down?” he suggested, knowing they shouldn’t move from the kitchen lest their food burned. Even though it was a little unsanitary.

Sasuke leaned into the kiss, missing the press of lips when the other male pulled back to speak. He descended lower, beginning to nibble and bite at his neck while he moved his finger more.

“Sit down where?” He asked, several different places coming to mind with the suggestion.

“Depends on what you want to do,” he said between pants and soft moans. Shikamaru shifted his hips back a little against the hand.

“Chair sounds good. Or counter.” Sasuke said, drawing back to view the mark he’d left. Tsunade would be able to tell what they’d been doing this morning, definitely. He smirked at the thought and pushed his uncovered erection against Shikamaru’s trapped one, adding a second finger.

Shikamaru groaned softly, squirming a little. He lifted his head and nodded, pulling away reluctantly to lead him to a chair without another word.

Sasuke pulled his hands back, allowing himself to be dragged over to the chair. He sat down, spreading his legs without much prompt or any shy feelings. He smirked, sliding one hand up the underside of his heavy cock, feeling the slickness of his seed across the red skin.

Shikamaru swallowed thickly, pushing back any nervous feelings as he slowly dropped to his knees. He shifted until he was between Sasuke’s legs. He rested his hands against the Uchiha’s inner thighs and leaned forward. After another moment’s pause, he licked up the erection, following the path his hand has taken just a second before.

Sasuke’s legs twitched, his torso shivering. He hissed softly, feeling the knot of pleasure in his gut start to twist and churn. He found his hand snaking into Shikamaru’s hair of its own accord, tightening around the locks.

Shikamaru paused, shivering a little. He had to remind himself that this was Sasuke, not the snake sannin. He had control this time; he wasn’t helpless. He released a held breath, pulling himself together again.

He turned his gaze upwards, watching the other’s face as he gently latched his lips around the head and swirled his tongue against it.

Sasuke leaned his head back, letting a breath out as his spine arched, bowing away from the chair back. His hand tightened convulsively in Shikamaru’s hair, breath beginning to come out in pants.

“Shikamaru!” A loud shout was heard, the door to the apartment slammed open and then closed as a blond came hurrying in, barely focusing on anything in his deliriously happy mood. Iruka-sensei had given him some money to take the Nara out for ramen!

“Shika—“ He stopped short, his smile dropping at the sight he stepped up to. Was that… it… couldn’t be… His entire frame trembled, shock, rage, embarrassment, shame. He reached out a trembling hand, fingers twitching slightly in disbelief. “S-sasuke? What… Shikamaru?”


	10. Chapter 10

Shikamaru froze and his eyes widened. He hastily pulled away—a few hairs tearing out in Sasuke’s grip—and leaned back, panting softly as his face fought between paling and blushing.

“N-naruto… I…” He stopped, knowing there was nothing he could say.

Sasuke had already snapped his head forward, the moment he heard the dobe’s voice. He forced himself not to swallow or show any signs of nervousness. He didn’t know if him saying anything would help or ruin the situation. He chose to remain quiet on this.

“Shikamaru… Why..?” Naruto’s hand dropped back, arm stiff from his raging emotions. He was nice to Shikamaru, supportive, there for him in his time of need and all he got was the friend card. Sasuke helped rape him, watched Orochimaru actually do it without lifting a finger, and just… gets his affection?!

He dropped his head, feeling tears begin to swim in his azure orbs. Why did Sasuke get everything!?

“When did… Sasuke… get back, huh?” He asked threw bitterly clenched teeth.

Shikamaru bit his lip, feeling guilt drop his stomach like a stone. He couldn’t give Naruto a good enough reason and that made himself feel worse.

“Last night,” he muttered, glancing off to the side. “We… we were going to go see Lady Tsunade after… er, eating.” He internally winced at how bad that sounded, shifting his gaze to the food—which was probably overcooked by now.

Naruto lifted his head, feeling lost and dejected but he refused to just fly into a rage and start yelling. He wasn’t as mature and suave as Sasuke, but he was better then he used to be. And he would show Sasuke, right now.

“I… Just… Good… for you… two.” He swallowed, feeling his eyes burn with the wetness of his tears. He turned around, leaving his back to the scene, blinking and feeling the hot liquid start to roll down his cheeks.

“I’ll go now.” He said, hardly above a whisper. “I won’t… tell anyone.”

“Naruto… I’m sorry,” he said, not sure what else he could say. He had known it would be hard to tell him, but this was definitely the worst way to find out.

“No, Shikamaru. It’s okay.” Naruto said, waving his hand dismissively even as his shoulders began trembling with his emotions. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, leaving dark spots on his clothing as the rivulets collected and dripped from his chin. “I’m the one who’s sorry.”

Sasuke’s brows drew together. He didn’t want Naruto to leave like this, like he was abandoned and replaced again. But what could he say? ‘I’m sorry I walked in and stole the person you liked while getting over me, ruining the life I abandoned you to. Friends?’

Shikamaru shook his head and stood up. He took a step forward then stopped, sure that any physical contact would break any control the boy had. This was why he hadn’t wanted any relationships before—they always caused too many problems.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

Naruto almost turned, but caught himself. With Shikamaru standing, he wouldn’t be covering the bared dick of his once friend, the one who’d stabbed him through the lung, hurt him and Sakura deeply with his betrayal. An image of his current crush about to gulp down his old crushes erect cock flashed through his mind and he clenched his eyes shut, a whining noise coming up.

“I have a lot to be sorry for.” He said softly, walking away. He paused at the door, wondering if there was anything to say. Wondering if Sasuke would speak up. He heard nothing.

“Bye.”

Shikamaru stayed frozen to the spot, debating whether to go after him or not. He wanted to smooth this over, but wasn’t sure how that was possible. And he still had to eat and get Sasuke to the Hokage’s Tower.

He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms.

“You can go talk with him.” Sasuke said. He stood up, pulling the borrowed boxers up and zipping the pants up again, buttoning them. He stepped around the other standing male, walking into the kitchen and surveying what had happened to the food.

“I do know how to feed myself.” He said with a somewhat pained half-smile, trying to interject some humor into the situation.

Shikamaru lowered his hands and looked over at Sasuke. He offered a small smile before muttering a thanks and running out after Naruto. He didn’t know what he’d say, but he couldn’t just let him leave like that.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Shikamaru’s reaction. He didn’t seem that heartless to people, did he? He shook his head, beginning to mess with all the food Shikamaru had left behind.

“I do know how to feed myself. Just not very well…” He muttered out loud as he threw the food together in one bowl, starting to eat it without really tasting it. He was too busy wondering how it would go with Naruto.

\--

Shikamaru searched around Konoha for Naruto, stopping at all the places he knew the other frequented. He checked Ichiraku’s first, but doubted he would be there. Once seeing he wasn’t there he moved on quickly, heading out to the training fields.

Naruto sat in the bough of a tree, legs curled up to himself with his arms wrapped around them. He was at one of the many training grounds, in which he’d already destroyed the surrounding area with a mixture of rasengan and his bare hands, his knuckles now bloody. The tree he was sitting in was the only one standing for some distance, the others reduced to splinters and cracked limbs, many stumps littering the area around the one surviving tree.

Shikamaru stopped as he caught site of the field, a frown quickly forming. He figured the other would be burning off some steam but it was worse than he thought.

“Naruto,” he called out as he walked up to him, pace slower than when he was searching. He was slightly out of breath but didn’t think anything of it, just hoping Naruto wouldn’t try to just leave before talking.

Naruto’s slightly puffy eyes slid towards Shikamaru, sore redness rimming his bright blue eye. He didn’t bother lifting his head from his knees, or running away. He already felt terrible enough for the destruction he’d forced onto the training ground, ripping apart many trees that had lived longer than him. He didn’t need to feel pathetic by turning tail.

“What.”

Shikamaru inwardly winced, guilt building at how the fox-holder looked. He hesitantly sat down on the grass next to the tree stump. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I… I’m sorry,” he said again. “I didn’t want for you to find us like that. I really do appreciate what you’ve been doing for me, Naruto. Don’t… don’t think that I don’t. I just…” He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Naruto’s eyes moved forward again, not looking at Shikamaru as he floundered for his apology speech. The fox vessel was finding it hard to care at the moment.

“You just like Sasuke more. I get it.” Naruto said simply. It wasn’t like it hadn’t happened before to him. He should have been used to it by now. Over two years of Uchiha absence must have desensitized him from that sort of thing.

“No, I… I don’t know,” he muttered weakly. He wasn’t good at this sort of thing, damnit. It was Chouji who was good at making people feel better.

He sighed again, a soft groan mixing with it. “Naruto, ah… There’s… something Tsunade and I didn’t tell you about… about this whole situation.” He paused and bit his lip before continuing, “There are three who could possibly be its father; Orochimaru, Kabuto, or… Sasuke.”

Naruto’s eyes widened, sliding back onto Shikamaru. He couldn’t help but lift his head a little, the shock forcing a surge of energy through his heavy body, making him feel small tingles of rage and betrayal throughout his being.

“So he can just show up, and because his DNA might be growing inside you, he just automatically gets your affection? Just because he might genetically be the father, _might_ , he gets to be with you?!” Naruto yelled, dropping one leg down and clenching his fist on the other.

Shikamaru flinched a little at the words, staring down at the ground. He knew it sounded stupid, but there was so much more going on. He felt torn.

“He left Orochimaru on his own. He risked coming into Konoha, without knowing I was pregnant, to see _me_. He… I think he deserves a chance, at least.”

Naruto clenched his fists harder, pushing a little more blood out of his self inflicted wounds. The pain helped him focus, not lose control to his emotions, but the focusing just made his anger that much sharper.

“Oh, I think _that_ was a little more than a chance Shikamaru.” He snarled, hating himself in the back of his mind for the way he was acting. But he’d truly thought that, with time, he could grow on Shikamaru and they could make a good family. He’d actually let himself fall for that idiotic hope of happiness, again.

Shikamaru bit his lip, knowing he deserved that verbal jab. He kept silent, not knowing what else to say. What could he say? Anything else would either hurt the other ninja more or it would be a lie.

“He’s giving up his search for his brother to stay,” he finally muttered quietly. “I told him if he left, he shouldn’t ever come back. He chose to stay.”

“Oh, and that makes it all better? He can stand by and watch you get raped, but if he comes back and promises to never leave again you’ll drop everything and go down on him.” Naruto whispered hotly, tears pricking at his eyes again. He jumped down in a swift, violent motion, grabbing Shikamaru by the shoulders and hauling him to his feet.

“But if I promise to never leave, if I keep my hands off you while you go through therapy from being raped, if I try to make you happy while no one else seems to give a damn about you beyond the weirdness of the baby, I get thrown the pity friend card!” Naruto hissed out, lifting Shikamaru off his feet bodily, arms trembling from his rage and hurt.

Shikamaru started, staring at Naruto with a small trace of fear in his eyes. He knew the other wouldn’t do anything to hurt him—he trusted Naruto completely—but it was still unnerving to be on the receiving end of his rage.

“N-naruto…”

“I… I…” Naruto’s eyes took in the emotion flitting over Shikamaru’s. Fear. Of course, he just had to instill fear into the one he liked; the one he was trying to get to like him back. His eyes softened from his anger, deepening with sadness.

“Shikamaru, I like you. A lot. I… used to like Sasuke too. It’s just not… fair.” He whispered, lowering his arms so that Shikamaru was placed on the ground. He could feel tears, more of those damn salty rivers, spilling from his eyes once again and he hated himself.

Shikamaru sighed and brought his hands up to wipe away the tears gently.

“I’m sorry, Naruto,” he muttered softly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Naruto looked up, seeing a soft, pitying look coupled with the gentle touch. His self-loathing flared under the attention, his heart beating faster as his impulsive nature began to take over from his eroded calm. He didn’t want Shikamaru to feel that way. He didn’t.

“I don’t want to hurt you either. Or lose you.” He said. With that he took a step forward, grasping Shikamaru’s chin and kissing him as deeply as he dared, tongue refraining from delving into his undoubtedly hot cavern.

Shikamaru’s eyes widened and he gasped in surprised. He moved his hands down to rest on Naruto’s shoulders. He kissed back hesitantly, feeling incredibly confused for once. He had always had lingering feelings for the Uchiha, but... Naruto had always been there.

Naruto felt some of his anger dissipate with his surprise. He’d really expected Shikamaru to push him away. He didn’t have it in him to feel angry at Shikamaru kissing back, assuming it was out of some sort of pity or need to apologize. He could only relax somewhat, letting himself wrap his arms around Shikamaru’s shoulders and lick at his bottom lip, most of his emotions turning into hormones at the sign of acceptance.

Shikamaru automatically parted his lips, flicking his tongue out against Naruto’s. He wasn’t sure if he should be doing this, but he didn’t want to just dismiss Naruto. He was one of his best friends and he had been starting to care for him, but…

He closed his eyes, forcefully pushing those thoughts away. It wouldn’t be good to dwell on it either way.

Naruto kissed back with energy, letting all his pent up emotions flow into his actions. Before he could register it he found himself pressed against Shikamaru, the Nara’s back pushed into the bark of the last standing tree. His hands were already half way up the other boy’s shirt, his knee rubbing at Shikamaru’s groin.

Shikamaru groaned softly into the kiss, grip tightening on Naruto’s shoulders. He shuddered at the cool air hitting his skin as he rolled his hips down against the others knee. He broke the kiss to catch his breath, panting heavily.

Naruto couldn’t help but be more turned on by Shikamaru’s reaction. He couldn’t help himself; all his repressed sexual urges were surfacing, demanding he rip the clothing off the other as fast as possible. He barely had the will power to keep from actually tearing the cloth away, yanking Shikamaru’s limbs around until he had him fully nude, pants and boxers crumpled down at his ankles.

“Mmm, Shikamaru…” He whispered, licking his lips as he lowered his mouth, biting and sucking on his nipple. His hands went down to grasp his limp shaft, pumping hurriedly while rolling one of his balls in his palm.

Shikamaru leaned his head back against the tree, arching his back a little towards Naruto. He shivered and squirmed against him, releasing another quiet moan. Naruto was much more intense than Sasuke and he was surprised that he really enjoyed it.

Naruto made a low, growling noise in answer to Shikamaru’s moan. His hips began slowly moving, despite not being pressed against anything as he’d drawn himself back in order to have room to touch. He alleviated this by moving forward, spreading his legs and straddling one of Shikamaru’s thighs, keeping the hand towards the Nara’s genitalia on his balls and stroking with the one now crossing his stomach.

“Yes, you like it, don’t you?” Naruto breathed, biting onto Shikamaru’s neck just over the curse mark, as he began moving his hips again, sliding his cock over the smooth muscle of Shikamaru’s bare thigh with his trapped erection.

Shikamaru cried out in surprise and pleasure, his nails digging lightly into Naruto’s shoulders. His hips bucked forward a few times before he climaxed suddenly. He panted heavily and sagged against the tree, moaning out the other boy’s name softly.

Naruto felt the body under him tense after crying out, a hot wetness suddenly coating his fingers. He paused in his actions, pulling back to look down at the flaccid length, thick ribbons of semen sticking to his fingers. Although his cock twitched at the sight, he drew away from where he’d been thrusting against the boy.

“Shikamaru?” He asked, voice rough and husky with his lust even as confusion showed on his features. That was too fast and abrupt, from what he’d been told of the Nara’s sex life by the Hokage and his own experience with sex and orgasm.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and turned his gaze to Naruto, pleasured flush deepening into an embarrassed one.

“It… The curse mark, it’s sensitive,” he said in way of explanation between pants.

Naruto’s eyes widened, before he shook his head. The curse mark. Orochimaru, the rape, the child. Sasuke. He lowered his face, eyes wide with shock. What had he just done?!

“Shikamaru, I, I’m sorry! I, I just, I wanted to be with you, and the whole Sasuke thing, I, if I couldn’t be with you I just, wanted to be able to have you, you know, I mean, jeez, what the hell was I thinking?!” Naruto rambled off, taking steps back from the other boy. He didn’t want their first, and probably _only_ time to be some sort of pity sex. He wanted it to mean something.

Shikamaru frowned slightly and sighed. He pulled up his pants and fastened them before shrugging his shirt back on and moving forward.

“Naruto, it’s okay,” he said. “You didn’t hurt me either way.”

“But I could have!” Naruto said desperately, raising his head and giving Shikamaru wide, anxious eyes. “I didn’t want anything but the sex. I, I just, I wanted to get off. Anything to be able to spill on you, in you, fill you up and tear you apart. It, it wasn’t, not like I would have wanted our first time to be…”

Shikamaru sighed and moved to stand directly in front of Naruto. He lifted a hand to cup the others cheek. He shook his head, smiling faintly.

“Naruto, I trust you. I know you wouldn’t have done anything bad to me. So stop being troublesome,” he said, smile forming into a smirk.

Unconsciously leaning into the hand, Naruto closed his eyes, letting out a breath. Shikamaru just didn’t get it. It was almost like when the fox’s blood lust came out, only… he knew it was all him. It freaked him out, to find that there was a part of him so like the fox. That he’d almost ruined what he wanted from Shikamaru, all because of teenaged hormones.

“…You shouldn’t trust me so much… when I’m like that.” He said softly, not wanting the touch to leave. He just wanted someone to hold him now, to reassure him. He wanted Iruka-sensei to take him out to ramen, or Kakashi-sensei to bug him about vegetables. He wanted something he was used to, normal, comforting. Not all these confusing and irrational thoughts about sex, affection, love and where the line was for each.

Shikamaru released another sigh and leaned forward to give a small peck to his cheek.

“Well, I do. So, um, was there any reason you came over?” he asked, attempting to change the subject to something else.

Naruto winced slightly at the reminder, skipping over the why and getting to what he’d found. He turned his head away from Shikamaru, digging into his pockets and pulling out the money.

“I had money to take you out to eat.”

“Oh, well… I haven’t eaten yet, if you still wanted to,” he said with hesitancy. He was sure Sasuke could find something to do and he wasn’t stupid enough to go running around Konoha by himself. “Just as long as I get back home before nightfall.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes, pocketing the money once again before crossing his arms in a huff. He tilted his head, eyeing Shikamaru, before speaking.

“You’ve got Sasuke to take care of. The sooner he sees Old-lady Tsunade, the better. Even I know that.”

Shikamaru nodded, frowning a little. “Yes, I know that. But do you know how many will see him going there this time of day? And who probably wouldn’t hesitate to attack him despite me being an escort? It would be easier to get him there right before nightfall where there are less people around to spot him before the Hokage makes a decision on his punishment.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling like he shouldn’t even have to explain this. “Besides, he’s not going to be running around on his own.”

“It didn’t look like you guys didn’t plan on doing much outside anyway…” Naruto said softly, his eyes sliding off to the side. He didn’t think the memory would ever _not_ sting. “But if you really want to just ditch him, fine. I can’t control you.”

His frown deepened and he took a step back, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “If you’d rather I leave you alone, I will.” He couldn’t tell what he should do, what Naruto wanted him to do. His genius didn’t include reading emotions or responses, just probabilities and solutions.

Naruto sighed, scratching the back of his head. He sucked at these kinds of things, he hardly knew what he wanted let alone how to tell Shikamaru!

“No, Shikamaru, I… I just… I guess, all I want is the same chance Sasuke got. I mean, I might not be the kid’s biological father, but, I, I could still be a _good_ father…” Naruto trailed off, his automatic smile fading around the edges.

“Naruto,” Shikamaru started, frown lifting a little, “you would be a great father, whether it’s with me or not. I… I _do_ like you, Naruto. It means a lot to me what you’ve done. But… I also like Sasuke.”

“But, why?! Why can Sasuke be so… cruel to you, but you like him more than me? What is it about Sasuke that everyone likes so much?!” Naruto said desperately, eyes wide as he made wild gesticulations, feeling his jealousy rise up against the Uchiha once again.

“I care for you both,” he said. Shikamaru looked away, biting the inside of his cheek. “And he wasn’t ever cruel to me when I was there. There was no way he could have stopped Orochimaru without worse things happening to both of us. In a backwards way, he helped me.”

“But… But… Why can he just show up and get to be the father? Why is it that I have to fight for your affection, and he can just show up and have it?” Naruto asked, dropping his hands to his sides. He felt like a petulant child with all the why’s, why’s, why’s and his repeated use of the word ‘fair’. Since when had anything about his life been fair.

“Because it could be his, Naruto. He… has a right to know his child,” he said softly, wishing he could explain some other way.

“But that doesn’t mean he has a right to be with you!” Naruto said hotly. “Just because he betrayed this village, joined up with a murderous bastard, and happened to stay there long enough for you to come along and be experimented on, doesn’t mean he should get the privilege! He can know the kid without being the main father; he could be like its uncle. You don’t have to act like a father to become close to a child.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Shikamaru said, closing his eyes. “But the fact that he helped me, cleaned me up after being raped, and fed me when I couldn’t even move… he deserves a chance, too, doesn’t he?” He held himself back from yelling, knowing it wouldn’t help Naruto or the headache that was forming.

“And I’m not saying you don’t either,” he continued, feeling tears prick at his own eyes now. This was too much for him to understand. He felt them increase with the thought that he wished Asuma-sensei was still alive to give him advice over shogi. “I like you both; can’t that be enough for right now?”

“How can it… I… Shikamaru, I know in my head it should be, but… I’m not smart like you, I can’t control my brain, I can’t follow it. I can only feel… hurt… and angry… and, and, I don’t like it, I don’t, but I don’t know how to not feel!” Naruto spoke in a rushed explanation, his eyes pleading, wishing for Shikamaru to understand.

“I don’t want you to stop feeling,” he said, shaking his head. Looking back over at Naruto, Shikamaru pushed back the tears and let out a heavy sigh. “I’m _not_ smart at this sort of thing. I don’t know what to say or do; all I know is that I like both of you. A lot. And I can’t choose, not right now at least.”

“Then I don’t think spending the day with me would be a good idea, Shikamaru. I don’t know what would be good, but spending time with either of us doesn’t seem like it. I mean, when you want to make a decision, yeah, but… not now.” Naruto said, surprised at himself for the idea.

Shikamaru bit his lip, looking to the side again. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” he muttered. He didn’t really like the idea, but he didn’t see any other solution without out-right dumping one of them. And he definitely didn’t like that idea.

Naruto swallowed, hanging his head. He’d been given a chance, but he still somehow felt like he’d already lost to the Uchiha. Probably because Shikamaru won’t get to stay away from both of them, he’d be forced to go back to Sasuke as soon as the sun began to set.

“What a time for me to be right, huh?” He said, donning his fake smile and crinkling his eyes up to keep from crying again.

“There’s…” Shikamaru paused, shifting his gaze back over to Naruto but still not turning his head. “There’s no way you’d be okay with me seeing _both_ of you?”

“…What?” Naruto’s smile faded slightly, eyes scrunching up in confusion. Date… two people… at once? He knew Shikamaru wouldn’t be cheating on him; it couldn’t be cheating if he _knew_ but… it didn’t really… click in his mind.

“Well… I… guess… not… What?” Naruto felt stupid for his response, but he couldn’t wrap his mind around the concept properly. Share Shikamaru? It seemed simple enough, easy enough, and yet… no. It didn’t quite fit right.

Shikamaru sighed and turned his head, taking a step towards the other boy. “I’ll spend time with you both. I don’t want to avoid either of you. And if… if Sasuke has to be put under surveillance—which I don’t doubt he will be—he might end up just staying with me. If that’s the case, then, to be fair, you’re… also welcome to move in. If you want,” he finished, a light flush dusting his cheeks barely noticeable.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto was confused throughout Shikamaru’s explanation. His knit brows didn’t let up until the end of what Shikamaru had to say. Move in? Move in with someone? He wouldn’t have to live alone anymore? He could feel his face light up in a smile, genuine this time, and he grabbed Shikamaru up in a fierce hug that lifted him off the ground.

“Really Shikamaru? Really?” He said, nuzzling his face into whatever part of Shikamaru was at nuzzle level as he felt glee bubble up in his chest. A home. A real home, with friends, family, maybe even a lover!

Shikamaru blinked, surprised at the complete change in emotions. He smiled, chuckling a little and thinking to himself that he shouldn’t be surprised because it _was_ Naruto.

“Yeah, of course. My apartment is too big anyway for just me.”

“Ah, thank you Shikamaru, thank you! I’ve never lived with anybody before. It’ll be great, won’t it?” Naruto continued, letting the boy slip to the ground, his arms still around him. He rested his forehead against Shikamaru’s forehead, smiling broadly at him. “I won’t be alone anymore.”

Shikamaru’s smile widened a little and he finally took his hands from his pockets, wrapping his arms around Naruto’s waist loosely.

Naruto’s lips tugged, a softer smile breaking out on his face. He lent down, pecking Shikamaru on the lips before he pulled back, stepping away from the Nara’s embrace. He kept his smile up, scratching the back of his neck.

“So… still hungry?”

Shikamaru blushed a little before chuckling. “Yeah, I am,” he said with a nod. “Did you still want to take me out?”

Naruto blushed at the ‘take me out’ part, but nodded, smiling at him.

“Sure, since you’re still hungry. Where do you wanna eat?” He said happily, shuffling his feet. His eyes glanced around their surroundings, wincing at the destruction. They might want to leave quickly, since he’d forced them to stay so long as was…

Shikamaru shrugged and once again stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I’m not picky. Barbeque, sushi, dango… We can go to Ichiraku’s if you want,” he said, still smiling.

Naruto shrugged in return, shaking his head.

“I don’t care either, it’s… it’s your choice.” He said, lifting a hand and scratching the back of his neck, again. He would probably have scratch marks; he’s been doing it so much.

“Mm, barbeque, I suppose then,” he said after a second of deciding. Going there with Chouji all the time had made it one of his favourite places to eat since he was a genin.

Naruto scrunched his nose at Shikamaru, sticking his tongue out at him playfully. He didn’t hate barbeque, but he didn’t love it either. But, it was what Shikamaru wanted, and he could live with it.

“Alright, where’s your favorite one?” He asked, reaching out and grabbing Shikamaru’s hand. He started dragging the Nara away, impatient to leave the site of destruction behind him.

Shikamaru snorted lightly at Naruto’s antics but still had a smile on as he followed the other boy, letting himself be dragged but still walking at a slower pace.

“Ah, really any of them are fine, “ he said with a shrug. “The one near the bookstore has more choices and it’s cheaper, but more… bland, as Chouji puts it. The one closer to the Hokage Mountain is more expensive, but their beef is really good.”

Naruto grinned at him, picking up the pace in his excitement.

“Well, Iruka-sensei didn’t give me too much money, so I guess it’s the cheap place!” He said, somewhat sheepishly since Shikamaru had sounded like he liked the other place better. He just hoped they could still have a good time.

Shikamaru nodded, not minding either way. His smile widened to a smirk and commented, “As long as I don’t have to eat soldier pills, I’m not complaining.”

Naruto snickered happily, finally leading them into the restaurant. He got them a table, sitting down across from Shikamaru, ticking his fingers on the table as he grew anxious. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been in a barbeque place, or the last time he’ been alone with someone at a restaurant that wasn’t Iruka-sensei.

“So, uh… How would we all fit?” Naruto began awkwardly. He internally winced, knowing he should probably have waited to breech the subject, but… he needed to know! He was practically vibrating from the news.

Shikamaru rested his arms on the table, folding them and slouching forward. He frowned a little in thought and nodded to himself after a few seconds.

“We can move my bookshelves into the living room and turn the study into a bedroom,” he said. “If we move things around there should be enough room for an extra futon in the living room, too.”

Naruto’s features drew together at the thought. He thunked his elbow on the table, resting his cheek in his palm and jutting his lower lip out at Shikamaru.

“That means we’re all sleeping in different beds.” He said in almost a whine. A waitress came up just then, dropping off two menus and sauntering off. Naruto glanced her way, his lip still out in a pouting sort of way, before his eyes traveled down to the menu.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the menu, quickly picking out something that was fairly cheap. He looked back over at Naruto, smirking faintly.

“My bed’s not big enough for three people and I’m not leaving one of you out. Even if it was, it would be troublesome to have you both there. Would you really want to sleep in the same bed as Sasuke, too?”

Naruto picked out something cheap for himself, flushing slightly at Shikamaru’s words, glancing up with slightly widened eyes.

“No, well, yes, I mean… If I got to sleep with you… Besides, once he’s proved he’s trusting and stuff and allowed on missions, we probably all won’t be home at the same time as much…” Naruto floundered, glancing back down at his menu. He’d always dreamed of falling asleep in someone’s arms…

“Yes, but who knows how long that would be. First of all, we have to see what Tsunade says,” he said, smiling. “Then we’ll figure out exactly what to do, okay?”

Naruto hung his head, lowering his eyes a bit. Would he really be allowed to move in, only to be forced to stay in another room? To get closer to feeling loved while he slept, something he’d never felt, and yet be denied?

“Sure…” If Shikamaru wanted it that way, he would wait. He could always hug his pillow like he seemed to wind up doing a lot.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, waiting until the worker turned on the grill in the middle of the table before speaking further.

“Naruto,” he started, “Just because we’ll all have separate beds doesn’t mean we’ll never sleep in the same bed. Wouldn’t you want a room to yourself in case you need time alone?”

“But you just said that your bed’s only big enough for two people and that you won’t kick one of us out!” Naruto said, confusion lighting on his face again. Did he miss something in this conversation?

“Are you ready to place your order?” Naruto flushed, looking over at their waitress. He hoped she hadn’t heard most of that…

“Well, I am, I don’t know about him.” He made a gesture to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru just nodded, shifting so his back was leaning against the seat’s back. “Kalbi short ribs and some oolong,” he said simply.

“I guess I’ll have pork-toro and some water to drink.” Naruto said, offering his menu to the girl. She took it, smiling sweetly at the two of them before walking off, her smile dropping just as she turned away. Naruto was mildly fascinated by this obvious demonstration of a well done emotional mask.

Shikamaru waited to make sure their waitress was out of ear shot before speaking again. "Naruto,” he said to get the others attention back. “That’s where getting futons come in. You can set up as many of them as you want next to each other.”

Naruto looked back at Shikamaru, his eyes widening slightly as comprehension dawned on him. A grin slowly spread across his face, eyes crinkling from the thought. It wouldn’t even matter that Sasuke would be there… too much.

“Shikamaru, you’re a genius!”

Shikamaru snorted but couldn’t help but smile. Only Naruto.

“So I’ve been told,” he said, chuckling. He looked up as their food and drinks were brought over and placed in front of them. He nodded his thanks before moving a hand to pick up his chopsticks. He broke them apart with a soft ‘itadakimasu’.

\--

Naruto sat back, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his face. They’d had a pretty fun day today, not as active as he liked but more then what the Nara did on his own. He turned to his companion, eyes half closed like Shikamaru’s, grinning lazily.

“Sun’s about to set.” He stated. He knew what it meant, that Sasuke would be that much closer to Shikamaru, but he’d had a lot of time to cool down. A lot of time with just Shikamaru, and you can never stay angry around Shikamaru. He was just too mellow.

“Yeah,” Shikamaru said, stretching his arms up before placing them behind his head to cradle it as he walked. He sighed, closing his eyes. “It’ll be troublesome talking with that woman, though.”

He opened one eye to look over at Naruto. “Want me to drop by after to let you know how things went? Or you could come over tomorrow. Either way.”

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, mimicking Shikamaru by placing his hands behind his head as well.

“Don’t care. I’m pretty sure it won’t be too surprising considering its Sasuke.” He attempted to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but he knew that by being an Uchiha Sasuke wouldn’t have to go through as many acts of loyalty or whatever as others, at least not for the villagers.

“When would you want me moving in, anyway?” Naruto asked. The question had been bugging him on and off throughout the day. Could he move in as soon as possible, or would he have to wait until Sasuke and the village settled down from this new situation?

“Mm, next week?” he suggested, opening his other eye and turning his head slightly to watch him better. “So you can have time to pack, leave notices and all that.”

Naruto’s smile faltered a bit. Pack? He really had nothing to pack… Maybe a day’s worth, especially if he used kage bunshin. Notices… He really had no idea what to do about that sort of thing. His home was handled by the Hokage, always had been and he’d thought it always would be… All in all, it would really only take him one day to be ready, if he talked to Tsunade in the morning.

“Sure, next week. Let’s hope I don’t have a mission or something!” He laughed, dropping his arms and shoving them into his pockets.

Shikamaru nodded then started chuckling. He smirked and shook his head. “You’d better be careful or you’ll start thinking everything’s troublesome, Naruto,” he said, bringing a hand down momentarily to gesture at the other boy’s hands in his pockets.

Glancing down at himself, Naruto grinned, starting to chuckle himself. The chuckling soon morphed into louder snickers, and then transfigured into full out laughter. His day had been just that bit of fucked up, going from good to bad to good so often, that he just couldn’t stop laughing at the thought.

“Hah, Shikamaru, that would be so funny!” His grin was stretched as far as it would go, teeth showing as his lips curled back in mirth. “The only thing that would never be troublesome is ramen!”

Shikamaru couldn’t help but laugh too, trying to imagine Naruto acting like himself. “As funny as it would be, I don’t think Konoha needs another lazy-ass like me.”

“Aww, I’m sure if I got as smart as you it would make up for it.” Naruto said, throwing a haphazard arm over Shikamaru’s shoulders and squeezing him against the side of his chest. He was still practically vibrating with his high-strung amusement.

“But anyway, here we are, your apartment.” Naruto said, glancing up at the building. It would be his home, soon enough.

Shikamaru nodded, looking up at the building before glancing over to Naruto. His smile softened a little and he quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek before moving away. “I’ll see you later,” he said, heading to the entrance.

Naruto had a slightly stunned expression on his face, a hand absently touching his cheek. He flushed, a smirk twitching his grin into a devious light. His heart was beating like mad, thumping out a Morse code message of hope to his slow acting brain.

“Hee, I can’t wait!” He muttered to himself, taking off towards his own apartment. The old loneliness felt only like a distant dream, affecting him like a glimpse of nostalgia. He’d be escaping it soon enough to not care about the moment.

Shikamaru smiled to himself as he walked into the building and started up the stairs. The smile faded a little as he got to his floor, hoping Sasuke would be okay with the arrangements too. He heaved a sigh as he dug out his key and unlocked the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke paused, halfway through the sit up he’d been doing. After Shikamaru had left and he’d finished his breakfast, he’d gone stir crazy. He was too awake to sleep and he didn’t want to leave. For one, if he got caught, there would be hell to pay, and second, if he left and Shikamaru got back… Well, he couldn’t and didn’t want to deal with that.

“Shikamaru?” He called. Nobody had come over yet, most of the ones sent to check on Shikamaru scanning for his chakra and leaving before even opening the door. It was the reason he was on the floor now, sweat a light sheen over his chest instead of dripping down his body like he was used to. He couldn’t use chakra to suspend himself from the ceiling.

Shikamaru stepped in and closed the door behind him, just grunting out an affirmative in reply. He raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. “And you’re not dressed because?”

Sasuke grunted in return, resuming his work-out by lowering himself down slowly and then raising up to touch his elbows to his knees, staying slow and controlled the whole time. The exercise was etching his muscles into his skin more than ever, glazing the ridges with sweat.

“I have boxers on.” He answered, not speeding or slowing his pace. He was sweating more from the other work he’d done, lunges and push-ups and squats, then the sit ups. He’d barely started before Shikamaru came back. “And why ruin regular clothing with sweat? Clothing is constricting, makes me hotter, and would get dirty.”

Shrugging, Shikamaru made his way over to the couch and sat down. He gazed back at the other, eyeing him.

“Just watching you makes me feel tired,” he said, chuckling a little. “But you should clean up and dress so we can go see the Hokage.”

“Shikamaru, I’m glad I’ll be living with _you_ of all people.” Sasuke said with a smirk as he finished another sit up, stopping and stretching out his legs before standing up. He stretched his arms above his head, back popping softly.

“Wanna join me in the shower?” Sasuke couldn’t help it. He was feeling particularly hormonal around the Nara, and he’d been left alone all day.

Shikamaru snorted and stood up himself after a pause. “I suppose, as long as I get to actually clean up too,” he said, a smirk of his own pulling at his lips.

“And, ah… speaking of you moving in… We’ll have to rearrange some things.”

“In a shower, all pleasures are cleaned up nicely.” Sasuke said, already feeling the itch to touch Shikamaru, the urge to do things to and with him. He licked his lips, heading into the bathroom and starting the shower. “What sort of rearrangement?”

Shikamaru followed him in and started shedding his clothes and just dropping them on the floor, sure they were a little stained from Naruto earlier.

“Well… We have to make room for two more bedrooms,” he said, “Naruto’s going to move in, too.”

Sasuke, hand outstretched and testing the water, tensed his shoulders. He had to hand it to Shikamaru, only he could be irrationally calm enough to persuade a hothead like Naruto to calm down himself _and_ move in with him. He turned around, eyes layered.

“I’m fine with Naruto moving in.” He began, making that clear to start off. “But, he does know that I like you. That I would want to…” He trailed off, raking his eyes over Shikamaru’s body to emphasize the point. Yes, he could lay off and not sex up the boy as often as he had been, but he still would like _some_ sexual satisfaction after Naruto moved in.

Shikamaru nodded, releasing a sigh. “I’m going to be dating you both, though,” he said. “Even though we’re going to be living together, we’re all going to have separate beds.”

He paused, then added, smirking lightly, “So you will have to keep yourself in check.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, his jaw sliding just a bit to the side in what would be the closest to a pout he would allow himself consciously. He reached the hemline of his boxers, pulling them down quickly and standing up.

“Alright… how long until he moves in?” Sasuke asked, crossing his arms. He wasn’t too upset by the thought of sharing Shikamaru. When he was with the snake, he’d become detached from what most people considered normal. He was internally proud of himself for even remaining human enough as to be loyal to Shikamaru, instead of a loose player.

Shikamaru let himself relax more as he finished undressing himself and took out his hair tie. He was relieved that the Uchiha wasn’t going to start throwing a fit about this. Hopefully, the two other boys could become friends again in time.

“A week,” he said as he stepped into the shower.

Sasuke allowed a smirk, slipping in behind Shikamaru as well. He reached out, sliding his hands across the Nara’s hips and pressing his groin against the boy’s backside. His hands smoothed downward, tracing fingers over his official boyfriend’s cock.

“Well, then I’ve only got a week to have you all to myself…” He whispered, nuzzling the back of Shikamaru’s neck.

Shikamaru shivered and leaned back against him. “Mm, and do you have anything you’d like to do in that week?” he asked, smirking.

“Oh, so many things… so many places… in the kitchen, in the living room… from behind, from the front, and that’s just the basics.” Sasuke said, breathing out along Shikamaru’s nape.

The Uchiha then gripped Shikamaru’s shaft, slowly flicking his wrist so he pumped the base of it. His other hand moved lower, cupping the Nara’s balls and gently rolling them in his palm. He opened his mouth, placing his teeth on either side of Shikamaru spine and beginning to leave a hickey.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and groaned softly, shifting his hips. He bowed his head forward a little, his hair falling and parting on either side of his neck.

Sasuke continued his attack on Shikamaru’s neck, pulling back on his teeth and licking the reddening skin before nipping it softly. He could feel his cock throb, pressed tightly against Shikamaru, rubbing against his ass. He groaned against the Nara’s neck and slid his hand away from the boy's balls, pulling his lower body back enough to slip a hand down to Shikamaru’s entrance.

Shikamaru shuddered and whined softly, wanting more stimulation. He turned his head to the side and brought a hand up to move Sasuke’s from his neck. He opened his eyes again, pressing his lips against the Uchiha’s.

Sasuke kissed back, pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth as he inserted a finger into his entrance. He lightly moved his hips, the head of his shaft rubbing against Shikamaru’s back and forcing a low moan to come from his lips.

Shikamaru moaned, pressing back against him and his hand. He moved his tongue against Sasuke’s, deepening the kiss.

“Ngh…” Sasuke groaned out, moving his hips more, his pumping hand slowing down as he began stretching the Nara more, kissing him back with somehow more heat than before.

Shikamaru broke the kiss to catch his breath, panting as he leaned against Sasuke. He let out another moan, though softer, and closed his eyes.

Sasuke panted as well, glancing down and seeing the curse mark. He narrowed his eyes lightly at the dark stain on Shikamaru’s skin, adding a second finger and stretching the other faster. He could feel himself getting closer, and he didn’t want to cum across some part of Shikamaru’s body again. He wanted to be inside him.

Shikamaru turned his head again, nipping softly up Sasuke’s jaw and soothing them after with kisses. He rocked his hips back again, shuddering as he felt his prostate barely brushed against.

Sasuke smirked, turning his face and stealing another kiss from the Nara. He pushed a third finger into Shikamaru’s entrance, remembering to actually do something with his other hand by running his thumb across the head of the Nara’s shaft.

Shikamaru whimpered slightly into the kiss, but any pain was forgotten easily at the attention to his erection. He arched his hips forward this time, moving into Sasuke’s other hand.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss, licking at Shikamaru’s lips before moving down to the curse mark. From experience he knew not to bite it, but he could still lick and kiss it without forcing a premature orgasm out of Shikamaru. He did this, moving his fingers and feeling that Shikamaru was almost stretched enough.

“Ready?” He breathed across the mark hotly, flicking his tongue against it.

Shikamaru moaned and tilted his head back, almost resting on Sasuke’s shoulder. He nodded in answer, not trusting his voice to work properly at the moment.

Sasuke nodded as well, removing his hands and placing them on the Nara’s hips. He used one hand to position himself, keeping Shikamaru still as he began sliding the head of his cock in, hissing out slowly.

At a thought, he paused, lifting his hands and grasping Shikamaru’s. He moved the boy’s arms so that his hands were against the tiled wall, bracing himself, and then returned his hands to the Nara’s hips, sliding the rest of the way in with a soft moan.

Shikamaru caught on and leaned most of his weight on his arms, leaning forward a little with his hips and ass still against the Uchiha. He curled a hand into a fist, releasing a low moan once Sasuke was fully in. He rocked his hips back a little, not wanting to wait more.

Sasuke made a louder noise, his grip tightening at Shikamaru’s hips. He pulled back slowly, enjoying the feel of Shikamaru’s muscles pulling at him and the water from the shower pouring over the hot skin of his cock and balls. It felt delicious to push back in, Shikamaru’s body so much hotter than the water cascading over them both.

Shikamaru shuddered, groaning softly. He leaned his head forward a little, forehead just barely touching the tiled walls and cooling his skin there.

Beginning to pump in and out of the boy at a faster pace, Sasuke’s grip holding Shikamaru’s lower body in place tightened. He bent his upper body, chest rubbing against the Nara’s back, kissing the back of Shikamaru’s neck where the hickey was.

Shikamaru moved one hand to grip the back of Sasuke’s head, twisting his upper body a little to kiss him again. He knew he wouldn’t last too much longer, body trembling a little.

Sasuke kissed back, loving the feel of the other’s mouth against his own, his tongue tangling with the Nara’s. He thrust in fervently now, speed picking up faster than he’d meant as he lost himself in the kiss and the feeling of his release coming closer with each deep pump of his hips.

Shikamaru tightened his grip in Sasuke’s hair and arched his back downwards. He broke from the kiss and let out a small cry as his body tightened, cumming onto the shower bottom and lower wall.

Sasuke bit his lip, feeling the tightening muscles all around his cock, pulling the orgasm from his body with pleasurable force.

“Hah, Shikamaru…” He moaned as he came, coating the Nara’s insides with his seed. His arms quivered, his legs suddenly feeling weak as he rested his head against Shikamaru’s shoulder.

Shikamaru shuddered slightly, moving his arm to hold himself up against the wall again. He panted softly, waiting for his breath to even out again.

Sasuke pulled back and out, stepping away from the inviting body. He knew that if he stayed near the naked body long enough he could get riled again.

“Mmm, I think I like showers.” He commented softly, smirking at the boy as he regained his own breath.

Shikamaru chuckled and straightened himself up, turning around to look at Sasuke. “If they always included sex, I think everyone would,” he said.

“Well, not always sex. Sexual stimulation in the shower though, that’s good.” Sasuke said. He wouldn’t mind kneeling down and sucking the Nara off, or reversing the roles and getting sucked off. “But I think next time we try this, I want to see your face as you cum.”

Shikamaru blushed a little, but smirked. “Well, we’ll just see what you get to watch,” he said as he moved forward to get under the full spray of water and started to clean himself. He wanted to take his time, but they needed to hurry up and meet with the Hokage.

Sasuke remained where he was, simply watching Shikamaru. He licked his lips, his stomach churning with desire and his mind with lust. It was too soon for other things to begin acting up, but he didn’t care. His eyes followed every curve of muscle, watched all the suds sliding across his body.

“We’ll see indeed…”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and, muttering a troublesome to himself, tossed Sasuke the soapy washcloth he had been using.

“Stop drooling and start washing,” he said, starting to lather up his hair.

“How can I not appreciate the view? I only have one week before I’ll have to start looking at your face when I talk to you.” Sasuke said, running the sudsy cloth over both his arms quickly, moving to scrub at his chest. “Not to mention actually staying on topic and _not_ fantasizing.”

Shikamaru smirked, rinsing out his hair before adding some conditioner. “I’m sure you’ll find a way to control yourself.”

“Oh, I will find a way. But that doesn’t mean I’ll _like_ it.” Sasuke said, washing his entire front and moving onto his waist and down. He smirked, standing straight and waiting for Shikamaru to finish rinsing out the conditioner.

“Wash my back for me?” He held out the cloth, still foaming with soap.

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow but just nodded and moved forward, grabbing the cloth. He moved behind Sasuke and pressed the cloth to his shoulder, swiping it across then down and over again until he reached the small of his back. He grinned before lowering the cloth and started washing one of his ass cheeks.

Sasuke closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of his back being cleaned and not having to stretch his arms back to do it. He felt a shiver go down his spine as Shikamaru began washing his buttock, his ass and thighs tightening under the treatment.

Shikamaru moved across to the other one, putting a bit more pressure and almost massaging it. He smirked again and started washing up his back again.

Sasuke bit his lip to keep in the slight sound the other had drawn from him. He was a mix of thankful and resentful when Shikamaru moved up to continue washing his back again. He reached down, grasping the shampoo and cupping his hand under the head of it. He began lathering his hair, enjoying the way it felt to flex his shoulder muscles under Shikamaru’s touch.

Shikamaru stopped washing his back once it was covered in suds and stepped back around him to let him rinse off all the soap. He started cleaning off the soapy cloth and, once done with that, leaned over to kiss a part of the Uchiha’s face that wasn’t soapy.

“I’ll leave you to finish and go get dressed,” he said, moving out of the shower.

Sasuke, alone in the shower now, allowed himself to pout as much as he could. He stepped into the spray, letting the water wash away the suds on his skin and in his hair. He quickly lathered the conditioner in, repeating the rinsing process, before stepping back out into the bathroom.

He grabbed a towel out from under the sink, drying off most of the excess water before lifting it to his hair, scrubbing at the locks. He stepped out of the room that way, walking through the house towards Shikamaru’s bedroom. He needed another pair of boxers.

Shikamaru was already dressed and sitting on his bed, finishing pulling up his hair. He glanced over as Sasuke entered and he smirked. “Help yourself to whatever clothes you find,” he said, leaning back on his arms.

Nodding, Sasuke continued scrubbing his locks into disarray. He stepped up to the dresser, dropping the towel to his shoulder as he riffled through the Nara’s underwear drawer. He dug deep, curiosity urging him to shove the normal, bland boxers to the side. At the bottom he found what he was looking for, the embarrassing sets that all men got from various relations.

“Hmmm, you’ve got an interesting collection of frilly thongs, Shikamaru.” He said, reaching down. Was this silk he was feeling?

Shikamaru flushed and let out an exasperated groan, only saying, “Ino,” thinking it was enough of an explanation. He smirked after a second and added, “If you want to wear any of them, though, go right ahead. I’m sure they’d look better on you.”

Sasuke chuckled, reaching into the corner. He pulled out a small wad of black fishnet, unraveling it to show that it was indeed another thong. The fishnet part was what cupped the genitalia, thick black string intended to hug the hips and then meet in a small triangle at the back.

“It matches that net shirt you wear all the time.” He said, turning to show his prize to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru scowled lightly and shook his head. “That’s probably why she got them,” he said, laying back on the bed to get more comfortable while Sasuke dressed. “Troublesome woman.”

Sasuke couldn’t keep the smirk off his face as he tossed the scant netting back into the drawer. He amused himself by going through more of the embarrassing things, laughing at Ino’s choice in lingerie. Some of these things would look very sexy on Shikamaru.

“You should wear these more often.” He commented as he slipped plain black boxers on, holding out a bag that hadn’t even been opened yet. Inside was something frilly, pink, and meant for woman.

Shikamaru lifted his head to look and just let it drop back down, groaning again. “How about not and you can pretend I did?” he muttered, scowling more. He kept telling her to stop buying him those, but he swore that girl had selective hearing.

“But you would look so sexy in these -” Sasuke turned the bag so he could see, reading the label out loud. “Luscious valentine’s panties. Sure to allure any guy lucky enough to see.” He almost laughed outright, tossing them into the drawer as well.

Shikamaru blushed, swearing to himself that if Ino got him any more he’d hit her. Screw that she was a best friend, teammate and a girl; it would be her fault anyway for not stopping. “Just finish getting dressed,” he grumbled.

“It’s so much better to see you blush.” Sasuke said, pulling a shirt on nevertheless. Once again it was tight, clinging to his chest. Maybe Shikamaru would develop some muscle tone with all their sex? He contemplated this as he slipped on a pair of pants that hugged his ass a little more than the last pair. He was sure if he bent down something would go wrong.

Shikamaru ignored the comment, yawning as he stared up at his ceiling. He frowned a little, contemplating how to bring up this whole thing to Tsunade without getting the Uchiha put in the prison hold on site.

“Ready to go?” Sasuke asked, seeing the Nara yawning and staring off into space. He wanted to actually go somewhere since he’d finally bothered to get dressed and it didn’t look like he’d be needing to take his clothes off anytime soon. Unfortunately.

Shikamaru glanced over at him and sat up, nodding. He stood up, stretching a little, and grabbed his chuunin vest, slipping it on. He attached his weapons pouches too, but they were more for show. He sighed and turned to Sasuke again.

“Okay, once we get to the Hokage Tower, the best way to do this is to pretend I’m… sort of bringing you in. For once, forget your pride and do not walk with your head held high. If you strut in, with me or not, it won’t be taken lightly,” he said, starting to walk into his living room. “I’ll talk to Tsunade first, then I’ll call for you to come in.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed slightly at the thought of having to act… subdued. He hated looking down in a room of people. It felt strange to him not to look people in the eye.

“…Fine then.” He said after a moment of deliberation. He wouldn’t like it, and would be teased no doubt by the one before him later on. “Lead the way.”

Shikamaru looked over at him for a second before nodded and heading out without another word. Once out of the building he started speeding down the streets, wanting to get the tower as soon as possible and out of the way of prying eyes.

Sasuke followed suit, running as close behind the Nara as he could. It felt strange to be moving through the village again, and at such speeds that no one but higher up ninja’s would be able to perceive them.

Soon enough they were coming up on the tower.


	13. Chapter 13

When the tower was close enough, Shikamaru slowed to a stop and, still not saying anything, just grabbed a hold of Sasuke’s arm and preformed the hand seals for to transport them outside of the Hokage’s office. It was pushing the limits on how much chakra he should use, but if he asked Sasuke to do it, it could create a panic.

He let go once the smoke disappeared and stared at Sasuke for a second before knocking on the office door.

Sasuke glanced around, wondering where the Hokage’s guards were. Hadn’t it been customary for two ninja’s to stand guard outside? Or had that changed while he was gone?

“Where are the guards?” He asked finally, not wanting the question to itch at him in a time when he couldn’t ask it.

“Come in.” Sasuke nearly cursed as he heard Tsunade, knowing he’d taken too long in asking.

Shikamaru just glanced at Sasuke once more before opening the door and walking in. He pushed back any nervousness he felt as he closed the door behind him, leaving it open just a little so Sasuke could still hear and know when to come in.

Sasuke veritably pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t like all this damn secrecy.

“Shikamaru? What brings you here?” Tsunade asked, a genuinely surprised expression taking on her features, pausing in the action of signing one of the many papers on her desk.

“I… actually have a favor to ask of you, Lady Hokage,” he said, consciously using the title to be more respectful for once.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the boy in front of her. He wanted something big with this one.

“Well? What is it?” She demanded, dropping the pen she’d been using and folding her hands, giving him an expectant look.

Shikamaru sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “…A friend of mine came to visit me yesterday and… was wondering if you would give him a chance to join the village. I said I would ask for him.”

Tsunade’s eye narrowed even more. Shikamaru was lucky she wasn’t in a bad mood to begin with, but this pussyfooting around wasn’t going to keep her that way for long.

“A friend of yours.” She said flatly. Skepticism dripped from her words.

Shikamaru nodded, wondering to himself how troublesome this would get until they came to an agreement.

“He told me that he would do whatever it took to be a part of Konoha,” he said, inwardly wincing and hoping Tsunade wouldn’t do too much.

Sitting back, the fifth stared at Shikamaru thoughtfully.

“Well, just what exactly can this… friend.” She said the word sarcastically. “Do for this village?”

Shikamaru had to hold back a smirk, keeping a bored look on his face. “I’m certain that, given time, he could be a valuable shinobi to the village and help us in the wars against the Sound and Akatsuki.”

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

“So then, your friend would be a shinobi of some skill. If this friend of yours is so potentially valuable, then why are you hiding them outside my door?”

“I’m not hiding anyone,” he said, shrugging. “If I wanted to hide someone, I’d find a better way than just leaving him out there. I just wanted to make sure he had a chance before bringing him in.”

“Let me rephrase it then. Why is the boy, your supposed ‘friend’, outside of my office when you know that Konoha will look over anyone wishing to join. What makes him a special case.” Tsunade was actually slightly irked that she couldn’t read the chakra. Whoever it was, was skilled enough to mask their chakra signature from her.

Shikamaru sighed, bringing a hand up to scratch lightly at his cheek. “Because he doesn’t have the best reputation around here,” he said, knowing he was understating that.

“Then we’ll place him in your care and I’ll assign whichever Jonin has the time to check in daily on you two. Send him in and we can work out the fine details.” She explained, ending it with an order.

Shikamaru blinked, almost certain it would have been a little harder than that. He nodded and, slipping his hand back in his pocket, moved back to the door and idly kicked it open for the Uchiha.

Tsunade’s eyes widened as she watched the younger Uchiha waltz in, looking nonplussed about being kept waiting in the hall. She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but the last seemingly sane Uchiha wasn’t it.

“Where did you find him?” She asked a little breathlessly.

“Like I said, he visited me yesterday,” Shikamaru said with another shrug.

Sasuke’s eyebrow twitched at their latest topic of conversation. Where did Shikamaru _find_ him? What was he, some stray mutt?

“Shikamaru, who knows about him?” Tsunade asked, quickly coming back from her surprise and switching to professional again.

“Hinata came by this morning to check on me and saw him sleeping,” he said, leaving out _how_ he was found sleeping. “And don’t worry about Naruto. He already knows too.”

Tsunade slumped back, rubbing her fingers across her eyes. The two worst people to find the two… aside from Sakura.

“Well then… What to do with you…” She looked up, tapping her chin. What she’d suggested earlier would work, and the villagers would accept him back with open arms. It was really some of the ninja’s that would have to be won over…

Shikamaru stood silent, watching Tsunade and shifting his gaze every now and then to Sasuke for a second. He knew the Uchiha deserved some sort of punishment for all of his betrayals but he just hoped it wouldn’t be too much.

Tsunade placed her elbows on the table, lacing her fingers and dropping her head against her knuckles. She knew he deserved some form of punishment, but she couldn’t think of anything at the moment. She was still so bowled over by the fact that he was _back_.

“…You’re assigned to live with Shikamaru until further notice. If I ever see or _sense_ Sasuke out of your sight, Nara, he’s getting shoved into a cell and guarded by ANBU. If you ever need to leave, god forbid, then Sasuke will be forced to stay with someone else until you return. I think Kakashi has an open schedule, he’ll be checking in on you. If not him then Gai.” Tsunade began, trying to think. That covered _watching_ the boy, as for punishing…

“Sasuke will divulge everything he went through, everything he was taught, and everything he knows about Orochimaru. I have to speak with the council, but he will most likely be assigned low ranking missions to work of a set period of hours.” She rubbed at her eyes again, sighing. This meant more damn paper work.

Shikamaru nodded; the first part was to be expected. He inwardly cringed at the rest, knowing the Uchiha wouldn’t like talking about his now-former sensei. It was one thing for it to happen, but to talk about it would be a blow to his pride.

Sasuke glared, not liking anything other than the fact he was being ordered to be near Shikamaru. He didn’t know what else Tsunade could do, but he still didn’t like it.

“Well, off the top of my head, I can’t think of anything more. Go. Try to stay low until I can get word out to the populace, but if you must, just do a simple jutsu to change his appearance. Within the hour all the ninja in Konoha will know of this.” She didn’t sound too happy towards the end, waving her hand to dismiss them.

Shikamaru gave another nod, expecting to have his home bombarded by his friends within the next few hours. He just hoped it would go over well.

He turned and headed out the door, planning on just doing another transportation jutsu out of the tower.

Sasuke gave the Hokage one last glare, before turning and joining Shikamaru out in the hall. He closed the doors behind him, turning to look at the Nara.

“Why don’t I do the transportation this time?” He asked. He knew from experience the amount of chakra it took, and he also remembered that Shikamaru hadn’t had a lot of chakra to spare as genin.

Shikamaru glanced over at Sasuke and nodded after a moment’s pause, saying, “Alright.”

If everyone was to know the Uchiha was back in an hour or two, using his chakra shouldn’t be a big problem for as brief as it would be.

“Shouldn’t you have told Tsunade about Naruto moving in with us?” Sasuke asked, stepping up to Shikamaru and summoning up the necessary chakra.

“Nah,” he said, shaking his head. “She has enough to get done right now and it’d be too troublesome to go back in there. Naruto should be telling her in the next day or two anyway.”

Sasuke shrugged, grabbing Shikamaru’s elbows and completing the jutsu. He let his hands linger on Shikamaru, wanting to lean in and kiss the boy for no apparent reason.

Did all people have such sappy feelings locked away within themselves, or was he that lonely before?

Shikamaru pulled away once they appeared in his living room and moved to sit down on the couch. He was already ready to sleep for the night despite that it was just past dusk. He planned to wait another hour in case anyone stopped by.

“That wasn’t too bad,” he muttered, looking over at Sasuke.

The Uchiha shrugged, moving to sit on the couch beside the other. He could already feel the restless urge to touch Shikamaru building in his fingertips, tingling over his mouth. He crossed his legs, sitting back with his hands on the knee that overlapped the other. He had control. Hormones wouldn’t control him.

“…So, what do you want to do?”

Shikamaru leaned further back against the couch, relaxing into it. He sighed softly and gave a shrug of his own.

“Whatever. I never have anything thrilling to do here anyway.”

Sasuke began tapping his fingers. The lack of anything to interest him wasn’t helping his cause. He briefly wondered if Shikamaru wouldn’t mind doing anything more, especially after how their last venture had ended.

“So…”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, smirking a little. He didn’t understand how some people always had to be doing something. It’s always been a lot nicer for him to just lay around and relax.

“Do you play shogi?”

Sasuke glanced at the Nara, wondering if the boy knew of his almost problem and was teasing him or not. He nodded despite his suspicions, allowing the back of his mind to begin fantasizing once again about the Nara.

“From time to time.”

“Hm. Well, if you need to be doing something, we can play a game,” he said. “I have a set tucked away in my closet. I also have Go if you prefer that.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the Nara. He had other kinds of games he would have _much_ rather liked to play…

“I’m not picky. Whichever you feel like doing.”

Shikamaru nodded and stood up, padding over to his hall closet. He brought down the shogi board and pieces from the top shelf and brought it back over, setting it down on the floor before sitting down in front of it with a small yawn.

Sasuke moved down himself, flushing only slightly as he felt the half raised results of his fantasizing. He crossed his legs, willing himself to wilt.

“How long do you think it will take for word to get out?” He asked, hunching forward with his elbows on his knees.

Shikamaru started picking up the pieces and setting them on the board in their starting positions. “Mm, at most four hours,” he said. “It depends on when Ino finds out and if she decides to spread it around or rush over.”

“True. Sakura will rush over as soon as she hears.” The thought of the pink haired kunoichi was enough to alleviate him of his problem all together. He moved to help, though by the time he joined in it was almost all set up.

“This means we’ll have to be careful about where we do it.”

Shikamaru let out a snort, smirking. “Is that all you think about?” he asked. After a moment’s thought, he took off a couple of his pieces to create a handicap.

“What else would I think about? I never got to experience the pleasures of consensual sex until recently.” Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes at the handicap. He knew Shikamaru was a genius, but did he really think he would need the help?

“Fair enough,” Shikamaru said. He almost rolled his eyes once he looked up at Sasuke. “If you want, I can put them back,” he said, referring to the game pieces. “I just figured you might be rusty if you don’t play that often. And I still play at least once a week with my dad, so…” He trailed off, shrugging.

Sasuke sighed, waving his hand dismissively.

“I would rather be doing other things _to_ you instead of with you.” He explained truthfully. “But it’s fine.” He hated how petulant he sounded, but didn’t know of a way to fix it without sounding even more childish.

Shikamaru smirked again. “How about if you win a game, you can do whatever you want to me,” he said as he slid the first piece forward on the board without even looking down.

“Sounds like a deal to me. Do you want anything if you win?” Sasuke asked, eyes a little more focused on the board now. He slid his own piece forward, eyes glancing up at the Nara.

Shikamaru shrugged, glancing down at the board. He scanned over the pieces for a few seconds before making his next move.

“I’ll think of something,” he said finally.

Sasuke cocked his head at Shikamaru, his mind drifting for a bit on what it was Shikamaru could want. Would he want something along the lines of what he himself wanted? Or something utterly Shikamaru, like to be left alone while he napped?

Shaking his head, he looked down again. After a time he moved another piece.

Shikamaru kept his eyes on the board, moving a piece forward after barely a second’s thought.

\--

“Checkmate,” the Nara finally muttered two hours later. He yawned and leaned back a little, uncrossing his legs and stretching them out.

Sasuke scowled, looking over the board to see if there was any way to recover. Seeing nothing, he joined the Nara in leaning back, supporting himself up with his hands. He’d been close to winning at a few points too! Or at least, he thought he had been.

“You win…”

Shikamaru smirked and laid down on the floor, not feeling like standing up. He closed his eyes and pillowed his head on his hands.

“You’re a good player, though. Better than a lot of people I’ve tried playing with.”

“But now I’m at _your_ mercy instead of vice versa.” Sasuke said, tilting his head back and sighing again. It wouldn’t be so bad, he supposed. Shikamaru would be too lazy to do anything exceedingly horrible to him.

A slight grin formed on his lips and he opened one eye, looking over at the Uchiha. “And the first thing you have to do is clean up the board and put it away.” He paused then added, “Be careful with it, too. It was Asuma’s.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru, sitting up and moving the pieces back.

“What, I’m your personal servant for the rest of the night?” He asked, smirking lightly as he picked it up, bringing it where Shikamaru had gotten it from to begin with.

Shikamaru closed his eye again, grin widening a little. “Only until I fall asleep,” he said.

“Then I have nothing to worry about.” Sasuke said, sitting down beside the still laying boy.

Shikamaru shrugged and just said, “You know, a massage would be nice.” He made no move to get up, though, still keeping his eyes closed.

Sasuke smirked down at the boy, lifting his hands and cracking his knuckles.

“I think I could do that. Where exactly do you want your massage to be?” He asked, chuckling lightly.

“Mm, why not just do a full body massage,” he said, a smirk tugging at his own lips.

“Flip over then.” Sasuke said, turning so that he was kneeling beside Shikamaru. He’d never actually given someone a massage before, but he was sure he would do it fine.

Shikamaru nodded and sat up to slip off his chuunin vest, leaving him in his all black clothing. He shifted to turn over onto his stomach, letting out a sigh as he settled into a comfortable position.

Sasuke smirked, rubbing his hands a bit. He got onto one knee, slipping his leg across Shikamaru’s, sliding over until he was straddling the Nara’s lower back. He slid his hands up the back of his shirt, caressing at the skin as he moved the shirt up.

“Might want to take this off.” He purred softly.

Shikamaru tilted his head to the side to be able to look at Sasuke, smirking a little. “You do it,” he said. “I’m too comfortable to move myself.”

Sasuke snorted, his lips still tilted in a devious way. He slipped one arm down around the Nara’s waist and lifted him up gently; knowing Shikamaru wouldn’t do much by way of helping. He pulled the whole shirt up under his arms, before maneuvering it off completely.

“I hope you’re not too comfortable to move after I finish your backside.” Sasuke whispered against his ear after leaning forward, his hands caressing at Shikamaru’s sides.

Shikamaru shivered lightly, from both the cool air and touches, and chuckled, closing his eyes again. “Well if I am, you’ll just have to move me, won’t you?”

Sasuke snorted, shifting his weight. He activated his sharingan, planning to watch all of Shikamaru’s movements and record what did the best. If all went well, he’d only have to do the one massage without being sure of his skills.

He lifted his hands, starting at Shikamaru’s shoulders. He felt out the knots with his fingers, soothing them.

Shikamaru released another soft sigh, relaxing more as he worked out the knots and kinks. It surprised even himself how tense his body was despite that he was always laid-back.

Sasuke slipped his hands lower, seeing the results of his technique improving as he went. It took fewer movements to loosen Shikamaru’s muscles, to relax him enough to sigh. He smirked smugly, continuing down even more.

“Shikamaru, turn over.” Sasuke spoke once he’d finished off, gotten off to reach his legs and feet.

Shikamaru heaved a sigh and pushed himself up with a grunt, turning over. He settled back down, never opening his eyes.

Sasuke eyed Shikamaru, seeing no sign of his doing good with his massage. He lifted his hands, making the motion for cracking knuckles without the sound issuing forth. His knuckles could only crack once every hour or so.

He set to work, focusing on doing things that would both relax the boy’s muscles and also stimulate him, using his sharingan to the best of his abilities to memorize Shikamaru’s body and his reactions.

Shikamaru’s lips twitched upwards into a small smile. He shivered a little as Sasuke moved to his thighs and he shifted just slightly again.

Sasuke smirked as he reached the Nara’s thighs. He slipped his fingers into the hemline of his pants, pulling them down along with whatever he was wearing underneath. He almost licked his lips at the sight of Shikamaru bare before him, but held it in. He still had to finish his massage.

The Uchiha lowered his hands, keeping up his attack, massaging over all of Shikamaru’s thigh. He paid close attention to the inner thigh, rubbing his fingers gently against the smooth skin, inching closer and closer to the boy’s genitals.

Shikamaru bit at the insides of his cheeks, holding back a small groan. He could feel his arousal starting to grow, part of him wishing it would go away and the other wanting more.

Sasuke let his smirk grow as Shikamaru finally responded the way he wanted him to. He purposely avoided touching him anywhere intimate, skimming as close as he could before descending. He continued his massage all the way down before looking back up.

"Done, Shikamaru.” He slipped his legs over the boy’s own, sliding up until he was just under his risen manhood. He leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Shikamaru’s shoulders. “Anything else you want?”

Shikamaru opened his eyes to look up at the Uchiha, breathing just slightly labored. He scowled a little and said, “What do you think? You’re not done; you haven’t massaged all of my body, like you agreed.”

Sasuke snickered, sliding a fingernail across the base of Shikamaru’s rigid cock.

“Oh, but I did massage all of your body! A massage deals with your muscles, and I did that.” Sasuke said, licking his lips as he ghosted his fingers up the sides, not quite touching.

Shikamaru groaned, willing himself not to arch into the touches. “If I’d wanted a professional massage, I’d have asked Sakura, Hinata or even Neji,” he said, scoffing.

“With these eye’s, I’m a professional now.” Sasuke said, lifting his sharingan up from the weeping erection. He took pity on both himself and Shikamaru, finally touching the hot length by grasping the base. He gave a small jerk, pumping from bottom to top and pausing. He ran his thumb over the slit, feeling a hot liquid under the calloused pad.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to respond, but only a moan came out. He arching his hips up a little, forcing himself to keep his eyes open.

Sasuke scooted back, continuing to slide his hand up and down, randomly stopping to caress the slit with his thumb. He let himself ease down, his hand slowing down as his mouth latched onto the end, replacing his thumb with his tongue.

The Nara’s eyes fluttered shut at the heat, another low moan escaping him. He raised his hips more, trying to get further contact and stimulation within the other’s warm mouth.

Sasuke sucked hard, cheeks hollowing out as he did so. He relaxed his throat, dipping down until his lips touched his clenched fist and then coming back up. He repeated the process, twirling his tongue as much as he could all the while.

Shikamaru writhed slightly under him, feeling the coil of pleasure tighten in his gut. He instinctively brought a hand down to thread into Sasuke’s hair—though didn’t tug his head down—the other feebly trying to grip at the carpet.

Sasuke glanced up, suckling at the bulb of the Nara’s cock fervently. He could feel his own hard on throbbing between his legs, demanding selfishly for the same treatment to be done to it. He ignored it, placating it slightly with thoughts of after Shikamaru reached his release.

Shikamaru shuddered, letting out a soft moan. He arched up off the floor and, grip tightening in the Uchiha’s hair, came as he cried out again.

Sasuke swallowed it all down convulsively, his grip tightening lightly on the Nara’s meat as he did so. It didn’t taste like the finest of wines, but it didn’t taste bad. He drew back with a smile, just a bit of stringy seed trailing down the side of his mouth.

“Feel good, Shikamaru?”

Shikamaru just nodded, trying to get his breathing steady again. He opened his eyes, turning his gaze onto Sasuke and smirked faintly.

“You’re not too bad with massages,” he muttered, teasing.

“Mmm, well, let’s just see how good you are then…” Sasuke said voice husky once again. He began moving up Shikamaru’s body again, rubbing his pulsating bulge against him as much as he could.

Before he could even reach Shikamaru’s mouth with a seed salted kiss, the door suddenly rattled violently. Cursing flew through the wood, and then banging ensued.

“Shikamaru, you know I hate picking locks!” Ino’s haughty voice shot through the silence. Sasuke’s eyes widened, before a hand was quickly at his mouth, wiping the cum from his skin as he shot off of Shikamaru.

“Quick, get dressed!” He hissed lowly, hearing the sounds of Ino breaking in. The girl was too impatient to wait, and from the cursing to excited to properly pick the lock.

Shikamaru’s eyes widened too and he sat up, cursing matching with his teammate’s. He struggled to get his pants up, not caring if his boxers were bunched up inside them as he fastened them.

Sasuke tossed Shikamaru his shirt, uncomfortably aware of his problem still begging with insatiable tenacity to be touched. He heard a click before he could disappear into the bedroom or bathroom, and suddenly Ino was upon them.


	14. Chapter 14

“Oh my god! SASUKE!” She squealed, a mixture of emotions running through her veins. She was remembering all she’d felt for the boy as children, all she’d seen Sakura go through from him, and what he was currently rumored to be doing with Shikamaru. How it was she could be so close to him through friends, yet so far away she didn’t know.

Shikamaru shrugged on the shirt as quickly as he could, wincing and covering an ear at Ino’s cry. He’d always wondered how her vocal cords held up all the time. Probably a female thing.

“Do you have to be so loud?” he griped, scowling.

“It’s not every day someone like Sasuke waltzes back into our village Shikamaru!” Ino snapped back, not taking her eyes off of said Uchiha. Sasuke refrained from wincing; only hoping his pretty face would distract her from glancing downward.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and muttered, “Troublesome woman.” He wiggled his pinky finger in his ear, trying to get it to stop ringing.

Ino rounded on the boy, her long imbedded need to argue with him winning out on gawking at Sasuke.

“Troublesome! You kept it secret from the whole village that Sasuke had come back!” She said, stepping forward and poking him in the chest with a slight huff. Sasuke was almost happy about Ino’s annoying habits. It was curing his problem nicely.

Shikamaru’s scowl deepened a little and he idly swatted at her hand. He leaned back, supporting himself on his arms.

“Because I’m sure if he just announced he was back to everyone at once it would go over _so_ well,” he said sarcastically.

“But you kept it from your friends as well!” Ino said, poking him again.

Sasuke, moving as quietly as he could to be behind her, raised his brow. She expected Shikamaru to tell her such big news when she clearly loved gossip? He hardly knew the girl and he still could tell that.

Shikamaru heaved a sigh. “Ino, I didn’t keep anything from anyone. If you had come over earlier, you would have seen him; Hinata did,” he pointed out, purposefully not saying anything about Naruto.

“Besides,” he continued, “have you _ever_ seen me make an effort to help you spread gossip? Or start some?”

Ino stuck her bottom lip out in a petulant pout. She crossed her arms, tilting her hips to one side as she scrutinized Shikamaru, designing a new plan of attack.

“Yes, Hinata did see me.” Sasuke interjected, just wanting Ino to leave. He didn’t have anything to look forward to now that both he and Shikamaru were limp, but maybe it was time to just relax and not have sex? ...It didn’t sound as appealing as others said it was. “Was she the one who told you?”

“I doubt it,” Shikamaru said before Ino could say anything. He yawned, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. “Hinata said she wouldn’t tell anyone and she’s not the type to break promises. The Hokage gathered everyone for an announcement, right?”

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the girl as she swung around to face him.

“Well, it could have been bullied out of her or something…” He said. Ino’s eyes narrowed at him with that one, but Sasuke went on just as she opened her mouth to retort. “And I don’t know. She only said ‘within the hour every ninja in Konoha will know of this’, not that she’d actually call a meeting.”

“She didn’t call a meeting, she told some Jonin about it and they went around telling others. I heard it from my dad who heard it from Chouji’s dad, who heard it from -”

“I guess that was a better idea than one big meeting. Less people will barge in at one time.” Sasuke interrupted, looking at Shikamaru.

“I suppose,” he said, giving a shrug. “I’d be worried about the information becoming distorted that way, though.”

Shikamaru turned his gaze back onto Ino again, eyebrow raised. “What did you hear anyway?”

“I heard that Sasuke had come back to Konoha because he found out Shikamaru was pregnant and he wants to raise the child as his own and won’t be reviving his clan anymore and has given up on taking his revenge or anything else out of some kind of love for you.” She rattled off immediately, her eyes widening with an almost starry quality at the thought.

Sasuke’s eyes widened at the information she’d received, looking at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru’s eye twitched a little and he rubbed at the bridge of his nose. At least it wasn’t too far off, he reasoned.

“Troublesome,” he said, sighing again and letting his hand rest back on the floor. He looked at Sasuke and asked, “Do you want to explain?”

“Not really.” Sasuke said. He moved to sit down on the couch they’d abandoned long ago, crossing his legs again and putting his hands in his lap. He leaned back, sighing. When would they be left alone?

“What? What? What’s the real story then?” Ino demanded, eyes sparkling with curiosity and annoyance at being out of the loop.

Shikamaru scowled again and shifted to make himself more comfortable on the floor, still not wanting to get up yet.

“He’s staying because I might be having his kid,” he started, not caring that the whole pregnancy story hadn’t been told to her. It would be too troublesome to start way back there anyway. “But he didn’t know about it when he came here. I don’t think he’s given up finding Itachi, just postponing it.”

He glanced at Sasuke for confirmation. “The rest of it, I can’t say is true or not.”

Sasuke’s eyes shifted away from Shikamaru, not sure if he meant the reviving clan part or the bit about love. One of those he was willing to answer, but the other…

Luckily, Ino was too shocked by the new information to question his love for her teammate.

“Pregnant with Sasuke’s kid?! You’re pregnant _with Sasuke’s kid_?!? How, what?!!” She demanded, eyes widened. She hadn’t thought that part was true when she heard the story! This means that Sasuke, her precious Sasuke-kun, was gay! And Shikamaru was the one he was gay for!

Again, he wondered how she could scream so loud without any strain on her voice.

“Maybe,” he restated. “The Hokage isn’t sure if it’s his, Orochimaru’s or Kabuto’s. And I hope you know how.” He smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t you kunoichi’s get the big sex talk?”

Ino flushed at Shikamaru’s words, lifting her hand and lunging, punching him in the arm.

“Maybe I meant how he could stand having sex with you! You probably are lazy in bed and said troublesome if you had to do anything!” She screeched out, voice higher than normal with embarrassment. Sasuke resisted the temptation to cover his ears.

Shikamaru rubbed his arm, holding back his laughter. He made a show of rolling his eyes and said, “I haven’t heard him complain once.” He hoped talking enough about it would drive her out of his place. For tonight at least.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke allowed himself a low chuckle. No, no complaints at all. Except maybe how they kept getting interrupted all the time lately. He was glad they hadn’t been caught in the act this time at least.

Ino flushed, punching his arm again on reflex.

“Shikamaru, what happened to relationships being so troublesome?” She said hotly, still embarrassed. Of all people, she hadn’t expected Shikamaru to have sex before her.

Wishing that every female he knew wasn’t so violent, Shikamaru shrugged. “They still are,” he said. “But I suppose it’s not as troublesome as being alone.”

Ino threw up her hands, shaking her head. “Honestly, of all the luck! You finally decide to have a sex drive and end up landing the last Uchiha!” She exclaimed, envy coloring her voice.

Sasuke remained quite still, not wanting to draw her attention. He was hoping Shikamaru could drive her away before she became bored with talking to him, and switched her gaze onto himself.

Shikamaru frowned a little. Really, he knew how much she pined after the Uchiha before, but…

“Tch,” he muttered, putting on his normal bored expression. “It’s not like I went out looking for anyone.”

“Troublesome, troublesome, troublesome!” Ino mocked back, wagging a finger at him. Before she could say anything more, the door burst open without much defense. Apparently Ino hadn’t locked it again after her own bout of breaking and entering. Not that it would have matter much, with who it was that came barreling in.

“Shikamaru! I heard Sasuke was back and living with you as your bitch!” Kiba called out, the hugely grown Akamaru bounding in faster than his master. The dog paused, growling softly at Sasuke but sensing no threat. He then turned, spying Shikamaru and Ino. He lolled his tongue out, running across the expanse of floor in moments, lapping and slobbering over Ino’s face before she could recoil.

“Ew, Kiba, restrain your mutt!” She yelled, pushing at his thick furred neck. Akamaru ignored her, only relenting when he spotted Shikamaru again. He dropped down, rushing forward to lavish the teen with sloppy love.

Shikamaru couldn’t help but laugh at Kiba’s entrance, despite that he didn’t want any more company. He brought a hand up to scratch at Akamaru’s ear, smirking. “I’m glad you can’t ask me any questions,” he muttered.

“So is it true? Does the Uchiha really bend over for you?” Kiba asked excitedly, not bothering to call his dog off. Ino could deal with some dog spit on her face; it was cleaner then what came out of her own mouth.

“Sasuke would never do that!” Ino retaliated before Sasuke had finished opening his mouth to snap some hot retort at the dog boy. Kiba raised a brow at her, smirking devilishly.

“I’m so sure. He’s a total pansy; I can totally see Shikamaru topping him.” Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, legs uncrossing from where he sat. Akamaru growled affectionately at Shikamaru, nuzzling his cheek with his nose, not caring what the humans were arguing about this time. The dog could smell the musky scent of sex on the Nara anyway, and if he wanted he could follow it to confirm which way the human preferred. If he’d cared.

Shikamaru snorted, closing his eyes and shrugging. “Although I’m sure it would be amusing to see Sasuke have a conniption on my couch, I have to say it’s really none of your business what our sex life is like, Kiba.” His smirk widened, letting them draw their own conclusions from his wording; and whether they ended up right or wrong wasn’t his problem.

Akamaru took the opportunity of Shikamaru’s distraction to lick him full frontal on the lips and across the undersides of his nose. Kiba was roaring with laughter, both from the lick attack and the answer he’d gotten.

“Heh, Shikamaru, that’s great!” He snickered out, loving the pissed off look on Sasuke’s face as well as the disgusted look from Ino. The girl was priceless when confronted with ‘gross’ things. “I bet you guys switch it up.” He added, partly believing it and partly to goad Ino.

“They do not switch you animal!” And it worked. He was left snickering like mad, even as Ino gave him the same treatment she’d given Shikamaru by punching him in the arm.

Shikamaru opened his eyes again and wiped off the slobber, muttering something about deer not making buckets of saliva. But then he just pet the nin-dog again and leaned against him to get more comfortable. He glanced over at Sasuke, raising an eyebrow. Was he really that sensitive about it?

“Pft, they totally switch it up Ino. You know, it’s the quiet one’s that have all the hidden kinks and the insatiable sex drive.” He informed her. She flowered, punching him again in the arm. He only laughed harder.

“Kiba, just, ugh! I’m leaving!” She said, no longer comfortable at all with the topic. She turned to Shikamaru, waving offhand at him, turning to Sasuke and doing the same. “I’m sorry, but I just don’t want to deal with _him_ any longer!”

Shikamaru just grunted softly, raising a hand in a small wave. He wasn’t going to make an effort to acknowledge her when she had just barged in. At least she was leaving now and hopefully no one else would show up. He dreaded his mom’s reaction to all this.

“So, Shikamaru, straight up no joke. You’re the one delivering in this relationship, right?” Kiba asked once she was out of earshot. Akamaru whined softly at his master’s blunt persistence, lying down behind Shikamaru.

“Why are you so curious, Kiba?” Sasuke asked hotly. He didn’t like the thought of people around town talking about such topics as ‘is Sasuke pansy enough to take it up the ass?’ “People might start wondering if you were into us.”

“Well, no lying on my part, I’d do you both. But I top.” Kiba said shamelessly, plopping down beside the irate Uchiha. His dog snuffled again, anxious that his master was courting danger so thoroughly today.

“There aren’t many you wouldn’t do, Kiba,” Shikamaru said, smirk growing again. He absently started scratching Akamaru again. “But if it’ll get you to shut up about it, no I don’t.”

Kiba grinned at Shikamaru, laughing as Sasuke scowled at his little boyfriend. Apparently their sex life was private to the Uchiha. Nice.

“True, very true. But you’ve never wanted to top? To feel how tight your boyfriend here is? ‘Cause you know he’s got to be.” Kiba elaborated, pointing his thumb at Sasuke as he referred to him. The pale boy looked ready to kill.

“Too much work,” he simply said with a shrug, giving the excuse most expected from him. It really didn’t matter to him, he still got release and if the Uchiha didn’t want to bottom so be it. He ignored Sasuke’s reactions, confidant that he wouldn’t do anything stupid this soon.

“Awww, Shikamaru you prude! You know there are tons of positions where you can be ‘top’ and not have to do anything. Like, if you were on your back and Uchiha got up to ride -” He was cut off by Akamaru barking at him, followed by a low whining noise. He cocked his head, listening before nodding. “Alright boy, I’ll lay off of them for now…” Kiba said reluctantly.

Sasuke crossed his arms and turned his head away, sulking.

“Is that all you came to ask, Kiba?” Shikamaru said after sighing. “Because it’s getting late and we kind of wanted to rest.”

Kiba sniffed, smirking down at the boy from where he sat.

“Resting wasn’t what you were up to.” He said devilishly. Akamaru barked in agreement, lapping at whatever skin on Shikamaru was closest to him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the two.

“Regardless of what we _were_ doing, we want to rest _now_.”

“And I suggest you leave soon if you don’t want to be kicked out. And I mean literally,” he said, giving a smirk of his own. “Why don’t you go bug your own teammates instead?”

“Come on; do you really think Hinata’s anything more than a virgin? And Shino, hell, I don’t even know if he’s straight or not!” Kiba complained. Akamaru whined in agreement.

“Leave.” Kiba turned to the now glowering Uchiha, unable to keep the smile off his face. The Uchiha sure did want his alone time. He snickered out loud, entertaining himself with thoughts of what they might be doing later. If only they were into fuck buddies, they could have some _wild_ nights together.

“Alright, alright, me and Akamaru get the picture! Come on boy.” Kiba said, a grin still in place as he stood up.

Shikamaru sat up again so he wouldn’t fall over when Akamaru got up. As much as he wanted to be laying down that wouldn’t be the best way to do that.

“Don’t go spreading the information you just got around, Kiba,” he said then added. “I can’t guarantee you’ll be in good health if you do.”

Kiba’s grin twitched just a little at Shikamaru’s words.

“Which part? The fact that you take Uchiha cock or that you two have been getting it on like rabbits?” He asked with mock sincerity about his question.

“Any of it,” Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes. “Not everyone is like you—bragging about who they have sex with.”

“You’re both no fun at all.” Kiba said, laughing despite this. Akamaru trotted over, nuzzling his hand, wanting to get petted. Kiba looked down, petting his dog before looking up and seeing Sasuke’s glare.

“Alright, I’ll go now since I’m so unwanted.” He said, rolling his eyes and heading for the door without further prodding. He wouldn’t tell people that it was a fact, but he could still help spread rumors.

After all, what he was going to spread wasn’t as bad as what was already going around.

Shikamaru laid back down on the floor, bringing an arm up briefly to wave goodbye to the other boy. After Kiba had closed the door, he turned onto his side and looked at Sasuke.

“I hope you know he’s not really going to keep it to himself,” he said, lips twitching as he tried to keep his face neutral.

Sasuke sighed, nodding slightly from where he sat on the couch.

“I know. I’m just hoping he doesn’t tell people to come and visit us…” Sasuke trailed off, glancing at the door in earnest. He would like to actually have some alone time that wasn’t interrupted before the good part.

Shikamaru let out a snort, turning his gaze back to the ceiling. “If you really want, you can set traps or alarms around the doors and windows. Never really cared for them myself, but…” he trailed off, giving a shrug.

“And after that,” he continued, a grin forming. “you can carry me over to the bed so I can relax better.”

Sasuke snorted, standing up and stretching. He felt slightly cheated, having gotten close to coming so many times it seemed without actually getting off. It was almost enough to make him ask Shikamaru if he would mind him masturbating, considering he wouldn’t be able to hide the act from the other.

“There’s really no point to it. The only ones who will be coming over are ninja’s, and the stupid ones already came over today. That leaves the one’s that would get by them.”

“Still, you usually don’t have to be that cautious in your own village so an alarm here or there won’t be noticed too often,” he said, waiting for the Uchiha to pick him up.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, walking over to the boy still on the ground. He bent, sliding his hands under him and lifting. He was surprised by his light weight.

“Were you this light back at Orochimaru’s?” He asked, not sure of it himself. He’d been concentrating more on making sure the boy wasn’t raped more than necessary at the time.

Shikamaru shrugged before slipping an arm over Sasuke’s shoulder for better balance. “Not sure. I know I had lost a little weight when I got back to Konoha, but since then I’ve eaten normally.”

“You’re probably just too lazy to eat all you need.” Sasuke said, stepping into the bedroom. He smirked down at Shikamaru, moving to the side of it and dumping him onto the soft landing seemingly without much care.

Shikamaru grunted softly as he bounced a little on the bed. He rolled his eyes at the Uchiha but didn’t comment just making himself comfortable.

“It wouldn’t matter if I was, with half the village’s ninja forcing food down my throat daily,” he said.

Sasuke paused, about to climb onto the bed. Reaching down, he undid the pants and slipped them down, removing his shirt afterward. He would have pulled his borrowed boxers off as well, preferring to sleep in the nude, but with how many people were coming by…

“True, but don’t people normally lose weight during pregnancy? Before the baby starts showing I mean.” Sasuke said, crawling onto the bed beside the Nara. He reached out, pulling him close as he’d done the last time they’d gone to bed, what seemed like forever ago.

Shikamaru shook his head before comfortably settling against the other. “Not really. In the first trimester you don’t gain weight—mostly from not wanting to eat after puking—but the baby itself gives the extra weight you’d lose normally.”

Sasuke sighed, enjoying being able to just lay still and hold Shikamaru to him. He got caught up in his hormones a lot, and forgot how nice this was.

“Mmm.” He didn’t bother to comment further on the subject, not really caring anymore. There was an entire village willing to take care of Shikamaru; if he’d lost any weight he shouldn’t have he’d gain it back within days.

Shikamaru snorted and just closed his eyes, giving a small yawn. He was sure no one could really see it, but he had been getting tired more often than usual. It had always been more for show, so he wouldn’t be asked to _do_ anything, but now he was actually tired.

Sasuke nuzzled into the tired teen’s neck, relaxing bit by bit. It took him a while to completely relax, and even then it wasn’t fully.

A knock rang throughout the apartment, sharp and clear as the voice that followed it.

“Shikamaru, Sasuke, I know you’re both in there. Open the door or I will be forced to open it myself.”


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke cursed. Damn Hyuuga’s and their damn eyesight.

Shikamaru scowled, almost light enough to be a pout, and after a second just let out a sigh. “Just let him come in himself,” he muttered to Sasuke, still not opening his eyes. “I’m sure by the end of the night I’ll need a new lock, or, hell, another door.”

“What the hell could Hyuuga want anyway? I always considered him the intelligent one.”

And the one least likely to shove his nose into our business, he added mentally. The soft sound of the door swinging open could be heard in the silence, followed by nearly silent padding.

“In the bedroom, Hyuuga.” Sasuke said, not raising his voice. He wouldn’t need to, it was Neji. Soon the other was standing in the doorway, positively leering at the snuggled up couple.

“Well, I would say I hope I’m not interrupting, but I can tell you two are comfortable.” Neji said calmly, lips twitching upward.

Shikamaru opened one eye to look over at the Hyuuga. “Yes, we are. So what story have you heard?” he asked bluntly. Damnit, he wanted to sleep.

The Hyuuga’s lips twitched again, forming a smug smirk. Sasuke’s arms tightened around Shikamaru, glaring at the other.

“Many, many things. That Sasuke takes it up the ass, that you only let him give head and he only gets off by masturbating, that Sasuke likes to tie you up and fuck you till you bleed. They’re all so conflicting; I had to come check it out myself.” He stepped further into the room, not intending to leave any time soon.

“Well, none of those are true,” Shikamaru said. He closed his eye again, muttering a soft ‘troublesome’ and added, “But as you can see, he _is_ here, we _are_ together and that’s all the information you need.”

A smirk pulled at his own lips. “So don’t let the door hit you on the way out, Neji.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, Nara.” Neji said, pausing by the foot of the bed. Sasuke had the extreme urge to see if he could kick him from where he lay.

“I’m just wondering what is the truth, and also what Naruto thinks of all this.”

“I’m not going to give you more fantasies to masturbate to, Hyuuga,” Shikamaru said, smirk still in place. “You’re the one who didn’t have the patience to wait and broke it off.” He opened his eyes again and gazed over at Neji.

“And I might be a genius, but I can’t read minds so you should talk to Naruto about that.” He paused then, as his smirk grew, added, “But he is moving in here next week, if that helps.”

Neji narrowed his eyes, face becoming rigid and cold. Sasuke glanced at Shikamaru, wondering what he’d missed. Had that much really happened while he was away?

“I do wonder what it is you, such a _shy_ and _innocent_ little boy, have been doing to start such rumors?” He said icily. At his sides his fists clenched.

Shikamaru sighed, expression becoming bored again. “That’s a low blow even for you, Hyuuga,” he said, adding sarcastically, “So sorry for taking away Naruto’s attention by getting _raped_.”

“I’m not sore about Naruto caring for you, Nara. I’m just wondering why it is the Uchiha’s in bed with you and not him, if he matters so much to you.” Neji snarled. Sasuke glowered harder at the boy, not liking his tone at all.

“He’s not here because he’s packing, Hyuuga. Shikamaru is being kind enough to offer him a home with friends.” Neji turned his eyes on Sasuke, frigid and unrelenting.

“He doesn’t desire a home of _friends_ , Uchiha.”

“We,” Shikamaru interrupted, voice raised just a little to make sure he had their attention, “have all agreed on it and if you have a problem with it, go try taking it up with Tsunade. Besides, you keep forgetting any relationship worth having starts with friendship, Hyuuga.”

“Then I feel bad for Naruto.” Neji finished, turning his eyes on Shikamaru. “For seeking something more than friendship.”

After that he turned, stalking out of the room with his head held high and his spine rigid. Sasuke, after he heard the door open and close and felt Neji’s chakra leave, lifted up onto one elbow, looking down at Shikamaru.

“Care to share?”

Shikamaru glanced up at Sasuke, still having been watching the doorway with a frown. He groaned in annoyance after a second and turned to half bury his face into his pillow.

“Troublesome. Can’t you ask me tomorrow, _after_ I sleep?” he asked, voice muffled.

“I could, but then I don’t know if I’ll ever get the chance with how many people keep popping up.” Sasuke said. He leaned down, resting his chin on Shikamaru’s shoulder, waiting.

Shikamaru turned his head, watching Sasuke from the corner of his eye. He released a sigh, not wanting to argue. “Be more specific. I don’t feel like reciting a novel-length story.”

Sasuke would have smiled at Shikamaru, if it weren’t for the subject at hand. He thought about all he’d heard, trying to place which question he most wanted answered.

“Were you and Hyuuga together before?”

Muttering another troublesome and rolling his eyes, Shikamaru just nodded. If Sasuke wanted more information about it, he’d have to ask specifically. In the back of his mind, he wondered if the Uchiha just wanted information on what had happened while he’d defected or if he was jealous.

Sasuke drew Shikamaru closer, one arm over his waist. He slid down, placing his lips against Shikamaru’s nape as he slipped his other arm under his ribs and across his chest.

“What happened between you two?”

Shikamaru leaned against the other boy, closing his eyes once again. “Nothing,” he said, “He asked me out once, it was too troublesome to say no so we dated for a few months. I wouldn’t put out and he broke it off.”

Sasuke scowled, but at a thought couldn’t help snickering into Shikamaru’s skin.

“I knew I was better than the Hyuuga. Even at sex.” He said smugly, pressing against Shikamaru even more for the sheer pleasure of not getting turned away. Like some people.

Shikamaru elbowed the Uchiha just shy of actually hurting him. “And that’s one of the reasons I wouldn’t have sex with him,” he said, smirking faintly. “He bragged.”

Sasuke only smirked, holding onto Shikamaru even more. He licked at the skin under his lips in a smug, almost possessive way.

“Is it really bragging if I only do it to you?”

Shikamaru held back the shiver trying to rack his body and snorted, countering with a question of his own. “Are you still talking about how amazing you are?”

“True. I guess instead of talking I’ll just stick to showing.” Sasuke’s hand slipped down Shikamaru’s front, caressing at his closest nipple through the shirt he was wearing. He didn’t intend to go much further, wasn’t even sure if enough time had passed for Shikamaru to respond enough to go further, but he still enjoyed feeling the flesh harden into nubs under his fingertips.

Shikamaru chuckled and grabbed his hand, bringing it up to press a light kiss to it. He twisted his upper body to look at Sasuke. “Think you can show me tomorrow instead?”

“Hmmm, yes, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to stop touching you.” Sasuke said, leaning forward and nipping at Shikamaru’s throat. “I trust you to have control and not ravish me.” He added, licking up towards his ear.

Shikamaru smirked and turned back around, spooning against him again. “Fine. But don’t bitch at me tomorrow when I fall asleep on you,” he responded, closing his eyes again and, hopefully, for the last time that night.

Sasuke only smirked, dropping his hand down again and playing with the nipple. It had started to soften again in the sparse moments he’d been inattentive.

“If we find the time to even try tomorrow, I’ll keep that in mind.” Sasuke whispered, pinching and circling the one nipple idly while he nuzzled into Shikamaru’s nape again.

Shikamaru just grunted in acknowledgement that he’d heard Sasuke. After a few minutes he was able to recognize the touches and block them out, letting his body relax more as he started drifting off.

Sasuke breathed out, recognizing the feeling of Shikamaru’s body relaxing against him. He smiled, continuing his attack on the nipple. He lifted his other hand off of Shikamaru’s waist, moving it to the other one and beginning to pinch and roll it as well. He could feel himself beginning to stir, but willed it down. He just wanted to enjoy touching Shikamaru, feeling him under his hands.

\--

Shikamaru grumbled to himself and pushed his face further into the pillow below him. He didn’t want to wake up yet, but damnit, he’d forgotten to close the window shades last night. And now the sun was shining through the window and pulling him from his sleep. Troublesome. It probably wasn’t even nine in the morning.

Sasuke grunted, pulling the warm body closer to him as it began to move around. He felt his hands press into warm skin and remembered what he’d been doing before falling asleep himself. He flexed his fingers, wondering at which place on Shikamaru’s chest they were at the moment.

Shikamaru shivered a little, the fingertips pressing into him slightly colder than his body. He turned his head and opened one eye, sleepily gazing at Sasuke before squinting his eye again as the light hit it.

Sasuke lowered his head, using Shikamaru as a shield between himself and the accursed sunlight.

“Morning.” He said into the others neck, not feeling like getting up just yet.

“Mm,” he mumbled incoherently. Shikamaru brought a hand up to rub at his eyes before just letting it fall back onto the pillow, closing his eyes again and snuggling back against the Uchiha more. No way was he getting up either.

Before Sasuke could begin letting himself fall back to sleep, a knock was heard at the door. He growled softly.

“Not this early in the morning…” He muttered. A voice suddenly cut through his dark thoughts, piercing the silence that had followed deathly behind the knock.

“Shikamaaaaru! It’s Naruto! Remember, you told me to come over!” The blond’s voice cracked every now and then, attesting to his teenager vocals but he just kept talking. Sasuke paused in his soft growling, pushing his face against Shikamaru questioningly.

“Did you?” He mumbled in question.

Shikamaru groaned and turned just enough so his face wasn’t being covered by the pillow.

“Yeah,” he said, voice scratchy from sleep. “Didn’t think he’d come over this early though.” He went silent for a few seconds, most likely starting to doze off again. He heaved a sigh and cracked open his eyes. “I suppose we should get up so he doesn’t just barge in again.”

“Shikamaruuuu, come on! Are you awaaaaake?!” Naruto called, pounding on the door once again. Sasuke pulled his hands out of Shikamaru’s shirt, rolling onto his side.

“You talk to him.” He mumbled, tossing an arm over his own eyes.

Shikamaru pouted and sat up, half-glaring down at the Uchiha. “Tch. Troublesome. You’re getting up too,” he said. His pout changed to a smirk and he pushed Sasuke off the bed. Without another word he stood up and, only pulling down his shirt, walked out to answer the door.

Sasuke pouted himself from the floor. He was tempted to simply get up and crawl back under the covers. Very tempted. He eyed the blankets, then the bedroom door.

“Finally!” Naruto said upon seeing the door open. He smiled, leaping forward and throwing his arms over the sleepy Nara. “Morning!”

Shikamaru stumbled back a step before catching himself. “Morning, Naruto,” he said, cracking a smile. He was sure he was a sight—in the clothes from yesterday, hair mostly out of his tie, and probably some sleep lines on one side of his face—but he really couldn’t care.

“Mmm, so how’d it go, huh?” he asked, drawing back enough to see the boy’s face again. He looked like he’d just woken up. Naruto smirked, thinking the lazy nin was adorable that way.

Sasuke came up behind Shikamaru having decided he’d been lazy enough yesterday. He watched Naruto’s happy leer change into a flash of anger and then settle into Naruto’s best stoic look.

Shikamaru sighed and pulled away from Naruto. He grabbed his wrist and led him into the apartment so he could sit on the couch. After he sat down—leaving room on either side of him for the other two shinobi if they wanted—he finally said, “It went fine. Only real problem was the parade of people barging in while I was trying to sleep.”

Naruto allowed himself to be led away, past the younger Uchiha brother and into the living room silently. He sat down to one side, watching quietly as Sasuke stepped past him and slumped down, crossing his arms.

“That’s good, that it went well. Why were so many people coming over?” Naruto asked, his voice not quite as cheery as it had been, but he tried. Shikamaru didn’t need that kind of stress, especially with the baby.

Shikamaru frowned a little, noticing Naruto’s mood though he decided to not say anything yet. “Ah, everyone wanted to confirm that he was really back,” he said, giving the simplest explanation.

Naruto snorted, his mood lifting somewhat as he remembered some of the rumors he’d been hearing. Knowing what the truth was, although still a little painful, he was able to laugh at most of what he heard.

“I’ll bet they all had sex question too, right?” He said with a snicker. He tossed his arms over Shikamaru’s shoulders good humouredly, his fingers brushing Sasuke’s shoulder. He flinched, curling his hands tightly to Shikamaru’s shoulder, but keeping his arm where it was. Sasuke remained relaxed, leaning back on the couch.

Shikamaru gave a snort, raising an eyebrow. “You have no idea,” he muttered. “The three people we actually bothered talking to were Ino, Neji and Kiba. To put it _lightly_ , it was far too troublesome.”

Naruto laughed, tilting his head back and grinning. He felt Sasuke’s shoulder on his hand, the Uchiha resting slightly against Shikamaru. The action made Naruto tense again, but after a few moments and Sasuke not moving away, he began to relax.

“I’ll bet that was fun. Who was the most troublesome?” Naruto asked, leaning against Shikamaru as well.

Shikamaru let out a sigh, but his lips twitched upwards into a smile. It felt nice to have both of them near. “I’m not sure. Ino was way too loud, Kiba just… wouldn’t shut up. And Neji… Well…” he trailed off, not sure how to put it without saying something he’d rather not.

Naruto snorted, waving his hand to emphasize his next words.

“Neji’s an ass.” Sasuke couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

“That he is.” He agreed out loud, the first words he’d said in Naruto’s presence so far.

Shikamaru had to laugh too, nodded. “That’s one way to put it,” he said. “You would think he’d relax a little after growing up, you know?”

Naruto nodded his head, being seized with a sudden and random urge to stretch his hand out and touch Sasuke’s hair for the first time in years. He tightened his hand, not sure if he should or not.

“Yes. He was getting better, and then at some point he just became an ass again. Wonder what happened…”

Shikamaru shrugged, leaning back further into the couch. “It could be a couple of things,” he said, though was sure he knew the reason, but he didn’t feel like talking about Neji.

Sasuke snorted, leaning his head to the side and against Shikamaru’s shoulder, forgetting about Naruto’s hand until he felt it rubbing the side of his skull. He paused, but internally shrugged. Naruto could pull his hand back or leave it.

“A couple of things my ass. He’s always been that way.” Naruto flinched against Shikamaru, hand tightening even more before he told himself to relax. If he moved in, he’d be forced into these sorts of positions a lot.

“Isn’t there a thing for that, uhh… something about a kettle… and a tea pot?” Naruto said, scrunching up his face in thought. Wasn’t there a color involved? In his absence of mind, he unclenched his hand and ran it through Sasuke’s hair. The Uchiha relaxed even more against Shikamaru at the action, remaining quiet and allowing it.

Shikamaru chuckled and nodded slightly. “’Pot calling the kettle black’, you mean?” he asked casually, though mentally readying himself in case they started arguing. It had always happened before, even when friends, and he knew they had to confront all the issues sometime. He just hoped it wouldn’t ever get out of hand.

“I’ll admit that. When Naruto admits he’s a dunce.” Sasuke said, unable to keep quiet once Shikamaru clarified what Naruto meant. It wasn’t the worst thing he could have said, but the hand running through his hair was mollifying the need for sharper words. No one had really touched his hair since Itachi…

“I am not!” Naruto said indignantly, still not even aware of his hand slipping through the silky locks. He leaned forward, sticking his tongue out at Sasuke as he did so.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes but his lips twitched upwards. It really didn’t seem like years since the last time he heard this same argument in passing while he lay with Chouji in a training field.

He wisely kept his mouth shut now, not willing to get brought into the banter if he could help it.

“Right. Just like how I’m not an ass.” Sasuke conceded, closing his eyes. It really felt wonderful, Naruto’s hands running through his hair. His arm snaked behind Shikamaru’s back, brushing Naruto’s sides as he settled himself.

“But, but!” Naruto wasn’t sure what to say without digging himself deeper into the hole he’d somehow found himself in. Upon feeling Sasuke’s hand he realized where and what his other was doing and stopped, blushing slightly. His eyes widened when he felt Sasuke lean into the abandoned touch, sighing contentedly when the blond started petting him again.

Shikamaru sighed and opened his mouth to make a comment but closed it again at a knock on his door. He scowled, eye twitching a little. He hoped it wasn’t someone coming to confirm rumors again, though the probability of otherwise was low.

Reluctantly, he extracted himself from the other two ninja and made his way over to the door. He opened it, raising an eyebrow at the shinobi. “…yes?”

“Nara Shikamaru, you are wanted at the Hokage Tower promptly,” he said, trying his best to look inside the apartment discreetly.

“Ah, fine,” the Nara said, frowning. “Tell her I’ll be there in a few minutes.” And he closed the door on the other, not caring if he was about to respond.

Sasuke frowned as his arm fell away from Shikamaru’s back, slipping down to hang uselessly while he watched the Nara walk to the door. Naruto did the same, his hand pausing in its ministrations to Sasuke’s hair.

“What does she want with you?” Naruto called as soon as Shikamaru closed the door, bringing his hand back from Sasuke’s dark locks as he looked at the Nara worriedly. Sasuke retracted his arm as well, coal eyes showing a shallower amount of the same emotion.

Shikamaru shrugged, yawning as he started to head back into the bedroom. “No idea,” he said before shutting the door behind him. He went into the adjoining bathroom to take a quick shower before heading out.


	16. Chapter 16

Tsunade glanced up as Shikamaru came in, quickly offering up a scroll and launching into explanation.

“Shikamaru, this mission just came out of the wood works but we’ve been working on getting to this point for a while. This village is a small one, on the border between us and Suna but allied to no one. They’re willing to become allies, but we need you to get this scroll to them within the next four days for that to happen. We’re sending you because we need an intelligent ninja to smooth out anything further, and any other competent shinobi’s are on other missions.”

Shikamaru nodded, studying the sealed scroll briefly before tucking it into a vest pocket. “Do I get a team or is this a solo mission?” he asked.

“It’s your decision. The available ninja are mostly chuunin like you. If you think you can do better with them, bring them. If you’re comfortable alone, go alone. The village should pose no threat, but if you want to feel safe…” Tsunade trailed off. She trusted Shikamaru to be smart enough to get out of trouble, but a partner might be good. She sighed, shaking her head. It was Shikamaru’s call.

Shikamaru nodded again, quickly going through who he had to choose from. After a minute he asked, “Is Sakura available or is she full at the hospital? Or if she can’t, then Ino?” Better to inquire now than to go running around in circles.

“I can arrange for Sakura. I’m sorry Shikamaru; I completely forgot about your condition, you would need a healer in case anything went wrong.” Tsunade said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. It was hard for her, even with all of her experience, to remember that a male was pregnant under her watch.

“Head for the gates, Sakura will meet you there.”

Shikamaru gave a slight bow and turned, leaving the room. He was sure he had everything he would need with him, so he didn’t bother stopping back at his place. Someone would go over soon enough to watch over Sasuke anyway so he didn’t need to tell them he had a mission.

So he just sat down by the village entrance, studying the map that had been wrapped around the scroll while waiting for Sakura.

“Shikamaru!” Sakura shouted upon seeing the males form by the gates. She hoped he hadn’t been waiting too long, she’d come as soon as she was told of her mission by Tsunade. She stopped by the boy, bending down.

“Ready to go?”

Shikamaru glanced up at the shout, rolling up the map separately from the scroll now and stuck in his weapon’s pouch for easier access. He stood up and, brushing off his pants, nodded.

“Yeah. You know the details?”

Sakura nodded, raking his frame with her eyes. She didn't see anything abnormal, no sallowness in his skin, no circles under his eyes. She paid particular attention to his stomach, wondering if the baby was growing at a normal rate or not.

"Let’s go then." She said, beginning to walk in the direction they needed to go, waiting to get into the trees before they began running.

\--

Shikamaru stopped on a tree branch hours later. “We should stop for tonight,” he said, “and set up a camp. It’s only another day and a half or so to the village, so it should work out fine.”

“Right.” Sakura agreed, stopping on a nearby branch. She dropped down, immediately setting to work on setting up the camp. Later, as they were both relaxing in their fully set up campsite, Sakura leaned forward.

“So, Shikamaru. Are you living with Sasuke or Naruto?”

Shikamaru huffed a sigh and took a bite of the re-hydrated food to put off answering. After he swallowed he finally answered with, “Technically, Sasuke.”

Sakura raised a brow, leaning back as she took in the possible meanings.

“Technically?” She asked, giving the Nara a curious look.

Shikamaru nodded, scooting a bit farther away from the dying fire to lay down and stare up the sky through the tree branches.

“Mm. Naruto hasn’t moved in yet.”

Sakura felt her eyes widen, nearly bulging even. She opened her mouth, but caught herself. She’d learned to count to five before speaking when she felt that welling of excitement in her chest, it let her collect her thoughts and not spew random nonsense and annoying questions.

“How are Naruto and Sasuke taking this development?” She asked, breathing out softly and letting the other, less constructive and more nosey questions go.

“Better than I thought they would, truthfully,” he said, turning his head to look over at her. “They were squabbling more like friends than fighting this morning. I just hope they won’t get more intense than that, especially when I’m not there; like now.”

Sakura smiled, shaking her head at Shikamaru. For such a smart ninja, he hadn’t noticed? Well, maybe it was from being with them so much…

“They somehow fight less when left alone. At least physically. They seem to have some, almost boorish in fact, need to prove themselves when others are ‘watching’ them.” She said, laughing slightly as she remembered some of her genin days.

“I suppose that’s true. Let’s just hope that hasn’t changed over the years, too, hm?” Shika said with a small, playful smirk. “Thanks, by the way,” he added, “for not rushing over last night like everyone else when they heard he was back.”

Sakura’s smile became a little less soft and a bit more pained at that. She turned her head from the boy, staring off into the distance.

“I wasn’t being nice. I was being a coward.” She said truthfully. She’d been afraid to see Sasuke again, afraid to find out if she’d gotten over him or not, afraid to see what kind of a person he’d grown into. She was still afraid.

“Well, you shouldn’t be. I’m sure he wants to see you again. As long as you don’t scream, that is. Ino did that enough last night for everyone,” he said, trying to interject some humor into it.

Sakura smiled despite herself. Of course Ino would have the daring to go and see Sasuke again. That girl had always had more balls then the men she hung around with.

“I’ll bet. But I’m sure tears and sobs would be just as annoying.” She said with a slight giggle. Sasuke would probably be so uncomfortable if she started crying, like she knew she would.

Shikamaru shrugged slightly. “At least you can still hear. I swear my ears were ringing for an hour after she left,” he said. “But really, after this mission we should all make time to get together again. A Rookie Nine reunion, y’know?”

Sakura laid on her back, closing her eyes and imagining what that would be like. A reunion, a full-fledged reunion with everyone together again.

“That would be so nice…” She said aloud, agreeing with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru turned his gaze back upwards. “We could pull some money together and rent out the bar a street down from Ichiraku’s,” he suggested, mind already working out what would need to be done for the small party.

Sakura nodded energetically, feeling happiness and excitement chase her nostalgic fear away like useless cobwebs.

“Yes, yes we could! And if we all pitch in it won’t even cost that much!” She said happily, wanting to finish with this mission ASAP now.

Shikamaru grinned a little. “We’ll just have to make sure we all have time off at the same time,” he said, sitting up and looking towards Sakura again. “…So what’s Tsunade’s favourite brand of sake?”

Sakura giggled, rolling onto her side and facing away from Shikamaru.

“I don’t think you need to know that. As your surrogate doctor, I suggest you get some sleep now.” She said, relaxing and intending to do the same.

\--

A few nights later, on their returning trip to Konoha with one scroll less and a allied village gained, Sakura regretted they’re choice of campsite. It had gotten so cold during the night, she’d been tempted to move over and mooch off of Shikamaru’s body heat. She shivered, getting up and huddling into herself as she began packing up.

“Come on Shikamaru, time to go.” She said groggily.

Shikamaru just grunted in acknowledgment, moving to pack up his part of the campsite. Once done, he stood up and shouldered the pack before destroying the small makeshift fire pit and making it look like no one had even passed through.

From the shadows a pair of red eyes watched, recording all that was happening briefly before switching back to coal. His vision was bad enough without wasting it on watching a routine campsite pick up.

“Shikamaru, I’m going off to the bathroom really quick, alright?” Sakura called, although she knew Shikamaru probably wouldn’t want to know. It was part of a partnership to tell each other where they were going and why, and besides, needing to pee was a natural thing, even for girls. Itachi narrowed his eyes, stilling. Waiting.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and just sat back on the ground and called out, “Yeah, just hurry up.” He leaned back against a tree with his pack next to him now and closed his eyes.

The Uchiha took his chance, landing with a soft sound across from Shikamaru. He held his hand up, sharingan activated and two kunai poised, ready. His clone slid out from the side of the tree, covering the brunette’s mouth in case he was stupid enough to make noise.

Shikamaru tensed up a little, but just opened one eye lazily then the other, glaring at the Uchiha. He hadn’t really expected him to attack just yet, having noticed him hiding earlier. But obviously patience wasn’t an Uchiha trait.

Itachi kept his eyes activated, but made a motion for his clone to pick the boy up. The chakra induced male stepped around the tree, hoisting the younger up and then gripping him across the chest, pinning his arms.

The original Itachi jumped with no further signal, bounding through the trees with his clone following in pursuit. Left behind at the campsite, Sakura returned, only to be shocked by the absence of her partner. What had happened to Shikamaru?!

“Calm down, girl. The boy will be brought back, eventually…” A soft chuckling was heard from above her, and suddenly the blue man was in front of her. Kisame.

\--

Shikamaru’s eye twitched slightly as he was carried through the trees. Obviously he wouldn’t go willingly, but did they really think he was stupid enough to fight Itachi alone and without a plan?

Upon no signal, both of the Itachi’s landed within a clearing a few miles away from where they’d left Kisame to deal with the pink haired girl. The one not holding onto Shikamaru turned, not telling his clone to let go yet or deactivating his sharingan.

“Shikamaru. You already know what we want from you.”

Shikamaru let out a sigh through his nose, raising an eyebrow in question. And? Of course he knew, not that he was going to comply.

“We also know what your answer is.” Itachi continued, his hand appearing out of the part in his cloak, separating it and discarding it. He slowly began removing the rest of his clothing as he spoke. “I have been ordered to show you what we are capable of.”

Shikamaru’s eyes widened, tensing in the clone’s grasp. What the hell? He knew what they were capable of and why was he undressing?

…Did he have a ‘please molest me’ sign or something?

“I’m told part of the reason I was chosen, and the way to show you, was due to your previous encounter with Orochimaru and your current relationship with Sasuke.” Itachi added, as if to placate the wild look overtaking Shikamaru’s features. He stepped forward, now only in plain, standard issue boxers.

The clone passed Shikamaru off, turning him so the boy’s back hit Itachi’s bared chest. He began undressing as well, continuing the speech as if he were the one to first begin it.

“We will be returning you at a later time to rejoin your village. Your friend will not be hurt if you co-operate.”

“And this is supposed to convince me how?” Shikamaru asked now that his mouth wasn’t being covered. Really, did they think he was that easily swayed—with sex of all things?

“Any further on the decision I cannot reveal to you.” Itachi stated finally. His clone stepped forward, finished undressing now, and began pulling the clothing off of Shikamaru, soon leaving the boy entirely bare before the two Uchiha’s.

Shikamaru scowled, feeling very awkward in front of them, but couldn’t stop himself from commenting, “Which means you don’t know, do you? You only know what your orders are, not the reasons behind them.”

Both Itachi’s refused to acknowledge him. The one in front of the Nara dropped to his knees, gripping his sac gently and squeezing. His other hand gripped the base, stroking up and down on the flaccid cock. The Uchiha still standing nibbled at Shikamaru’s ear, keeping the boy’s arms pinned with one hand and using the other to begin playing with his nipple.

Shikamaru squirmed, clenching his jaw to keep from making any noises. A shiver ran down his back from the treatment on his ear.

Itachi glanced down the length of Shikamaru’s body, seeing himself begin to increase his pace on the slowly hardening shaft. He let his eyes slide over, to the curse mark he’d been told about. He began laving kisses and nips down Shikamaru’s skin, until he came to the darkened patch of skin. His tongue traced the design softly, knowing just how sensitive it was.

Shikamaru couldn’t hold back a gasp, his head automatically tilting back a little. He felt a rush of sudden hate at Orochimaru for making him more sensitive with that curse mark, but his mind was quickly distracted again.

Feeling the shaft harden quickly under his hand, the kneeling Uchiha looked up. Seeing the other Itachi’s mouth hovering over the curse mark he almost smirked, before lowering his mouth down to Shikamaru’s now swollen member, taking in the end and sucking.

Standing Itachi slipped his hand over to the untouched nipple and began tweaking it a little more harshly then he had the other one.

Shikamaru groaned, eyes fluttering closed and lower body trembling a little as he tried to hold his hips back from moving forward. His breath hitched, eyebrows furrowing a little at the slight pain, eyes opening again, halfway.

Shifting on his knees, Itachi slipped his mouth lower, continuing the suction motion with his throat and mouth all the way down to the base, dropping his hand and reaching between the Nara’s thighs to get at his entrance.

The other Uchiha lightly grazed his teeth over the mark, applying as little pressure as he could while still letting it touch the skin noticeably. Both of his hands were raised by now, tweaking and pinching at the Nara boy’s nipples.

Shikamaru let out a low moan and, not able to keep upright, leaned back against the Itachi behind him. He kept his hips forward, body still needing the stimulation. He reached behind him and gripped at the others waist to keep balanced.

Opening his mouth wider, adjusting his stance to accommodate the Nara leaning against him, Itachi began to apply pressure to the mark. He did it slowly, gradually increasing how hard his teeth pressed against the hypersensitive skin.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and bit his lip to suppress another moan. His body shuddered as the pleasure increased and the coil in his stomach tightened. His eyebrows drew together again and he opened his mouth, a moan catching in his throat mid-way as he reached his peak.

Kneeling Itachi swallowed convulsively, using the spike in the boy’s pleasure as a window to shove all three of his fingers in and stretch him as quickly as possible without tearing the delicate skin and muscle. The standing Uchiha lifted a hand from Shikamaru’s nipples and grasped his chin, turning to force his lips onto the others.

Shikamaru whined softly into the kiss from the sudden moment of pain. He shivered as his prostate was grazed, eyes opening half way to look at Itachi. From this close up it almost seemed like he was Sasuke.

Itachi pulled his fingers out of Shikamaru’s entrance, sliding the warmed digits along the boy’s inner thigh as he pulled them to his lips, sucking them clean sensually before speaking to his double.

“The boy is ready.” Itachi glanced down, letting the kiss drop. He stepped back from the warm body he’d been pressed against, reaching for the hem of his boxers.

Shikamaru panted, trying to regulate his breathing and calm his thoughts. He shivered again, from a small gust of wind, hating himself for craving the body warmth.

The Uchiha still kneeling stood up, swiftly and still somehow elegantly pulling his own boxers down and off, tossing them into the pile the two Uchiha’s had quickly made. He reached out, pushing at Shikamaru’s shoulders, directing him downward, onto his knees.

Shikamaru’s eyes widened and he forced himself to not move away. As much as he doubted Sakura couldn’t handle herself, he didn’t want to chance that she could be hurt.

Moving back behind the boy, Itachi placed a hand at his nape and pushed him forward until he was on his hands and knees. He lowered his hands to Shikamaru’s hips, positioning himself while his double held the boy’s hair, tilting the Nara’s head back and positioning himself in front of Shikamaru’s mouth.

Shikamaru swallowed heavily, moving his gaze up the Uchiha in front of him after trying to look back at the other one without success. If they wanted him to do anything, they’d have to force him to do it.

Both of the Uchiha’s began to push in, the male entering Shikamaru’s mouth using his other hand to keep his jaw opened. Itachi increased his grip on Shikamaru’s hips as he pushed into his tight entrance, feeling a wave of pleasure from the snug grip the teen’s body had on his cock.

Shikamaru made a noise of displeasure, eyes narrowing up at the older male. He concentrated on keeping his mouth and throat loose, not wanting his gag reflex to act up.

Sliding back out of his warm entrance, Itachi let a hand glide up the teen’s spine, leaning forward slightly. His fingers massaged gently at the curse mark, pushing back in slowly. His counterpart at the other end of the Nara’s body held still, waiting for the other Itachi to give him a signal.

Shikamaru shivered again, eyes fluttering shut. He inwardly cursed himself as a moan slipped out, not able to stop it with his mouth held open.

At the moan, Itachi gave the signal and the other began to move in and out of Shikamaru’s mouth and throat, enjoying the feel of the tight and wet enclosure. Both males picked up their pace at an increasing rate, stroking the hot coil in their guts while still remaining quiet. Itachi used his nails to scratch lightly at Shikamaru’s curse mark, pumping in and out of him quickly, hand still at his hip white knuckled.

Trying to keep steady as he was shoved back and forth, Shikamaru could feel his own orgasm approaching again. He whimpered, it forming into a moan as his sweet spot was hit again. He bowed his back downwards a little, fingers digging into the grass and dirt as his hand clenched.

The whimper was enough to drive one of the males over the edge, the Uchiha not really trying to prolong the act and just letting his orgasm wash over him and spurt into Shikamaru’s mouth. The other dark haired male continued pumping into the Nara, even as the now spent Uchiha pulled out of his mouth. His grip on the curse mark increased, his pumping becoming almost hectic as he brought the Nara and himself closer and closer to their peak.

Shikamaru instinctively swallowed down some of the cum, the rest dripping out from his mouth as he panted. Another two thrusts against his prostate and Shikamaru released a low cry, spilling out onto the ground underneath him.

Only a few snaps of his hips after Shikamaru, Itachi came as well, pouring his seed out deep into his body and pulling out with an audible sound. Before the Nara could collapse, Itachi had his arms around his waist and was pulling him to his feet.

“It’s time to go.” The man said, though to the Nara or the other Uchiha wasn’t certain.

Shikamaru wiped at his face, flicking his hand to get the semen off. He had to lean his weight against the elder Uchiha, not trusting his legs yet to hold himself up. He tilted his head just a little to glance up at the sky, letting out a soft sigh.

Itachi took off without any more warning, bolting threw the trees as fluidly and shamelessly as if he still wore his normal clothing and cloak. His double followed close behind, clothes in hand.

Landing in the middle of the abandoned campsite area, Itachi dropped the Nara down, neither harshly or gently. The other Uchiha placed his clothing beside him, before both men jumped away.

The sound of breaking branches and Sakura’s muffled curses soon filled the silence.

Shikamaru scowled and grabbed his clothes, bunching them up a little and covering his groin. He knew Sakura would be in the small clearing soon and, whether or not he got dressed in time, she’d want to examine him. So there was no use in re-clothing himself.

He heaved a sigh and rubbed his eye with the heel of his palm. This was going to be troublesome.

“Shikamaru? Shikamaru, what are you…” Sakura’s eyes widened as she took in the obviously nude boy, rushing to his side and immediately setting to work. Her hands fluttered everywhere, probing and touching and healing wherever it was needed.

“What happened?! I left, and then I couldn’t get back, that blue man, Sasuke’s older brother’s partner…” Sakura said, leaning back. He surprisingly had little injury about him. Except for maybe… "Shikamaru, did… did what Orochimaru…”

Shikamaru just nodded, giving a grunt in agreement as he started redressing. He didn’t feel like discussing it and, really, he was still trying to figure out how that was supposed to convince him to turn traitor to his village.

“Shikamaru, are you hurt… down there? Is anything torn? Did you bleed? I could heal it, I wouldn’t even need to touch it, no hands on, really!” Sakura said, blushing though she had a completely serious face on. She would heal her friend if she had to, she was a medic.

“I’ll be fine,” Shikamaru said with a sigh. “No need to waste more chakra doing that.” He stood up slowly after he finished dressing, heading back over to where his pack had been left. At least they hadn’t taken anything from there, too.

“I’ll just take a soldier pill and we’ll head back to Konoha again.”

Sakura chewed at her lip, standing up and crossing her arms, worry etched into her features. She didn’t want her friend to be in pain, but it was a private area…

“Are you sure? I didn’t use a lot of chakra on your other wounds, there really weren’t any other wounds, it wouldn’t take anything out of me.”

He shook his head, taking out a small red pill from a pocket on his pack. He quickly swallowed it and turned back around, shouldering his pack again.

“It helps just the same for now and if we don’t leave now, we’ll have to stay outside another night.”

Sakura’s worry only abetted slightly from that, nodding halfheartedly. She quickly gathered her things, lower lip being savagely worried by her teeth as she did so.

“Alright, let’s go.” She said, leaping into the trees.

Shikamaru leapt up after her, the extra energy from the pill starting to kick in and keep any pain to a dull throb.

\--

A few hours and a rest for a quick meal later, he could see the start of Konoha’s walls through the trees. “Did you have orders to go back to the hospital right after?” he asked, turned his head to look at Sakura.

“Not orders, but I was planning on it after visiting home and changing.” Sakura said. She bit her lip again, glancing over at Shikamaru. He seemed so calm about it, she didn’t know what to suggest for him…

“You need to tell… someone, about what happened.” She ventured, slowing down her pace so they wouldn’t reach the gates before it was resolved.

Shikamaru sighed, pausing on a branch and putting his hands into his pockets. “I’ll put in that we encountered them in the missions report. But… no one needs to know the rest,” he said. “It would just cause un-needed panic for everyone.”

“But, Shikamaru, to keep such a big secret from everyone else!” Sakura said, stopping on a nearby branch a little ahead of him, turning to face him with a frown of confusion on her face.

“It’s inconsequential to tell anyone that much, Sakura,” Shikamaru said, frowning. “I wasn’t hurt badly, it didn’t affect the mission and it’s not like I haven’t already had rape therapy.”

“But, it’s not just the rape! It was Itachi! It was Sasuke, Sasuke’s older brother who did it!” She emphasized, moving her hands in a sweeping arch to show the magnitude of the scandal the Uchiha had pulled.

Shikamaru’s frown deepened a little and he brought a hand up to rub at his temple. “And do you know what Sasuke will do if he finds out?” he asked. “Or Naruto? I don’t want Naruto hunting them on my account—not when they’re still after the Kyuubi. It would be easier to keep the information from them if it wasn’t even mentioned in the report or to anyone at all.”

“Shikamaru, at least tell Tsunade, please.” Sakura pleaded, jumping to stand on the branch the other was standing on. “I can understand why you don’t want Sasuke and Naruto to know, or others, but at least tell her.”

“You tell her if you feel you need to,” Shikamaru said, letting his hand drop again. “Can’t stop you either way, but I’m not going to.”

“Alright, I will.” Sakura said, crossing her arms resolutely. She waited for Shikamaru to begin the short journey to the gates within sight.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and took off again, coming up to the gates within a few minutes. He slowed down as he approached, giving a brief nod to the guards on duty. He turned to Sakura again and said, “I’ll go to the missions office and get the report done. You can talk to Tsunade or… whatever.”

Sakura nodded, both to Shikamaru and the guards. She walked with the Nara through the gates, turning to him and smiling halfheartedly again.

“I’m going to go tell Tsunade now, in person if I can. She’ll probably request to speak with you in person.”

Shikamaru let out a sigh and muttered a troublesome before nodding. “You know where I’ll be then,” he said, heading towards the missions office.

Sakura nodded again, biting her abused lip anxiously as she took off.


	17. Chapter 17

At the missions’ office, Naruto was walking out the door with a scroll under his arm. His face lit up when he saw Shikamaru coming up on the building.

“Shikamaru! Guess what? Tsunade-baa-chan figured out all the stuff with my old place, and Kiba and Sasuke-teme helped me move my stuff in!” His arms were around the boy’s neck before he’d finished his first sentence.

Shikamaru blinked, a smile forming on his face. “Good. One less thing for me to worry about then,” he said, half teasing.

Naruto’s face found itself nosing into the crook of Shikamaru’s neck, inhaling and snuffling softly. He’d missed Shikamaru, especially when he moved in and had to sleep in the same house as Sasuke. Alone.

“It was funny when they were moving my bed out of my room, to get it out of the way and stuff, ‘cause they dropped it on Sasuke’s foot and he nearly killed Kiba.”

Shikamaru chuckled and closed his eyes, letting his arms snake around the other boy to hold him. Part of his mind wondered if Naruto’s sense of smell as anywhere near as tuned at Kiba’s but pushed that thought away.

“But everything’s fine and set up?”

“Yeah, beds and everything. I didn’t have all that much to pack since you already got a couch and stuff, so it was easy.” Naruto said, lifting his head and grinning at Shikamaru. His arms unhooked, moving south and clasping around Shikamaru’s waist.

“Good,” Shikamaru said, wondering what his apartment looked like now. “I have to give the report on my mission, but then I’m going home. So I’ll see you there, okay? Unless you’re leaving on a mission now?” he asked, referring to the scroll Naruto was holding.

Naruto’s face dropped a little, leaning down until his forehead was pressed against Shikamaru’s. He exhaled softly, shaking his head minutely.

“Yes. Tsunade baa-chan let me get settled in but ‘we’re too short on shinobi’ to let me hang out and really get comfortable.” Naruto pouted, sticking his lower lip out.

“Is there an estimate on how long it’ll take?” Shikamaru asked, then added in teasing, “Will I get enough time to relax before you’re dragging me places again?”

“Not too long. I should be back late tomorrow night.” Naruto said, tightening his grip on the boy and hoisting him up, twirling around with the boy held above him. “Isn’t that great?”

Shikamaru started a bit, not expecting to be picked up. He laughed slightly and nodded. “And as much as I like being off my feet, you should probably let me down,” he said, a smirk tugging at his lips. “I still have some work to do before I can relax and the sooner you go, the sooner you’ll get back.”

Naruto pouted again, but did as asked.

“Alright, alright, I’ll go.” He leaned down, pecking Shikamaru on the lips quickly. He smiled, reluctantly letting go of the Nara. “I’m off!” He said triumphantly, leaping up onto a roof top and running away.

Shikamaru chuckled softly and watched Naruto run along the roofs for a second before turning and walking into the missions office.

“Hey, Shikamaru. Hokage wants you.” Kotetsu said from where he sat, balancing a pencil on his upper lip as he sipped his coffee.

Shikamaru’s eye twitched slightly. He heaved a sigh and just picked up a paper to fill out later if he had to. Then he left, heading towards the tower, muttering, “How troublesome.”

\--

Tsunade looked up upon seeing Shikamaru entering, her face grave.

“Have a seat, Shikamaru.” She said, offering up one of two seats before her desk. She knew he wouldn’t like it, but she had to discuss this with him.

Shikamaru frowned as he moved to sit down. After getting somewhat comfortable, he looked at Tsunade and raised an eyebrow slightly to show he was listening.

"Now, from what I heard, you were sexually assaulted again. I don’t know to what extent and I don’t know where on your body. I need to know.” She said, folding her hands and waiting.

Shikamaru sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back a little. “It wasn’t any different from what happened before, only it was once and I didn’t bleed,” he said simply.

Tsunade sighed, lifting a hand to her temple and closing her eyes. Why was it Shikamaru being difficult? It was normally the others who did this kind of shit to her, like Naruto.

“Shikamaru, I’m going to need more information than that.” She glanced at him, then closed her eyes again. “Look, I know it can be difficult recounting these things. Just, if you can’t say it, write it all down or something and get it to me by tomorrow, all right? Or I’m calling you back in here and you’re not leaving until I get answers.”

“Tch, that’s too much work,” Shikamaru muttered, scowling. “I was penetrated from both ends and fucked. Is that enough or do I need to reiterate it like a porn?”

Tsunade’s face fell out of her hand, almost hitting the table if she hadn’t snapped it up with wide eyes.

“Wha- Shikamaru, why didn’t you just say that in the first place?” Tsunade said, narrowing her eyes at the stubborn boy. “Was there any blood? Do you feel sick to your stomach? You’ll need to be tested, your check up will be tomorrow; I need to check on the baby’s status anyway.” She said, immediately falling into her familiar medical mind.

“No, no more than usual and fine,” Shikamaru answered, really just wanting to get back home and take a nap. “Do I still need to file an actual report or do you have enough information about the mission itself?”

Tsunade sat back, tilting her head back with the motion and exhaling deeply.

“No, not that part. I trust you. If you say that’s all that happened, that’s all that happened. I’ll see anything wrong with your body tomorrow. Sakura’s already filing an official report for me on the original mission and I’m going to let you slide on this one, but only because you and the baby need sleep. Though, Sasuke will probably know about this by the time you get home.”

Shikamaru nodded and stood up, inwardly wincing at the thought of Sasuke knowing. He wasn’t looking forward to that reaction. “Will he know who?” he asked.

“That depends on how brave Sakura was. I told her Sasuke needed to know, because he does and from the sounds of it you were going to do one of those bone headed for-their-sake moves and keep it from him. If she went herself, he probably does. If she sent a messenger, probably not.”

Shikamaru sighed and nodded again. “Alright, so I’ll expect someone tomorrow to summon me? Or do you know a time now?”

“Expect someone. I can’t trust my schedule enough to give you a time.” She looked at him, eyeing him. Her gaze lingered on his face. “You’ve been through so much in the last few weeks…” She sighed, shaking her head. “Go. Go get some rest. The sooner you leave the sooner you can calm Sasuke down and get some sleep.”

“Let’s hope so,” Shikamaru mumbled before turning to head out. He left without another word, slowly making his way home. He paused outside the building, scowling lightly up at it, before heading in and up the stairs.

Sasuke turned his head, tensing as he heard the steps. Sakura had left a few minutes earlier and he could sense that it was Shikamaru coming towards the door. He was focusing on controlling his rage, clenching his fists hard enough that he almost drew blood from his nails.

Shikamaru yawned as he opened the door, stepping in. He glanced around his place, taking in the few changes quickly before resting his gaze on Sasuke.

“I heard from Sakura what that bastard did to you.” Sasuke spat, lowering his eyes and turning his head. He crossed his arms across his stomach, digging his nails into his sides in anger. “Uchiha’s and Nara’s don’t mix, they just don’t.”

Shikamaru heaved a sigh and walked over to Sasuke, grabbing hold of one of his arms and pulling him over to the couch to sit down. “Well, they may be right now. Literally. And anyway, from what little he told me, it didn’t have anything to do with you. So it would’ve happened whether you were here or back at Orochimaru’s or wandering around alone.”

Sasuke refused to uncross his arms, leaning away from Shikamaru at his spot on the couch. He felt the childish urge to curl up, just to get himself farther away from the boy.

“Everywhere you go, I’m either there to watch you get hurt, or it’s by someone with my blood.” He mumbled, closing his eyes and leaning against the arm rest.

Shikamaru frowned, shaking his head slightly. “Which none of is your fault,” he pointed out again. “And even if it was, I still wouldn’t let you leave, you know.”

“Touching. Stupid. I thought you didn’t do stupid.” Sasuke said, hunching slightly as his grip tightened on his sides, crinkling the shirt he wore.

Shikamaru snorted and shrugged. “Maybe Naruto’s rubbing off on me after all these years,” he said, “but it’s true.”

Sasuke sighed, unwinding his arms and standing. He stepped away from the couch, towards the bedroom that had been set up for himself.

“Shikamaru, we both need sleep. And with all due respect, I’ll be in my own bed.” He said quietly, already in the doorway.

Frown deepening, Shikamaru just nodded, figuring he should just give the Uchiha some room. “Alright, but my door’s still open,” he said, standing up himself.

Sasuke barely acknowledged him, shutting the door softly behind himself.

\--

 _“Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…” Itachi cooed, circling around Shikamaru, the Nara suspended by chains that disappeared a few feet above where they bound his wrists above his head. His brother’s hand slid up and down the boy’s bared sides, skimming painted nails across his neck._

 _“You and I… You and I and one other… We’re to be the only Uchiha’s you know…” Sasuke couldn’t move, could only watch as his brother knelt down, placing lips at Shikamaru’s quivering stomach. “I’m going to have to take it. Can’t let our little trinity be ruined, can I?”_

 _He wanted to scream, to run forward and strike his brother down, but he couldn’t move. Itachi lifted a knife, the point shining off of no visible light, twinkling on its own. The point sunk down into what Sasuke knew was soft skin, bringing forth warm blood that sparkled brighter then the knife had._

 _“I’ll collect, little brother. When the time is right, I’ll collect.” His brother’s tongue flicked out, tracing one of the smooth slices he’d made at the beginning, cleaning it of the blood that had dripped down. When he pulled back, Sasuke saw why. It had smeared the first few letters._

 _For Itachi._

Sitting bolt upright, Sasuke felt his throat seize up. Sweat was pouring from his body, and he’d twisted the covers all around his legs. His heart leapt to his frozen throat, his body going on autopilot as he rushed to untangle himself and bound into Shikamaru’s room, not bothering to flick the light on as the moon was bright enough.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god…” He panted out, throwing the covers off of the bundle in the center. Upon seeing the boy he felt a surge of relief, almost enough to make him collapse to the side. But there was one thing more he had to check.

“Please, please, don’t be there, please…” He said as he gripped Shikamaru’s shoulders, turning him over as gently as he could in his near hyperventilating state. His hand shot out, pushing the Nara’s shirt up. Smooth skin. Smooth, unmarked, untouched, perfect, perfect skin. He found himself bending over, kissing at the smooth skin, small drops of tears falling from his eyes he hadn’t even felt welling up.

“Thank you, thank you, oh god, I thought…”

Shikamaru started awake, eyes snapping open, as he was turned over. He watched the other in confusion, eyes widening a little at the kisses. He sat up slightly, feeling the tears hit his stomach, and hesitantly reached a hand out to comb through his hair.

“Sasuke?” he questioned softly.

“Shikamaru, don’t leave me, please, don’t leave me… Please.” Sasuke pleaded, kissing at his stomach more, running his fingers over where he remembered the cuts to be, where the blood dripped down… Where his brother's tongue had been.

Shikamaru blinked a few times in confusion before giving up trying to figure it out. “I… I won’t, not if I can help it,” he said, gently trying to bring him up so he could see his face.

Sasuke moved his face away, laying it down against his stomach so Shikamaru couldn’t see his dripping eyes. His hands came up, running across the Nara’s sides, under him and touching his back, down to his hips, everywhere within easy reach.

“I… I dreamed… of Itachi…” He choked out, smothering his face in the softness of Shikamaru’s stomach. His arms clamped around his waist, bringing him up, closer.

Shikamaru let out a soft sigh, giving up on bringing him up farther and just letting Sasuke do whatever he needed to comfort himself. He idly ran his fingers through the other’s hair, hoping it would calm him down, but didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure if Sasuke even wanted him to say anything, so he kept quiet.

“Shikamaru, it felt… it seemed… he cut you. He goddamn cut you, carved a message into you! And I couldn’t do anything, I couldn’t, I could only stand there and watch…” Sasuke’s lips unleashed another assault onto the skin, his throat choking again on the words that all wanted to spill out from his brain. His shoulders began to shake, his crying increasing, his breathing shallow.

Shikamaru watched him for a few seconds before using more force to bring him up. Not caring if Sasuke would feel ashamed later, he brought a hand up to wipe at the tears. “It didn’t happen, it won’t happen, I’m fine, you're fine,” he murmured in between placing soft kisses where the tears had been.

Sasuke’s shuddering decreased into a fine tremble, his entire body filled with it. He pulled away, lying to the side of Shikamaru, placing his face on his chest and one hand on his stomach.

“For Itachi. For Itachi. It said it. For Itachi.” His hand stroked Shikamaru’s stomach, petting at the blessedly unmarked skin. “What if he knows? What if he takes the baby? Shikamaru, it said it!”

“Sasuke, it was a dream,” Shikamaru said. “Just a dream. He said _nothing_ to indicate he knew and I’m not showing yet. I’m sure he doesn’t know.”

“You don’t know Itachi. He’ll find out. He will. Shikamaru, I don’t want to lose you, I don’t, or the baby… He’ll find out, he’ll find out, he’ll take you away, he takes everything away…” Sasuke’s hand slipped to the side, clutching at the Nara desperately for support. He hadn’t had a breakdown of this magnitude in years.

Shikamaru sighed and wrapped his own arms around Sasuke. “Even if he finds out, if he knows, it won’t happen,” he said. “The whole village will protect me and the baby. You, Naruto, Tsunade, Kiba, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, Chouji, everyone. If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll even think of a hundred plans for each scenario.” He smiled lightly, playfully.

Sasuke kept quiet, clutching to Shikamaru, willing himself to calm down. Shikamaru was here, in his arms, in the heart of Konoha. Even Itachi shouldn’t be able to get them here.

“Just don’t leave.”

“I won’t,” Shikamaru said, leaning his head down so his chin was resting on top of the Uchiha’s head. He closed his eyes, letting his body relax again and hoping everything was fine for the night.

Sasuke slowly relaxed as well, inhaling the scent of the Nara and cuddling his body close to him for a comfort he hadn’t indulged in for many years. It took him much longer than it did Shikamaru, but he eventually fell asleep.

\--

Shikamaru stirred awake hours later, peeking open an eye before closing it again. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but since the light was coming in strong through the curtains he was sure it was late morning if not already in the afternoon.

Sasuke shifted, feeling Shikamaru moving against him and waking him up. His sleep had been nothing but blackness after the initial nightmare, letting him sleep easier. He didn’t even bother lifting his head up to check on the sunlight, selfishly preferring the comfort of the Nara’s arms to the real world.

Shikamaru felt himself start to drift off again. He knew he should get up soon so he could be ready—plus he wanted to talk to Sakura again about that party—but he was too tired to stay awake for long after the mission. He never slept well on any mission, even if it was a D-rank and harmless.

Sasuke let himself fall asleep again, not waking up again until he heard the soft whirring sound of something clicking rapidly. It took him a moment to register the sound of a camera.

“Awww, the love bird's awake.” The sound of Kiba snickering came to Sasuke’s ears, along with the quiet click of a photo being taken. It was then Sasuke felt cool air, and knew he was laying bared on the bed in only boxers, cuddling up to Shikamaru. He threw himself up, hair messy and eyes glaring through bangs.

“Kiba…” A click, no flash. That’s how they hadn’t woken up any earlier. It was bright enough to not need any. The Uchiha rose up onto one knee, not in the mood. Kiba’s snickering only served to stoke his anger, the ominous clicking filling the air as Kiba took photos at rapid fire. “You’re so dead!”

Shikamaru heaved a sigh, not bothering to get up or even open his eyes. “Kiba,” he said, “if you get those pictures developed, I’ll let Hiashi-san and Neji know about that time you peeped on Hinata in the onsen.”

Kiba’s snickering only increased, sidestepping as Sasuke launched himself towards the Inuzuka, camera clicking all the while. Sasuke growled, hands flexing as his eyes narrowed. Kiba fluttered his eyes and pulled the camera up, taking a picture.

“Shikamaru, man, I’m going to have to deal with the consequences of that, these pics are fucking gold!” He said, scampering backwards to the door way, a bristling Sasuke following close behind, fist ready. “Oh, and Tsunade wants to see you guys!” Kiba said, taking one last snap shot of Sasuke fist on its way to hitting him, flinging his arms to the side at the last moment and blocking, taking off through the apartment and leaving only giggling behind.

Shikamaru sat up with a yawn, a smirk on his face as he chuckled softly. “So he really did do that?” he mumbled to himself. “Man, I was just bluffing.” He shook his head and stood up, stretching.

Sasuke crossed his arms, huffing. He couldn’t believe how he’d acted last night, running to Shikamaru when he had a nightmare. Crying. And then to be woken up the next morning, Kiba taking pictures of the evidence.

“It’s Kiba. I’m sure he’s peeped at all the girls, and then the men as well just to see if he could.” Sasuke growled out, not turning around.

Shikamaru snorted and walked over to the Uchiha, placing a light kiss on his cheek. “True, but you’d think at least his own teammates would be safe,” he said. “We should get dressed. Tsunade wanted to check me over today.”

Sasuke sighed, dropping his arms and turning. He felt the urge to say something come over him, something important, but the words stuck in his throat. He nodded.

“Right.” He moved to the side, heading over to Shikamaru’s dresser. “I still need to go get my own clothing.” He commented, to try and alleviate the need for saying something.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, moving after him to get clothes for himself too. “I was gone for almost a week and you didn’t go shopping at all?” he asked as he randomly chose some clothing for himself.

“My week was consumed with Naruto.” Sasuke said, slipping into his favorite shirt and pants. He turned, walking towards the door, calling over his shoulder. “I’m ready when you are.”

“Well, you’re both still alive, so it couldn’t have been too bad,” Shikamaru said as he straightened out his clothes and retied his hair. Out of habit, he grabbed his chuunin vest, following after the other boy. “Then let’s go.”

“It was horrific. The blond only eats ramen! I must have crushed how many empty cups trying to walk in.” Sasuke said, shivering. Cold ramen juices between your toes wasn’t pleasant _at all_. He waited for Shikamaru at the door, before taking to the roofs, the familiar tower quickly coming in sight.

Shikamaru just chuckled to himself, glad he hadn’t been there to help clean out Naruto’s old apartment. He slowed down when it was close enough, walking inside and up the stairs to the Hokage’s office. Belatedly, he wondered if Kiba meant at the tower or at the hospital since he’d only said Tsunade wanted to see them. Oh well, if they were late, it _would_ be Kiba’s fault.


	18. Chapter 18

“Shikamaru, Sasuke, good to see you here within the hour I’d asked.” Tsunade said when they finally reached her office. Sasuke couldn’t determine if she was serious or sarcastic, and felt too close to cranky to ask and get into a fight. Shikamaru’s laziness must be rubbing off on him.

Shikamaru just shrugged and stuck his hands into his pockets. “Was there a reason you wanted Sasuke here too?” he asked, wondering if there was going to be more than just a checkup today.

“I’m going to be informing him of some things he should know about taking care of pregnant people. He’ll be living with you, and he can teach Naruto when he gets back.” Tsunade said, standing up. “But, I can list all the do’s and don’ts while we head to the hospital.”

Shikamaru nodded, wondering about it himself. He knew how everything happened scientifically, knew everything he should be going through and experiencing. But it was one thing knowing, another living through it, and still more to experience it. At least, he thought to himself with a silent snort, he and Kurenai had more things to talk about.

“First off, if anything seems to go wrong, tell me. Second, if Shikamaru starts getting bitchy, just do what he says. It’ll make it easier.” Tsunade began in all seriousness. “Third, I’m not sure if the normal things would work on him. Raspberry has been prescribed to women for years as uterine tonic, but I wouldn’t know if it would help him any.” She stepped beyond the doors of her hospital, heading to the side that would have the right equipment for the check up.

Shikamaru did let out a snort at that, picturing himself acting like Ino. On second thought, he hoped that didn’t happen—he’d probably give himself a headache if it did.

“Ginger, anything ginger, so long as it’s real ginger. Ginger tea, ginger root, ginger ale, ginger snaps, all good for helping with morning sickness. I suggest making some kind of lavender oil and massaging him with it, it has natural relaxants in it and it can help reduce stretch marks.” She opened a door, ushering Shikamaru and Sasuke in.

“Well, let’s begin.”

Shikamaru walked over to the examining table and hopped up on it. Without instruction he tugged off his shirts, knowing the routine by now—it was his third check-up so far. With all the information Tsunade was giving, he had to admit that it didn’t seem so bad. Now if only the whole bearing-a-child thing wasn’t a factor…

“Any morning sickness at all? A little dizzy, a little queasy?” She asked, pulling out a stethoscope and placing it on Shikamaru’s heart, listening. “That’s the kicker for most women, the puking every day. You’ll be lucky if you don’t get it.”

“Not any yet,” he said, tilting his head up to stare at the ceiling. “I do feel fatigue quicker, though.” He smirked a little, idly wondering if they would make a crack at him about how lazy he was anyway.

“That’s to be expected. Not only are you not used to working anyway, but your body is probably working more than a woman’s would be in preparation for a baby starting to take up room.” Tsunade said, moving her medical eyes over Shikamaru. She trained them on his stomach, touching with her fingers. “You’ll be showing before you know it.”

“Great,” Shikamaru muttered sarcastically, “then I’ll get to look like a woman, too.”

“Suck it up, Nara. Pregnancy is the ultimate get out of jail free card on work. Anything you don’t feel like doing can be passed off to someone else with a simple ‘my back hurts’.” Tsunade said, rolling her eyes at the boy. Sasuke remained quiet, not really sure if she would continue talking to him or not.

“Yeah, yeah,” Shikamaru said with a sigh. “Doesn’t quite have the same effect if my back really _does_ hurt,” he added, griping.

Tsunade resisted the urge to smack him, barely.

“The hormonal changes must be kicking in; you don’t usually annoy me so much with this witty banter.” She griped herself, turning around and walking to the counter. She opened a drawer, pulling out a bottle of pills. “You’re healthy so far. Just keep doing what you’re doing and we’ll be fine.” She handed Sasuke the bottle, looking at Shikamaru. “Here’s some vitamins, take them daily. They should help with your fatigue."

Shikamaru snorted as he pulled back on his shirt. “Alright,” he said, moving off the table and slipping back on his vest. “Anything else I should know?”

“Shikamaru, I could spend all day lecturing you on things you should know. Just keep being lazy and unstressed by the norm of society, eat your vitamins and have Sasuke do everything for you. Have Naruto help out when he gets back.”

Shikamaru chuckled and nodded. “That I can do,” he said, smirking. He walked over to where they stood, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “So are we dismissed then?”

“Yes, yes, go out and do something that won’t leave you exhausted afterwards.” She said, smirking at Sasuke. The Uchiha scowled, turning from the now laughing Hokage and walking out of the room with Shikamaru.

“Feel like anything in particular?” He asked, stuffing his own hands into his pockets and hunching his shoulders.

Shikamaru shrugged, turning his head to look at Sasuke as they walked. “Not really, but I wanted to ask you if my parents ever came around when I had the mission?”

Sasuke sighed, jutting his jaw to the side and stuffing his hands deeper into his pockets.

“Yes they did. Your mother is… strong willed.” He winced, having so many other words to describe her on the tip of his tongue.

Shikamaru laughed, shaking his head. “You’re being nice. My mom’s a pain at best. I still don’t understand how my dad can put up with her all the time,” he said.

Sasuke nodded, fully agreeing. “She kept giving me ‘the talk’ about everything. Lectures upon lectures on the proper way to do things. She jumped Naruto the first day he moved in, telling him not to eat so much ramen.”

“Eh, ignore most of what she says,” Shikamaru said, smirking. “I do. But I asked since, usually, after missions I stop by there so she can see that yes I _am_ still alive. If you hadn’t met them I’d say you should come.” He shrugged lightly. “I’d say it won’t take long, but that would be a lie.”

Sasuke shrugged as well not liking the idea of being subjected to that torment but finding it more appealing than yet another day alone.

“Why not? I have nothing better to do.”

Shikamaru nodded and turned down a side street for a shortcut, not long before he could see his parent’s house. He just went up the door and opened it, walking in.

“Anyone home?”

“Yeah, we’re home. What’s up Shikamaru?” Shikaku called from the kitchen, stepping out into the hallway. Sasuke noted the jacket he wore, the same one he’d been wearing all the other times he’d come to visit.

“Eh, just checking in so mom doesn’t go into hysterics,” Shikamaru said.

“I do not, I just worry about you,” Yoshino spoke up, following her husband into the hallway and immediately going over to Shikamaru, hugging him before lightly hitting him in the head with her wooden spoon. “You’re lucky you’re carrying or you’d get a beating. Leaving on a mission without telling us.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, automatically rubbing at his head. “Tsunade told me to leave right away, we barely made it in time for the delivery anyway.”

Yoshino crossed her arms and huffed. “Well, send a message next time at least.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Shikaku strayed off to the side, letting his wife talk with their son. He stood next to Sasuke, both of them watching from the sidelines quietly after exchanging a look of acknowledgment.

“So, planning to stay?” Shikaku finally said when it looked like the initial conversation had died down into a brief pause, his wife probably thinking up new questions to ask.

“Of course they’re going to, Shikaku,” Yoshino said before Shikamaru could respond. “I’m sure they haven’t had a real meal in at least a week. We can’t go having our son malnourished. Or his… boyfriend.” She eyed Sasuke for a second before smiling again. “We’ll have a real family dinner for once.”

“Thank you, Yoshino.” Sasuke said politely, having learned that his life would be hell if he neglected common courtesy with the woman. Shikaku chuckled beside him, patting his shoulder sympathetically.

“Alright, I guess you guys are staying then. You want to help out with dinner or hang out in Shikamaru’s old room?” He asked, scratching his chin.

Shikamaru looked at his dad like he was an idiot. If he was forced to stay here, he wouldn’t be cooking. “We’ll be upstairs,” he said, walking over to Sasuke, grabbing his wrist and heading up the stairs.

Yoshino frowned and sighed. “Honestly, he hasn’t changed at all,” she muttered, walking back into the kitchen.

Shikaku chuckled, moving to join his wife in the kitchen, despite the fact that he never did anything with his wife directing it.

“And I doubt he ever will.”

\--

“So, this is your room.” Sasuke said, looking around the room. It was cleaner than he expected, but then he had to remember Yoshino lived here and Shikamaru hadn’t in… well, he didn’t know when he moved out, but he seemed pretty settled in.

Shikamaru nodded, letting go of Sasuke’s arm. He moved over to the small bed and sat down on it, falling back so he was watching the ceiling but his legs and feet were still off.

“Mm, mom insisted on not changing it when I moved out. Something about not wanting to believe I grew up or such, I bet.”

“Hmm, I know something grown up we could do…” Sasuke said, only half jokingly as he sat on the bed beside the Nara. He leaned back, hands behind him, propped up.

Shikamaru snorted, turning his gaze onto Sasuke. “I don’t think that would be a good idea,” he said before moving one hand and lightly knocking on the wall. “Not that thick. Besides, there’s not much room anyway.”

Sasuke smirked, getting up and moving to be in front of Shikamaru, spreading his legs and positioning himself between them. He bent his legs, leaning down until he had to use his arms to keep from crushing Shikamaru. He pressed his pelvic into Shikamaru’s ass, emphasizing the position they would use even more.

“We’re also not the loudest couple. We could do it.” Sasuke said, leaning down and kissing Shikamaru on the lips.

Shikamaru’s eyes widened a little as he ran different scenarios through his mind. After a few seconds, he pulled back from the kiss. “Fine, but we won’t have more than twenty minutes before my mom calls us down,” he warned. “And there can’t be any evidence afterwards.”

“Alright, where are some towels then?” Sasuke asked, eager to finally get some alone time with his boyfriend. The fact that it was in his old home, his parents’ house, seemed to only add a spice to it.

“In the bathroom, two doors down,” Shikamaru said, then added, “And take only the solid white ones. The others are used for guests.”

Sasuke nodded, standing up and leaving the room. He came back soon enough, holding three of the solid white towels Shikamaru had told him about. He only planned to use two, but it wouldn’t hurt to have more.

He moved forward, kissing Shikamaru again as he undid the others pants, slipping them down his body and off, along with the boxers. He lifted Shikamaru’s hips, placing a towel under them, before spreading a towel across his stomach and hips. On second thought he draped the third one across the boy’s chest.

“Think we’re all set?” He said, chuckling as he dropped his pants, already half hard.

Shikamaru smirked, shifting a little on the bed to get more comfortable. “You’re enjoying this far too much,” he said but lifted a hand to grasp one of Sasuke’s and pull him down.

Sasuke allowed himself to be dragged down, more than willing to fall into another kissing session with the Nara. His hand snuck down, grasping at Shikamaru’s cock, stroking.

“I haven’t seen you in almost a week. It would be insulting not to enjoy this.” He said, pulling away to kiss down Shikamaru’s jaw, at his neck, his collar. His free hand pressed into the mattress beside Shikamaru, supporting himself above the other.

Shikamaru shivered, pushing his hips forward a little into the Uchiha’s hand. “I didn’t mean just the sex itself,” he said, chuckling softly. He let his eyes close, tilting his head to the side.

Sasuke laughed lowly. He let go of Shikamaru’s now swollen length, dropping his hand down to the inviting entrance, slipping a pre-cum slicked finger in.

“I’ll have to stretch you fast.” He whispered apologetically, already moving his finger around the ring of muscles to do just that.

Shikamaru just nodded, breathing already shallow. His eyebrows drew together at the small sting but quickly smoothed out as he relaxed.

Sasuke descended even further, bending his back. He felt with his lips through the shirt Shikamaru was wearing, moving the towel down for now, until he found the nipple, drawing it in between his teeth carefully so that no saliva would show on the fabric. He added a second finger, scissoring.

Shikamaru bit his lip and swallowed back a groan. He moved his hands to fist into the bed’s blanket as he forced his body to relax again at the intrusion, breathing evenly through his nose.

Kneading the nipple between his teeth Sasuke spent a little longer stretching the boy before inserting the third finger, resisting the urge to do anything more to the nipple. If he’d been able to find it through the towel he would have left the blocker there.

Shikamaru shuddered, letting go of his bottom lip and breathing through his mouth again. “Aah, hu-hurry up,” he murmured, knowing they wouldn’t have enough time left to do that much fucking if he kept this pace.

Sasuke rolled his eyes up, seeing Shikamaru’s willing face. He let go, moving back up and kissing him again.

“Alright.” He positioned himself before the Nara’s entrance after taking the time to slick a bit of pre-cum over himself, slipping in without anything further. He moved his hands to grip at Shikamaru’s hips, sliding in even more.

Shikamaru’s breath caught in his throat for a second before he let out a soft moan. He loosened his grip on the sheet and moved his arms to wrap around Sasuke’s neck, bringing him into another kiss.

Sasuke kissed back, slipping his tongue into Shikamaru’s mouth. He pushed in to the hilt, closing his eyes as he felt the suffocating hug surround his erection. He’d missed this hot constriction, savoring the feel of it for the moment.

Shikamaru moved his tongue against Sasuke’s, moving one hand to thread his fingers into the hair at the base of his neck. After a moment he rocked his hips, needing the friction and not able to wait anymore.

Sasuke winced in pleasure, ravishing Shikamaru’s mouth with renewed intensity as he began to move, pulling back to the bulb and slamming in to the hilt. He was going harsher than he had before, faster and deeper and harder than he’d dared.

Shikamaru released a groan into the kiss, body shuddering with every hit against his prostate. He locked his legs around Sasuke, one heel digging into the small of his back, as he pulled him closer and deeper.

Sasuke felt a moan leave his lips as well, forgetting the need to be quiet in the heat of the moment. It was just a good thing Shikamaru’s mouth was devouring all the noises he was making as he slammed in even harder, feeling his release skyrocketing closer and closer.

Another thrust and Shikamaru tensed, feeling the coil in his stomach snap. His fingers dug into Sasuke’s shoulder blade and scalp as he orgasmed, spilling onto the towels.

Sasuke came only a few snaps of his hips later, not noticing the blunt nails that dug into him as his release came over him, pulling back despite his urge to spill deep into Shikamaru. His seed splattered over Shikamaru’s backside and the towel underneath him instead.

Shikamaru let go of Sasuke from around his neck and waist, letting his limbs fall back onto the bed. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, moving his gaze to Sasuke as he caught his breath.

Sasuke panted, taking the edges of the towel and wiping himself off, pulling away and dressing. He moved forward, grabbing the towels and folding them inward, using the clean side of one to wipe off Shikamaru, placing that on the other clean towel. Next he lifted Shikamaru up, taking the towel from underneath him away.

“See? All clean and spotless.” Sasuke said, putting the towels at the foot of the bed for now.

“Let’s just hope my mom thinks my dad watched some porn when she does laundry next,” Shikamaru said with a smirk. He sat up, propping himself up with one arm and using the other to grab his boxers and pants. He pulled them back on, flopping down on the bed again afterwards.

Before Sasuke could reply, a knock was heard on the door, followed by Shikaku opening the door and stepping in.

“Dinner’s ready.” Sasuke cocked a brow at the man. He couldn’t have said that through the door…? Maybe it was too troublesome to raise his voice? He shook his head, looking at Shikamaru and waiting for the boy to get up.

“Yeah,” Shikamaru said, raising a hand and waving it dismissively. “We’ll be down in a minute.” He waited until his dad left before sitting up. He bunched up the towels and stood up, moving to the door. He threw them in the laundry bin on the way to the bathroom.

As he washed his hands, he looked over to Sasuke with a small smirk. “If I’m sore after dinner, you’re carrying me home.”

Sasuke leaned against the counter, waiting for his turn to wash his hands. He smirked in return to the Nara, stepping up when he had the chance.

“If all I have to do is carry you afterwards, why aren’t we doing that more often?” He said, scrubbing his hands quickly and drying them just as fast. He looked at Shikamaru. “Well? Ready to eat dinner with your family and boyfriend?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Shikamaru said, half-teasing. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way down the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

“Well finally,” Yoshino said when she saw them. “You could have helped set the table, you know.”

“Wasn’t asked,” he simply said, shrugging.

“Augh, well just sit down now. Either way it’s all ready for us to eat and we’re _going_ to have a nice conversation too,” she said, giving pointed looks to both of the Nara men.

Sasuke smirked as discreetly as he could, reaching out for a drink to help hide the up tilt to his lips.

A loud knock was heard on the door to the house, stopping all movement at the dinner table. Shikaku glanced at his wife, and decided that maybe earning some brownie points to save himself from the mistake of being lazy about fetching his son was in order.

“I’ll get it.” He stood, heading to the door. Moments later he returned, a grinning Inuzuka following behind him.

“Yoshino, we have a visitor. He’s a friend of Shikamaru’s.”

“Oh, you’re Tsume’s boy, right?” Yoshino asked, standing up from her chair. She went over and ushered him towards the table and to where Shikaku had been sitting—he could find an extra chair for himself after all.

“We were just about to eat but you can help yourself, too. There’s plenty to go around,” she said, smiling before looking at Shikamaru. “Aren’t you going to say hi to your friend?”

Shikamaru sighed and lifted a hand in greeting. “Yo,” he muttered shortly before starting to eat.

Shikaku sat down after pulling another chair up, situating himself next to his wife. Kiba sat down in the chair he’d been offered, grinning at the other two boys happily.

“'Sup guys? Got my pictures developed today. Anyone like to see 'em?” He said genially, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a photo packet. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, refraining from saying much, starting to eat the dinner himself.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, reaching for his drink. Of course Kiba would be here for that.

“Pictures?” Yoshino asked, looking up from slapping her husband’s hands from taking too much food. “What of?”

“Well, this morning I was supposed to get Shikamaru and Sasuke for Tsunade, and I saw them all cuddled together in bed and it looked so cute, I couldn’t resist.” Kiba said, offering up the pictures. He’d made sure to take out the ones of Sasuke when he’d been woken up, just in case. All the parents would see is Shikamaru on his side, cuddling Sasuke’s head against the middle of his front, Sasuke’s arms wrapped around his waist.

Yoshino took the photos and sifted through them, making cooing noises at them. After each picture she all but shoved them at Shikaku, watching him for reactions.

Shikaku dutifully looked through them, smirking slightly when he handed them back to Kiba.

“So, you both sleep together?” He asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively at his son. Sasuke sputtered, blushing minutely as he took a swig of his drink to cover his face. Kiba bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing his ass off.

Shikamaru scowled, blushing lightly himself. “Troublesome. He has his own room,” he answered, avoiding the real question. It wasn’t their business anyway.

“If he has his own room, then why…?” Shikaku’s smirk turned into a grin, Kiba letting a small snicker escape him as he listened in on the conversation. Sasuke put the glass down, lowering his head so his bangs partially covered his face.

“Tch. Why not?” Shikamaru said, shrugging. “Do you really want to know that much about your son’s private life?” he challenged, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Maybe I do. My son’s a growing young man, nothing to be ashamed of, is there?” Shikaku challenged back. Kiba smothered his laughter, leaning over interestedly, feigning getting food. Sasuke remained silent and still, unsure whether to get into the conversation or not.

“Enough!” Yoshino yelled, slapping her hands down on the table. “Talk about something more civilized during dinner, you two.”

“How about how Kiba’s going to hide from the Hyuugas?” Shikamaru muttered unheard from his mother, turning his gaze onto Kiba and narrowing his eyes.

Sasuke smiled, snickering lowly. Kiba huffed, taking a somewhat savage bite out of the food he’d taken from his plate. Shikaku leaned back, nodding to his wife.

“Alright, we’ll stop. What’s up anyway Shikamaru?”

Shikamaru smirked before looking back at his father. “Nothing really. We just came from getting a checkup—“

“Why didn’t you say so before?” Yoshino interrupted. “Did the Hokage check you herself? What did she say?”

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru nodded. “She said I was fine and now it’s officially doctor’s orders that I’m not allowed to work,” he said, smirk re-appearing.

“Well, that makes you a lucky bastard then.” Shikaku said, sitting back with a slightly envious look in his eyes. Kiba only snickered more.

“I see where you get it from now.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m like my old man, I get it,” Shikamaru said, hiding his smirk from Shikaku. “At least I have enough sense to change my clothes after more than three years.”

“He does have a point, Shikaku,” Yoshino said, eyeing his jacket.

“Too troublesome to break in a new one. Besides, this one holds memories.” Shikaku said, picking at his food. Kiba snorted softly, taking a deep drink out of his glass. Sasuke smirked at the man.

“Hmph. Next time I have to patch it, though, it’s being thrown out,” Yoshino said before taking another bite of her food.

\--

“Oh, you know those pictures you brought over reminded me I haven’t gone through our family pictures in so long,” Yoshino commented after cleaning up the table and letting the dishes soak. “Why don’t we do that now while we’re all here?”

“Ugh, mom, we can’t—“

“Nonsense,” she said, waving him off. “If you’re forbidden from working you can’t possibly have anything important to do.”

Sasuke wasn’t all that intrigued by the thought of seeing Shikamaru as a little toddler. He’d known the boy back then, or at least known of him.

“Yes, exactly! Let’s pull those out.” Kiba said, grinning charmingly at Yoshino. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the canine boy. Time spent reminiscing on old family photos is time he could have been spending alone with Shikamaru. Granted that usually lead to sex, but that wasn’t so bad.

Yoshino brought out two thick photo albums, turning her sharp gaze onto Shikaku. “You’re staying too,” she said as she sat down on the couch. “No drinking with your buddies today.”

Shikamaru snorted, flopping back into a single armchair, not interested in looking at the photos.

Sasuke glanced around, seeing no other spots to sit in as Kiba and Shikamaru’s parents situated themselves on the couch. He shrugged, sitting on the floor beside Shikamaru’s chair. Hearing Kiba’s snicker, he looked up.

“Wish I still had my camera.” Kiba said, sweeping his eyes over Sasuke’s posture at the feet of Shikamaru. It could be easily read what he was thinking.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes as his mother opened the first album which started with pictures from their wedding.

“Look, Shikaku. Oh you used to clean up so well.”

Shikaku rolled his eyes, reclining into the couch. Kiba laughed, flipping some of the pages, pausing at one that showed a little Shikamaru sleeping on a beach towel beside his father.

“You both fell asleep at the _beach_?” Kiba asked, laughing. Sasuke inclined his head back, looking at Shikamaru with mostly bored, slightly intrigued eyes.

Shikamaru shrugged, resting his head on his hand, supporting it on the arm of the chair. “There was nothing to do there besides swim or run. Besides, the heat makes me more tired.”

Yoshino rolled her eyes, huffing. “Yes, and they both were too lazy to put on sunblock and had burns for the next week.”

Kiba roared with laughter. Sasuke chuckled, crossing his arms over his stomach and bringing his legs up.

“That’s priceless! Shikamaru did something stupid in his life!” Kiba said, amazed. The Nara seemed too smart for something so bone headed.

“You should have seen them, red as a lobster and I swear, Shikamaru even complained about it in his sleep,” Yoshino said, turning the album page. “Oh, this is when he was first learning shogi. You should never have let him beat you that one time, Shikaku.”

“He didn’t let me,” Shikamaru said, scowling. “He didn’t speak for ten minutes after he was so surprised.”

Kiba toned his laughter down to minute snickers, glancing over to see Shikaku’s eyes closed conveniently. He flipped the page, seeing a little girl with her ass showing.

“What’s with the chick?” He said, squinting. Shikaku opened his eyes, before chuckling.

“That’s Shikamaru with his hair down. He liked to go nude, something about dressing being too troublesome.”

Shikamaru’s scowl deepened and he glanced away, blushing a little. “Well it was,” he muttered.

Yoshino laughed, shaking her head. “I must have had to dress him until he was four and got tired of me fussing.”

“Man, I want to see you with your hair down now!” Kiba said, glancing over at the blushing boy with a smirk. Sasuke snorted, laughing internally.

“I think we might have some pictures in the other one, it’s more recent.” Shikaku chipped in.

“Tch, you’ll get to see it down now when we all get to see Kakashi’s face,” Shikamaru said, narrowed eyes looking back over at Kiba.

Yoshino rolled her eyes again, not bothering to stop their bickering this time. She closed the album and reached for the other one. “Fine, we’ll look in this one.”

"Oh, come on! You have to take it down sometime.” Kiba said, grinning at him. His eyes were sparkling, like if Shikamaru refused he might start stalking him with a camera. Sasuke would have growled, if he’d been watching.

Shikamaru’s eye twitched a little. “Why do I put up with you again?”

“Shikamaru! Be nicer to your friends,” Yoshino scolded, glaring at him before opening the second album.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to protest but just sighed and crossed his arms. He scowled again, though was sure it looked more like a pout.

“Because you love me deep down inside.” Kiba said, eagerly checking out these ones. They seemed to be of him around 9 or 10 and up.

“I’m sure it’s somewhere very deep and dark and unseen.” Sasuke agreed, tilting his head to the side. This seemed like it was going to take _forever_.

“You keep telling yourself that, Kiba,” Shikamaru said.

Yoshino suddenly laughed, pointing to a picture of Ino grinning widely and covered in costume jewelry and her mother’s dress, a matching, grumpy Shikamaru next to her. “Oh, I remember this. It was one of the first times we were able to finally make a play-date for Shikamaru and Ino.”

“Oh my god Shikamaru, even if you don’t love me, I’m loving this!” Kiba said, pointing at the picture of the cross-dressing boy. “I can’t believe she got you to wear a dress. And such a frilly pink thing at that!”

Sasuke smirked, cracking an eye open at Shikamaru.

“Pink?”

Shikamaru’s eye twitched again, glaring at Kiba before turning his gaze to Sasuke. “Tch, I had no choice. That woman had all the adults wrapped around her fingers back then. If she had so much frowned when we played, I got scolded.”

“Oh, don’t be dramatic. Ino did things that she didn’t want to, too,” Yoshino said.

“Yeah, she had to sit quiet for ten minutes. Big deal.”

“For her it was.” Shikaku added in, opening one eye after having closed them. He’d been lightly dosing up until this point. Kiba nodded.

“Sitting quietly is a hard thing to do, Shikamaru. Don’t underestimate how hard it is for some people.” Kiba said, somehow not sounding so sincere while he was fawning over the rest of the pictures that had been taken that day.

“Whatever,” he mumbled. “She still manipulated you all.”

Yoshino just rolled her eyes and turned the page to look at more pictures.

“Awww, look, it’s when you got promoted to chuunin!” Kiba said. He smirked, seeing Shikamaru’s blush on the photo. He didn’t understand why the boy had been so embarrassed when they teased him about it.

Sasuke closed his eyes again, tilting his head to the side. A nap might be in order.

“Well as nice as this has been,” Shikamaru started sarcastically. “we need to go.” He lightly nudged Sasuke with his foot before standing up.

“Aww, but Shikamaru, there’s still so many pictures of you to be looked at!” Kiba said, grinning toothily. Shikaku yawned, waving his hand at the three teens.

“Go ahead boys; we’ve kept you long enough I think.” He said, settling back onto the couch comfortably. Sasuke yawned himself, standing up himself and stretching.

“Fine,” Yoshino said, closing the album, setting them on the table and standing up. She went over to Shikamaru and gave him a hug before pulling back and straightening his clothes. “You should come by more often though.”

Shikamaru sighed, standing still and letting her fuss. “Yeah, okay,” he muttered. After she was done, he walked over to Kiba and grabbed his wrist, dragging him towards the door. “Bye.”

Kiba followed along, shouting out his thanks and goodbye’s as he was dragged away, Sasuke following behind him.

“Well, that was fun wasn’t it?” He said, laughing loudly now that they were out of the house and in the open. Sasuke winced from the sheer volume of the barking sound.

Shikamaru scowled and let go of his wrist only to smack him on the back of his head. “Speak of those pictures to no one,” he said. “And I will want the copies and negatives of _your_ pictures. Last chance before I go to the Hyuuga compound.”

Kiba made a low whimpering sound, giving Shikamaru a beseeching look with his best innocent eyes, lip trembling in an almost mockingly sweet way.

“But, they’re just so cute! And come on, you’ve both got boxers on. It’s not like anyone’s going to see nothin’, nothin’ but loooove.” Kiba switched his act from sweet innocence to suggestive mid-sentence. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, smacking the boy on the back of head as well.

“We’ll tell them we caught you masturbating to her in the onsen.”

“Which probably isn’t far from the truth, actually. Maybe I should tell them anyway—to protect Hinata’s virtue and all,” Shikamaru said, keeping his face from showing any hint he was enjoying this.

“Come on, like anyone will make much of it. Besides me.” Kiba said. He clutched to the packet, hugging the proof of Sasuke’s cuddly and fluffy side. The Uchiha growled, not liking the idea of anyone else seeing them.

“At least give us the negatives,” Shikamaru said with a sigh. If he kept the pictures, fine, but he wasn’t going to let him make more copies.

“Fine, fine, I’ll give you the negatives… But I don’t got them on me.” He said, sauntering off in the direction of his house. “I’ll give them to you now if you really wanna come to my house. Hey, why not have a threesome while we’re at it, right? If Uchiha’s too stuck up to take it, fine by me. I’ll be in the middle.” Kiba said, turning and walking backwards, grinning at them.

“Kiba,” Shikamaru started, quirking an eyebrow at his boldness. Or stupidity—either way. “I’d quit while you’re still alive.” He shook his head but just stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed after him. After all, if they didn’t get them now, Kiba would probably claim they went missing or some such idea.

“Awww, you know you want me. Come on, you guys haven’t thought about a threesome? I know one of you has to have. All couples at least _think_ about it. Doesn’t even have to have been me, I’m guessing, Naruto? Yeah, Naruto, ‘specially since he’s moving in. Hey, why not a foursome? I’m totally game. Come on, we’re all guys, we’re horny bastards and that would be such fucking _fun_!” Kiba rattled on, eyes glazing over and focusing at intervals.

“Kiba, we might have _considered_ it, if it weren’t for the fact you would brag about it to everyone.” Sasuke snapped, following along to make sure Shikamaru wasn’t jumped by the horny mutt.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “Maybe. With as big of a braggart as he is, he’s probably no good at it,” he said with a smirk, teasing Kiba. “If we wanted someone for the sake of good sex, I’d pick Kakashi. With all those books, he’s bound to know something good.”

“Hey, I’m great in bed! If you ever need proof, I’m available.” Kiba said, smiling at Shikamaru invitingly. “The both of you.” His gaze slid to Sasuke, becoming devious. “But, if I had to pick, I’d totally do Lee.” Sasuke winced, giving the boy a strange look. “What? He’d have stamina! And his body learns quickly!” Kiba defended hotly.

“I’d pick Kotetsu and Izumo. They’ve been a couple for years now; they must have some good tricks by now.” Sasuke chipped in, smirking at Kiba’s look of surprise and contemplation.

Shikamaru nodded, smirk widening. “That’s true. There’s also Gaara. Without the Ichibi he’s a lot calmer. And his sand could add an interesting… element to it,” he said, snickering.

“Yeah, Shikamaru, _that’s_ what I’m talking about!” Kiba said happily, grinning at the Nara lecherously. Sasuke’s eyes had widened slightly, before settling back into their normal slightly narrowed expression.

“Well, on the subject of _interesting_ things, I’d have to say Shino.” Sasuke said, leering at Kiba in his own right. The Inuzuka looked delighted to have successfully pulled the others into this topic.

“Well, what about Neji? His eyes would let him totally see just where to touch, and his quick hands could be put to good use.” He chimed in, cheerily turning to see his house coming up.

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru shook his head. “As much as the byakugan and juuken would be good for sex, Neji’s personality is just a turn-off for me.”

“We’re taking personality into account? I thought we were just listing our personal tap lists.” Kiba said. Sasuke rolled his eyes this time, snorting.

“Do you really go around the village thinking ‘I’d tap that’ about people?” He asked. Kiba grinned.

“Hey Shika.” He pointed at Sasuke, licking his lips. ”I’d tap that. Hard core style.”

“You’ve already established that, Kiba,” Shikamaru said. “Besides, even if he was available, he’d be out of your league.” He paused in his step as they reached Kiba’s door. “But either way, how about you get those negatives, hm?”

“Awww, to the heart with that one Shika, to the heart!” Kiba said, clutching at his chest. Sasuke smirked, stepping nearer to Shikamaru as Kiba theatrically made grabbing motions at him. His face looked comically stricken.

“Fine, fine, I’ll go. Just know that you two are in my mind tonight.” His face broke into another lecherous grin, his hand flitting down before coming back up quickly, just enough to emphasize his groin.

Shikamaru snorted. “I bet we won’t be the only ones on your mind,” he said. “We’ll wait here while you get them. Last time I was here Kuromaru tried to rip my arm off and I’d rather not relive that.”

“Hey, that’s not true. With the _two_ of you, there’s plenty of food for thought tonight!” He said, winking at them. He took off, running into his house to the sound of dogs barking and yipping, some sounding happy and some sounding irate. He re-appeared quickly, holding the negatives out.

Shikamaru reached out and took them, holding them up to let the light shine through to make them visible. “Is this really all of them?” he asked, looking back over at Kiba with a raised eyebrow.

“Unfortunately. If you’ll let me keep some I’d be more than willing. I really like when Sasuke’s in the air, his muscles are all taut and his hair is messy and he just looks so _feral_. But, if you don’t want one I can, uh, _fap_ to if you know what I mean,” Kiba grinned lewdly at them. “Then this one, should be near the top, where you’re both cuddled up so dear and special to each other. It’s like the perfect couple picture.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pocketed the negatives. “You already have your copies still. If you’ve lost them or given them out already that’s not our problem.”

“I know, I’m talking if I want to spread the love though. Make copies of the good ones, right?” He smiled at the two, fang glinting. Sasuke scowled at him, glad that he wouldn’t be able to make any more copies. It was bad enough he got to keep the other pictures.

“Well you won’t be getting these back,” Shikamaru said with a shrug. “And as _enlightening_ as it’s been to talk with you, we’re going to go.”

Kiba pouted, but nodded. He waved them off, sighing.

“Fine, go. I’ll just enjoy being alone.” He said, sounding sad. Sasuke rolled his eyes, calling over his shoulder as he began to walk away.

“You’re never alone in your house. Talk to the animals.”

“Besides, it’s not like we’re the only ones you know in Konoha,” Shikamaru said before following after Sasuke. Once they were out of earshot, he turned to look at Sasuke and smirked. “To the Hyuuga compound?”

“Mmm, that would mean seeing Neji again. Why not just go home, hang out?” Sasuke said, putting his hands into his pockets as he walked. It didn’t sound so appealing to see the Hyuuga again, especially with Shikamaru having just gotten back. Relaxing at his own home was a much better idea to him.

“Alright,” Shikamaru said, shrugging again. “You know,” he started after a pause of quiet. “My feet are feeling a little sore with _all_ this walking,” he said, voice exaggerating as his smirk grew.

Sasuke smirked back at the boy, chuckling.

“Hmm, I might be inclined to give you a ride. For a price.” He said, smirk twisting into a grin.


	20. Chapter 20

Shikamaru snorted and raised an eyebrow questioningly. “And what would that price be?” he asked.

“Oh, something like… you giving _me_ head? Not necessarily right when we get home, but we have a good few hours before its late…” He said, trailing off. At the moment, considering what they’d done at Shikamaru’s parents’ house, he was content, but later would be _very_ nice.

“Maybe,” Shikamaru said, chuckling. “If I’m not too tired and if Naruto’s not back yet, then I don’t see why not.”

Sasuke smirked wider.

“Great. Then we have a deal.” Sasuke said, stopping and turning his back to the other. “Unless your feet feel better?”

Shikamaru gave a small snort and moved over to the Uchiha. “Like I’d give up a ride if they were?” he asked rhetorically before moving his arms to wrap around Sasuke’s neck from behind.

Sasuke laughed lowly. He bent down, sliding his hands down Shikamaru’s legs from his ass, until he held him on the underside of his mid thigh. He hoisted the Nara’s light weight up, walking again.

“Just checking. You never know, you might have exerted effort for this one time, you know?” He said jokingly, turning his head to look at Shikamaru with one eye.

Shikamaru leaned forward, resting his weight against Sasuke’s back so he wouldn’t over-balance. He smirked again before resting his chin on top of Sasuke’s head. “Then you don’t know me that well, do you?” he said back, teasing.

Sasuke turned back around, feeling his hair get twisted gently by Shikamaru’s chin pressing on it. He grinned lightly, though Shikamaru couldn’t see it.

“Oh, I didn’t expect it, but I gave you a chance.” He explained, gripping the Nara more securely and running, jumping onto rooftops. They weren’t all that far necessarily, but he didn’t feel like walking through the streets anymore.

Shikamaru chuckled lightly, closing his eyes and just enjoying the ride as much as he could in the few minutes to the apartment.

Sasuke remained quiet as well, leaping and bounding as softly as he could across the tops of the villagers’ houses. He smiled gratefully when the apartment came into view, happy at the thought of relaxing with Shikamaru, nobody barging in. They’d stopped doing that about three days ago, thank god.

“We’re here.” He said, opening the door and stepping through the threshold.

“Mm, you can put me on the couch,” Shikamaru said, peeking open an eye before closing it again. He was definitely going to milk this “don’t strain yourself” for all it was worth.

“Right away, your majesty.” Sasuke said, stepping up to the couch. He turned around, letting go of Shikamaru’s legs and unhooking his arms so that he fell back onto the couch.

Shikamaru chuckled and rearranged himself on the couch so he was more comfortable. He looked up at Sasuke after he was settled, half lying down. “You gonna sit?”

Sasuke turned around, smiling at the other boy with a light up tilt to the corner of his lips. He sat down beside him, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

“Of course. What do you feel like doing? Besides napping.”

Shikamaru shifted, leaning against Sasuke and resting his head against his. “Whatever. I don’t have anything I’d really like to do, so,” he said, shrugging a little.

Sasuke sat still, thinking on what it was they could do. His eyes lit when he hit on an idea, standing from the couch and moving to the TV across from them. While moving Naruto in, they’d discovered the blond had a minor addiction to video games, and while setting those up they’d found out Shikamaru never used his TV. Ever. It hadn’t even been plugged in.

“Let’s play some video games then.” He said, tossing a controller at the Nara before inserting a disk in and going back to his original spot.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but just shrugged and picked up the controller from where it landed. He settled back down into the couch and looked over at Sasuke. “Which game did you put in?”

“Naruto only owns old games like pacman and rally x, since he can’t really afford better games.” Sasuke said, sitting down next to the Nara. He began setting up the game while he continued. “So I put in this disk that has a lot of different old school games on it. We can choose which game we want from a selection.”

“You just choose a game. I’m obviously not picky,” Shikamaru said, bringing up his legs to sit cross-legged on the couch. He rested his arms on his knees, idly tapping the controller on his foot as he waited.

“Alright, pacman it is.” Sasuke said, clicking through the multiple menus’ until he came to the screen. “Push start a couple times.” He told Shikamaru, sitting back and waiting. “We won’t actually be playing as a team, just until one dies then the other plays until they die, until we both have run out of lives.”

Shikamaru nodded and pressed the button. He played first, hitting the arrow buttons as his player moved around. The Nara chuckled after a while, when his player finally lost a life. “You know, this reminds me of Chouji.”

Sasuke chuckled, playing his turn finally. The damn strategist had gone through level upon level of ghosts and fruits and little white dots, it had seemed like he’d never get a shot.

“Or Naruto if we changed the dots to ramen.”

Shikamaru leaned back against the couches back again to watch Sasuke play, having been hunched over while playing. He straightened out his legs, stretching them out and placing them on his coffee table, crossed at the ankles.

“True, but even Naruto has a limit,” he said, smirking. “I think the only reason Chouji stops eating sometimes is because he runs out of money.”

“Hmm, I think the only reason Naruto developed a limit is because his body isn’t used to a ready supply of food.” Sasuke said contemplatively while he maneuvered with ‘mad skillz’ as Naruto like to put it, around the red ghost.

He continued to play, sitting back whenever he died and watching Shikamaru play until it was his turn. When they got bored, they simply switched to a different game.

“Shikamaru, remember that deal we made earlier…” Sasuke said after he’d died. The game they were currently on, hours later, was toy pop. Damn tanks.

Shikamaru smirked, pausing the game and put the controller down before looking over at Sasuke. “Yeah, what about it?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re not tired, are you?” Sasuke said, setting his controller down as well. He turned to look at him, smirking deviously.

Shikamaru chuckled, lifting his arms behind his head and resting it against them. “Mm, a little. But I suppose I can keep myself awake if I need to.”

“Oh, I think you need to.” Sasuke trailed his hands down, resting them on his thighs. He was already stirring just from the thought, excitement beginning to thrum in his veins as he gazed at Shikamaru, hands lightly massaging.

“Need to, huh? Well, if it’s absolutely necessary…” Shikamaru said, trailing off. He leaned forward and placed a closed-mouth kiss to Sasuke’s lips.

Sasuke kissed back, lifting one hand up and placing it behind Shikamaru’s skull, under his hair tie. He opened his mouth, licking across the Nara’s lower lip playfully.

Shikamaru parted his lips, sucking Sasuke’s tongue into his mouth. He shifted closer and placed his hands on the other’s sides before lightly moving them down to the hem of his shirt.

Eagerly ravishing the others mouth, Sasuke moved his other hand up to Shikamaru’s sides, running his fingers over the expanse of fabric and feeling the Nara through it. He shifted his legs, feeling the erection he now sported rub against his pants in an agonizing way.

Shikamaru inched up Sasuke’s shirt and traced his fingertips against his stomach teasingly before pulling away to lift up the shirt. After it was off, he tossed it so it was almost falling off the back of the couch. He moved to kiss him again, bringing his hands back up to trace over Sasuke’s stomach.

Sasuke smirked in-between kisses, letting go of Shikamaru as he pulled his shirt off. When the other leaned back in, he reached up with both hands, pulling his hair tie out gently—using both hands since it was done so tightly. He luxuriated in the feel of the Nara’s undone hair, running his hands through it appreciatively.

“Such soft hair.” He murmured after pulling back for air, bringing a soft lock to his lips.

Shikamaru flushed lightly, watching the Uchiha and stilling his hands. “You always seemed surprised it’s soft,” he observed. “Why?”

Sasuke smiled softly, leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

“It’s nothing bad, Shikamaru. I just don’t see you as trying to keep it pretty and soft. I just assume that you consider it troublesome.” He explained, running his hands through it again.

“I don’t really try,” Shikamaru said, smirking lightly. “Ino just buys my shampoo. Said it was horrible before,” he added before moving to kiss him again. He lowered his hands and started to unbutton the other’s pants.

He paused and pulled away again, murmuring, “Would you rather go to the bedroom, where there’s more room?”

Sasuke smirked at him, dropping his hands from the other’s hair. He leaned up, kissing him while he gently nudged at him to get up.

“Sure, more room the better, no?” Sasuke said with a slightly devious look.

Shikamaru leaned back before getting off the couch and standing up. “Mm, though I suppose cramped space could make things interesting,” he said, smirking again.

“Interesting, and maybe even kinky, but only as a once in a while thing I’m sure.” Sasuke said, standing himself. He reached forward, grabbing Shikamaru and pulling him to his bare chest, kissing him again. He couldn’t find the will to keep his hands, and lips, off of the boy.

Shikamaru chuckled softly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sasuke’s waist. He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against the Uchiha’s. “This isn’t helping us move into the bedroom,” he said.

Sasuke tilted his head to lay yet another kiss onto Shikamaru’s lips, smiling back at the boy.

“No, but I’m liking it just the same. We don’t need to rush anything, do we?” He asked, chuckling lightly. He reached his hand down, running it along Shikamaru’s shirt before bringing it up, petting his smooth skin.

“No, just pointing it out,” Shikamaru said before leaning in for another kiss. He ran his hands up Sasuke’s back, lightly massaging his back.

Sasuke allowed a sound of pleasure, arching his back pleasantly from the touch. He moved his hands back down, tugging at Shikamaru’s shirt to be taken off as well.

Shikamaru smirked lightly, gently kneading the Uchiha’s muscles. He pulled away again at the tug, helping Sasuke take off his shirt and dropping it on the floor.

Sasuke leaned down, snaking his arms behind the Nara’s waist and pulling his hips forward, latching his mouth onto his collar and beginning his attack. The other would have a hickey by morning.

Shivering, Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Sasuke again. He tilted his head back a little and started to massage Sasuke’s back again, focusing on his lower back.

Sasuke made a low appreciative sound, feeling small tingles shoot down his legs from what Shikamaru was doing. He unconsciously pressed forward more with his hips, pushing his tented groin against the Nara.

Shikamaru groaned softly, pressing his covered half-formed erection back against the other. After a few seconds, he stilled his hands, just resting them flat on his back.

Sasuke switched to nibbling at the mark he’d left, missing the sensations Shikamaru’s hands had been giving him. He pulled back, smirking at the other as he slid his hands down the Nara’s arms, pulling them away from his body. He dropped one arm, leading with the other around the couch and towards the bedroom. He lifted the trapped hand up, laying a kiss along the knuckles as he looked back at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru flushed a little, smirking lightly as he let himself be led back into the bedroom. Once in the room, he closed the door behind him. He tugged at Sasuke’s arm and pulled him closer, kissing him on the lips.

Sasuke kissed back, running his hands lightly over Shikamaru’s now exposed skin before pulling back. He walked to the bed backwards, finishing what Shikamaru had started on the button and zipper of his pants. He pushed the material down, leaving only his borrowed boxers and the obvious bulge of want as his legs hit the bed and he allowed himself to sink back onto it.

“Well?” He spread his legs, smirking at Shikamaru devilishly. “Think you can handle it?”

Shikamaru’s smirk widened as he watched the Uchiha for a second before moving forward. He knelt down in front of him and tilted his head up to look at Sasuke. He reached out a hand, lightly dancing his fingers over the bulge, not yet sliding off the boxers.

“I think I can manage it.”

Sasuke restrained himself, only allowing a small shiver to go down his back as Shikamaru teased him through his boxers. He licked his lips, clenching the bed with both hands.

“Good, I’d hate to give lessons.” He said, almost snickering at the thought. He had been giving to the Nara a lot, hadn’t he?

Shikamaru let out a snort and hooked two fingers on each hand into his boxer’s waistband. He tugged them down a little before saying, “Lift your hips.”

Sasuke did so, more for feeling pleasure faster than being obedient. His hands gripped to the bed harder, biting on his lower lip as his throbbing erection was finally let out into the air fully.

Shikamaru slid them down and pulled both pants and boxers off, letting them fall to the floor. He ran his hands up Sasuke’s legs, resting them on his upper thighs and rubbing lazy circles on his hips with his thumbs. He smirked up at him again before lowering his head and giving a short, kittenish lick to the head.

Sasuke trembled, resisting the extreme urge to squirm under the light ministration. The Nara was playing with his body, or at least that’s what it felt like to him. The damn cock tease. He lifted his hips again, insistently.

Shikamaru lowered his head more, latching his lips around the head. He gave it a gentle suck, hollowing his cheeks out, before quickly dipping his tongue into the slit.

Sasuke bit his lip to keep the moan internal, though he was sure some kind of noise slipped out. It felt infinitely different to have the warm moist mouth, air slipping out his nose as he breathed, then the hot constriction of his lovers’ entrance. So much better since he hadn’t felt it in what felt like forever.

Shikamaru inhaled deeply through his nose before lowering his head again and swallowing more of the Uchiha’s erection. He concentrated more on keeping his jaw loose as he pressed his tongue against the length.

“Mmmm…” Sasuke couldn’t help it. It felt so good, like he was getting his first ever blow job. If he didn’t count the times Orochimaru had forced him, it would be, because the last time he’d been in this situation with the Nara they’d been interrupted. His hips moved on their own accord, jerking up just a bit.

Shikamaru gagged slightly, but was able to calm his throat muscles down with a few more deep breaths. He closed his eyes and continued to lower his head until he felt like he couldn’t swallow more. He wrapped one of his hands around the base of Sasuke’s cock before slowly starting to bob his head.

Sasuke could feel his release coiling in his gut, quickly coming up on him as Shikamaru began to move. His fists clenched harder, wanting to grab at the Nara and shove him down, his muscles aching from restraining himself. He found himself making even more little noises as he came closer, small pleasured inhales and whimpers.

“Shikamaru… close… cum…” He panted, arching his back off the bed as the swirling exploded behind his closed eyes.

Shikamaru choked a little, not completely expecting and ready, instinctively swallowing as much as he could. He pulled back, leaning back so he was sitting on his own legs, wiping at the little bit of cum at the corner of his mouth.

“God you look sexy like that.” Sasuke said, smirking despite the truth in the statement. The Nara looked so damn good with just a little bit of white at his lips. Sasuke had gotten over drenching his partners in the stuff while in the loving care of Orochimaru.

He sat up despite wobbly, lax muscles. Reaching down, he hunched over and pulled on Shikamaru’s hair gently, just enough to tell him which direction to go before kissing him.

Shikamaru flushed and leaned forward, returning the kiss. He closed his eyes again and rested his hands on Sasuke’s knees.

“Shikamaru… Do you…” Sasuke pulled back, flushing slightly. He glanced down at his limp member, knowing that it wouldn’t be springing up anytime soon. He hadn’t had sufficient rest in-between all their sessions. “I’m not hard anymore, so if you wanted… to go further…”

Shikamaru blinked, studying the Uchiha’s face. “Are you sure you’re comfortable with that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Sasuke shook his head, flushing darker. He didn’t like being so embarrassed, and was tempted to just say ‘no’ to get past this subject faster. But it wouldn’t be all that fair to Shikamaru.

“Not in the least sure, but… It’s not that fair for me to _always_ be on top, even if you’re okay with it.” He tried explaining, but it came out sounding not quite right and yet perfectly summed up the situation. He sighed. “We can just try it, this once, and we’ll see how well it works out?” He ended lamely.

“It wouldn’t be fair if you don’t like it, either,” Shikamaru pointed out. “But if you want to try, I won’t say no.” He smirked a little and leaned up, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Mmm, but never trying is unfair. I’d like to know that the reason we spend thirty minutes getting me hard again is because I don’t like being on bottom, not because I’m too stubborn to even try.” He said, flushing even more.

Shikamaru chuckled softly and nodded, scooting back and standing up. “Is there a way you’d prefer to do this?” he asked as he unbuttoned his pants and started sliding them off.

Sasuke’s eyes followed the Nara’s hands hungrily, his stomach flipping. He could feel his dick trying to stand for the occasion already, to no avail. He smirked wickedly at the other when he was able to tear his eyes back up to his face.

“What do you like the best? You’re the one with experience.”

Shikamaru flushed and kicked his pants and boxers off completely. After a moment of hesitation he said, “Scoot up further and turn onto your stomach.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the Nara, even as he moved back. He hesitated in moving onto his stomach, feeling like that would leave him so… exposed.

“Your favourite position is doggy style?” He said, smirking slyly to cover up his insecurities. He wouldn’t look shy damnit.

“No,” Shikamaru said as he moved over to the bed and climbed on it. “But it’s my second favourite. The first takes too much energy,” he explained before Sasuke could ask. He smirked faintly before planting a few light kisses across his shoulders.

Sasuke shivered lightly, situating himself on his stomach. His hands clenched lightly, his back tensing up just from the position. He felt utterly vulnerable, like he was at the mercy of the Nara boy.

“That’s nice to know. I’ll have to remember that the next time we do this.” He said, turning his head and smirking at Shikamaru. It alleviated some of his insecurities to be able to see his partner.

“I’m sure you will,” Shikamaru said chuckling lightly. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lotion. It would have to do since he didn’t want to search for the lube in the bathroom.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asked again, giving him another easy chance out.

“If I back down now I’ll be… upset with myself.” Sasuke said in a show of painfully truthful words for him. He didn’t like being truthful, he preferred to stay silent and glare. But he felt that, and knew that, honesty was what built a good relationship, despite how much it made him grit his teeth.

Shikamaru nodded and sat back a little, opening the lotion bottle and gathering some onto his fingers. He set the bottle down on the far side of the bed and leaned forward again. He kissed Sasuke’s shoulder, trailing kisses up to his neck as he lowered his hand. Gently pressing against the other’s entrance, he circled it, massaging lightly, before easing a finger in.

Sasuke’s entire body went rigid from the contact, his lungs inhaling sharply as his muscles clamped down. His hands were white knuckled on the covers, his eyes tightly shut. He’d never willingly bottomed before, only ever rape. But he would at least try it for Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed softly and stilled his finger, not yet pushing it in passed the first knuckle. He moved to lick and kiss over Sasuke’s curse mark, hoping it would relax him.

Sasuke felt the touch, a wash of comfort nudging at his body. He gladly took it, letting it lull his senses as much as it could, his muscles unclenching bit by bit. He lowered his face into the bed, ashamed for how he’d acted at just one finger being pushed in, not even fully!

Shikamaru gently sucked at the mark, not letting his teeth graze against it, and slipped his finger in further. He moved the finger around, massaging the muscles inside to relax him further. After a while, he eased another finger in and added more pressure on the curse mark, trying to counteract any discomfort.

“Mmmmm...” He mumbled, actually forgetting about the pain as his mind focused on the sweet sensations rolling out from the curse mark. It was easy to lose himself in the feeling of what Shikamaru was doing, relaxing his body and making what the other boy was doing actually feel good.

Shikamaru moved his fingers, scissoring them and stretching Sasuke further. It wasn’t long before he added the third finger, wiggling them around gently. He ran his tongue around the edge of the seal, nipping softly right outside it.

Sasuke groaned softly, wiggling his hips slightly as pleasure rang sharply from the spot at his neck through the rest of his body. He was actually half hard by now, thanks to the curse mark and its hypersensitive skin. He found himself pushing against the fingers, the sensations feeling nothing like the first finger had.

Shikamaru twisted his fingers and pressed them further in, massaging against his inner walls again. He placed another kiss on the center of the curse mark before pulling away. He reached for the lotion again, squirting some out and spreading on his own erection, shuddering at the contact.

He moved back towards Sasuke, hovering over him. He pressed his hips against the other boy, erection resting against his entrance but not pushing. “Ready?” he whispered.

Sasuke tensed a little, biting his lip. He knew he should relax, but it took him a few deep breaths to actually gain enough control to do it. He nodded.

“Yes.”

Shikamaru bit his lip as he started pushing, easing himself in. He leaned forward, running kisses and nips up Sasuke back. He paused half-way in, needing to calm himself from the constricting heat, and rested his forehead against Sasuke’s shoulder.

“God…” he muttered hoarsely.

Sasuke winced, the Nara’s cock stretching him more than the fingers had prepared him for, although it wasn’t as bad as he remembered it being. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Shikamaru’s pleasured face, feeling that there was still more of him to go. He smirked, raising his hips a bit, impaling himself an inch despite the sharp uncomfortable pain.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” He panted, a mix of pain and pleasure causing the reaction.

Shikamaru just let out a small groan, lifting his head and pressing his mouth against the back of Sasuke’s neck. He trailed kisses across it until he got to the curse mark, laving it with attention again as he pushed in further. He paused again when he was fully in, pelvis pressed fully against the other’s ass.

Sasuke shuddered under the touch, his legs quivering as he wriggled slightly. It didn’t feel entirely _good_ , but it was anything from feeling _bad_. The attention to his curse mark was what tipped the scale to pleasure, making him move against the Nara, making small noises in his throat for him to move.

Shikamaru hesitated for a second before pulling back and pushing back in slowly. He licked at the curse mark, panting softly against it as his thrusts sped up.

Sasuke groaned, Shikamaru’s blunt head getting closer and closer to hitting something he knew from being on top would drive him wild. He moved his own hips back, angling it so that the Nara got closer, moaning deeply as he shivered, and clutching the bed tightly.

Shikamaru caught on and shifted his angle a little as he thrust in again. He moved one hand, snaking it under the Uchiha and running his fingers down his stomach until he reached the other’s erection. He lightly palmed it before wrapping his hand around it, slowly pumping.

Sasuke shifted again, torn between concentrating on pushing back so Shikamaru hit his prostate or focusing on moving with the hand on his cock. His hips moved to each rhythm as best he could, his breath hitching in his throat. This felt damn good, once the ball got rolling. He might have to persuade Shikamaru to be energetic more often.

Shikamaru shifted his head, resting his forehead against Sasuke’s shoulder as his hand’s movements sped up only seconds before his hips did. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, pleasure quickly building higher in his abdomen.

Sasuke was surprised at how fast his peak was approaching, now that the sting of penetration had washed away and all he could feel was a small white wash of pleasure every time Shikamaru hit his prostate, promising a hard orgasm with each blinding spike of pleasure.

“Shika… maru… gunna…” He panted, voice low and hoarse as his spine suddenly arched downward, the knot in his stomach tightening and spilling out.

Two more thrusts and Shikamaru stiffened as he came deep in Sasuke with a grunt. He shuddered slightly, the convulsing heat milking him completely. He rested for a second before carefully pulling out and rolling to the side.

Sasuke shivered down his spine, the feeling of hot liquid spurting into his body almost foreign. He only barely remembered the sensation. He relaxed, rolling to face the other, feeling the sticky wet cum start to dribble out.

“Shikamaru, we need a towel.” He said, trying to remember if he’d been getting towels for the other whenever he was on top. He certainly wouldn’t be forgetting now.

Shikamaru let out a sigh and nodded, pushing himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up and walked out to the bathroom, cleaning himself off first before grabbing a fresh towel for Sasuke.

“Do you want to clean yourself or should I?” he asked as he walked back in.

Sasuke nodded in thanks, shrugging a shoulder.

“I don’t really care.” He said, turning over onto his back. He winced slightly, not really feeling that much pain but feeling that he wouldn’t be completely fine in the morning. Not having done it in a while must really make a difference, despite how gentle Shikamaru had been.

Shikamaru sat down on the bed and turned to look at Sasuke, smirking a little. “Well, if you want me to, you’ll have to stop moving and coating yourself more,” he said, half-teasing. “We have to take off the top blanket, too.”

Sasuke blushed, turning his face from Shikamaru as he held still, his legs spread and bent at the knees. He could feel some of the substance just barely sparkling on his inner thigh, the thicker stuff still slipping out. He winced in slight disgust.

“I’d forgotten what this feels like…” He said, shifting his jaw to the side in his conscious pout.

Shikamaru looked back up at him, having been concentrating on cleaning the Uchiha. He studied his face as he paused, folding over the towel so a clean part could be used again.

“Did you not like it, then?” he asked, half wondering just for the answer itself and half wondering if he had pleasured the other well enough.

Sasuke looked back at him, smirking.

“I meant this,” He waved his hand towards the Nara’s hands, indicating the leaking cum. “I forgot what that feels like. But yeah, I did forget how the rest of it felt as well.” He finished. He leaned his head back, trying to think how best to articulate how it had felt.

“At first I didn’t. It was an undignified position and it… hurt.” He cringed to say the word, feeling like he was spilling some big secret, like a girl confessing her feelings or something. “But later it was good. Especially when you touched the curse mark.” He lifted his hand up, tracing the mark lightly.

Shikamaru nodded, turning his attention back to cleaning so they could fully rest and talk. He bunched up the one side of the blanket, scooting back. “Move on this side,” he said, refolding the towel again, “and I’ll wipe off your back.”

Sasuke did as told, moving to where Shikamaru had indicated.

“But, I wouldn’t mind doing that again… as long as I got to see you.” Sasuke said, closing his eyes as he blushed. It sounded pretty lame when he said it out loud.

Shikamaru smiled as he finished cleaning Sasuke. He dropped the towel on top of the blanket, tossing the clean end of the blanket over it and then just dumping it off of the bed for now. He laid down where Sasuke had been previously, turning onto his side to look at him.

“Alright,” he said, shrugging one shoulder. “If we do that again, you can be on your back.”

Sasuke opened his eyes, studying Shikamaru silently. It was strange, how he could say things and the Nara just… accepted them. Others would have some form of opinion, or questions they’d be asking, but all the Nara said was ‘if we do it again you can be on your back’…

“Thank you, Shikamaru.” He said, on a whim. The Nara deserved it, having to put up with the last Uchiha and all the problems that came with him and what was left of his ‘family’.

Shikamaru shifted a little, picking up the second blanket and settling under it. He blinked, quirking an eyebrow. “What for?” he asked, not feeling like he’d done anything special.

Sasuke snorted, moving forward so that he was close to the Nara. His arms were in front of him, creating a kind of barrier between them. He wasn’t exactly sure how you slept when facing someone. He was used to having Shikamaru’s back to his front…

“Because you... put up with me.” Sasuke said, closing his eyes. “Not just Itachi, since you refuse to acknowledge that as my fault. But, dealing with Tsunade to get me back into the village, dealing with people who are fascinated by me being ‘the last Uchiha’… Me.”

Shikamaru smirked lightly, reaching out and putting a hand on top of Sasuke’s, threading their fingers together. “It’s not as troublesome as you might think,” he said, smirk widening in amusement.

Sasuke opened his eyes, trying to read Shikamaru to see if he was being truthful. It seemed genuine… He smiled softly himself, squeezing back.

“Sure Shikamaru. Sure.” He said teasingly, closing his eyes again.

Shikamaru let out a snort and just closed his eyes too, letting himself relax. He yawned and pressed further into the pillows, snuggling.

Sasuke sighed, allowing himself to drift off like Shikamaru, quickly becoming entrenched in dreams, though thankfully none were nightmares this night.

\--

Naruto crept into the house as silently as he could. He slipped through the shadows, discarding his clothing carefully. Sniffing and listening, he could tell that both males were home and in the same bed. Thinking rapidly, only half lucid, he came to the conclusion of joining them. He’d simply stay on Shikamaru’s side and it would be all good.

“Shit!” He cursed as he tripped, finding the room extremely dark due to lack of moonlight. He sighed, reaching the bed. He was down to just boxers now, and it was cold where he stood. He sniffed, sifting with the best of his abilities for Shikamaru’s shampoo.

He smelled it, moving towards it. Just to be sure he reached down, feeling along the pillow until he felt soft strands of hair, long strands at that. He smiled, crawling under the covers and moving up to the Nara’s back. He nuzzled into the back of the other’s neck, sliding an arm over his waist and relaxing, letting sleep take him.


	21. Chapter 21

Shikamaru stirred awake, cursing internally since they had forgotten to close the window shades again before falling asleep. After a minute of internal grumbling he audibly sighed and shifted in the bed, stretching.

The Nara let out an undignified yelp as he fell off the bed, landing on his shoulders. He blinked up at the ceiling, wondering why he had been so close to the edge of the bed, and flailed a bit before sitting up and looking at the bed, lips twitching upwards at seeing both males.

“Hmm? Shikamaru?” Sasuke stirred, feeling a warm body pressed against his back. He opened his eyes groggily, seeing the Nara on the other side of the bed, peering at him with lips curved into a smirk. He blinked. If Shikamaru was there, then who was behind him?

“Huh wazzat? Shikamaru?” Naruto’s voice entered his ear, sounding just as groggy as Sasuke felt. The Uchiha stiffened, feeling Naruto nuzzle into his nape, inhaling softly.

“Naruto… what are you doing?” He asked, shifting. Naruto opened his eyes, seeing an up close expanse of soft black hair. He froze, glancing down to see milky white skin.

…Shit. He flung himself away, rolling until he was on the other side, dropping onto his knees and looking at Sasuke wildly.

“Sasuke, what the hell were you doing?!” He demanded, blushing hotly. Sasuke rolled onto his back, giving Naruto an incredulous look.

“I fell asleep next to Shikamaru. What were _you_ doing?’ He said, his own blush on his cheeks though not as bad as Naruto’s.

Shikamaru snickered quietly to himself as he watched them in amusement. After a thought, he turned away and reached across the floor, grabbing his boxers and slipping them on so he wasn’t completely naked.

Naruto’s eyes followed Shikamaru’s movement, widening when he saw what the boy had grabbed. He flicked his eyes back to Sasuke, unable to keep from roving them up and down the Uchiha’s body; blush increasing as he saw a bit of uncovered manhood, slightly covered by Sasuke’s upraised leg.

“I, I came in late at night… and it was dark… but, but, I smelled for Shikamaru’s shampoo! And I felt for his soft hair!” He said, flexing his fingers to emphasize that he’d truly checked to make sure it was the Nara before he’d crawled in and spooned them.

Shikamaru shrugged as he climbed back into the bed; so much more comfortable than the floor. “He has to use shampoo, too,” he pointed out, “but if he doesn’t use mine, I’m sure my pillows smell like it anyway. It’s an easy enough mistake, especially in the dark.”

“But, his hair was soft!” Naruto whined, slumping down with his face in the bed. Sasuke smirked, lying back against the pillow, resting a hand on his stomach. He was tempted to lower his leg, but Naruto seemed to still be shy about that sort of thing.

Shikamaru chuckled and leaned over Sasuke to place a kiss on Naruto’s hair. “And if he’s been using my shampoo it would be,” he said as he pulled away and sat back again.

Naruto raised his head, eyes big as he pouted up at Shikamaru.

“You just think it’s funny…” He said, lower lip jutted out. Sasuke snickered, reaching a hand out and touching Naruto’s hair lightly.

“Of course it’s funny. You’d be laughing too if you fell asleep and woke up being spooned.” He said, smirking. Naruto flushed, pouting even more at the Uchiha but not refusing his touch.

Shikamaru just smiled lightly, watching them interact. It was nice to see them getting along—or at least as close to it as it could get. He let out a soft sigh as he stretched out and laid down again.

“Oh, I see how it is. Don’t even try to deny it.” Naruto said, sticking his tongue out at the Nara. He crawled up onto the bed again, carefully keeping his eyes averted from Sasuke’s body as he did so. The Uchiha remained still, allowing Naruto to situate himself on his side, facing towards himself and Shikamaru. There was a good gap between them, nothing like how close Shikamaru was to him on his other side.

Shikamaru snorted and turned onto his side, propping his head on his hand so he could see both of them. “I’m sure you do, Naruto,” he said, teasing the blond.

Naruto huffed, reaching out to poke him playfully, only to see that he had to really stretch to do it. He blushed, sliding a little nearer, just enough to successfully poke the Nara, drawing his hand back somewhat quickly. Sasuke only chuckled, skin shivering minutely as Naruto’s hand nearly touched, just barely ghosting by.

Shikamaru eyed them both briefly before smirking lightly, almost another smile. He reached his arm over and grabbed Naruto’s hand, lacing their fingers and bringing them back over to rest on Sasuke’s chest.

The blond’s blush increased, his stomach flipping nervously, his mind reeling with confusion as many different feelings assaulted him from the simple contact. Resentment, jealousy, anguish were an obvious, if not expected, reaction; but what confused him was how… excited he was by it. His heart was hammering in his chest, his skin tingling where it touched the other, his mind racing over many possibilities while he tried to keep his eyes from moving down and ogling the unclothed manhood he knew to be in perfect sight now.

Sasuke remained quiet, giving Shikamaru a sidelong, slightly questioning glance as he felt Naruto immediately tense, breathing growing slightly more rapid.

Seeing the other’s muscles bunch and tighten, he immediately unlaced their fingers and just held his hand, running his thumb over Naruto’s knuckles to relax him. He shifted his gaze to Sasuke, raising an eyebrow a little at his expression.

Naruto closed his eyes, burying his face into the pillow. With Shikamaru moving his hand, he was suddenly touching more of the Uchiha’s chest, and as much as he _tried_ to concentrate on the Nara’s attempts to calm him, his mind was raging with the urge to fully splay his hand out, trailing fingertips over smooth pale skin. His darkest fantasies, from before Sasuke had abandoned Konoha, seemed to be welling up all over again.

Sasuke shifted his eyes to Naruto, indicating what he meant by his look. Why was he doing that to Naruto? It obviously made him uncomfortable.

Shikamaru looked back at Naruto and, content with how distracted he was, he scooted closer to Sasuke so he could whisper in his ear.

“I’d like to get him more used to contact,” he said, just loud enough for Sasuke to hear. “Like I said before… I don’t want to leave either of you out. And, well, Kiba wasn’t that far off yesterday.”

Sasuke nodded, glancing back at the boy. From Shikamaru’s shifting closer, he was able to realize that although it wasn’t chilly, he wasn’t exactly toasty warm either. He moved closer to Shikamaru, bringing a hand up and cradling the other’s hand, pulling the other two’s hands down a bit lower so he could rest his arm comfortably.

Naruto’s entire body tensed, his cock jumping as his mind flashed back onto what it could remember of Sasuke’s hard dick, Shikamaru’s mouth wet and open and willing above the inviting length that was just a sparse distance from his hand. His entire face heated up, spilling over to his ears and neck. Before he could even think about it he’d ripped his hand back, rolling so neither of the other boy’s saw his half hard problem as he bolted from the bed, heading into the bathroom and shutting the door hurriedly.

Shikamaru sighed and rested his forehead on Sasuke’s shoulder for a second before pulling away and sitting up. “I’ll go talk with him,” he said. He paused, eyeing Sasuke, and added, “You putting on something would probably make it less awkward for now, too.”

He got up, not waiting for a response, and walked over to the bathroom. “Naruto?” he called out tentatively after knocking on the door.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath about how it wasn’t his fault this time around. He hadn’t been planning on Naruto coming home and he hadn’t had the chance to get dressed like Shikamaru had.

Naruto ran the tap at the sink, setting it to cold as he splashed his hot face with it, shaking his golden locks as the moisture was sprinkled haphazardly throughout. He almost didn’t respond to Shikamaru, feeling too embarrassed by the way he’d reacted and _why_.

“Y-yeah?” He asked a bit shakily, closing his eyes and breathing through his nose. At the thought of being able to will his erection down, a surge of rekindled fantasies erupted in his mind, leaving him to bend over and apply cold water to his face hurriedly again.

Shikamaru turned his back to the door leaned against it as he waited for Naruto to respond. He turned his head to press his ear against the wood when he heard an answer finally.

“Can I come in?”

“…Yeah.” Naruto said after a while of debate, looking into the mirror at himself and feeling a wash of shame. Why was he acting like such a baby about this? He could handle a little teenage hormones, no one was denying that Sasuke was hot, why would his hormones? He shook his head, closing his eyes. _He_ wasn’t supposed to think that way about him, _he_ was supposed to be his best friend!

Shikamaru turned and opened the door, slipping inside and closing it behind him. “Are you okay?” he asked, moving over and sitting on the covered toilet. Maybe he’d miscalculated and had pushed it a little too much, too soon.

“Yeah, yeah I just… shit Shikamaru, I don’t know!” Naruto said, starting off strong and ending with his forehead resting against the sink edge, wet hair dripping into the bowl and down his collar. His hands gripped the edge solidly, just wanting the confusion all gone.

Shikamaru sighed and stood up again. He grabbed a towel off the rack and stepped up to Naruto, placing it over his head for him to dry off the soaked edges if he wanted.

“…Do you want to talk it out?” he asked.

Naruto halfheartedly used the towel, scrubbing at his hair as though he were scrubbing his dirty thoughts out of his skull. He almost laughed as the thought ‘Must. Wash. Away. Sin.’ came into his head; before it registered that it was what he was doing in a way.

“Ugh, Shikamaru I feel like such a girl! Having to _talk_ about _feelings_ all the damn time!” Naruto grumbled, turning to look at him with a disengaging pout on his face. If he complained, he and Shikamaru might be able to forget about all these girly feelings.

Shikamaru laughed and shook his head. He quirked an eyebrow and smirked before countering, “Says you, talking to the _boy_ who’s _pregnant_.” He laughed again, more subdued, and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. “But you have to vent now and then, female or not, you know.”

Naruto scrunched his nose at the other, feeling amused by what Shikamaru had said but knowing that it didn’t truly make him feel any less… stupid for how he’d reacted. He sighed.

“Didn’t I vent enough last week?”

“Not if you still have problems,” Shikamaru said, traces of amusement gone for a serious expression. He didn’t want to chatter like a girl either, but he did want to know where exactly Naruto stood. And he really didn’t want to lose either of them.

Naruto shook his head, almost stubbornly, crossing his arms.

“I don’t still have problems…” He said, turning his face away from Shikamaru with a small blush on his cheeks.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, releasing a soft sigh. “Then why did you run away to here? If you didn’t want that much contact, you could have just said so and pulled away instead.”

“…Because I have no problems. _That’s_ the problem!” He said as he shook his head again, as if clearing thoughts in his head. He uncrossed his arms, re-crossed them, shifting on his feet. His small blush had increased in his agitation.

Shikamaru blinked, staying quiet and trying to piece that out for a few seconds before shaking his head. “Can you elaborate on that?” he asked hesitantly. He didn’t want to push Naruto too far, but he did want to know and clear things up.

Naruto shifted around, shuffling his feet slightly before finally coming out with it.

“It’s that… I should be having problems, right? I should be feeling mad and pissy and, and, I do, but it… It’s not as bad as it should be! It’s like, if I could only be allowed to join you two I’d be all good, and that’s _not_ good because I shouldn’t be getting a hard on just from touching Sasuke-teme’s chest like that!” Naruto ended panting slightly, feeling as if some weight he hadn’t noticed building below the surface had finally been flung into broad daylight. It wasn’t gone, but he suddenly couldn’t ignore it.

Both of Shikamaru’s eyebrows rose up before he smirked softly, shaking his head a little.

“It’s okay, you know,” he said, shifting to move closer, and he hugged Naruto from the side, resting his chin on his shoulder. “You’ve liked, maybe loved, him too for how long? And I know he wouldn’t mind.”

“But, it shouldn’t be okay… I mean… You don’t think I’m being stupid? Or... or just horny?” Naruto said, eyes filled with genuine worry. He didn’t want to come off as some kind of man slut or anything and didn’t they always talk about getting over those who hurt you, for your own sake?

Shikamaru shook his head, smiling gently. “You’re not being stupid. And it’s not like he has a reason to leave again,” he said, mentally adding an ‘I hope’.

“But, I mean, it’s not stupid to just… forgive him? Well, not entirely, he still makes me mad, but it’s just not as bad as it should be... is it?” Naruto said, turning to Shikamaru. “I’m not being… too quick to forgive him, am I?”

Shikamaru frowned lightly, glancing off to the side. “I… don’t know. That’s not something I can tell you since it didn’t happen to me. But he is trying to redeem himself and there’s only so much someone can do to do that.”

Naruto’s eyes turned away, becoming downcast. He’d been hoping, since he’d been forced to spill, that Shikamaru could help him out. Should he be comfortable with just how comfortable he was with Sasuke? He’d had a couple of days alone time with the other, but that had been spent silently setting up his stuff while Sasuke remained just as quiet, helping with heavier stuff.

Had the Uchiha been trying to be good? Keeping quiet to try and stay on his good side? He sighed in agitation, feeling like he was where he was from the beginning.

“Doesn’t help that my old fantasies are coming back to me…” He whispered in a soft, pouty voice to himself.

Shikamaru’s frown deepened, watching the blond’s expression darken. He knew he could have just said that no, it was perfectly fine to feel like that but… He wasn’t sure, especially if he put himself in Naruto’s place with what had happened over the years.

He started to pull back from the hug but paused, raising an eyebrow as he caught the other’s murmur. “Fantasies?” he echoed.

Naruto flushed all over again, scratching at his neck reflexively.

“Nothing, nothing… So what’s the plan now?” He asked instead, wondering if they were going back into the room or not. He almost didn’t want to, instead liking the idea of hiding out in the bathroom, but then he didn’t want to wimp out.

Shikamaru’s frown lifted into a smirk and he pulled back, though still remaining close. “The plan is that you tell me at least one of these fantasies,” he said, curious about them.

Naruto squirmed under the pressure, face heating up as he shifted, nearly hopping, from foot to foot before the Nara.

“Come on, we’ve all had them, do you really need to know mine?” He said voice a little higher from embarrassment. “You tell me one of yours and I’ll tell you one of mine,” He said quickly, as he guessed the other would more than likely simply say ‘yes’ to his first question.

Shikamaru’s smirk widened as he nodded. “Alright,” he said before taking a moment to think. “Well… One I’ve had is with both you and Sasuke fucking me, er, at the same time.” His cheeks heated up slowly while talking.

“Wow Shikamaru…” Naruto said, thinking on it. Immediately he knew it wasn’t a good idea as heat rushed southward, only enough to make him blush heading north. He shook his head, trying to clear it enough to recollect one of his own, one that he was willing to tell.

“I… Um… I used to imagine Sasuke, um… You know… letting me put stuff on him and lick it off kinda… stuff…” He said nervously, scratching the back of his neck as unconscious proof.

“What sort of ‘stuff’? Ramen?” Shikamaru asked with a grin, joking. Although he wouldn’t be surprised if that had been one of the things Naruto wanted to lick off of the Uchiha.

Naruto blushed harder, not thinking about that particular fantasy but remembering the ones he had had involving his favorite food.

“Yes, ramen! Just that he would like, take some of the noodles and kinda… wrap them around his…” He blushed furiously, closing his mouth and looking the opposite way of Shikamaru.

“Erection?” Shikamaru said, completing his sentence. “That would be a… different way to eat dinner.” He held back a few chuckles, though, really, it was a good idea.

Naruto ducked his head in even more embarrassment.

“Yes, yes, now are we _done_?” He asked desperately, not wanting to be drawn into another discussion with Shikamaru about what they fantasized doing with the Uchiha.

Shikamaru sighed softly and, stepping closer again, he turned Naruto’s head to face him. He gave him a brief, chaste kiss before pressing their foreheads together.

“It really is okay, you know,” he muttered.

Naruto blushed, laughing nervously.

“Heh heh, of course the fantasies are okay Shikamaru! I told you we all get them.” He said, avoiding what he knew the boy meant. “So are we done now? We can go?”

Shikamaru suppressed another sigh and nodded, pulling back and away. “Yeah,” he said, wanting to push more but figuring it would do more harm than good now.

Naruto cocked his head, feeling like he’d upset Shikamaru somehow.

“Well, I mean… I’m just not used to the idea is all… of it being okay and stuff… you know? It took forever to be able to be comfortable with you right, so now it’s all strange… and stuff.” He said, floundering with his words. He didn’t want this to end with Shikamaru upset at him.

Shikamaru shook his head, with a small smile. “It’s fine, Naruto,” he said, pushing some of his hair back, finally starting to annoy him still down. “I just… don’t want it to get awkward.”

“It’s only awkward because of me being stupid.” Naruto said, trying to placate Shikamaru. “Really, it’s fine Shikamaru, if you say it’s okay, it’s okay, right? Just, let me get used to… being near him again.”

Shikamaru nodded. Of course it would take time even if they just stayed friends. “Alright,” he said, “but you aren’t being stupid. Now, er, why don’t you go back out there—I’ll be out in another minute.”

Naruto furrowed his brows at the Nara, wondering if he wasn’t still upset with him.

“Alright… what are you going to do?” He said, ending with a curious note.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and let out a snort. “I just woke up after hours of sleeping. What do you think I’m going to do?” he asked, now smirking.

Naruto blinked, before smiling in return. He hadn’t even thought about that since he got out of bed. He never really did actually, until he’d left and walked around a bit.

“Sure thing Shikamaru.” He said, laughing lowly. He stepped out of the bathroom, leaving the Nara in peace. Once outside he was struck with apprehension, wondering if it would be cowardly to just sort of… wait for Shikamaru to get out of the bathroom. He sighed.

“You can do this. It’s just Sasuke.” He muttered, walking back to the room. He didn’t look at the Uchiha as he climbed back onto the bed, lying with his back to the other male. He’d been unable to keep from sneaking a peak, seeing his bedmate had gotten boxers on while he was gone. He felt both relieved and disappointed by this, but decided to just not think about it as he curled on his side. Shikamaru said it was okay to feel this way, and Shikamaru was smart. He trusted him.

Shikamaru stared at the door before heaving a sigh and rubbing at a temple. He knew both of the other boys still liked each other after over three years, even if he was part of the equation now, too. He just didn’t know whether to push them for it or just let it play out.

And really, he thought, it wasn’t as rare for a shinobi to take more than one lover as Naruto thought. But it was one thing to know and another to explain it to the blond jinchuuriki.

He shook his head to clear those thoughts for now and did his business, washing after, and then headed out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom.

Sasuke glanced over at the Nara, then back to Naruto. He raised an eyebrow in question, wondering what it was that had bothered Naruto. Should he and Shikamaru leave, so that he could get the details, or was it not that big of a deal?

Shikamaru half-sighed, rolling his eyes, and motioned for Sasuke to come over. Naruto hadn’t said he couldn’t tell Sasuke after all, so he didn’t have to keep it a secret.

Sasuke got up; slight confusion making its way onto his face. He glanced back at Naruto, seeing the boy looking over his shoulder at him, a blush on his cheeks. Upon meeting eyes, Naruto quickly looked down, only increasing Sasuke’s confusion.

“Yes?” He said when he was standing beside the Nara.

The Nara grabbed Sasuke’s hand and led him out of the room, sure that it would make Naruto way too uncomfortable if he heard them talking—and even if he knew he was telling Sasuke, not being the same room would still affect him less.

Once he thought they were out of ear shot (or at least as much without leaving the apartment or closing doors), he let go of Sasuke and turned to look at him.

“He still likes you,” he simply said.

Sasuke’s eyes widened, his mind reeling slightly from that. He was sure that with that reaction, and all that he’d done to the blond…

“Why did he run away then?” He asked, confusion settling back onto his features.

“He doesn’t think it’s okay to,” Shikamaru said, frowning a little. “And, really, I don’t think it’s about what you’ve actually done, but more about how some people might judge him as… fickle, I suppose.”

Sasuke’s eyes furrowed. This was a touchy subject.

“Naruto’s known for being too quick to forgive, maybe the village pointed that out one too many times?” He suggested, thinking. “He’s always been a shy kid too, when it comes to physical contact with someone he likes. He didn’t grow up with it; he’s not used to that sort of thing.”

Shikamaru nodded and run his fingers through his hair, frown deepening. “I don’t… want to make him uncomfortable, but I don’t want to leave him out either,” he said in a softer voice.

“Yes… But this is Naruto. He needs a push sometimes. I don’t think we’re going to see much of a difference if we let _him_ think it all through.” Sasuke said, smirking as he chuckled slightly.

Shikamaru let out a small snort, frown disappearing. “I guess that’s true,” he said. “But maybe it’s too much, too soon right now?” He shrugged, not completely sure what would be the best.

“It’s never too much with Naruto, as for too soon… well, he’s gone through worse. I guess it’s all about whether we want to tiptoe around him for another few weeks until one of us breaks, or just try it now.”

“Well, given those options, now would definitely be the better choice,” Shikamaru said. If they let this stew, he could only picture something more complicated happening.

“I’m sure we’re over simplifying things somewhere, but it seems like the best course of action to me.” Sasuke said, nodding. “What do we want to actually _do_ though?”

Shikamaru sighed, fingers fiddling a little. “Just… touch,” he said. “Maybe cuddling. I don’t really know, we’ll just… see where it goes.”

Sasuke nodded.

“But, _who_ will be the one touching him first?” He asked. “If it was you, Shikamaru, Naruto would probably be more comfortable with it, but the point is to get Naruto comfortable with me… But it might be easier on the blond if it were you, kind of… getting him in the mood?”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Sasuke’s wording but just nodded. “I can go in first and make sure there will be room on his other side,” he said and added, “So come back in after a couple minutes?”

“Alright.” Sasuke said, nodding. He stepped to the side, giving the Nara room to walk by. He gave him a cocky sort of smirk before he left, whispering, “It can’t go wrong. No one can resist _me_.”

Shikamaru snorted and shook his head, smirk widening. He walked past Sasuke and back into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and laid down close to the edge, turning to face Naruto.


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto opened his eyes, wondering what it was that they’d been talking about. He knew it was him, and that it was about why he’d left, but after that…

And how come Sasuke wasn’t in the room?

“Hey Shikamaru…” He said, unsure if he was supposed to move or not.

“Hey,” he said, raising an arm up and smiling. “Come here. I’m a little cold.” Which really was true even if it was just an excuse to bring him closer.

Naruto gave him a slightly startled look, moving over automatically, without even thinking into the request. He snuggled in against the other, blushing nervously as he thought on how best to phrase the question now bugging him.

“Um… Er… Shikamaru?” He began, swallowing. He kept his eyes away from looking at the other. “What did you guys… Talk about…” He couldn’t bring himself to ask ‘what did you tell him’, it sounded to accusing in his mind.

Shikamaru rested his arm over Naruto’s waist, pulling him in further, and relaxed against him. “Mm, about what to do today,” he said. Which, again, wasn’t a lie.

“Oh…” Naruto said, feeling a little guilty despite the fact he knew Shikamaru had told Sasuke. He tensed when he heard said boy enter, stalking quietly to the bed. He shifted closer to Shikamaru, pressing his face into his chest and moving at an almost equivalent, if downsized, pace towards the Nara as the Uchiha came towards him. The hair on his arms and neck stood on end as he felt Sasuke lay out behind him, could swear he even felt the heat from the other on his back.

Shikamaru glanced down at Naruto as he tensed and started rubbing gentle circles on his back, placing a small kiss on his head. He shifted his gaze over to Sasuke.

Sasuke saw the look, nodding slightly. He slid forward more, not to the point where he was as pressed to Naruto as he was to Shikamaru, but close enough that he was able to feel as well as see Naruto’s nervous tension. He lifted a hand, trailing it up Naruto’s sides lightly until he reached Naruto’s hair, the blond’s skin jumping and shivering under his fingers as he did so. He began running his hands through the locks, softly and slowly.

Shikamaru looked back down at Naruto after a minute, smiling lightly. He nuzzled into his hair and placed another soft kiss at his hairline, mouthing ‘it’s alright’ against his skin after.

Sasuke continued his ministrations, eventually leaning down to lay a soft kiss to the boy’s neck, lingering there to inhale, breathing out gently. Naruto shuddered as though he were coming undone, shifting closer to Shikamaru with a small whimper. He could feel blood flowing to his groin as well as his face as he attempted to hide against the Nara.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and continued to gently rub Naruto’s back. He moved his hand up and ran his fingers through the blond’s hair.

Not hearing a no, Sasuke continued what he was doing. He gently kissed more of his nape, moving down to smooth soft touches of his lips over his shoulder. His hands moved just as gently, softly running his fingertips over Naruto and enjoying the deep tremors such small touches brought on as Naruto tried to restrain himself. Sasuke allowed his hands to slowly work closer and closer to Naruto’s groin, not knowing that it was fully hard by now as he touched at the blond’s hip.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, could feel the erection pushing against his thigh. He could feel himself stirring slightly in response and glanced briefly at Sasuke before looking back at Naruto. He let out a breath and moved his hand again, tilting his head and kissing him.

Sasuke caught the look, smirking against Naruto’s skin. He slid his hand down, drumming his fingers lightly across his pelvic until he came to the tented part of the boxers. His own cock was getting hard fast from all this light, restrained touching and all the extreme responses Naruto was having from them.

“H-ah!” Naruto breathed out, jerking away from Shikamaru as Sasuke’s fingers slid around the cloth enclosed organ, squeezing lightly. His eyes flew open as the Uchiha raised his hand, pressing his thumb against the covered head of his erection and forcing a moan out of him.

Shikamaru followed Naruto’s movement as he jerked away and placed kisses along his jaw, along with the occasional nip. He let his hand drift down the blond’s body. He smirked before licking Naruto’s neck, moving his hand to touch at Sasuke instead, fingers lightly tracing the Uchiha’s groin.

Naruto whimpered, his legs spreading despite the fact that they weren’t in the way of the Uchiha’s hand. His mind was in turmoil, it felt fucking _good_ what Sasuke was doing, and Shikamaru said it was fine, it was okay, but how could it be alright? He shivered, his shaft aching as Sasuke paused and shivered behind him. Glancing down he saw Shikamaru’s arm, leading behind him where he must have been fondling the Uchiha. The thought made Naruto’s erection twitch and his head swim.

Shikamaru nuzzled against Naruto’s neck, sporadically kissing it, as he dipped his hand into the boxers and wrapped his fingers around Sasuke’s cock. He closed his eyes again and started moving his hand as he started mouthing and sucking at Naruto’s neck.

Sasuke hummed appreciatively as Shikamaru began stroking him, moving his hand to do the same in going under the boxers. He matched his pace to Shikamaru’s, loving it as Naruto subtly began rocking into him, moaning and quivering against Shikamaru as he gave in to the pleasure.

Shikamaru moved his mouth to another spot after a minute, kissing and licking over the blond’s pulse point before starting to suck again. He kept his hand pumping at a steady, almost-too-slow pace, occasionally rubbing his thumb against the head.

Sasuke groaned, keeping his hand at the same pace just barely. He smirked, his face tinted red from the pleasure, and let go of Naruto’s hot length. The boy whimpered, pushing his hips forward insistently. The Uchiha ignored him for now, kissing his nape in apology, reaching forward instead and pulling the Nara’s boxers down. He pushed at Naruto’s hips, getting him to move forward until his erection slid across the underside of Shikamaru’s, drawing a delicious, shivering moan from Naruto. He smiled deviously, wrapping his fingers around both of the erections as best he could, stroking.

Shikamaru shuddered and pushed his hips forward a little. He released Naruto’s neck, letting out a heavy breath against it to try and calm himself a little. His hand sped up after a while and he let out a low moan.

Naruto’s muscles clenched as he grit his teeth, his hands clenching where they were. This, what Sasuke was doing, felt utterly fucking amazing and he found himself rocking with the motion of his hand, rubbing what bits of himself the Uchiha wasn’t stroking fire into against the underside of Shikamaru, moaning wantonly. He could feel the Uchiha moving behind him, pumping his hips into Shikamaru’s hand the way he was, and it only made his cock twitch more.

“Oh god… S-sasuke…” He shivered down his spine as the name rolled off his tongue; so sweet and pleasurable to say what had become a sinful name out loud during this. Sasuke grunted, quickening his pace as reward, and Naruto’s mouth was spilling the sin again and again as his completion spiraled closer and closer to him.

Shikamaru shuddered again, all the friction clouding his mind, and he moved his own hips in rhythm to the stroking and pumping. He bit his lip and kept his face buried into Naruto’s neck, keeping his own moans suppressed. He increased his hand’s pace again, tightening his hold just a little to add more to the friction.

Shikamaru’s movements set off a chain reaction in Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke increasing his own hip movement and squeezing on the two cocks under his palm, forcing Naruto to moan out brokenly. After a few more strokes Naruto cried out, leaning forward and biting down on Shikamaru’s shoulder as ecstasy overtook him, moaning Sasuke’s name between his teeth as he bucked against the hand, riding his orgasm.

Shikamaru gasped, trailing into a groan as the tingling in his shoulder traced the edges of the curse mark. His hips bucked forward and feeling the extra warmth of Naruto’s cum over his own erection pushed him over the peak. His body tensed as he orgasmed, twitching and shivering lightly before relaxing again.

Sasuke couldn’t help being tossed over the edge as well when both Shikamaru and Naruto reached their peak, making such delicious noises as they came. He sighed heavily, relaxing against Naruto’s back when he had finished, the lower point of it wet with his spend. He let his hand slip away from the others softened cocks, wrapping around Naruto’s also cum-slicked waist and drawing him back, flush against him.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He whispered into the shell of the blond’s ear, to which he only got a half hearted grunt.

“…I’m all sticky now.”

Shikamaru snorted and pulled back so he could fully look at them. He smiled at the sight of them cuddled, glad it hadn’t backfired. At least not yet.

“Should I get towels again?” he asked, smirking lightly.

“…Again?” Naruto asked, giving Shikamaru a curious look, eyes half lidded in pleasure. Sasuke pulled him closer still, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

“We can do it again and again and again with you now.” He spoke, nodding towards Shikamaru to get the towels. He didn’t want to leave Naruto right now, when they’d finally gotten somewhere with him.

Shikamaru leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Naruto’s lips before pulling back again and sitting up. He pulled off his boxers, not wanting to stain them even more, and got up, padding over to the bathroom. He wiped off and washed himself briefly before grabbing more towels and bringing them back into the bedroom.

Sasuke pulled back from Naruto, taking the towels from Shikamaru, smirking softly in thanks. He pulled the boxers he was wearing off, turning and doing the same for Naruto before he started cleaning the blonds back. When he moved to the blond’s stomach Naruto twitched, curling in on himself and burying his hands in his face. Sasuke looked up, worry etching onto his face.

“Shikamaru, was that… was that really all right?” Naruto asked. He’d had time, while Sasuke pulled both their boxers off and cleaned his back, to begin doubting himself again. To begin thinking he was a bad person for wanting that, him, Naruto, enjoying the company of not one but two lovers. He turned to Shikamaru with pleading eyes, not knowing what he wanted. “Was it?”

Shikamaru breathed out a soft sigh and sat down on the bed. “It’s fine,” he whispered, reaching out a hand and stroking through the blond’s hair. “We did nothing wrong, Naruto, you especially. You can care for more than one person, and besides,” he added, smirking lightly, “if it’s alright with both of us, why should anyone else matter?”

“But…” Naruto closed his eyes, a flash of memory passing behind his eyes. Nothing should matter, but throw him into the mix and it became sin. Period. He shouldn’t have been feeling those things, he shouldn’t, and the other two shouldn’t have either. “You… you both aren’t… ashamed?”

Sasuke quickly swiped up most of the spend, tossing the towel to one end of the bed. He climbed up behind the blond, touching his hair as well, in as comforting a motion as he knew how.

“No. I’m not.”

Shikamaru shook his head in response. “No, and if it ultimately makes you happy, you shouldn’t be either,” he said. He felt like he should say more—reassurances? Encouragement?—but he wasn’t sure what could actually help. How he viewed it in detail may not be helpful to Naruto, so he stayed silent.

Naruto kept quiet. He was still feeling… unsettled, but it felt good to let what Shikamaru was saying wash over his mind like a blanket. Maybe, maybe it was fine. Maybe he was just freaking out because he knew once others knew… Once others knew… He cringed, curling further.

Suddenly Sasuke’s arm was around his waist again, and the Uchiha was curving his body to spoon his bent spine and tucked in legs, nuzzling the back of his neck comfortingly.

“Have you ever known me or Shikamaru to care what others think, Naruto?”

Shikamaru brought his hand back and moved so he was lying down and facing the other two again. Reaching his hand over again, he held one of Naruto’s hands and coaxed it out, placing light kisses on his fingers.

“Neither of us will run if it ever gets to that point,” he said against the hand, another small smirk forming, “and anyone who does complain—if they do—will probably just be jealous.”

Sasuke chuckled against the boy’s neck, the motion slipping into Naruto. The blond drank in the feeling, smiling lightly as a wash of contented happiness came to him. Sasuke, so close, like he’d always dreamed. And Shikamaru, his most recent dream, also close. Accepting. They both were so accepting. He’d never thought it could happen to him.

“Thank you.” He leaned his head forward, Sasuke breath tickling him and almost making him giggle. “Thank you, thank you…” He could feel tears welling in his eyes and he couldn’t explain why. “Thank you.”

Shikamaru leaned forward and pressed another kiss to his mouth, pulling back and settling into the pillows another second later. “There’s no need for thanks, Naruto.”

Sasuke smiled, hidden against Naruto’s skin, chuckling again. He found himself slipping into sleep again, so content to be near the blond and Shikamaru. He was feeling tired despite the fact that it hadn’t been all that long since they’d woken up.

“Sleep, Naruto. It’s okay.” He whispered, nuzzling him more.

Shikamaru made an agreeing noise and smiled, watching the two. After a while, the new calm started to get to him and he let out a yawn. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath, relaxing more, still holding onto Naruto’s hand.

The blond looked at Shikamaru, feeling Sasuke behind him. He smiled, before closing his eyes and allowing himself to drift off with the other two.

\--

“Akamaru, remember to be real quiet when we get there, alright?” Kiba said as they vaulted up towards the Nara’s infamous love pad. He snickered at his own mental wording. Coming up on the apartment he made sure his camera was set to no flash and minimal shutter sounds. He wanted all the shots he could get before they woke up.

“Alright!” He opened the door, sneaking in silently, Akamaru following behind obediently. They crept into the bedroom, sensing no waking chakra signatures. His eyes widened at the sight he saw.

“Oh my god, Akamaru, smell this!” He whispered upon seeing the discarded towel. It reeked of semen and sweat. He brought his camera up without further instruction, biting his lip hard to keep from snickering out loud.

“Okay boy, take this and guard it with your life, alright?” He said when he’d gotten all he wanted, from many different angles. The dog snuffled in answer, taking the camera carefully. He trotted back out, leaving Kiba alone with the sleeping boys. What to do, what to do… He could crawl into bed with them, touch one of them… He grinned, crawling onto the bed stealthily and placing his legs on either side of Naruto’s.

He deftly began sliding soft caresses over Naruto’s skin; slipping over to Shikamaru, then back to Naruto, then over to Sasuke. He made sure to do it just so, that it wouldn’t tickle but it wouldn’t wake them as he slowly orchestrated them all to semi-hardness. He got off then, stepping back to survey his work briefly. They all had gorgeous cocks, in their own right. He licked his lips and leapt, splaying his limbs so he didn’t hit anything important and most of his weight was spread out.

“Heeeeey guys!”

Shikamaru jerked awake, the others weight the only thing keeping him from lashing out on instinct. He turned wide eyes onto Kiba, narrowing only when it fully sunk in what was happening.

“Get off.”

Naruto was slower to waking up, being a heavy sleeper. Sasuke was the least affected by Kiba’s flying assault. The Uchiha growled, moving to punch the brunette in the stomach only to see his arm pinned down to Naruto’s side. His growl thickened into a snarl.

“What do you think you’re _doing_?!” He demanded, moving his legs. The action made him realize what state he was in, resulting in him flushing. He was naked and hard beneath Kiba. Great.

“Aww, come on. You all looked so comfy together… I just wanna join in.” Kiba said, bending down and nuzzling Naruto’s shoulder, kissing it. Naruto flinched, unable to move negatively and thus only feeling the positive sensations from that action. His minimal movement drew his own attention to his own problem, making his eyes flutter in embarrassment.

“Kiba. Get. Off. Now,” Shikamaru muttered, eyes narrowing a little more at Naruto’s flinch. Damnit, he wasn’t going to let Kiba undo any progress they’d made with Naruto. Whether or not Kiba actually cared—which the lazy nin knew he didn’t—wouldn’t matter in making the blond uncomfortable with anything.

Sasuke yanked at his hand suddenly, but Kiba was quicker, leaning his hip down and crushing the hand into Naruto’s soft side, just below the point where his ribs started. Kiba rested his chin on Naruto shoulder, staring at Sasuke hungrily.

“Pleeeease? You guys are all horny anyway, what’s wrong with a little fun between friends?” He whined, turning to lick Naruto’s ear. The blond shuddered, squirming uncomfortably, eyes round and confused, almost pleading.

“Kiba…?” Naruto said questioningly, moving closer to Sasuke since he seemed to be the one willing to punch Kiba. Not that Shikamaru wasn’t displeased; the Nara just preferred words where Sasuke used fists. “I don’t want to.”

“What’s wrong is that friends would normally stop when the others say no,” Shikamaru snapped. His fingers twitched slightly in anger, itching to make hand signs for a jutsu to drag or push him off the bed. But he held back that urge, knowing it wouldn’t be good for himself or Kiba.

Kiba sighed, not really wanting to get up due to the fact he was fairly positive Sasuke was going to punch him when he did. He eased away from Naruto as much as he could without letting up on Sasuke, looking down at the blond. He looked so cute too… All flushed and pleading.

“Alright, alright, I get it. God, broaden your minds guys, broaden your minds…” He leaped back, his motion followed fluidly by Sasuke, his body dodging the one punch fast as Sasuke struck out, moving as if they were choreographed. He didn’t see the kick until it had collided with his ribcage.

“Ow, fuck! Goddammit Uchiha!” He cursed, gripping his side as pain lanced up his body. He was met with only a smirk of triumph, anger still burning within the other’s eyes.

Shikamaru only gave a snort and sat up, reaching to the end of the bed and bringing up the other end of the blanket up to fold over them and cover their bodies from Kiba’s gaze again.

“Not like you didn’t deserve it,” he said.

“Come on, like any of you could resist when you’re met with _that_?” He said, making a sweeping motion towards the three of them, the action broad to accommodate the Uchiha that still hadn’t moved back. Said boy snorted.

“We might have gotten hard and teased whoever we found, but trying to get into a foursome and traumatizing one of them wouldn’t be what I would do.” He said, moving back then to get under the covers. He glared as he saw Kiba’s eyes glued to his still hard cock, glazing slightly. The mongrel.

“Kiba,” Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes when there was no response. He picked up one of the old manual scrolls lying on the shelf next to the bed and chucked it at Kiba, aiming for his head. It probably wouldn’t hurt him either way and it would get his attention.

Kiba jumped as something collided with his head, eyes refocusing.

“Wassa matter?” He asked, rubbing the spot that had been hit. He smirked seeing all three of them under the covers, his mind remembering how they looked all cuddled together. Sasuke growled at the dazed boy, laying next to Naruto again, bringing the boy close to him.

“Don’t make me throw a kunai next,” Shikamaru said with a scowl on to match Sasuke’s growl. He slumped forward, resting his arms on his knees and his head in a hand, not wanting to lie down and feel more prone under the other’s gaze.

“What the hell are you doing here anyway?”

Kiba snorted, rolling his eyes at the defensive boys. Really, was it so bad to have someone appreciate your body?

“Well, I came because Sakura told me about this party you were thinking about setting up and I wanted to get some more details out of ya myself.” Here he grinned toothily. “And boy did I get some good details.”

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed at his forehead in exasperation. “Nothing’s really been planned yet; I still have to talk with her again about it. But someone’ll let you know _if_ we decide to invite you,” he said, more teasing than anything though his voice didn’t show it.

Kiba pouted, ignoring Sasuke’s resulting snort.

“You’re so mean Shikamaru! How could anyone, let alone _two_ anyone’s, date you!” He said, sticking his tongue out at the Nara. Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes from the sight of the boy. He just loved to tease, didn’t he?

Naruto froze, though he hadn’t been moving much anyway. Kiba had said it, oh so casually. Two people. And he was fine with it. It really was acceptable, his friend had just done it, accepted them. He smiled where he lay, although still with doubt, much more contented then he had been before.

They were accepted.

Shikamaru just snorted and shook his head. Honestly, he sometimes wondered why he stayed friends with the dog-nin, as loud and boisterous as he was.

“You’d have to ask them,” he said, smirking lightly, “but later and somewhere public when we’re _not_ naked.”

“But you look _gorgeous_ naked!” Kiba said, sweeping his eyes over what skin was still showing of the Nara boy. Sasuke growled, sitting up as well and glaring at Kiba. The dog nin spoke before the Uchiha could get a sentence like ‘fuck off’ out.

“Oh, you look fuckable as well Sasuke, can’t forget you! And I do mean fuckable, princess. That tight ass of yours must be _exquisite_.” Kiba’s entire face was screaming lecher as he spoke. The boy’s grin only widened upon seeing the Uchiha ready to kill.

“Kiba, just go before he actually breaks your ribs or something else,” Shikamaru muttered tiredly. It was still too early for his body if he had to really assume his role as damage control between the two.

“But I haven’t even gotten to Naruto yet man! He’s got one helluva cock too, think I started salivating that thing looks so juicy.” Kiba said, not really looking at the blond or Shikamaru as he said it. Sasuke glared back at him, eyes narrowing as the Inuzuka kept talking. Kiba found it so fun to watch the other's patience dwindle almost visibly in his eyes, pushing and pulling it thinner and thinner. He was thrilled at the idea of seeing how far he could stretch it before it snapped.

“Kiba, just go already!” Naruto snapped, blushing hotly from the other's words. Kiba looked over at him then, eyes twinkling as he saw the other's blush.

“But you do Naruto! It’s bigger than the other two you got with you, long and thick and _mmmm_.” He snickered, licking his lips perversely. Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine, cheeks growing hotter from Kiba’s words.

Shikamaru scowled, eye twitching slightly in anger. “Okay, you’ve made a comment about Naruto, too, so _leave_ , Kiba,” he almost growled out.

Kiba sighed, pouting at the three on the bed.

“ _Fiiiine_ , I’ll go since I’m so unloved…” He said, heading to the bedroom door. “I’ll just go look at those pictures…” He smirked to himself as a sudden heat was at his back, the Uchiha’s still rigid erection pressing into his lower back as he leaned forward.

“Destroy them or I’ll kill you.” He whispered into his ear. Kiba shivered, pressing back into the boy as he turned his head, smelling the adrenaline pumping through Sasuke’s veins like fine wine, and its affect on him was potent.

“Mmm, but I know your two lovelies will stop you… So what’s in it for me?” He said, voice thick already with what he obviously wanted.


	23. Chapter 23

Shikamaru frowned as he watched the two. Obviously Kiba wasn’t going to back down as quickly this time, if at all. From his tone and actions it was obvious what he was still fixated on. The Nara didn’t really care much what happened, aside that he was still tired and anything would probably make Naruto more uncomfortable.

He heaved a sigh and glanced over at Naruto, trying to gauge the other’s thoughts.

Sasuke growled, the sound causing Kiba to shiver against him. Both boys were aware of the Uchiha’s cock twitching from the feeling, but neither commented. Kiba only smirked, pressing back more, both of them waiting on the other two for a decision.

Naruto sat up; looking at Sasuke’s bare back, nearly molded to Kiba’s clothed one. He wasn’t sure what to do. He wouldn’t deny that what Kiba had done felt good like when Sasuke and Shikamaru did it, and he knew what having a little fun meant… no attachments and all that. But what if attachments were formed? He didn’t want to hurt Kiba…

Was it really alright? Kiba acted like it was perfectly normal, and Sasuke and Shikamaru said it was… He crossed his arms over his knees, thinking. Maybe he’d just been an outcast too long to understand what was normal and what wasn’t. He’d only learned through books, and books said that only whores had sex with more than one person…

“I… I guess…” Naruto said, blushing deeply. If this was normal, he wanted to get over his nervousness and his stupid shyness. He was Uzumaki Naruto damnit!

“Tch. Fine,” Shikamaru said, leaning back against the headboard and crossing his arms. “But only on the conditions that, for now, it’s a one-time deal and you don’t talk to anyone about this like gossip or a conquest, understood?” Even if this was something Kiba requested, it was going to be on their terms or not at all.

Kiba nodded happily, his cock rock hard just from the thought of what fun they’ll be having. He immediately whirled around, grabbing Sasuke’s hair and kissing him roughly. The Uchiha tensed, not liking how blunt Kiba was being, but melted as soon as Kiba’s hand snuck down to his pulsing shaft, squeezing.

Naruto’s eyes widened at Kiba’s actions, swallowing thickly. His cock throbbed at him, wanting to be in Sasuke’s spot, but the rest of his body tightened. He was still a virgin. He felt out of place with the other three, only having gotten jacked off. He hadn’t even experienced getting head yet and suddenly he was faced with Kiba.

“I can do that, Shika.” Kiba said when he’d pulled back. Sasuke was panting slightly, legs quivering. Kiba was good alright. Made Sasuke wonder who he’d been with.

Shikamaru’s eyes widened as well as he watched the display, feeling his body heat up. He briefly wondered how this was going to actually play out before pushing those thoughts away. No need to over-think anything; letting it just play out would feel better in the end anyway.

Shikamaru let a smirk pull at his lips and he lowered the blanket from covering himself. “Then why don’t you two come back over here. I’m not doing anything standing up.”

Kiba smirked, licking his lips as he led Sasuke backwards, pushing his hand up and down on his hard length. When he had the Uchiha sitting on the bed he knelt down, spreading Sasuke’s legs.

“Hey Naruto, wanna join me?” He said, focusing in on the quiet blond as he leaned to the side to look at him in question. The boy flushed, looking startled. Kiba smirked.

“Al-alright…” He said, crawling forward until he was beside Sasuke. Kiba smirked at him more; already able to tell from his hesitancy and widened eyes that he’d never done this before. He bent down, tongue lolling out between his canines.

“Lick it like a lollipop or popsicle.” He instructed, going to work on the side away from Naruto. The blond swallowed, glancing over at Shikamaru, avoiding looking at Sasuke. The Uchiha had his head turned towards the Nara as well, not wanting to watch as the two talked about doing that to his aching member. He bit his lip, motioning with a hand for Shikamaru to come closer and not be left out.

Shikamaru gave a slight nod and crawled towards the three boys. He paused before sitting back and smirking widely. “Think you guys can hold off for a couple minutes?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as he shifted to the edge of the bed to stand up. “I have an idea that might make this… easier.”

Naruto flushed heavily as Shikamaru spoke, sitting back from where he’d been leaning over trying to gather the guts to actually lay lips to Sasuke’s… thing.

“Sure thing Shikamaru. If it’s an idea of yours it must be good.” Kiba said, pulling back and smiling toothily up at Sasuke, enjoying how obviously turned on the other was. It felt good to be able to draw reactions onto a normally stoic face.

Shikamaru’s lips twitched upwards more and he nodded again before standing up and walking out of the room. He padded into the kitchen, not caring that he was naked and that there was a good chance some ninja would catch a glance of him.

He chuckled to himself and he dug into his cabinets, taking out a Styrofoam cup of instant ramen. Within five minutes he had a bowl of cooked ramen, strained from the broth and rapidly cooling to the room’s temperature.

He still had a smirk on when he walked back into the room, heading straight for Naruto and pushing the bowl into his hands as he gave him a kiss.

Naruto flushed heavily when he saw that, embarrassment rushing through his body as he held onto the cup. Sasuke and Kiba both gave him quizzical looks, wondering why the Nara had gotten ramen for the boy and why he was blushing so badly.

“I, uhh…” Naruto swallowed, wondering how exactly he was supposed to react to Shikamaru handing him the tool to live out one of his fantasies. Kiba glanced at the cup, smirk turning devious as he made connections.

“Well, looks like you’ve got a plan. Why don’t you show us?” He said, getting up and waving his hand at the spot he’d left behind. Naruto looked mortified to be placed there, but moved nonetheless, clutching the ramen like a safe guard. He knelt before the Uchiha, glancing up to see him watching with lustful eyes.

Shikamaru climbed back onto the bed and moved to kneel behind Sasuke. His smirk softened a little, now almost a smile, as he rested his head on Sasuke’s shoulder and looked down at Naruto. He wrapped his arms around the Uchiha and trailed them down his stomach, fingers ghosting, until he came to the patch of coarse hair.

His gaze flickered onto Kiba as he moved his head and started nipping at Sasuke’s ear. “Go on, Naruto,” he mumbled, gaze returning to the blond, fingers combing at the pubic hair, but not quite low enough to come in contact with the base of his erection.

Sasuke shuddered, tilting his head back as Shikamaru began touching him, but not enough, not where he wanted it. He shifted his legs, his hips pressing up slightly, wanting Shikamaru’s hands to go lower.

“Mmm, such a lovely sight… I don’t know where to begin.” Kiba commented from the side. He licked his lips like he was prone to do, slipping onto the bed beside Sasuke, his hand skating across the other’s lower back and landing on Shikamaru’s chest, sliding downward. His other hand lifted to toy with one of Sasuke’s nipples, watching it grow pert while at the same time eyeing Naruto.

Naruto looked away from the others, gulping as he was met straight on with the bobbing length of his long standing crush and rival. He dug his fingers into the ramen noodles, feeling the familiar squish of them under his fumbling fingers, pulling out delicately. This he knew how to do, and if you just yanked the noodles would break. He’d wrapped them around his fingers plenty of times.

Reaching forward he began winding them around the dripping organ, thinking only on what he knew about keeping them whole and not that he was touching Sasuke’s hard manhood or that it was him drawing quick intakes and small shivers from the Uchiha every time his hand grazed the dorsal vein on the underside.

Shikamaru broke his gaze from Naruto and made an appreciative sound in his throat at the caresses. He turned his head slightly, nose pressing into the side of Sasuke’s head, as he licked up the shell of his ear. He moved his hands away from the others groin, instead lightly massaging at the dips in his hips.

Kiba grinned at the noise Shikamaru made, moving his hand lower and grasping his length, pumping at it slowly. He could feel Sasuke quivering under his hand, assaulted by three different people from three different points. He smirked, nipping at the Uchiha’s exposed throat while his hand moved to the other nipple.

Naruto shivered from all the noise and motion above him, his own erection throbbing at him. He gently took hold of it, squeezing only enough to ease the throbbing ache of it. He bent down, taking hold of the end of a noodle and slurping it up, watching as it slowly climbed up from where it was wrapped; sliding wetly across Sasuke’s flushed cock in a corkscrew.

The Uchiha shuddered from the strange sensation, like one long tongue licking continuously around and around until the one noodle was fully consumed by Naruto.

Shikamaru shivered and pushed his hips forward a little into the other’s hand, breathing unevenly against Sasuke’s skin. He shifted away from the Uchiha and stopped Kiba’s hand, taking it off his length despite his body’s protest. “Aren’t you hot?” he asked with a smirk, bringing his hand up and fingering at the jacket’s zipper.

Kiba smirked in return, pulling away to quickly discard all of his clothing.

“I hadn’t even noticed. Just that my pants were getting uncomfortable.” He said with a snicker, sliding up behind Shikamaru himself, pressing into his back side with his freed erection, arms circling in under his arms and starting to play with his nipples instead of Sasuke’s.

Naruto, growing braver as he went along eating his comfort food, finally had the guts to take in the end, suckling. Most of the ramen had already been sucked or nibbled away, the blond remembering what Kiba had said earlier about the popsicles.

Unbeknownst to the boy’s, above them a figure stood, zipper down and cock out, pale hand running up and down the flushed rod in easy motions, prolonging his pleasure so he could see all that was going on below with the use of his byakugan.

Shikamaru’s smirk grew and he pressed back against Kiba, leaning back against him. He tilted his head back so he could see the other better and leaned up, nipping at his jaw. He shivered lightly and let out a soft moan as Kiba continued tweaking his nipples after they were hard and pink.

Kiba shivered, enjoying himself immensely as he continued to pluck at the buds under his fingertips, turning to meet Shikamaru’s lips with his own, sliding a tongue in expertly.

Sasuke shuddered deeply, breathing coming fast and hard as Naruto slid down on him, relaxing his throat like a pro and taking him all in. His hand was already woven into blond hair, squeezing the soft locks for leverage.

“G-guys… I think we need to start thinking about who tops who… unless we’re not going that far?” Sasuke panted out, feeling that his release wasn’t that far off. Knowing that it was the first time Naruto had done this to another guy, excluding the possibility of a shadow clone, seemed to strike some sort of kink in him.

Shikamaru’s eyes fluttered before he pulled away from the kiss, glancing over at Sasuke, eyes half-lidded. “It… It doesn’t matter to me what we do,” he said between his own pants. He shifted his gaze slightly and could feel his cock twitch and swell a little more at the sight of Naruto deep-throating Sasuke.

“Of course we are.” Kiba said, placing his head on Shikamaru’s shoulder. He tilted his lips lecherously as Sasuke. “You wanna be topped? I’m more than willing.”

Sasuke huffed, eyes fluttering as Naruto pulled back with a wet pop that made him shiver.

“I, I still haven’t… I’m still a…” He began, tripping over the words due to his embarrassment.

Shikamaru smirked lightly and pulled away from Kiba enough to just lean forward. “Then you should say what you’d like. Obviously we’re not going to ask you to do something you don’t want; so which?” he asked Naruto.

Naruto blushed under the pressure he suddenly felt at that. What did he want? What _did_ he want? He floundered, his eyes moving back and forth from the faces of the two he could see easily.

“I, um, I, er… Um. T-to be bottom?” He finally said, turning away from all of them with a deep flush. He didn’t want his first time topping to be in front of so many people…

Up above them, on the roof, Neji groaned quietly. He was able to zoom in with his byakugan, reading Naruto’s luscious lips. They were deciding who boned who down there and it made his orgasm near that much more.

“Do you have a preference as to who?” Shikamaru asked, still keeping his eyes on the blond. He shifted and absently reached a hand up and threaded his fingers into Kiba’s hair, idly playing with it.

Kiba leaned into the touch, smiling.

“I, I, um, I…” Naruto’s eyes widened, a lump forming in his throat as his mind immediately flashed to Sasuke and his delicious cock. He licked his lips, sliding his eyes to the Uchiha’s and lingering, before flitting back to Shikamaru with an almost desperate air. Kiba chuckled.

“I call Shikamaru then!” He said, grabbing the Nara around the waist and rocking into his backside playfully, licking his ear.

Shikamaru smiled at Naruto in understanding, not really surprised. He let out a small squeak at Kiba’s sudden movements, eyes wide and blushing a little at the sound he’d made, and shivered, letting his hand drop from Kiba’s hair.

Sasuke smiled down at Naruto, moving back on the bed, to the other side of Kiba and Shikamaru. Naruto flushed more somehow, following hesitantly.

“So do you want to take it or do you want me to?” Kiba asked with a grin on his face, nibbling now at the wet spot he’d left behind.

Shikamaru smirked, suppressing another shiver. “Mm, you said you preferred top, right? That’s fine,” he said before turning his head and kissing the corner of his mouth.

Sasuke directed Naruto to lie on his back, spreading his legs gently. He slid up, his erection rubbing at the boy’s entrance but not penetrating. He leaned forward, slipping a hand down and running a finger around the opening.

“Relax. I won’t hurt you.” He said into Naruto’s ear, kissing the shell of it. Naruto shivered.

Kiba turned his head, capturing Shikamaru’s lips and kissing back hungrily before replying.

“I don’t care. Top's fun when you’re dominating another dom, like god would it be hot to pierce the Uchiha.” His eyes slid over to Sasuke, and the strongest urge to slap his pale ass came on him. But he restrained. “But bottom’s good too. Naruto’s cock looks fucking great for that.” He kissed the Nara again, smirking.

“You’re just middle enough for me to not care either way.”

“I guess I’ll take that as a compliment,” Shikamaru said, giving a quiet snort. He moved his hands to grip at Kiba’s waist before he ground lightly back against him. “Though, I still think I prefer bottom.”

The Nara smirked and nipped at Kiba’s bottom lip then murmured against his lips, “But you’re right; it is hot fucking Sasuke.”

The Uchiha glanced over upon hearing his name mentioned by Kiba, flushing when he realized what they were talking about. Was it that appealing to think of topping him? He turned back when Naruto made a noise, realizing his finger had still been tracing around and around the blond’s entrance. He smirked down at him, letting it slip in slowly.

“I didn’t forget about you, Naruto.” He said, licking down from his ear and across his jaw, loving the small shudder that followed.

Kiba groaned, responding with an appreciative rock of his hips.

“Awww, you’re making me so much harder… Maybe you should stick it in me, I’d love to feel something only the Uchiha’s been privileged to…” He teased half jokingly, drawing him into another heated kiss.

Up above, Neji was having trouble holding off on his climax. Kiba and Shikamaru were boring him, not doing anything but chatting and kissing, but Sasuke. Sasuke had his dick ready and a finger in, and he was having trouble not imagining _his_ long fingers penetrating that ass. He kneeled down, eyes opened to the scene, sliding a hand back and circling his entrance, penetrating quickly and groaning as he started copying what he saw the Uchiha’s hand doing.

Shikamaru hummed appreciatively into the kiss and trailed a hand down and over Kiba’s hip until he could wrap it around the base of his erection. He broke the kiss, panting softly, and licked his lips. “Maybe another time, if you’re nice and we decide to do this again,” he said, smirking again. “But right now, I’d rather _be_ fucked.”

Kiba moaned and whined from the back of his throat, moving his hips into Shikamaru’s hand while he skittered his own hand down to grasp Shikamaru’s.

“Mmmm, anything, babe, if I can do this again…” He whispered, gripping Shikamaru’s shoulders and slipping out from behind him, pushing him onto his back. He leaned down, lapping at the boy’s dripping end quickly before sliding his body up, kissing at his stomach. “I’ll be a good boy, just for you.”

“I’m adding another finger.” Sasuke warned, slipping the second one in once he saw Naruto nod his consent. He began scissoring and twisting, stretching the blond as much as possible.

“Mmmm, they’re getting to the good part…” Neji panted, shoving his fingers in and out harshly, much more brutally then Sasuke was treating Naruto. His other hand he’d stilled, knowing that if he kept moving it he would let loose before it got hot.

Shikamaru groaned and shuddered, hips arching upwards automatically. He lifted himself up slightly to look down at the dog-nin and chuckling softly. “You’d better be, or I’ll have to kick you outside like the dog you are,” he said, teasing.

Kiba grinned, before lowering his head to just above Shikamaru’s skin making keening noises almost exactly like a begging dog, eyes rolled up at the Nara. His tongue slid out and licked at his skin submissively, eyes gleaming lustfully.

“You wouldn’t do that to me, would you?” He growled softly, almost purring as he slid back down to nuzzle the slick side of Shikamaru’s erection.

Naruto squirmed under Sasuke, glancing over at Kiba and Shikamaru and flushing. He was quivering, wriggling, wanting Sasuke to go faster but unable to gather the courage to tell him so, suffering in silence instead. He bit his lip, tossing his head to the side as Sasuke’s finger barely brushed something inside of him, making him shudder in pleasure and want to push back.

“Oh… god…” Naruto said in a low moan, back arching slightly as Sasuke hit closer to it, adding a third finger somewhere in his half lucid fantasies.

Shikamaru gripped at the sheets, arms trembling a little from holding him up as his body wanted to give out from the attention. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep a groan in. “You’d just have to take the chance if you want to know,” he said in as smug a voice as he could muster.

Kiba laughed lowly, licking up the dorsal vein, ending with his tongue lavishing hot little laps at the end, canines drawn back from the sensitive skin and bared.

“I said I’d be good, didn’t I?” He said, hand grasping the base. His other one slid down, teasing around the other’s entrance.

“Naruto, do you think you’re ready?” Sasuke asked softly, his free hand having found itself at his cock, unable to stop himself from stroking up and down his own throbbing length while he continued stretching Naruto. The blond nodded, eagerly spreading his legs.

Shikamaru shuddered and fell back onto the bed again, hips pushing forward. He made an agreeing noise, trailing off into a low moan. He lifted his head again after pulling his mind back to himself and smirked as he shifted his hips and spread his legs a little.

“Then show me how you’ll be a good boy.”

“Aren’t I already?” Kiba said, kissing the dripping end, staining his lips with pre-cum. He drew back, licking it off sensually before letting a finger slip in as deep as it would reach.

Sasuke moved up, grabbing Naruto’s knees and lifting him up for a better angle. He positioned himself, sliding in slowly, watching Naruto’s face for signs of pain as he did so. The blond only panted, squirming more, legs vibrating with pleasure.

“You’re starting,” Shikamaru murmured. He held back another moan and his own tongue flickered out, unconsciously mirroring Kiba’s actions.

“Then I should get a cookie for this babe.” Kiba said with a snicker. With that he latched his mouth to the end, suckling his way down until he met his hand. His tongue slid over the hot dorsal vein, his hand squeezing.

Naruto shuddered deeply, throughout his body as Sasuke finally slid fully in. His fist was suddenly at his mouth, his elongated canines digging in to keep a surging tide of loud vocals in check.

“Ngh—ah,” Shikamaru released a low moan, any comebacks or words flying from his mind. His back arched and hips snapped forward before he could hold them back, eyes slipping shut. He shuddered, toes curling a little and fisting the blankets again, trying to keep himself more grounded.

Kiba grinned, careful of his fangs on the hot member. He twirled his other finger around, having nearly forgotten its place inside the Nara’s hot hole. He inserted a second finger in, sucking almost brutally to mask any discomfort. He’d smelled sex on the boy the other day, so he knew it wouldn’t take as much care as stretching Naruto.

Sasuke pulled out as gently as he could, slipping back in just as softly. It was agony for him, such a hot, constricting heat. Naruto’s wriggling around, making pleading noises into his hand as blood began to drip down only excited him.

“Naruto, you’re hurting yourself.” Sasuke said, pulling at the blond’s hand. The boy refused at first, keening noises coming out of his throat, before he gave in when he saw Sasuke’s generally concerned eyes.

“Ah, fuck, Sasuke, you’re not fast enough!” He loudly spat out immediately afterward, pushing with his hips to get more friction, demanding with slightly red tinted eyes.

Above, Neji groaned loudly himself. He had to still his hands, somehow, just to keep from cumming right there. Naruto looked fucking feral just now, demanding to be taken faster by the Uchiha prick. He shuddered, biting his lip as he continued with his hands, a small bit of control gathered again.

Shikamaru groaned able to feel himself already close to the edge. He shut his eyes tighter, brows furrowed a little, before biting his bottom lip to keep from losing himself too soon. God, Kiba’s mouth felt like a tight inferno and the sucking just increased that.

He couldn’t help but let out a soft keening noise as the fingers skimmed over his sweet spot. He shuddered again and squirmed, trying to get more pressure on that spot again.

Kiba chuckled, pulling back to let out the low noises. A third finger slipped in as he turned to see Sasuke already complying with the demand, face twisting in pleasure. He snickered, his cock twitching as he heard Naruto’s voice rising, alternating between begging and commanding to be fucked harder and deeper.

“Are you going to be like that?” He asked as he turned back to Shikamaru, deeming him stretched enough as he slid up, lifting Shikamaru’s legs and positioning himself at his entrance. He caught himself about to say some clichéd line like ‘this will hurt’ to the boy. Of course Shikamaru knew that, he wasn’t a virgin. He shook his head, leaning down and kissing Shikamaru on the lips.

Shikamaru just chuckled, cutting himself off abruptly to return the kiss. He opened his mouth and flicked his tongue out against Kiba’s lips quickly before nipping at them. He shifted his hips, wiggling and pushing back against the other, getting impatient at the feeling of his blunt head just _resting_ there.

“I’ll take that as a no then.” Kiba said, holding off on entering just yet. He knew himself well enough to know he’d stop talking as much once he did and he was too chatty to just drop his sentence. “That’s sad; it means I can’t swallow your screams of pleasure.” With that he finally entered Shikamaru, slipping in relatively easy but god was it fucking _hot_.

Sasuke, by now pounding into Naruto, was surprised at how foul mouthed the boy was, loudly demanding him to go faster, nearly screaming already.

“Fuck, Sasuke, you fucking bastard, deeper, deeper, oh god fucking _deeper_!” Naruto called, thrusting his hips down onto Sasuke, clawed fingers clenching at the sheets and creating holes. The Uchiha complied, whispering his own commands into the blond’s ear, telling him to beg louder if he really wanted it.

On the roof, Neji was having troubles of his own. Although generally quiet during sex, the sight of Naruto’s lusty full throated cursing was making his own vocals loosen, soft pants and whispered instructions gracing the air before him.

“Yes, Sasuke, deeper into him… go faster. God, faster, I want your cock to blur in and out of his tight hole…”

Shikamaru arched a little, mouth open and panting. “It, ah—it all depends on h-how good you fuck,” he finally managed out, voice somehow still holding a teasing quality despite his breathlessness. He rocked his hips after another moment’s pause, wanting the other to move already.

“Mmm, forgive me if you can’t speak tomorrow then…” Kiba said, unable to simply remain quiet and start thrusting. He smirked, leaning down and kissing the Nara as he slid out, rolling his hips so that he didn’t just go straight in, rubbing his hot cock along the stretched walls of his partner.

Sasuke could feel his release nearing him, swirling hotly in his stomach as Naruto continued to grow louder and more dominating with each thrust.

“Fuck, Sasuke, I’m going to cum soon!” Naruto said, unaware of his raised voice as he practically screamed the words, ears muted from pleasure.

Shikamaru kissed back eagerly, his mewl muffled by Kiba’s mouth not able to hold it back at the extra sensations. He couldn’t help but shiver, Naruto’s voice breaking through and making his cock twitch a little too.

Kiba continued his rolling motions, his blunt cockhead sliding across the Nara’s prostate. His hands skittered down Shikamaru’s body, touching everywhere, until he reached the weeping erection, still wet with his saliva and dribbling pre-cum. He began pumping, shoving in and timing it so his shaft rubbed the sweet spot close to the same time as his thumb rubbing the tip of Shikamaru.

Sasuke grunted, stilling as he shoved deep into Naruto, spilling out his seed. Naruto screamed, his body arching as his nails raked down Sasuke’s back, cum shooting out across his stomach and chest, smearing onto Sasuke’s as the Uchiha leant down to steal a part of his scream.

Shikamaru released a whine, writhing and arching, toes curling and—god, yes, right there! He gripped harder at the sheets, pulling away from the kiss to take deeper breaths, eyes fluttering a little as another rush of blinding pleasure swept through his body.

Grunting, Kiba increased the speed of his actions, keeping his hand and cock in synch even as he picked up the pace. He could feel his release stirring in his stomach, thoroughly turned on by so much of what was going on. He normally could last longer than this.

Sasuke moaned softly, pulling out and letting himself fall to the side of Naruto. He lifted an arm, placing it over the boy’s waist as he watched Kiba and Shikamaru, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get up for a good few minutes more. Naruto licked his lips, snuggling into the warm side of the Uchiha, watching the other two in fascination as well as lust.

Shikamaru moaned and shuddered, hips rocking back into the thrusts, needing more friction. He reached up with one hand to bring Kiba in for another kiss. “Nngh—ah, ha-harder,” he murmured against his lips.

Kiba gladly obliged the Nara, shoving in until even his quick hands were having trouble keeping pace, moaning out Shikamaru’s name. He glanced over, seeing the other two watching with hungry expressions. He smirked, turning his eyes back to Shikamaru.

“We have an audience now.” He murmured, rubbing his thumb against the head rougher then he had before, slamming in just a bit more then he had been, excited to have eyes on him while he did this to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru arched, not trying to keep a rhythm with Kiba and just letting him take complete control. His hand tightened, fingers digging into the other’s back at a powerful thrust, trying to keep himself from moving up the bed.

He glanced over at his two lovers, not able to stop another moan and shudder at their expressions. He whined slightly, eyes rolling back as he felt the pleasure tightening and growing impossibly until it snapped and he arched further, spilling across them both, whine morphing into a cry of pleasure.

Kiba groaned, Shikamaru’s tightening muscles and his sounds of rapture enough to send him over the edge himself, shooting his seed into him. He flopped down beside the boy, pulling out. He panted, grinning at Shikamaru as he saw Naruto and Sasuke moving closer. A big puppy pile sounded nice, unless they wanted another round… Which sounded better.

“Was I a good boy?”

Shikamaru waited until he caught his breath before turning his head and looking at Kiba, replying. “Mm, I suppose you were.” He shifted his legs and stretched, inwardly wincing a little from a brief jolt of pain and the feeling of the cum leaking out.

Kiba moved forward, happily pressing against Shikamaru, nuzzling him. He felt the other two pause, before settling on Shikamaru’s other side. He supposed now would be the time to tell them.

“I’ll be an even better boy and tell you about a certain Hyuuga on your roof.” He refrained from snickering, knowing that the name was touchy with Shikamaru, which probably also meant the other two.

Shikamaru let himself relax against them only to tense at Kiba’s announcement, eyes wide. He didn’t need to ask which Hyuuga, knowing Hinata or anyone else would have left after hearing or glimpsing what they were doing. “What?” the Nara asked, lifting his upper body a little and looking down at Kiba.

“Why didn’t—he—argh, troublesome,” he muttered, flopping back with a scowl. “He better not ever talk about this.”

“Oh don’t worry.” Kiba said, grinning and nuzzling Shikamaru again. It wasn’t much of a puppy pile since Naruto and Sasuke were on the other side, choosing to remain un-cuddly. Wimps. “How do you think I knew he was there?” He tapped his nose, grin turning lecherous.

Naruto and Sasuke both made a face at that information. Neji had really…?

Shikamaru sighed, not that surprised, and half-rolled his eyes before giving up and just rubbing at one eye with the heel of his palm. “Well, then hopefully his damn Hyuuga pride will keep his mouth shut,” he muttered before just pushing those thoughts from his mind, too tired to care anymore at the moment.

“Well, he’s gone in any case.” Kiba said, nudging his head in under Shikamaru’s arm and resting his cheek on his chest, arm slung over his waist comfortably.

“Sasuke, Naruto, join us. I’m sure Shikamaru won’t bite.” He said with a toothy grin, showing off his canines. The other’s looked dubious, Naruto looking from Kiba to Shikamaru, brows furrowed.

Shikamaru glanced over at the other two before shifting his gaze back to Kiba. It really didn’t bug him much, personally, but…

“You’re not staying here all day, Kiba,” he said. He felt too lethargic to move away and kick him out, though, since he was sure the dog-nin didn’t really need any time to regain energy.

“All day doesn’t end in five minutes does it?” Kiba teased, visibly settling down against the Nara. “I can hang out for a little while, it’s still morning right?” He asked, yawning.

Naruto chuckled, lying down beside Shikamaru on his unoccupied side, sliding under his arm the way Kiba had done too, placing his arm above Kiba’s at Shikamaru’s stomach. Sasuke lay down next, not draping himself over Naruto like the other two had Shikamaru, but not leaving an enormous gap between them.

“Of course; just letting you know,” Shikamaru said with a smirk. He shifted his gaze over to Sasuke and lifted an arm to run his fingers through his hair. After a few moments, he closed his eyes, fully relaxing under the two boys’ comforting heat and weight.

Kiba and Naruto snickered, settling down and allowing both of their bodies to be consumed with afterglow. Sasuke leaned into the touch, moving closer to Naruto so that when he put an arm around him he could rest a hand on Shikamaru’s stomach. On what little room was left.


	24. Chapter 24

A couple hours later, Shikamaru woke himself from his light doze, clenching his jaw. He sat up, forcing himself from the others’ hold and leapt off the bed, making a beeline to the bathroom. He dropped down in front of the toilet and wretched up what little food was left in him from the day before.

Sasuke was the only one to awaken from Shikamaru’s hurried exit, the other two being too heavy of sleepers to do much more than stir. He rolled over, getting up and heading out. On a last glance back, he was able to see the two lumps had migrated together, clinging to each other’s warmth.

“Shikamaru, are you… alright?” He didn’t really know what to ask. He knew he couldn’t be all that ‘alright’ since he just puked, but… "Do you need anything?”

Shikamaru leaned back after he was sure he wouldn’t hack up any more bile and wiped at his face with some toilet paper. He shivered a little and flushed the toilet, not liking the way the acidic smell churned his stomach more.

“Maybe a little water or something,” he mumbled in answer finally.

Sasuke nodded, moving to grab the cup that was used in the mornings when they brushed their teeth, if they remembered, to put water into and garble before spitting. He filled it, handing it over and sitting down beside Shikamaru, placing a hand at his back, rubbing slightly.

“Didn’t Tsunade say ginger worked well for morning sickness?” He asked, trying to think back.

Shikamaru took a few small sips, glad to wash away the burning aftertaste of the bile. He nodded at Sasuke’s question, keeping his eyes closed and focusing on his comforting touch. Damnit, he was hoping that since he hadn’t gotten sick up until now that he just wasn’t going to.

Sasuke didn’t relent in rubbing circles into Shikamaru’s back, knowing how comforting it was.

“Well, we’ll go buy some now then. We don’t have to wake the other two, just a quick trip to the store, alright?” He suggested, moving onto one knee, ready to help Shikamaru stand.

Shikamaru sighed and nodded again, shifting onto his feet and standing up. “Okay, just let me wash up a little first,” he said. He didn’t care that his clothes would cover it up—he knew the dried cum would bug him too much if he didn’t at least wipe some of it off.

Sasuke nodded, remembering his own mess. He reached under the sink for a hand towel, wetting it and scrubbing at the places he could feel it. When he was done he offered the rag to Shikamaru, moving out of the bathroom.

“I’ll go get our clothes.” He said as he left.

Shikamaru took the cloth, not bothering to answer, and wet it again before wiping down his body. He winced a little as he started cleaning out his entrance, wishing the towel was softer. This had to be the only part he didn’t like about being on the receiving end, he thought with a scowl.

He wet and wrung out the towel after he was done and let it hang over the sink as he washed out his mouth again. After a second’s thought he wet his hands and ran them thought the front of his hair in case any puke had stuck there.

Sasuke came back, fully dressed himself in more of Shikamaru’s clothing. He set a pair of loose boxers and pants in front of the other, along with a casual shirt.

“Maybe we can look for clothes for me while we’re out.” Sasuke said with a smirk as he waited for Shikamaru to get dressed.

Shikamaru chuckled as he slipped on his clothes, sighing a bit when they didn’t feel as loose as before. At least the baby was healthy then, he supposed.

“Yeah, but then we should leave a note,” he suggested once done. He walked out and back into the bedroom, grabbing a hair tie from his stash.

Sasuke nodded silently, moving into the living room and finding a scrap of paper and pen. He quickly jotted down that they’d be out buying a few things and that they didn’t plan to be more than a few hours. He paused, wondering where he knew either Kiba or Naruto would definitely look.

“Of course, Naruto’s ramen supply we had to cart over here…” He said, taking some tape and sticking it onto the cupboard door in front of the castle of instant ramen containers.

Shikamaru put his hair up as he walked back out into the living room. He waited until Sasuke was done before moving to the entrance way, slipping on his sandals. He grabbed his wallet from his vest and put it into his pants pocket. “Ready?”

“I don’t think there’s anything I forgot, so yes.” Sasuke said with a light smile as he walked up to Shikamaru, opening the door and stepping out with him.

“Where to first? Clothing or ginger?” He asked as they started off. “What kind do you want anyway? She said anything from tea to cookies so long as it’s real ginger.”

Shikamaru shrugged, glancing up at the sky. “No idea, I’ll just choose something when we get there. But I think we should stop at an actual restaurant first. We can get something small to eat and I’ll settle down my stomach. Then we can get your clothes and buy the food for at home. Nothing will spoil that way.”

“Sure, where do you want to go?” Sasuke asked, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked along beside Shikamaru. “I don’t really care where we go so it’s up to you.”

Shikamaru was silent for a bit, deciding, before turning his head to look at Sasuke. “How about that small tea stand near the training grounds?” he asked. Despite the size of it (only a stand and one bench outside), it really did serve great tea and dango.

Sasuke shrugged, nodding in agreement.

“If you want.” He said, following the Nara towards the training ground and thus the place in question. Dango always reminded him of his brother, Itachi, but the tea was good. “I wonder how long the other two will stay sleeping.”

Shikamaru chuckled, smirking lightly. “Knowing them at least another hour,” he said. “I’m sure once we get back, they’ll be awake, though.”

He slowed down his pace once they arrived at the stand. He glanced over the menu on the back wall before ordering a ginger tea and sesame dango.

Sasuke chuckled, ordering his own tea and dango, turning to Shikamaru.

“True. I just wish we could be there when they wake up in each other’s arms.” He said with a smirk. “A soon you left they gravitated towards each other.”

Shikamaru shook his head with a snort, smirking back at him. He took out some money and placed it on the counter when their food was set down. “I’m not sure whether that would end up funny or destructive,” he said, picking up his food and sitting on the bench.

He balanced the plate on one leg as he sipped his tea, waiting for his stomach to stop rolling into itself before actually eating.

Sasuke laughed along with Shikamaru, picking up his own tea and drinking a little deeper then the Nara. He enjoyed the warmth washing down his throat.

“Exactly, I’d love to be there to see what happens.” Sasuke said, taking a bite of his dango but mainly focusing on drinking the tea. He drank thoughtfully. “But what are we going to do about Kiba? As much of an annoying nuisance and braggart he tends to be, he did help Naruto… somehow. And it wasn’t so bad to be with him, was it?” Here the Uchiha turned to Shikamaru questioningly.

Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke, blushing and lowering the teacup from his mouth. He sighed and picked up one skewer, biting off one of the dumplings and chewing on it slowly as he thought. “No, it wasn’t,” he said finally, “but I don’t think it could ever be something permanent.”

He took another drink of his tea before continuing. “Despite it being Kiba and what he always says, I have a feeling that he only needs to, and wants to, be with one person. Whoever that may end up being.” He shrugged. “We won’t do anything one way or another, but I don’t see why he can’t join every now and then if he wants.”

Sasuke nodded, understanding where the boy was coming from.

“An open relationship with him would be fine. It can be _like_ all four of us are dating… Though I can’t see Kiba doing much more then flirting and having sex. He does seem like the possessive type.” Sasuke concluded, finishing his drink off and looking his dango over. He pushed it towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru glanced down, finishing the last dumpling on the skewer. He raised an eyebrow at the other, but just inwardly shrugged and picked his up. “Though, of course, if Naruto doesn’t want to again, we just stay friends,” he said before eating another dumpling.

“Hmm, that also depends. I mean, we can’t hang _all_ decisions solely off of Naruto’s feelings.” Sasuke said, drumming his fingers on the bench’s back. “Not too say we force him into it, but if you or I liked it and wouldn’t mind more, then we can tell Naruto and while he’s away on missions we can see Kiba.”

Shikamaru nodded after he finished his tea, both plates now empty and stacked in the space between them. “Mm, just if he doesn’t want it, I don’t want to make him feel… unneeded or anything,” he said, knowing very well that might end up being the case if put in that situation.

“But,” he said, standing up and picking up the dishes, bringing them back to the counter, “there’s no use thinking about it if it doesn’t even happen.”

“True, and we may well have to just stay friends.” Sasuke conceded. “But the main point was that we shouldn’t start bending over backwards for only one member. There’s three of us and it will be harder for all three of us to agree and compromises will have to be made eventually.” The Uchiha explained, following Shikamaru away from the tea house.

“Yeah, I know. But it really isn’t all that different from a three-man ninja squad,” Shikamaru said, glancing over at him. “It’s just with more personal feelings and situations instead.”

“Even a three-man ninja squad without so many personal feelings and situations will fail because one member was too weak where another was too strong.” Sasuke said, shrugging. “I’m just saying; make sure your own feelings are accounted for as well as Naruto’s.”

Shikamaru just made an agreeing sound, already knowing what Sasuke said and not seeing a point in voicing it. “So was there a store in particular you wanted to buy clothes from?” he asked, not even really sure what his style was anymore. He was sure that the ridiculous outfit before had been Orochimaru’s idea anyway.

Sasuke thought about what he would prefer to wear, having grown used to the feeling of tight clothing in the past few days. He smirked, turning to Shikamaru.

“Leather.” Sasuke said, smirking even more as they continued on. “Snake skin leather.”

Shikamaru blinked before letting out a snort and laughing. He really shouldn’t have been as surprised as he had been by his response. “There’s a store on the next street over that has leather. My family gives them the skin of our meat deer every year. Not sure about snake skin, though.” He shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets.

Sasuke chuckled, nodding. He could buy some leather goods, maybe look into casual wear. If he really needed something though he could always take from Shikamaru’s wardrobe.

“Alright, sounds good. Lead on.” He said, following the Nara.

\--

It was almost two hours later when they had finished shopping, Sasuke with four bags of clothing, including underwear, and Shikamaru with his one of food. He was munching on a gingersnap, having a feeling that he would grow addicted to ginger by the time he gave birth.

He looked over at Sasuke, swallowing what was in his mouth. “Was there anything else you wanted to get?”

“Not really. I’ve got enough leather to account for the surface area of two whole cows and a deer. I think I’m good.” Sasuke said, brandishing his multiple bags. “I think we’ve left Naruto and Kiba alone long enough. Ready to go home, or do you have anything else you wanted to do?”

Shikamaru smirked and shook his head. “Nah. I do still have to talk with Sakura, but that can wait until tomorrow,” he said, shifting their course and heading back to the apartment.

Sasuke nodded, following along beside him. Upon opening the door to the apartment, they were both met with the loud, pleading cries of Naruto reaching his peak, screaming Kiba’s name to the muted accompaniment of Kiba’s gruff howl. Sasuke glanced at Shikamaru.

“Apparently we need not worry.” He said, walking in and closing the door behind him and the Nara.

“So it seems,” Shikamaru said, chuckling. He slipped off his shoes and walked into the kitchen, setting down his bag on the counter. He turned around, leaving the food unpacked for now. “Let’s go see if they’re still conscious, hm?”

Sasuke walked further in as well, placing his bags onto the couch. He smirked back at Shikamaru, nodding in agreement, walking down the hall to the bedroom. He pushed it open, seeing the two boys on the bed, Kiba panting harshly while Naruto lay next to him, panting as well but quickly recovering.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the two, leaning against the door frame and smirking widely. “I take it you two weren’t bored while we were out?” he asked, holding back laughter.

Kiba grinned at them, Naruto flushing but unable to hide his lips from twitching.

“Well, at first Naruto freaked out, going off on how ‘he wasn’t sure if it was right, was it alright to feel this way, to have done that with you guys’ and yadda yadda.” Kiba said. Naruto flushed hotter, remembering how he’d gone through the same doubts with the other two. “So I told him hell yeah it was alright and what the hell did he think was right? Being stuck unhappy? If that’s right I want to be wrong. Only with more words and a lot of tongue. And then we fucked. And it was great.” Kiba explained, trailing off into a choppy explanation, saying whatever came to mind.

“…Somehow, he is a force of good.” Sasuke said, turning to Shikamaru with a mixed look of amusement and amazement.

Shikamaru chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Whatever works, I suppose,” he said with a shrug. He eyed both of them for a second before asking, “Why don’t you two go clean up?”

Kiba jumped on the idea, turning on Naruto with a gleam in his eye.

“Wanna take a shower?” He said, licking his lips. Naruto, flushing now that the other two were present to see his eagerness, nodded slowly, almost tentatively. The Inuzuka grinned, reaching out and grabbing Naruto’s wrist, pulling him out of the bed. It was easy to see that what Sasuke and Shikamaru had walked in on wasn’t their first time reaching their peaks since they’d gone. Kiba particularly had a lot of white staining his backside and the backs of his thighs, from where it had dribbled out and dried.

Shikamaru sighed when they left and glanced over at the Uchiha. “You strip the bed and bring it all to the washer,” he said, meaning the blankets on the floor from the day before too. “I’ll remake the bed.” He wouldn’t be surprised if it was dirtied again by the end of the day, but he didn’t want to have sex on soiled sheets if he could help it.

Sasuke laughed at Shikamaru’s tired expression.

“The fruits of our labored pleasure unappealing to you, Nara?” He asked as he began pulling the sheets and blankets off until it was only mattress. He balled it all up, taking it to said washer, laughing as he remembered what this did to the hot water in small houses. He loaded it up, waiting until he knew they were doing something very warm and pleasurable in the steamy water, stating the load and setting it to hot wash.

Shikamaru snorted and muttered, “Only when it completely covers half of the bed.” He waited until Sasuke was out of the way before bringing out another set of sheets. He made the bed, only having a little bit of trouble at the last corner, and laid the sheet over it. He didn’t bother spreading it out completely and just sat down on the bed with another soft sigh.

“Hey, does your washer affect the shower?” Sasuke asked, just to be sure it would affect the other two. He lay down beside the Nara, stretching and relaxing, enjoying the peace and quiet of the bedroom with only him and Shikamaru occupying it.

Shikamaru glanced down at Sasuke and raised an eyebrow in question. “It does, but only after a few minutes.,” he said, a smirk starting to pull at his lips. He laid down, still keeping his legs off the bed, not feeling like scooting up further.

Sasuke smirked wider, putting an arm out and slipping it behind Shikamaru, waiting. Soon enough he heard surprised shouts and moans, and what could only be the pleasured sound of one of the males’ cumming.

“Heh, got ‘em.”

Shikamaru snorted and shifted his gaze over to Sasuke, not moving his head. “As long as they know it’s all you if they’re not happy,” he mumbled, smirk growing a little. He moved his gaze back to the ceiling and closed his eyes.

Sasuke shifted his gaze to Shikamaru, smirk becoming playful. He rolled over, swinging his leg across Shikamaru’s legs and placing hands on either side of his shoulders, holding himself up off the other teen. He lowered himself slowly, careful so that he didn’t put too much of his weight on the smaller male.

“Oh, they’ll know, but from the sounds I think they won’t mind too much.” He said into Shikamaru’s ear, kissing it, before resting his lips on the skin at the crook of his neck.

Shikamaru chuckled softly, opening his eyes half way to look at Sasuke. “True. If they were far too into it, they might not even notice,” he said as he brought his arms up to encircle the Uchiha’s waist.

Sasuke made an amused noise, nosing further into his neck as he let his arms slip behind Shikamaru’s back, under the Nara’s own arms.

“Oh, I’m sure they noticed, but it sounded like at least one of them liked the sudden change…” He chuckled, wondering which of the two it had been.

Shikamaru snorted, closing his eyes again and absently started rubbing small circles on Sasuke’s back. “Sounded like Naruto to me,” he muttered.

The Uchiha twitched, inhaling sharply as a small shock of tingles running from his back across his stomach, tightening his muscles and pushing him down against the Nara. He nodded against the other’s neck.

“True, but you never know. It sounded so quiet.” Sasuke laughed softly, remembering how vocal the blond had been last time.

“Maybe,” he said, barely actually paying attention. Shikamaru’s hand stilled for a second when the other tensed, but then he just continued, a smile pulling at his lips. He moved one hand up Sasuke’s back to thread into his hair.

Squirming, Sasuke almost couldn’t respond to the Nara’s short reply. Of course Shikamaru would start messing with his one weakness, his only sweet spot. He could already feel himself reacting to the simple touches at his back, skin jumping and muscles twitching under Shikamaru’s fingers.

“Mhm…” The Uchiha found that even after he’d found his voice he couldn’t think of much else to say.

After another minute, Shikamaru stilled his hands and let his arms drop back onto the bed, starting to feel strained from holding them up. He stretched minutely, toes wiggling, then just relaxed under the Uchiha with a sigh. He knew if he stayed like this, he would end up dozing off but he couldn’t bring himself to care, even with knowing that Naruto and Kiba would come back in soon.

Sasuke, quivering and taut by the time Shikamaru finally relented, nearly collapsed fully on top of the Nara, panting softly against his neck. He could feel himself fully ready for some more fun, and he knew Shikamaru probably wanted a nap.

“You can be so cruel, Shikamaru.” He said with a sigh, working up the effort to pull his arms out from under him and roll over again. Maybe he could convince the other two to help him with his problem?

Shikamaru smirked and opened his eyes. After a moment’s hesitation, he shifted one leg up the bed and flipped them over, now straddling Sasuke instead. He leaned down and kissed Sasuke, pulling back after a second. He quirked an eyebrow, smirk widening. “You were saying?”


	25. Chapter 25

A smile crept onto Sasuke’s face as Shikamaru kissed him, enjoying the brief contact. He raised his hips, doing his best to brush his tented groin against Shikamaru without actually grinding into him.

“You are cruel. Especially when I don’t even know where _your_ sweet spot is.” He said before leaning up, stealing a kiss from Shikamaru before he could reply. “But I kind of like your cruel side.” He finished with a devious smirk.

Shikamaru chuckled and placed a kiss at the corner of Sasuke’s mouth. “I’m sure you could figure it out,” he murmured as he settled down on top of him.

Sasuke moved to kiss him again, slipping along his jaw and down his throat as much as he could actually reach before drawing back.

“Do you even _have_ a sweet spot? I feel like I’ve touched you all over and nothing.” Sasuke said, mock whining the last part as he raised his arms up and ran his hands over Shikamaru’s sides, all the way down until he gripped his ass.

“Mm, I do,” Shikamaru said, teasingly wiggling his hips back against Sasuke’s hands, “and believe me, you’ve used them before.” He kissed Sasuke again, lips still tilted a little into a smirk.

The Uchiha snorted softly, squeezing his hands, massaging at the Nara’s backside.

“Tease.” Sasuke whispered with a light smirk of his own. He’d have to pay attention now and when he learned them he’d definitely be using them as often as possible.

Shikamaru chuckled again, resting his forehead against Sasuke’s. “I’m not keeping you from searching,” he whispered back.

“But there are so many places it could be…” Sasuke whispered back, kissing his lips. “Your ears…” He kissed them, licking the shell. “Your neck…” He kissed there, nipping. “Your pretty nipples…” He slid his hand off and up, under the shirt to tweak at one side, leaving the other still on Shikamaru’s ass.

Shikamaru shivered briefly before nuzzling at his neck. He kissed the underside of his jaw as he closed his eyes, his smirk starting to fade.

Sasuke’s eyes twinkled with lusty mischief as he saw Shikamaru’s actions, pausing in his movement.

“Hmm? Did I find one already?” He questioned, licking at Shikamaru’s lips and drawing him into yet another kiss, kneading his ass with his one hand.

Shikamaru let out a soft moan into the kiss, the kneading starting to send tingles through his body and towards his groin. “Mm, maybe,” he murmured playfully.

Sasuke pulled away, kissing along his jaw until he reached his ear. He began nibbling on the shell of it, pausing in moving his hand.

“Was it here?” He asked, licking where his teeth had been.

Shikamaru shivered again, body tightening for a second before relaxing again. He fisted the blanket a little on either side of the Uchiha, making a noise in the back of his throat, partly from pleasure and partly for confirming the others question.

Sasuke grinned, licking it again, pleased. He moved on, down to the boy’s neck. He started nibbling and kissing there as well, slicking a tongue up from his collar to his jaw, kissing him again.

“What about there?"

Shikamaru looked down at him, smirking lightly. “Feels good, but no,” he said before nipping at his bottom lip.

Sasuke kissed back, grinning.

“And here?” He ran his thumb over the boy’s nipple, pressing into the soft flesh until it became a nub under the pad of his digit. “A sweet spot, or just a good spot?”

Shikamaru chuckled, though it sounded more breathy than before, and closed his eyes again to savor the sensations before looking at him again at the question. “A very good spot, but not a sweet spot.”

“Hmmm… well, your ears are a good start.” He said, moving over and nibbling them again. He pinched the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling the nub, before he pulled his hand out and placed it back on the Nara’s backside. He squeezed, laughing against the shell of his ear.

“This a sweet spot?”

Shikamaru strained to keep himself up, arms trembling lightly. He could feel his forming erection grow as Sasuke’s breath rushed against his ear, cooling the saliva left there. “I think that’s a spot everyone has,” he said with a grin.

“Not everyone likes it…” Sasuke purred against the others ear, taking the shell of it between his teeth and nibbling from top to bottom. He pushed his hips up, rubbing his by now aching erection against Shikamaru’s, groaning softly.

Shikamaru let out a moan, hips pushing down for more friction. “You better not make me regret giving my spots away,” he murmured, voice laced in amusement.

“Only if you make me regret your learning mine.” Sasuke said, kissing the Nara again. It was at that moment that Kiba decided to open the door, a flushed and stumbling Naruto following behind.

“Oh, what’s this? We’re not interrupting are we?” He said with a grin, supporting the blond boy up as he slumped tiredly against him.

“Would it matter to you if you were?” Shikamaru asked after a second, breaking the kiss. He turned his head to the side, so he could see the other two, smirking.

“Not really, but it’s nice to know I wasn’t late or anything.” Kiba said, smirking back. He brought Naruto forward, getting him to lie down on the bed where he promptly curled up, closing his eyes. Kiba chuckled.

“Sex takes a lot out of him, especially when he tops.” He explained. Sasuke grunted, subtly rocking into Shikamaru while he squeezed his ass again.

“Good to know I suppose.” He said lightly, before biting and nibbling around the piercing in Shikamaru’s lobe.

Shikamaru chuckled, transforming into a groan and he ground his hips down slightly. He shifted his gaze back to Sasuke, turning and lowering his head, kissing him.

Kiba licked his lips and lay back, watching. He was finding that they seemed just too perfect as is.

Sasuke kissed back, bringing a hand up from Shikamaru’s buttock to his hemline, slipping it down and groping at bare skin now, running a finger down the crevice and teasing around the boy’s entrance.

Shikamaru shuddered and pushed back against the Uchiha’s hand. He pulled back from the kiss, absently licking his lips before muttering, “Now who’s the cruel one?”

Sasuke kissed him again, quickly. He smirked, sinking his index into the warm entrance, moving it in small circles as best he could.

“Mmm, you started it.” He said, squeezing with the hand still outside the other’s clothing. Kiba raised an eyebrow at the two, wondering what exactly they were talking about. Cruel? Who was being cruel? He pushed Naruto back a bit more, the boy grumbling in his sleep but complying. Kiba then laid back, using the sleeping boy as a backrest while he watched the other two, bringing his elbows up and reclining.

Shikamaru groaned softly and shifted his weight onto one hand, bending the arm slightly. He moved his other hand down Sasuke’s body and slipped it under his clothes, encircling his erection. He gave an answering smirk. “As long as someone gets to finish it.”

Sasuke made a low noise, shifting his lower body and pushing up slightly. He slipped his other hand back and under, sliding his other index finger into Shikamaru, wriggling and pulling at the entrance gently. He leaned up, kissing him hungrily.

“Oh man, you guys could make anyone cum in their pants.” Kiba chipped in from the sidelines, feeling his overworked cock giving a valiant effort to rise for the occasion. Honestly, they looked so into each other, he couldn’t help but say _something_.

Shikamaru shivered and pushed his hips back, wanting the fingers deeper. He glanced over at Kiba momentarily from the corner of his eye, but didn’t want to break the kiss so he said nothing. He moved his wrist, starting to pump the Uchiha’s cock slowly.

Sasuke jerked slightly, legs quivering as Shikamaru went about pleasuring him. He couldn’t possibly keep the small whimper from his throat, despite how he hated making noises like that with Kiba watching. He dug deeper with his two fingers, kissing back passionately, to compensate for the sound.

Shikamaru could feel his gut tighten a little, Sasuke’s fingers just missing his prostate. He shifted his hips again, nipping gently at the others lips.

Humming, Sasuke gladly pushed his fingers in deeper, angling them a bit. He kissed back gently himself before he moved his face to the side, nipping along the other’s jaw until he reached his ear, moving his nibbling up the shell of it.

Shikamaru’s breath caught in his throat and he let out a low moan, body tensing and quivering from both sensations. His hand stilled for a moment before he increased the pace.

Kiba found himself squirming, his dick somehow managing to get at least half hard. He breathed out shallowly, touching the underside of it softly. The other two were just _gorgeous_ like that, so hot and close and oh god, if he was this turned on after all the fucking he’d done today he would probably have already cum by now any other time.

Sasuke smirked, massaging the other’s cheeks before pulling his fingers out.

“I think you’re ready now, Shikamaru…” He said, voice low and husky and dripping with want. Kiba’s cock twitched just from that, slumping down against Naruto as he nearly swooned. This dug his elbow into the blond making him roll over onto his stomach, Kiba falling backwards on top of him.

Shikamaru, with some difficulty, held back a whine at the loss of contact and stimulation. He nodded and pulled away his own hand, taking it out of Sasuke’s pants.

The Uchiha smirked, moving into a slightly sitting up position, tugging on Shikamaru’s clothing.

“Do you want to be fully undressed or no?” He asked with a low chuckle, glancing over at Kiba who was watching with lust shined eyes, hand sliding up and down his cock. The Uchiha smirked wider, looking smug. Kiba just grinned back, running a thumb over his cockhead.

Shikamaru automatically sat back so Sasuke had room to move. His gaze followed Sasuke’s and he fought back a smirk of his own, looking back at the boy below him. He brought a hand up and flicked his tongue over his fingers, licking up the pre-cum that had smeared on them.

“Might as well let him have a full view.”

“You’re too generous with the mutt.” Sasuke said before lifting up, pushing Shikamaru’s shirt up with both hands until it was all bunched up underneath the other’s arms. He bent his head, nibbling on a nipple while he nudged at the Nara to raise his arms up.

Shikamaru chuckled softly and shivered, arching his back a little as he complied, letting the other slide his shirt off. “Because I’m sure you don’t want to see me naked either,” he said, teasing.

Sasuke smirked, tossing Shikamaru’s shirt at Kiba, hitting him in the face. He leaned back, yanking his own shirt off and tossing it to replace Shikamaru’s once Kiba ripped the material off. The Inuzuka growled.

“Mm, if not for that Shika, I wouldn’t be stripping you in front of him.” Sasuke said, slipping a hand into Shikamaru’s shorts, pulling the hot erection out into the air.

Shikamaru shivered, sitting up a little so he wasn’t sitting on Sasuke’s legs and helped him pull the pants down more. He leaned down and quickly kissed him, smirking. “That possessive of me, are we?”

Sasuke pushed at Shikamaru’s front, gently moving them so that the Nara was on his back, the Uchiha kneeling between his legs. He pulled the clothing the rest of the way off, leaving Shikamaru bare. He couldn’t resist bending down, lifting a leg from behind the knee and kissing at the Nara’s inner thigh, heading towards the inviting cock he’d been neglecting.

“Mmm, and you would be fine with just anyone ogling me?” He asked, lapping up from the base. His free hand ran back, rubbing at his erection through the pants he still wore.

Shikamaru groaned, hips automatically pushing forward. “No. But, ah, it’s not like he didn’t just fuck me earlier,” he murmured. He shifted and nudged at him, not having the patience for any more foreplay.

“I’ll just have to make up for that, won’t I?” Sasuke said, undoing his pants with the one hand, slipping out of them as he quickly latched onto the end, suckling until he was fully unclothed. He sat up then, both hands pushing at Shikamaru’s legs to raise his hips into the air, lining himself up. A glance in the dog nin’s direction showed him that the boy had resumed his stroking, tongue lolling out like an animal’s as he watched. Sasuke shivered; not exactly repulsed by the animalistic way Kiba was acting.

Shikamaru just chuckled, a small grin on his face as he watched the other undress. He wiggled his hips when Sasuke didn’t move, the teasing pressure and heat of the Uchiha’s erection hovering near his entrance getting to be too much.

Sasuke groaned from Shikamaru’s movement, shivering down his spine. He ignored Kiba’s comment at this, sliding himself in. The only acknowledgment he gave towards the Inuzuka was biting his lip, restraining the sound of pleasure that was almost let loose as the hot heat came around him.

Kiba groaned, leaning heavily on Naruto as he focused more on his hand movement. _Fuck_ they were hot…

Shikamaru couldn’t hold back the groan from the feeling of being filled, his prostate gently being pushed against. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, just enjoying the sensations.

Sasuke bit harder, body shuddering as he held in the small gasps and deep moans he desperately wanted to utter. He knew Kiba wouldn’t really care either way, and in fact would probably tease him even more if he found out he’d held back for his sake, but he couldn’t help it. The Uchiha pulled back, gnawing his lower lip and closing his eyes, slamming back in and almost giving in. He bit the inside of his cheek.

Shikamaru shuddered and let out a soft breathy moan, arching his back a little as the bundle of nerves was grazed by again. He rocked back against Sasuke, wanting more, closer, friction.

Sasuke’s throat flexed in a moan that slipped past his bite reddened lips, skin twitching, particularly where he knew Kiba could see. He began picking up the pace, hands gripping to Shikamaru’s legs tightly as he did so.

“Oh god, fuuuuuck…” Kiba groaned lowly, pre-cum dribbling down and over his quick moving hand. This was better than any porno, ever.

Shikamaru’s toes curled and he whined in frustration. Sasuke kept moving right past his spot, just barely touching it and it was nowhere near enough for the Nara. He opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke, reaching up and pulling him closer, not caring if it stretched his legs back more than normal.

Sasuke obliged, bending down for the Nara. He pushed at the boy’s legs this way, bending them until his knees were touching his front. He slammed in now, regardless of Kiba’s eyes eating up his and Shikamaru’s melded bodies, unheeding of the Nara’s safety as pleasure began to take over. He bent his head down, kissing Shikamaru briefly before bending, latching around the curse mark and suckling, keeping his teeth away from the mark.

Shikamaru’s eyes fluttered closed again and he let out a low, keening moan, slowly escalating into cries at every thrust. In this new position, there was no way for him to move back against the Uchiha and all he could do was ride with the steady build of pleasure.

Kiba couldn’t take it anymore, the sight of the other two was just so _hot_. He felt his release spill over, his hand clenching in the blanket above Naruto’s hip, the other still sweeping up and down his length.

Sasuke groaned, still managing to catch sight of the Inuzuka out of the corner of his eye. He felt this new information push him that much closer, tightening his jaw so that he bit down at the mark under his teeth, hard.

Shikamaru trembled and tensed, body trying to arch as his orgasm rushed through him, calling out Sasuke’s name. His fingers dug into Sasuke’s shoulders as he shuddered, glancing up at him through lidded eyes.

Sasuke continued pumping into the other, body shuddering as he rode his orgasm out. He let go of Shikamaru’s shoulder once he was able to take control of himself again, pulling back and looking into the Nara’s eyes. He smirked, kissing him.

Shikamaru returned the kiss, closing his eyes again as he felt a sudden rush of exhaustion. He broke the kiss, catching his breath. He squirmed a little, starting to feel the strain on his legs and the rest of his body now that pleasure wasn’t clouding his mind.

Sasuke chuckled, kissing him lightly before pulling out, easing Shikamaru’s legs back slowly, massaging with his fingers gently. He rolled to the side, exhaling softly.

Before he could get comfortable and start cuddling up to the Nara, a hand was tracing up his side, starting from his hip and ending at his nipple. A hot breath was suddenly at his ear, a body pressed behind him.

“Hmm, that was fun to watch, wasn’t it?” Kiba snickered, pulling his head back and nuzzling at Sasuke’s nape. The Uchiha twitched, slamming an elbow back without much warning, the Inuzuka sputtering but laughing.

Shikamaru sighed, stretching a little and feeling the cum starting to dribble out. He opened one eye and glanced over at Kiba before murmuring, “Kiba, shut up and go get us some towels if you’re so energetic.”

“Awww, you don’t even need towels though…” He said, reaching forward and running a finger over Sasuke’s only slightly sticky shaft. He brought it back, lapping at his digit. He sat up, moving over Sasuke and kneeling between Shikamaru’s legs. He licked his lips, grinning lewdly at him.

“I could clean you up.”


	26. Chapter 26

Shikamaru scowled, flushing lightly and wondering where Kiba stored all his energy. “I’d still be sticky and would need a towel,” he pointed out, fighting back his blush.

Kiba smirked, leaning forward and slicking a tongue across Shikamaru’s stomach, tasting his spend there. He started licking all across the other’s front, cleaning his skin of the white stuff almost eagerly.

“Saliva’s easier to get out of towels,” He said, taking a liberty and suckling at a nipple that was only barely touched by Shikamaru’s release.

Shikamaru shivered, muscles twitching, body still sensitive in the afterglow of his orgasm. “And I bet you know from experience,” he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Kiba bit down on the pert little bud.

“I’m not denying anything. I like sex,” Kiba said, letting go and lapping at where he’d bitten. “But I’m not stupid about it, so no worries. You don’t got any diseases, or at least not from me.”

Sasuke snorted, rising up on one elbow.

“You better not have given us anything,” He threatened, sweeping his eyes over Shikamaru’s now glistening front.

Shikamaru made a surprised sound in the back of his throat. He glanced over at Sasuke, feeling his face heat up a little under his gaze. There was a difference between watching before and after sex.

Kiba laughed, moving down to the Nara’s entrance once he’d finished with the front. He gripped the boy’s ass, lifting him up off the bed easily, bending down and lapping away at what had spilled over.

Sasuke smirked at the blushing Nara, moving a little closer to the two. He lifted a finger, swiping it over Kiba’s own stomach, coming away with forgotten spend. Kiba’s eyes followed him, tongue pausing as his eyes grew heated. Sasuke stuck the finger in his mouth, suckling through curled lips.

“He’s not the only dirty one, eh Kiba?”

Shikamaru yelped in surprise at being lifted, face darkening as his blush grew. He gripped at the sheets after giving up on trying to watch them, just staring up the ceiling instead.

Kiba shivered lightly, smirking back at him as he ran his tongue around and around Shikamaru’s entrance. He started kneading at the Nara’s ass with his hands.

“Go ahead and clean me up,” He taunted, turning back and delving his tongue into Shikamaru this time, slurping up the Uchiha’s spend. Said Uchiha grinned, moving onto his hands and knees before dropping a bit lower, arching his back to get at Kiba’s stomach, swiping his tongue over the hardened muscles and cooled white fluid.

Shikamaru shuddered, legs straining as he tried not to squirm. He was glad there was a period of respite otherwise he was sure he’d be well on his way to being hard again, if not actually there.

Just as Kiba was pulling back, a trail of sticky white leading from his lips to Shikamaru’s still inviting pink hole, Naruto rolled over, blinking.

“Wazzat?” He said, before widening his eyes. Shikamaru’s ass was lifted in the air, Kiba’s mouth was white rimmed and Sasuke… Sasuke was kneeling like a sex kitten lapping _someone’s_ milk off of Kiba. He swallowed nervously, eyes round.

“What the hell were you guys doing while I was sleeping?!”

Shikamaru glanced over at Naruto at his outburst, legs twitching a little in the air. He flushed a little again before pushing it back with a smirk, not liking feeling the spark of awkwardness.

“Well, what’s it look like?” He quirked an eyebrow.

Naruto flushed darkly, unable to look away. Kiba grinned back at him, licking his lips slowly. Sasuke leaned back, sitting on his calves, much to the Inuzuka’s displeasure.

“I, uh…” Naruto could only blush even more, tilting his head down. “Well, what would _you_ do if you woke up to this?”

“Join in.” Kiba didn’t even hesitate, making Naruto stumble on whatever words he had next.

Shikamaru snorted, rolling his eyes to look at Kiba—or what he could see of him in this position. “Of course you would. You probably join in on when your dogs are fucking,” he said, teasing with his smirk still in place.

Kiba grinned, dropping Shikamaru back to the bed with a slight bounce, before crawling up his body, sprawling across his chest. He kissed the Nara, slipping his tongue in so he could taste the mix of his own seed with Sasuke’s.

“Only if I haven’t gotten any in forever, dude," He said when he pulled back. Naruto’s eyes were wide as sky blue saucers, cheeks a dark, dark crimson.

Shikamaru blinked, tongue flicking out against his lips in an automatic gesture. His smirk widened a little before he chuckled, shaking his head minutely. “Only you, Kiba,” he murmured.

“Kidding, kidding. Even I wouldn’t do that. Unless they’d turned into a human like Akamaru can do,” Kiba corrected as an afterthought. He leaned down, kissing the other again as his eyes were drawn to the movement of the Nara’s tongue.

“Kiba, you’re such a whore,” Sasuke said, sitting back on the side now, criss-cross, and facing the two kissing. Naruto sat up as well, still a little shocked by what he’d woken up too but adjusting.

Shikamaru returned the kiss for a second before pulling back. He smirked up at the dog-nin before saying, “I still need that towel, you know.”

Kiba sat back, eyes focusing in on Sasuke. The one male he hadn’t gotten to yet. Sitting there all pretty and unmarked. Smooth milky skin just taunting him. His eyes glittered as he slipped one leg off from straddling Shikamaru, facing the Uchiha.

“Mhm.” He barely acknowledged the Nara, licking his lips as Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at him. His muscles tensed, ready to spring.

Suddenly a semi-sharp fingernail was tracing down his spine, directly down the center of his muscles. The motion forced the Inuzuka to bow downward, under the cruel onslaught of sensations that came from being touched while on such high alert. He heard Naruto’s soft laughter.

“You’re just like a puppy, Kiba.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and let out a quiet snort before he sat up and scooted back, arranging himself so he was sitting against the headboard, pillows pushed the side still. He just sat back and watched all three of them, amusement swirling in his eyes.

Kiba blushed slightly, twisting away from Naruto’s fingers and giving him a halfhearted glare.

“Come on, you touched right when I was gunna…” He trailed off, seeing his chance again. Sasuke had only snorted, leaning back on his hands, leaving himself open. Kiba didn’t wait for show, he pounced.

“Mnf!” Sasuke grunted, Kiba landing on his chest, lips locked with his own before he could finish exhaling. His head spun, oxygen quickly depleting until he finally managed to shove Kiba back.

“Mutt, keep your paws off me!” He snarled in a breathless manner, panting. Kiba smirked, leaning down for another kiss, pressing against Sasuke’s arm at his throat.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the two and inwardly shook his head. For a second he thought about stopping Kiba—after all, if Sasuke didn’t want anything, he shouldn’t get it—but just mentally shrugged. Sasuke could stop the Inuzuka and said boy would only push so far anyway. Hopefully.

Instead he turned his attention to himself, frowning a little at the feeling of drying saliva. And he was sure there were still trace amounts of cum, too. Damnit, he really didn’t want to get up.

Naruto glanced over, distracted from watching Kiba and Sasuke’s struggling. He felt laughter well up at Shikamaru’s almost scandalized expression. He crawled over to him, lying out beside him, lying on his side. He pressed his cheek against the Nara’s shoulder, rolling his eyes up at him.

“What’s up?” He asked with a small grin tugging at his lips. He resisted looking over as Kiba and Sasuke fell off the bed, Kiba howling in laughter as Sasuke cursed in rage.

Shikamaru’s eyes were momentarily on Naruto before flickering over to the other two, rolling then back on the blond. He sighed and resisted the urge to pout at how uncomfortable he was getting. “Hm, I need to clean up, but I feel too tired to get up and walk.”

Naruto grinned up at him, sitting up and smiling even broader.

“Did you just bite me?!” Sasuke’s sharp voice came from the side of the bed, followed by Kiba’s loud snickering.

“No, I just opened my mouth and closed it on your skin ‘cause I wanted to pierce you. Although, I think a nipple ring would really go with--” There was a sound of movement and more struggle.

“Want me to get you a wet towel?” Naruto turned back from where he’d been staring, ignoring the other two as he smiled happily at Shikamaru. He was feeling energetic after his heavy nap and pleasing Shikamaru was always a bonus.

“Er, if you want to,” Shikamaru said, blinking up at Naruto and a small smile forming. “I’d appreciate it,” he added, “especially since you’re not one of the two who _caused_ me to be sticky.”

Naruto bent down, giving a small kiss to the other boy before he rolled away, hurrying off into the bathroom to get the towel. He almost started whistling to himself on the way.

“Kiba, get your mouth off of my nipple!” Sasuke demanded, his hands flailing up above the bed’s edge before Kiba’s came up and pinned them down to the floor, the both of them out of sight once more. Sasuke’s growled protests only seemed to increase as he struggled to gain the upper hand.

Shikamaru’s smile widened as he watched Naruto, it fading as the other two’s fight brought back his attention. After a moment’s thought, he crawled over the edge of the bed and looked down, raising an eyebrow.

“Do you _ever_ tire out, Kiba?”

Sasuke used this minor distraction and bucked his hips, forcing Kiba off balance and flipping him. He sat up, about to get to his feet and away when Kiba slammed into his back again, having recovered and crouched, springing into the air quickly.

“Yeah, but it takes a lot. And besides, I’m used to sexual stuff. Once Naruto gets used to it, he’ll be just like me.” The Inuzuka slid his hands down, caressing at Sasuke’s crotch lovingly. “Insatiable.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes before shaking his head. “And you can’t save your sex drive for later, with someone else who… I don’t know, wants it?” he asked, smirking. “I’m sure Neji wouldn’t mind some company after spying on us earlier.”

Kiba gave Shikamaru an incredulous look, groping the Uchiha further.

“Such words, Shika! How can I ever be satisfied without having tapped this fine ass?” He said, pressing his pelvic up to Sasuke’s backside. The raven haired boy growled, lurching to the side and rolling out of Kiba’s grasp. Kiba growled in return, crouching to jump again.

“Hey, Shikamaru, here’s your towel!” Naruto said, bouncing into the room and flopping down next to the Nara. He held out the wet towel.

“I’m sure you could cope,” Shikamaru said with a snort. He sat back at Naruto’s re-entrance and reached out, taking the towel. “Thanks.”

He started wiping himself down, starting with his ears and neck before moving to his chest and then lower.

Naruto watched Kiba, raising an eyebrow in question. He reached forward, poking Kiba right before he was about to launch, disrupting him again.

“Aww, come on, I never get to pounce when you’re around!” Kiba whined much to Naruto’s amusement.

“Neji would fuck you.” He said, nodding. He’d heard what Shikamaru suggested while coming back.

Shikamaru smirked and chuckled, reaching around behind himself, starting to clean his backside and the edge of his entrance. “And if you play your cards right, you might be able to fuck him.”

Kiba slumped down, draping his arms across the bed, out in front of him. He sighed dramatically.

“You just want to get rid of me and keep the Uchiha all to yourselves.” He pouted. Sasuke, having gone unmolested for more than five seconds, took the opportunity to climb back onto the bed, leaving Naruto and Shikamaru between himself and the dog boy.

“Mmm, maybe we are? But none of us have been with Neji, so it would be an accomplishment to be his first, right?” Naruto said, smirking down at the Inuzuka.

“You said yourself the other day that Neji was one of your fantasies,” Shikamaru reminded him, smirk becoming wider. “Don’t you want to confirm if his Gentle Fist can really be gentle?”

“See, you are trying to get rid of me!” Kiba said, pouting further. “Was the sex not good enough? Do you prefer Uchiha cock to Inuzuka?”

“Do you really want to get wrapped up in this kind of relationship?” Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow at him. They were coming up with enough problems with just the two, plenty more when Naruto came in, what amount of stress would four people cause on each other?

Shikamaru sighed softly and sat back again, getting more comfortable. “There was nothing bad with what we did and I think it’s safe to say we all liked it,” he said, glancing at the other two, “but we agreed on nothing else, especially attachments. But that also doesn’t mean it doesn’t have to happen again.” He paused then pressed, “Some _other_ day.”

Kiba lowered his head in defeat.

“Alright, alright, I get it. You had your sex and now I’m going.” He said, standing up. He grinned at them as he started gathering all of his things, sticking his tongue out playfully. “You’ll want more of me, for sure.” He snickered, walking towards the door.

Naruto got up out of the bed, trotting over quickly. He grabbed Kiba into a hug from behind, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

“The sex was great, Kiba.” He lowered his voice, tilting his head and whispering into his ear, “Thanks for helping me afterwards, when I was… spazzing.”

Kiba lifted a hand up, patting Naruto’s blond locks with returning affection.

“No problem. Just make sure to invite me over again, alright? And fuck Sasuke good for me,” He said, laughing as he walked fully through the door this time. Sasuke snorted, laying back on the bed as Naruto came back, sitting beside Shikamaru and smiling.

“What do you wanna do now?” He asked brightly.

Shikamaru chuckled and stretched a little with another sigh. “Truthfully I’d like to nap, but I suppose you’d rather go out and do something?” he asked, absently scratching the back of his head.

Naruto nodded eagerly, stretching out next to Shikamaru. He began to hum where he lay.

“Mhm. Where did you go anyway?” he asked, referring to earlier. Sasuke chuckled, laying out as well, not caring what they did all that much.

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow then just laid down himself, smiling faintly. “Mm, I was starting to feel nauseous so we got food for that and clothes for Sasuke,” he said, taking out his hair tie after talking, it starting to dig into his skull up like that.

He smirked a little again. “At least Kiba didn’t see those clothes. Not sure if he’d ever leave if he did.”

Sasuke started to chuckle, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow. What did he miss? He rolled over, moving so that his chin was on Shikamaru’s chest, eyes on the Nara.

“What? What kinda clothes did you guys buy?” He asked, curiosity spiking.

Shikamaru glanced down at Naruto, smirk widening. He raised a hand and ran it through the blond’s hair as he rolled his eyes over to Sasuke for a second before back on Naruto.

“Everything but his underwear and socks are leather.”

Naruto burst out laughing, tilting his face down to smother it in Shikamaru’s stomach. He couldn’t even hear Sasuke’s chuckling over his roaring amusement, a ringing soon building in his ears from the force of it.

“Are you… are you… serious?!” He barked out when he could finally breathe without descending into a fit of giggling or snickering. He heard Sasuke snort from the side, smiling.

“Of course. If I don’t feel like wearing leather I can borrow something from Shikamaru,” He said, smile turning into a smirk.

Shikamaru snorted, thinking about moving his arm and nudging Sasuke but deciding against it, too tired to even move his arm more than necessary. “Or Naruto’s,” he said. “He’s even more your size.”

“I refuse to wear orange of that magnitude and shade.” Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto made an indignant noise, reaching over and shoving at the Uchiha.

“Hey! Orange rocks!” He defended himself. He turned to Shikamaru, huffing. “Right?”

“Mm. At least it’s black and orange now instead of blue and orange,” Shikamaru said, side-stepping the question. Really, he didn’t think the color would look good on anyone _but_ the Uzumaki anyway. And it’s not like it was a good color for a _ninja_ but as long as he pulled it off.

Naruto pouted, sticking his lower lip out at Shikamaru.

“Come on, orange isn’t that bad, is it?” He whined at the Nara, giving him his best puppy dog eyes. Sasuke snickered from the sidelines.

Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke, scowling at him. He let out a sigh and looked back at Naruto. “It’s a good color for you Naruto,” he said.

Naruto smiled, leaning up and kissing Shikamaru lightly. He dropped back down, bringing his arms up and crossing them under his chin, across the Nara’s stomach.

“Thanks! So, what do you wanna do? We can go train, go around the village, go get some ramen, go see a movie, go… somewhere.” He listed, quickly running out of ideas. Sasuke snorted again, lounging back.

“I doubt there’s any good movies.”

Shikamaru smiled faintly, giving a half-shrug, not wanting to move much and disrupt Naruto off him. “Not unless you like Icha Icha,” he said with a snort. “You guys just decide what to do; I’m sure whatever it is will be fine.”

Naruto and Sasuke deliberated more before finally coming up with an answer, dragging Shikamaru out of bed, dressing, and carting him off into the sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter is where the next part in the series (Fatalistic Series of Events) connects and runs parallel to in some chapters.


	27. Chapter 27

“Ramen ramen, ra~men, ramen ramen, ra~men!” Naruto sang, skipping along and around the other two boys he was with, sometimes hugging Shikamaru from behind, sometimes looping his arm in Sasuke’s. He was hyped up, full of energy and happiness.

And they were going to go get ramen.

Shikamaru couldn’t help but grin and chuckle, watching Naruto. Some things just didn’t change and Naruto acting like a 6-year-old in a candy shop was one of them. With Naruto almost herding them along, it didn’t take that much time until they could see the ramen stand.

The Nara sat down on one of the stools, giving a customary greeting to the cook and his daughter.

Sasuke sat down one stool away from Shikamaru, Naruto taking the middle seat, humming and twitching as he waited for his precious ramen. Sasuke put an elbow on the counter, cheek in his palm.

“Hmmm, ramen…” He said softly, thinking back to what his last experience with the stuff had been.

Shikamaru glanced over at Sasuke, letting out a snort seeing his eyes start to glaze over. “I take it you liked being a human bowl, then?” he asked with a smirk, eyes flicking to Naruto for a second.

Naruto choked on his humming; face heating up as he nosedived into his arms. Sasuke chuckled, grinning at Shikamaru.

“Yes. It was strange at first, but once you get used to a noodle sliding along your cock it feels _heavenly_.” He said casually, nodding in agreement to his words.

Shikamaru chuckled, smirk widening. “I can only imagine. Well, if that turned out well, I wonder what other fantasies you’ve come up with,” he said, leaning over and resting an arm on Naruto’s shoulder, looking down at the back of his head.

Naruto groaned in embarrassment, burrowing deeper into his arms.

“How did you know he wanted to do that anyway?” Sasuke asked, curiosity spiking behind his eyes as he looked at Shikamaru for answers.

Shikamaru lifted his head and glanced over at the Uchiha, raising an eyebrow. “How else? He told me,” he said. “When we were talking in the bathroom, I told him one of mine if he told me one of his.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in return, curiosity spiking even more at that information. He hardly noticed Naruto scrunching down even more in embarrassment.

“And fantasies were brought up how?” He asked in amusement.

Shikamaru shrugged, sitting back from Naruto and not leaning on him anymore. “It was just something that slipped at first, but it helped later obviously.”

Sasuke snorted, looking down at Naruto as he made a small whining noise.

“Obviously. What was your fantasy then, Shikamaru?” He asked. Before he could press further or Naruto could finally get the guts to try and stop the embarrassing argument, the shop owner came up and asked for their orders, receiving an answer for both Naruto and Sasuke from the Uchiha.

Naruto still hadn’t raised his reddened face from his arms.

Shikamaru just ordered the same as Sasuke, leaning forward and resting his head on a hand. He glanced back over at Sasuke after the owner left and smirked. “What would you do for that information?”

Sasuke leaned a little more on his hand, smirking at Shikamaru now.

“What _haven’t_ I done to you by now?” He said. Thinking back to Kiba suddenly, he realized that what he hadn’t done was actually a lot. He frowned slightly at the thought. “Maybe I’ll make that fantasy come true?” He amended, smirk back in place.

Naruto groaned, remembering what the fantasy was.

Shikamaru chuckled, smirk widening into a small grin at hearing Naruto’s reaction. “I’m sure you’d want to do that anyway. Just ask Naruto,” he said, teasing. “Mm, give me another reason.”

Sasuke shifted his jaw to the side, pouting. He searched for what Shikamaru wanted, before he hit on what he was sure it was. He switched from pouting to smirking again.

“I’ll trade you fantasies, like you did with Naruto?”

“I supposed that’ll work,” Shikamaru said then quirked an eyebrow again. “You want to spill first or should I?” he asked.

Naruto groaned again, raising his head to glance back and forth between the two clearly insane teens. He shifted uncomfortably.

“Do you have to do this over my head? Sasuke, switch your seat.” He complained, ending it by turning to the Uchiha. The boy gave him a raised brow in return.

“Why? I’m not asking for anymore of your fantasies… right now.” He smirked, turning back to Shikamaru. “You first."

Shikamaru snorted and turned his gaze to Naruto. “You can always cover your ears, you know,” he said, only half-teasing. He looked back at Sasuke after a moment and smirked again before simply saying, “Double penetration.”

Naruto groaned, following Shikamaru’s teasing suggestion, face heavily reddened. Sasuke raised another amused brow at him, before smirking at Shikamaru. He licked his lips, imagining just what that would be like.

“Hmm, hard to top that…” Sasuke said, thinking on all of his fantasies. He looked down at Naruto, smirking deviously. “There is one… where you two dress up for me…” He leaned down this time, getting closer to the tanned boy. “All pretty in skirts, Naruto dresses innocent while you violate him before my eyes.” He could see Naruto shiver and hear his embarrassed groan.

Shikamaru chuckled and leaned back as the shop owner and Ayame set down their bowls of ramen. The Nara nodded his thanks before taking a set of chopsticks from the tin and breaking them. He started eating, blowing on the noodles before eating them.

After swallowing, he glanced back over at Sasuke again. “As long as we Kiba-proof the apartment, I could agree to that,” he said, smirking.

Sasuke leaned back, nodding before beginning to eat his own ramen, chuckling. After he finished the first few mouthfuls he turned, seeing Naruto still hunched over protectively.

“Not hungry anymore, Naruto?” He said, touching his back, a smirk in place. Naruto mumbled something about hating both him and Shikamaru enough to ruin his ramen appetite. Sasuke snickered.

Shikamaru snorted and looked down at Naruto. “In five minutes, you’ll be hungry again,” he said with a small chuckle before picking up a slice of pork and eating it. “Besides, no one heard the conversation.”

Sasuke leaned away from the blond, eating further. His smirk never left his lips. Naruto glared from the protective wall of his arm.

“Jerks.” Sasuke tilted his head back, dangling noodles in front of his mouth. He took the time to wrap his tongue in them as much as he could, twirling it and lowering the hand holding the cop sticks. Naruto blushed and hid his face again.

Shikamaru shook his head, small smirk still not leaving his face. As much as he wanted to tease Naruto more and fantasize himself, he knew it would be better to let it go for now, especially since Ayame and Teuchi weren’t busy cooking a meal now and had every opportunity to eavesdrop.

Sasuke continued eating, using the improvised method every time Naruto dared to raise his head.

“So, what do we feel like doing?” He asked finally, finishing off the last of his bowl. Naruto’s remained untouched, the blond staring at the dying steam in an almost forlorn way.

“Mm.” Shikamaru glanced over at Sasuke, looking away from where he was just idly pushing around the remnants of the ramen in his bowl. “You two just talk and figure something out,” he said, sure he wouldn’t have much of a problem with whatever they chose.

Naruto, having finally worked up the hunger to reach for his ramen, didn’t answer. The steam smelled so good in his nostrils, the warmth quickly seeping into his hands as he pulled the bowl closer, his saliva pooling under his tongue as he began drooling, licking his lips. Mmm, ramen…

“So, Naruto. Did you first fantasize me and ramen while eating it or was it a moment of secret perversion in your bedroom?” The blond sputtered, ramen just inches from his waiting mouth, face turning red.

Shikamaru snorted, turning back to his food and letting them talk. He just hoped Naruto wouldn’t pass out like Hinata used to. He took another bite then just pushed the bowl away from himself, full enough.

Sasuke leaned against his open hand, watching Naruto with a sly glimmer in his eyes, a smirk tilting his lips.

“Did it start out with ramen? Or was it the usual things, like chocolate and whipped cream?” Naruto flushed, his hands shaking a little with his embarrassment, chop sticks clicking.

“Sh-shut the hell up, teme!” He said lowly, eyes darting up to see Ayame on the other side; far enough away not to hear what was said. He breathed out, quickly taking a bite of his ramen before Sasuke could ruin it with more perverted questioning.

Shikamaru sighed and glanced over at Sasuke. “Give it a rest, Sasuke. At least until he’s done eating,” he said, lips upturning just a little. “I’d rather not have him complain about how hungry he is later.”

Sasuke sighed looking away. He pushed his jaw to the side, pouting as Naruto eagerly dug into his food, now that he had Shikamaru keeping Sasuke at bay.

“It’s like when a puppy’s begging for your food and you hold it too high for them to reach…” He said, biting his tongue from embarrassing the blond further.

Shikamaru’s smirk widened and he raised an eyebrow. “…And you wouldn’t act the same with… something else?” he asked, teasingly.

Sasuke smirked, but shrugged, turning to regard the blond who had decided to just ignore them, drowning out their words with the slurping sounds his ramen inhalation induced.

“I could tie him down and eat ramen in front of him.”

Shikamaru snorted and shook his head. “As long as you don’t do it front of me,” he said. “I have enough whining to put up with, without you causing more.”

Naruto pointedly began draining the bowl of all ramen broth.

“I could always gag him you know.” Sasuke said nonchalantly, starting to pick at his nails.

“I’d still rather not be there if you ever decide to do that,” Shikamaru said, shifting in his seat and resting his head on his hand, lightly drumming his fingers on the countertop to stave off some forming irritation. It didn’t happen often, but he still sometimes craved a cigarette since quitting them after defeating Hidan. At least he had a better reason to never pick one up again now.

“Well at least you wouldn’t stop me.” He said, watching Shikamaru slowly begin to tense. He wondered what was eating him, but refrained from asking. It was Shikamaru. If Sasuke could do anything to help, then the other would mention it.

Naruto suddenly put the bowl down forcefully, exhaling in pleasure.

“Well, what should we do now?” He asked, looking at Sasuke, then Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shifted his gaze onto Naruto and shrugged. “Like I said, you guys figure out what you want to do today. I’m sure I’ll be fine with anything you come up with.”

Sasuke leaned against his hand, sighing heavily. There were really only two things he wanted, and that was either to spar or to fuck…

“Naruto, you got any ideas?” He asked, boredly playing with a lock of his spiky hair as he waited for an answer. Naruto shifted, not really knowing what he wanted to do. Normally he ran around just trying to find people to be around, not even thinking about what to do once he did…

“Uhh… We could… spar or… something…”

Shikamaru gave another shrug. “It wouldn’t be a good idea for me to spar, but you can and I’ll just lie and watch,” he said, taking out money for the ramen. Mentally he wondered when Sasuke would be getting paying missions again; if it kept going like this it would be hard to save up money. At least his ‘maternity leave’ was paid leave.

Naruto floundered, lifting one hand to gesticulate while he spoke.

“Well, there’s other things we could do too! Like, we could go swimming or something, or go see a movie!”

“There aren’t any good movies out and the last time I owned a pair of swim trunks, I was nine,” Shikamaru said, lifting up a finger at each point. “So unless you have three pairs, that’s out too. Besides, it’s not like I’ll complain about lying in the grass and relaxing while you two spar.”

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms.

“Who needs swim trunks? Our boxers are just fine!” He said, tilting his head stubbornly. “And it’s hot out anyway, let’s go swimming!”

Shikamaru sighed and spun the stool around before standing up. “Fine. Too troublesome to argue anyway,” he said, smirking lightly.

Naruto did the same, stretching and smiling before draping himself over Shikamaru.

“Good! Then it’s all settled.” He glanced at Sasuke, who was watching them with a bored expression. He stuck his tongue out, smiling. “Come on, teme, you deserve to get dunked!”

Sasuke snorted, standing gracefully and smirking.

“We’ll see, Naruto, we’ll see.”

Shikamaru chuckled and grabbed one of Naruto’s hands, tugging him away a little so they could start walking. “So which area did you want to swim in?”

Naruto allowed Shikamaru to pull him along, reaching behind to grab Sasuke’s hand but managing to miss and grab his shirt instead when he flailed backward on the second attempt. Sasuke’s grunted, keeping stride as the dobe didn’t let go.

“I dunno, somewhere away from the village, kinda private so only ninja’s would find us, you know? Since we got the celebrity with us.” He snickered, tugging on Sasuke’s shirt. The Uchiha growled, tugging back.

Shikamaru nodded, chuckling a little again and continued walking. Really, the Valley of the End would be the ideal swimming spot, but knowing the other two’s history at that place it wasn’t a good idea. So instead he figured the river that flowed into the Forest of Death would be the next best place (obviously, the part far away from the area’s fence).

Naruto went along happily, never letting go of Sasuke’s shirt as they continued walking, following Shikamaru’s lead. Eventually they reached the spot, and Naruto let go and immediately stripped his shirt off, tossing it to the side.

“Come on, come on, last one in pays for ramen!” He said as he undid his pants, yanking them down. Sasuke snorted, following the blond’s example at a slower rate.

“We just ate, dobe.”

“So? We’ll be hungry again by the time we get out.” Sasuke just rolled his eyes, pushing Naruto into the water.

Shikamaru let out a snort and stripped off his shirt, letting it fall to the ground as he unbuttoned and slipped off his pants and shoes. He walked over to the water, glad the sides had eroded steeply, just sitting on the edge and dipping his feet in first.

Naruto came spluttering up the bank, getting dirt on his knees that quickly turned into muddy rivulets on his calves. He rushed Sasuke, who side stepped and jumped in, splashing Shikamaru. Naruto growled, leaping in after.

“Come back here, Uchiha!”

Shikamaru chuckled, wiping off the water that splashed onto his face. He watched the two, chasing and fighting and acting like kids again, smiling to himself.

Sasuke came up to the shallows after a time, standing in water to his waist.

“Are you going to come in?” He asked, hands trailing through the crystalline blue. Naruto, upon seeing Sasuke halt in the water war, began moving in on the unguarded Uchiha. He waited, water bubbling under his nose.

“Mm, later. I’m comfortable just like this,” Shikamaru said, stretching out from his slouch before lying back in the grass, letting his feet still soak in the water as he cloud-gazed.

Naruto chose this moment, springing up, his slick chest colliding with Sasuke’s partially dry back, his legs wrapping around Sasuke’s waist as his arms went for his chest, bringing him down into the water. Sasuke twisted in the blond’s grip once they were under, pushing at his chest and breaking surface with a gasp.

“Alright Shikamaru…” He said, lunging back at Naruto, eventually getting the boy around the waist with one arm, the other clamped over his mouth. He leaned in, whispering so that Shikamaru wouldn’t hear.

“Wait until he’s comfortable and warm?” He made it a question, dark eyes drifting to Shikamaru’s relaxed form.

Shikamaru shifted his arms to use them as a pillow, not breaking his gaze from the sky. He knew the other two were planning something from the sound, or rather the lack, of it, but he couldn’t bring himself to really care. Besides, it’s not like they’d hurt him or anything.

He made a low noise in his throat, almost a chuckle as he found a cloud that looked like a penis. Maybe he should lay off the sex if he was seeing _that_ in the clouds now.

Sasuke didn’t let go of Naruto, watching Shikamaru. When he deemed it the perfect moment he let go of Naruto’s mouth, the blond holding still, waiting for instructions. Sasuke breathed against his ear, counting down while he slid his hands over Naruto’s stomach, hearing the boy’s breathing pick up. In the middle of the countdown he suddenly reached down, his palm grazing Naruto’s half hard state, drawing a quick gasp.

But that wasn’t his goal.

His thumbs hooked into the blond’s boxers, yanking them down, going down with the motion and upturning the blond, freeing his last bit of clothing from his body. The boy went under, sputtering, while Sasuke deftly tossed his soaking boxers on the Nara, hitting him square in the chest.

“Bastard!”

Shikamaru tensed as the wet clothing hit him, half-startling him. He picked it up, eyebrow raised, and tossed it to the side. It hadn’t been one of his boxers, so it had obviously been Naruto who stripped, or been stripped he concluded from the yell that came a second after.

He reluctantly sat up again, more curious about what was going on than wanting to space out for once.

Sasuke, cocky smirk in place, grabbed Naruto’s hands as he flailed out in embarrassed retaliation. He slid a leg in-between Naruto’s thighs, rubbing against the wilting erection. Naruto flushed, struggling anew.

“B-bastard, quit it!” He said, thrashing his arms to no avail. Sasuke only chuckled, rubbing even more.

“Why should I, dobe? You like it.” He eyed Shikamaru out of the corner of his eye, smirk widening.

Shikamaru returned the smirk with one of his own, cocking his head to the side a little before just resting it on his hand. He knew the Uchiha wanted him to go in and join, but he was just too comfortable where he was.

“D-do not!” Naruto stuttered out, pushing forward, trying to upturn them into the water. Sasuke kept his balance, moving so his own covered erection brushed Naruto’s slick thigh, grinding. The blond’s eyes fluttered, his own rubbing deliciously under the water. His arms slackened in Sasuke’s hands, defenses lowering. Sasuke let go of one tanned wrist, reaching under the water, stepping away and out of his boxers before gripping the blond fully, pumping him while maneuvering him back towards the bank where Shikamaru was situated.

Shikamaru snorted and watched as they waded over closer to him. It really wasn’t a good idea to fuck out in the open like this, especially near where ANBU and Jounin frequently checked on, but he couldn’t bring himself to point that out or complain.

Sasuke smirked, pushing Naruto up to the bank only a foot away from where Shikamaru sat. The water only came up to their mid-thighs by the time they were that close, completely exposing their erections to the cool air and hot sun. The Uchiha, squeezing his hand to silence any protests from the apparently-still-shy blond, moved him so he was sitting on the bank, spreading his legs with one hand.

“Relax Naruto…” He said, reaching down with his free hand, running his first two fingers over the leaking slit. Naruto turned his gaze, darkened with lust, onto Shikamaru in an almost desperate and beseeching way. The look liquefied into a wide-eyed, gasping moan as Sasuke sunk the two fingers in, going straight for his prostate.

Shikamaru locked eyes with Naruto, shifting so he wasn’t as slumped forward. At the moan, he shifted his gaze lower, watching the Uchiha’s fingers disappear into Naruto. He absently licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry, eyes eventually moving up to look at Sasuke’s face.

Sasuke looked over when he felt Shikamaru’s gaze, smirking wider as he began pumping his fingers in and out. His other hand began pumping the dobe, twisting his wrist to rub his palm across the weeping cockhead.

“G-god, Sasuke!” Naruto moaned loudly, his vocals already starting up as the pleasure began racing through him.

Shikamaru could feel his body heating up in arousal from watching the other two shinobi. He was brought out of his semi-trance-like state as Naruto’s moans and cries started escalating in sound. If he kept going like that, they would surely be seen, so he crawled forward, bending down and capturing the blond’s rosy lips with his own.

Naruto’s back arched, bending off the ground as one of his hands gripping the back of Shikamaru’s neck while the other clutched at the grass and dirt under him. Sasuke, now on three fingers, wasn’t being merciful in the slightest.

Too far gone in the giving and receiving passion, Naruto feeling slightly dizzy from the kiss and all the other attention, the shinobi didn’t notice the other chakra approaching.


	28. Chapter 28

Shikamaru placed his hands flat on the ground on either side of Naruto’s head, holding himself up. He let himself be pulled down more, deepening the kiss and trailing his tongue along the blond’s bottom lip before forcing his tongue into the hot mouth.

The chakra stopped, the possessor of it standing in a tree across the water. The man’s eyes gleamed, his hands sneaking into the open front of his clothing and pulling out his ever faithful magnifying glass.

It might not have been girls, but half of straight sex involved the male body…

And this looked like excellent research.

Sasuke finished stretching the blond, letting go of the boy’s weeping erection. He lifted out of the water, moving to Naruto’s unoccupied side, stroking himself lightly.

“We don’t have any lube…” He said huskily, stopping near Naruto’s upper body, intent clear. Naruto eyed the Uchiha’s darkened organ, looking back at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru glanced over at Sasuke, breaking the kiss and pulling back. He absently licked his lips, vaguely tasting Naruto in his saliva. He sat back on his haunches, eyeing the two.

Jiraiya leaned forward eagerly, watching his former student’s eyes as he read the question from the Uchiha boy’s lips. The gleam in them, the obvious want and longing for the cock presented to him. Oh yes, research indeed… And maybe a little blackmail.

Naruto licked his lips, sitting up slightly. He grinned at Sasuke, gripping him at the base.

“At least come to me, your highness.” He said mockingly as he pulled slightly, drawing the Uchiha closer by the mix of pleasure and vulnerability. Any more words he would have said were cut off as he discarded them, latching onto the head and silencing Sasuke’s vocals. He began suckling on the head, lathering it with his saliva. He pulled back with a wet pop, much to Sasuke’s disappointment, turning to Shikamaru. He grinned at him as well.

“Wanna come help?”

Shikamaru smirked, letting out a short hum in response. He leaned over Naruto and, with one hand on the ground and the other on the Uchiha’s hip, slowly licked up the side of Sasuke’s erection, tongue flat and eyes not leaving Naruto’s face.

Naruto’s grin never left, only becoming even more devious. He leaned forward, licking along Sasuke’s shaft, imitating Shikamaru. When he came to the head he leaned around it, capturing Shikamaru’s lips in a kiss, Sasuke’s pre-cum shining on his lips and tongue as he did so.

Jiraiya, still watching from the tree, was going wild. He had no problem imagining the two boys as two lovely vixens, storing the image away for use later in his book. He barely noticed the nosebleed that had started up as he leaned forward, eyepiece glued on the scene.

Shikamaru returned the kiss, drawing away from the Uchiha’s shaft for the moment. He drew back a little to lick at Naruto’s lips before reengaging the kiss.

Naruto enjoyed the feel of Shikamaru at his mouth, slicking his tongue across the Nara’s before drawing back. He placed his mouth at the head again, suckling while his hand reached for Shikamaru, sliding his fingertips over his olive-toned skin, loving the feel of the other.

Sasuke shivered, having enjoyed the scene as much as the other two, his stomach churning in lust. He reached down, using Naruto’s shoulder for balance as he began to sway, his muscles going weak under the pleasure.

Shikamaru shivered at the touches, leaning down again and licking around Sasuke. He suckled at him lightly before bringing his hand over and started to fondle his sacs.

Sasuke shuddered more, his grip tightening on Naruto, his body shaking from the pleasure as well as the growing strain of staying on his knees like he was. He almost bucked when Shikamaru’s hands began working on his balls.

“F-fuck you guys are gonna make me cum early…” He breathed, tilting his head back to resist watching as Naruto pulled back, running the tip of his tongue around and around his cockhead.

Shikamaru pulled back with a soft slurping noise, looking up at Sasuke. He smirked and licked his lips before leaning forward and nipping lightly at the pale hips in front of him. “Want us to stop then?” he murmured against the Uchiha’s skin, gently squeezing and rolling his balls in his hand.

Sasuke’s lips tilted into a smirk.

“Fuck no…" He looked down again, eyes locking with Shikamaru’s as he began to softly move his hips back and forth, Naruto’s mouth engulfing him and sucking down halfway. He cringed in pleasure. “Naruto’s not stretched just to fit only me, you know.” He reached down, undoing Shikamaru’s ever-present hair tie, letting the soft strands fall out.

Shikamaru smirked back and nodded, murmuring, “We’ll take care of you first, though.” He watched Sasuke disappear into Naruto’s mouth for a second before moving his hands again and holding down Sasuke’s hips. He leaned down again and licked his erection again, tracing Naruto’s lips at the same time. He licked lower until he came to his balls, lapping at it.

Sasuke shuddered more, twitching his hips forward, held back by Shikamaru’s hands. It felt so good to have the two licking and suckling him. He was so close, just a few more moments and he knew he’d reach his peak.

Naruto hummed, slipping lower onto Sasuke, running his tongue along the underside of him before coming back up and sucking hard on the end, massaging him with his lips.

Shikamaru sucked gently then moved back up, licking up the dorsal vein slowly. He let one hand drift up Sasuke’s body, running up his back with various degrees of pressure. He fought back a smirk as he shifted his mouth’s attention to Naruto’s throat, gently nipping and sucking at it.

Sasuke shuddered, feeling the sharp twitches of pleasure shoot out from his back, feeling what Shikamaru had done shove him over the edge, hard. He didn’t even realize he was moaning until after, Naruto dropping his now limp cock from his lips, the gooey spend coating the inside of his mouth and shining at the corner of his lips where some had spilled out. He slumped back, panting.

“That was fast, Sasuke.” Naruto said teasingly, licking at his lips, eyes still gleaming. Sasuke flushed, giving a halfhearted glare at Shikamaru, eyes half-mast.

“…There are reasons.” He said, licking his own lips as he saw the glimmer of his cum still on the boy’s lips and chin.

Shikamaru pulled away from the hickey he was making, letting the smirk spread on his lips as he looked over at Sasuke. He followed his line of sight, smirk widening a bit as he leaned in and licked the corner of Naruto’s mouth.

Naruto turned his face, catching Shikamaru in a kiss, wondering what it was they were hinting about. He snuck his cum tainted tongue into the Nara’s mouth, running along the other boy’s wet muscle, sharing the taste of Sasuke while his hands began exploring the olive chest again, unable to keep his hands back.

Sasuke sat, watching, feeling his lower stomach start to flip with lust, his cock unmoved by the performance.

Shikamaru let out a soft moan, exploring the blond’s mouth and licking up the residue cum. He ran one hand down Naruto’s side, using the other to keep him hovering above the other boy.

Naruto kissed back hungrily, his hand moving down to Shikamaru’s waistline, slipping below the boxers and to his untouched erection, fisting it. He gave a small squeeze, moving his hand along the length of it, moaning into Shikamaru’s mouth.

On the sidelines Sasuke sat, willing his erection up, wanting to get back into the action.

Shikamaru groaned, eyes slipping closed. He broke the kiss, panting and trying to catch his breath for a second. He opened his eyes, looking down at the blond. “Still wanna be fucked?” he asked in a whisper, smirking lightly.

Naruto grinned, leaning up and pushing at Shikamaru, quickly overtaking him, flipping him onto his back. He kissed him, pulling and tugging on his shorts to get them off.

“Hell yes I wanna.” He said when he’d pulled back. He was getting excited all over again; nearly shredding Shikamaru’s remaining clothing in his hurry.

Shikamaru blinked, chuckling a second later and lifted his hips to help Naruto get his boxers off. He snaked his hands down to the other’s ass, squeezing it before inserting three fingers into his entrance, making sure he was still stretched enough after the pause.

Naruto moaned, wriggling against the fingers before sitting up, straddling Shikamaru. He smirked, stroking up and down Shikamaru’s length as he lifted himself, intent on being filled _now_.

“Come on Shika, I’m ready.” He said, his ass held above Shikamaru’s ready cock, one hand holding the Nara’s length in place.

Shikamaru’s smirk widened and he took out his fingers before playfully slapping one of his ass cheeks. “I’m not stopping you,” he said, moving to rest his hands on Naruto’s hips, ready to help him down if he needed it.

Naruto bit his bottom lip, growling playfully back as he began easing himself down, using both of his hands to coordinate himself. He sighed in pleasure when Shikamaru’s cockhead was in, slipping the rest of the way down eagerly.

“Good.” He finally answered, smirking down at him, eyes swimming red in his excitement, a little fang glinting in the set of his teeth. The seal was visible on his stomach, black and almost tender with the backset of his golden skin.

Shikamaru groaned, lips staying parted so he could breathe easier. His fingers dug into Naruto’s hips, trying to ground himself and keep from slamming up into the tight heat surrounding him.

Naruto saved Shikamaru the temptation, beginning a rough, fast paced rhythm, his body flexing as he slammed himself up and down on Shikamaru’s hot erection. He groaned loudly, sliding his hands back, leaning with it as he continued flexing.

In the trees Jiraiya cursed, having to quickly wipe the lens of his eyepiece as it had gotten fogged up. As soon as he could he looked back, drooling as he started writing without looking, making notes on all he could see.

Shikamaru moaned, shuddering lightly before he let his control slip, hips rocking up as Naruto came down. He rested his head back against the ground when his neck started getting sore from holding it up and he closed his eyes.

Sasuke groaned at the sight, having sat back silently until now. It was too much, even with how little time had passed he was feeling a stirring in his loins.

Naruto made small grunting sounds, thrusting down even faster barely hearing Sasuke; he turned, giving him a wicked grin, lifting one hand up and fisting himself as he continued to flex down onto Shikamaru. He could feel his release fast approaching at the rate he was going.

Shikamaru opened his eyes at Sasuke’s moan, giving one of his own at the sight above him. He moved one of his hands from Naruto’s hips and pulled the tan hand away, starting to pump Naruto himself in the same rhythm their hips were going.

Naruto cried out, pushing down harder, getting Shikamaru deeper inside as he felt his completion spill out, his cum spurting out almost violently as he screamed out a broken howl of passion.

Shikamaru shuddered, hips snapping upwards as Naruto’s entrance clenched around him, almost unbearingly tight. He bit his lip, breath catching in his throat, as he orgasmed, spilling into Naruto.

Naruto shivered, panting. He blearily pulled up and off, hot fluid already leaking out and slicking across the backs of his thighs. He moved to the side, laying back and taking deep breaths, a pleased smile on his face.

“That was good, Shika…” He mumbled, feeling sleep pulling at him quickly. Sasuke, his cock only half hard, sat back on his palms, legs stretched before him.

“Yes, yes it was Shikamaru.” He smirked at the other, licking his lips.

Shikamaru half sat up, leaning his weight on his arms, after he caught his breath. He looked over at Sasuke, a slight flush on his face.

It was then that Jiraiya decided to make his entrance, dropping down from the branch he’s been perched on. His lips were twisted into a wide smirk as he heralded the three boys.

“So, you do that often out here or should I buy tickets for a different location next time?” he asked, laughing loudly. Sasuke glared outright hatred at the older man while Naruto shot up, surprise and embarrassment on his features.

“Pervy sage!” Naruto’s voice cracked a little over the last word, blue eyes wide.

Shikamaru scowled, his flush deepening as he turned his gaze onto Jiraiya. He wasn’t shy about his body at all, but the fact that the sannin had been spying on them having sex was disturbing and just uncomfortable. Covering up his embarrassment he snapped, “I thought you only wrote straight porn.”

“Yes well, watching free porn is just as good.” He chuckled, smirking smugly at Shikamaru. “And besides, with your hair down it wasn’t all that hard to imagine.”

Sasuke growled, Naruto leaping to his feet, indignant by his master’s words towards his lover.

“You take that back, pervy sage! You could imagine a tree to be a woman, let alone a human!” He yelled, pointing at his perverted sensei. Jiraiya unashamedly looked down, tutting to himself.

“Naruto you should really take care of yourself. You’re so un-groomed.” He sighed, scratching the back of his head. “Can’t you be more like Sasuke over there? You know normally when they say bush they’re referring to a woman.”

Shikamaru’s scowl grew and he glanced off to the side. He knew he was feminine looking with his hair down, which was another reason why he kept it up all the time.

“You know, smart voyeurs don’t normally show themselves after watching,” he said. “Especially when they’re more than four times the age of whom they’re spying on. You know… making it _illegal_.”

Jiraiya grinned wider, waggling his eyebrows at all three of the boys.

“It _would_ be illegal, if not for the fact that you're in a public place. Thus, you are doing what we _adults_ like to call indecent exposure. I can’t help it if my old eyes saw something raunchy while out for a stroll.”

Naruto had his mouth open, two hands covering his groin. The way Shikamaru and Jiraiya were talking was just making the whole thing that much weirder… and so what if he didn’t shave himself down there like Sasuke?!

“Either way, I don’t think Tsunade wants to hear about this.” Sasuke said from the sideline. While the others had been distracted he’d gotten his still wet boxers back on. “This just better not make it to people like Kakashi.”

“Tch, or _anyone_ in the village,” Shikamaru muttered, inwardly shuddering at the thought of his mother ever finding out about this.

Jiraiya smiled, tapping his chin.

“Well, I’ll be adding it to Icha Icha, of course, but without your names so only we four will know…” Sasuke glared, picking up Naruto’s boxers and handing them to the blond to slip into.

“Otherwise I could always report this to, say, Iruka…”

Shikamaru sighed as he leaned over and grabbed his own boxers, slipping them on (and so glad they weren’t wet and clinging to him). “Or, _say_ … I could not tell Tsunade about your other plot. You know, the one about the female master and student lusting for each other,” he said, smirking.

He was sure there wasn’t such a thing, but Tsunade and Sakura didn’t know that.

Jiraiya gave him a look saying ‘I hadn’t thought of that’ before grinning even broader.

“Shikamaru, you genius you! I should hire you to help me; you can be my official muse!” His grin turned lecherous as he thought more about that particular avenue of literature, ignoring Naruto’s protests about ‘the pervy sage stealing Shika away!’. Of course, to keep to his theme, there had to be a male in there… unless he made it a special edition. He began to snigger deviously to himself, turning his back on the boys.

“I am off to write! Soon, soon this masterpiece will be ready for the world!”

Shikamaru stared at the sannin’s back in disbelief before looking at Naruto. “He really doesn’t care about his health, does he?” he asked the blond, shuddering at the thought of both Tsunade’s and Sakura’s super-human strength targeted at him. Not something you ever wanted to happen, if you asked him.

Naruto shrugged, pouting and folding his arms.

“Not really. He knows Tsunade would never really kill him, so he’ll only get a few broken bones. Nothing permanent.” Naruto explained, pouting further.

“Well, nothing more to do here.” Sasuke said, finding the rest of his clothing and slipping it on. “Might as well head home.”

Shikamaru shook his head as he stood up, gathering his clothes and putting them back on. He frowned to himself, remembering that he hadn’t taken the vitamins that Tsunade had given him yesterday. He’d just have to take one once home.

Naruto reluctantly dressed, following the others’ examples.

“That was still awesome, Shika.” He said, blushing and grinning at the other. He hadn’t had time to clean himself and could feel the fluid getting on his boxers and pants, but he didn’t care. It had been fun, up until Jiraiya had showed up and embarrassed them all.

Sasuke chuckled under his breath, mumbling something about him being a dobe.

Shikamaru smirked and shook his head a little. “You did all the work, though,” he said, chuckling after. He started walking back towards the village itself after they’d all finished dressing.

“You helped.” He said with a faint blush. Sasuke snorted. Naruto glared but kept his mouth shut about it.

“What are we gonna do now anyway?”

Shikamaru shrugged, glancing up at the sky as he walked. “No clue. I do need to get something at home, but otherwise…”

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, Sasuke remaining silent.

“Lead on then, Shika!” Naruto exclaimed, happily walking along beside the other boy. By now they’d made it back to the main streets of Konoha, weaving through people as they headed home.

“Shikamaru?” Sakura’s voice could be heard from a shop to their right. Naruto turned eagerly, still enjoying the girls company despite his past crush and the fact he was dating her old crush. He tried not to think about all that.

Shikamaru turned his head, pausing in his step at his name. He raised an eyebrow and spotted Sakura, lifting a hand in greeting. “Yeah, you need something, Sakura?”

Sasuke wished for nothing more than to keep walking. The last time he’d seen Sakura was when she’d come to their apartment and told him what Itachi had done to Shikamaru. His fists clenched at the memory, jaw tightening.

“Just wanted to ask about the party.” She said cheerfully, walking up to the three boys. She kept her eyes off Sasuke, also remembering the last time they’d spoken. Naruto seemed happy enough to see her.

“Sakura-chan, how are you!” He yelled, moving to throw his arms around her in a hug. He was met with a fist to the gut.

“Not now and not in public, Naruto.” She ground out, turning her eyes back to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru held back a sigh and the urge to roll his eyes. “Ah, I haven’t really been thinking much about it yet,” he said as he helped Naruto back on his feet. “But we could talk about it now? Well, in a little bit; we need to get cleaned up first.”

“Cleaned up?” she gave him a puzzled look, wondering what he meant by that. They all looked pretty clean to her.

“We went swimming.” Naruto said, grinning at her. She looked at his hair. It didn’t look too wet… But then, it was a pretty hot day, and who knows how long they’d been out of the water. She shrugged.

“Alright, where do you want to meet then?”

Shikamaru was quiet for a minute while he thought. “Ah… is at the memorial stone alright?” he asked. Since it was a hot day, it was better to be outside than in, where it was muggy, and it had a place to sit down without having to spend money.

Sakura thought as well, before nodding.

“Sure thing, I’ll see you there!” She said, lifting a hand as she began walking off, back to the shopping she’d been doing before spotting the Nara. Naruto looked back at Shikamaru after waving her off enthusiastically, grinning.

“Shall we?” Sasuke said, a little coldly compared to Naruto.

Shikamaru nodded, turning back around and starting towards their apartment again. "You two don't have to come with me, you know," he said, sensing Sasuke's discomfort.

Sasuke shrugged, hunching his shoulders slightly as they started walking, Naruto practically dancing around them in his sudden renewal of energy.

“Nothing else to do, really…”

“Well if you still don’t like Sakura, why would going help?” Naruto asked, stilling his movement beside the pale boy. Sasuke snorted, hunching further and remaining silent.

Shikamaru inwardly rolled his eyes, not caring much either way as long as he didn't get a headache by the end of the day.


	29. Chapter 29

It was only a few minutes later that they were back in the apartment and Shikamaru headed for the kitchen first, where he had left the medicine.

Naruto followed Shikamaru in an almost puppy-like way, finding Sasuke to be boring at the moment. He fiddled with the things in the kitchen, not really bothering to concentrate on much else.

“What are those for?” He asked as he saw what Shikamaru had wanted.

Shikamaru filled up a cup with water and quickly swallowed one pill before finishing the water. He recapped the bottle and left the glass in the sink then turned to Naruto.

"They're vitamins for the pregnancy," he explained. "Tsunade gave them to me last checkup to help it run smoother."

Naruto gave him an ‘ohhhh’ look, nodding his head.

“When will we like, get to see it and stuff, huh?” He asked, getting excited at the thought of seeing the baby’s heartbeat and all that other good stuff. Sasuke snorted from where he’d retreated to further in the apartment.

Shikamaru shrugged, smiling slightly. "Well, it probably won't be really formed for almost another month. Into something recognizable, anyway. But probably in a week or so a heart and brain will form."

“Cool!” Naruto said enthusiastically, pumping a fist in the air. Sasuke appeared at the kitchen entrance, rolling his eyes at the blond’s overly happy actions.

“Dobe, you need a shower.” Naruto blanched, pointing a finger at the Uchiha.

“So do you, Sasuke!” The Uchiha smirked.

“I’m not the one stuffed with cum, Naruto.” The blond faultered, swallowing and blushing as he remembered his predicament. He’d gotten used to the feeling a little while ago and then forgotten all together.

Shikamaru chuckled, smile turning into a smirk. "Just go take showers," he said. "I'll wait for you both."

He moved out into the living area to sit down, deciding he would clean later. They only had so much time and he hadn't been swimming in muck like the other two.

Naruto blushed a little more, grumbling as he began heading away before a though struck him. He bounded into the living room, almost running into Sasuke who’d had the same idea, though a lot quicker and with a more mature intent then Naruto.

“Shika, Shika, come on, you can shower too!” Naruto said, stepping around the Uchiha and grabbing onto Shikamaru’s arm, dragging him away before he could sit. Sasuke snorted at Naruto’s childish actions, but followed nonetheless.

Who would pass up showering with Shikamaru, honestly. And Naruto wasn’t so bad himself, if a little rambunctious.

Shikamaru blinked and let himself be pulled along. Besides, fighting against it would take too much energy anyway.

He sighed quietly to himself, smirk still playing at his lips. "We only have so much time, you know."

“I know, I know, but hey, you can get your back scrubbed if you want!” Naruto said cheerily, opening the bathroom door and ushering the Nara in. Sasuke came up from behind, closing the door behind him and immediately began stripping while Naruto started the shower, still talking.

“And you can scrub mine, and I can scrub Sasuke’s and we can have a soap fight--”

“Not in the eyes.”

“But gotta be careful of Sasuke’s precious Uchiha eyes, and we could wash each other’s hair,” Naruto went on, beginning to strip as he did so, not pausing in his list.

Shikamaru glanced over at Sasuke, quirking an eyebrow slightly before shaking his head. Naruto was sounding like such a _girl_ and he could barely keep the laughter back after a while.

He started undressing, hoping it would calm him enough that he wouldn't burst into laughter.

Sasuke shook his head as well. He smirked, steeling up on the blond, pressing his groin against his backside and sliding hands over his hips and down the ‘v’ his legs created.

“--and I could give you a massage and--"

“You can get fucked against the bathroom wall,” Sasuke mimicked Naruto’s near sing-song tune, stroking at his limp cock as he said so. Naruto shuddered and blushed, knocking his hands away.

“C-come on, let me get cleaned up from the last session before we do that again!”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he moved past them and into the shower. "Or later tonight, since I doubt we have time for that," he pointed out.

Sasuke shifted his jaw to the side, pouting as he let Naruto slip into the shower, sighing.

“For being so lazy you’re awfully punctual.” He said before climbing in himself. The shower wasn’t all that big, but it was big enough that if they’d wanted to stand and not touch they could. Sasuke reached forward, rubbing his chest against Naruto’s back as he went for a hand-held scrubby along the wall, causing the boy to shiver.

“Want me to wash you now, Na-ru-to?” He purred into the shell of the others ear.

"And you want to, knowingly, make Sakura angry?" Shikamaru asked, smirk widening. He watched the two of them before grabbing the bar of soap to wash up.

Sasuke chuckled, rubbing the rough surface of the thing along Naruto’s skin without soap, leaving it a shiny redness that begged to be kissed. He bent at the waist, pushing on Naruto’s back to make him bend as well.

“She won’t hit two out of the three of us.” He said nibbling Naruto’s ear as his hands traveled to his inner thigh, making him squirm against Sasuke.

Shikamaru just shrugged slightly, making an indifferent noise. He pointedly looked away from the two, knowing if they started to do anything, he would get aroused too and it would be another hour in the shower.

Sasuke nudged Naruto forward, easing him onto his knees. He licked the shell of the blond’s ear, nibbling the lobe, before speaking again, lusty eyes looking at Shikamaru.

“Naruto, someone else is still a little messy…” His black eyes were all for the Nara’s groin, nudging Naruto again. The blond bent forward, hands landing on Shikamaru’s thighs as he licked his lips. He looked up at Shikamaru, blue eyes crystalline.

“Can I, Shika?”

Shikamaru blinked then looked down at Naruto. He shifted his gaze onto Sasuke for a second before looking back at Naruto again. He nodded slightly, shifting his stance a little for more balance.

"Uh, sure..."

Naruto grinned, immediately licking up any traces of spend he could find along Shikamaru’s limp shaft, lapping all over the tender skinned sac. He jumped when he felt a hot slickness at his entrance, twisting to see one of the dirtiest sights he’d ever seen. He groaned.

Sasuke was behind him, leaning down so his wet black tresses caressed Naruto’s spread cheeks, tongue flicking out against the cum stained hole.

Shikamaru shivered, swallowing thickly as he watched the two, not able to keep his eyes from Sasuke's tongue barely dipping into the blond's hole. He bit his lip, trying to stave back his arousal.

Sasuke glanced up, lips curling at his audience. He bent down a little, running his tongue up from the smooth skin behind Naruto’s balls until he was back at the dirtied entrance, delving his tongue in with great relish.

Naruto turned, cheeks a bright red as he tried not to squirm, his legs spreading a little wider for Sasuke as he bent to continue licking at Shikamaru’s shaft.

Shikamaru couldn't hold back a small groan, shiver growing into a shudder. It didn't take long before his arousal started to become noticeable, an erection starting to form under Naruto's administrations.

Naruto continued his actions, lifting his head up once Shikamaru was up again. He lapped at the cockhead, drinking in the salty fluid as it started dripping down. His hands moved to cup the Nara’s sac, massaging along with his tongue.

Sasuke flexed his fingers on Naruto’s ass, delving his tongue deeper and swirling it, feeling the blond shudder around him.

Shikamaru leaned back and pressed his hands to the wall, keeping himself up as he felt his knees try to buckle under him. He closed his eyes, not bothering to fight and keep them open.

"N-naruto," he muttered through another groan.

Naruto moaned in answer, his back curving as he arched down. He shivered as he heard a wet slurping sound, Sasuke’s tongue driving into him before pulling back.

“Naruto…” he said, trailing a hand over the blond’s hip, feeling how hard the other boy had grown. He smirked, pulling on the boy’s chest to get him to relent on Shikamaru’s throbbing hardness. He pulled them up until they were both standing. He smirked at Shikamaru, pushing on Naruto’s waist to get him to maneuver around Shikamaru’s body.

“Help me prepare him…” He said to Naruto, holding out his hand with his fingers spread, resting his wrist on Shikamaru’s shoulder.

Shikamaru automatically whimpered at the loss of warmth and stimulation. He opened his eyes, looking at Sasuke's hand before moving his gaze to Naruto's face then Sasuke's, his aroused flush deepening.

Sasuke leaned forward, kissing at Shikamaru’s flushed cheeks before moving down to his lips, pressing in an almost sweet way while the lewd sounds of Naruto suckling Sasuke’s fingers sounded above the water from the shower.

Shikamaru pressed back into the kiss, eyes closing part way as he still watched Sasuke. He ran his tongue lightly along his bottom lip as he moved his arms, wrapping them around the other two's waists, fingers dancing across their stomachs.

Sasuke kissed back, pulling his hand back from Naruto’s mouth with a wet pop. He lowered his hand, pushing for Naruto to move around behind Shikamaru. He moved his hand even lower, kissing with more passion as his slicked fingers moved to Shikamaru’s entrance, brushing his sac as he went and ignoring his cock.

“Mmm, Shika…” Naruto said softly, tracing his fingers over the boy’s sides while licking at his nape lovingly. One hand languidly wandered down, wet only from the shower water. He met Sasuke’s fingers; felt his own hot saliva rub against his knuckle as both sunk their fingers into the hot entrance.

Shikamaru shuddered, moaning softly into the kiss and fully closing his eyes. He shifted his weight, spreading his legs more and putting both hands on Sasuke's shoulders. He arched his back a little, pushing down slightly on their fingers.

Sasuke pulled back from the kiss, laying more along Shikamaru’s jaw line and neck. He began moving his finger, Naruto doing his best to move his in the opposite way, stretching Shikamaru quickly. Sasuke soon added a second finger, prompting Naruto to add another himself.

Shikamaru tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulders, eyebrows furrowing a little as he bowed his head. He took a deep breath, willing himself to relax faster.

Sasuke moved to kiss him again, his free hand cradling Shikamaru’s sac. Naruto nibbled along his ear, running his hand up, circling around to the front and tweaking a nipple. He added a third finger, Sasuke holding back as he moved to grip Shikamaru’s now leaking member, stroking, distracting.

Shikamaru's eyes fluttered a little and he groaned, rocking his hips forward. He returned the kiss, nipping at his lip to distract himself more. He shivered again, feeling the knot in his gut tightening quickly.

Naruto nibbled at Shikamaru’s ear lobe, whispering something low and soothing while he rolled the nub between his forefinger and thumb. Sasuke smirked, adding his third finger and working to stretch Shikamaru even more, pushing against the ring of muscles.

“Do you think you’re ready, Shikamaru?”

Shikamaru bit his lip, holding back more sounds and nodding. He knew it would still hurt, but he didn't think he could take much more preparing either.

Sasuke kissed him again, pulling his fingers out. Naruto did the same, panting a little and nuzzling Shikamaru’s neck more. Sasuke reached down, gripping the back of Shikamaru’s legs, pulling at them gently.

“Lean against Naruto.” He whispered, Naruto’s hands moving to hold Shikamaru around the waist.

Shikamaru gave another nod and leaned back against Naruto, letting Sasuke lift his legs. He placed his hands on his hips, tipping his head back and licking then nipping at the blond's jaw.

Naruto smiled, moving to kiss Shikamaru as he slid inside, tightening his hands at the delicious warmth that surrounded his tender organ. He felt Shikamaru’s weight increase against him as Sasuke pressed forward, his erection nosing at the filled hole. Naruto hissed, Sasuke’s cock rubbing against the base of him as he slowly worked his way in. He could hear the Uchiha’s panting over the water, murmuring to Shikamaru.

“Are you okay? Not… going to fast?”

Shikamaru panted heavily, just resting his head back against Naruto's shoulder. He kept his eyes shut, knowing that if he opened them, he'd be over-whelmed, his body already in a fine tremble.

"I-I... I'm fine," he managed out.

Naruto turned and kissed the corner of Shikamaru’s mouth, holding as still as his trembling body could while Sasuke pushed up the last few inches. Naruto could feel Sasuke’s sac against his own, moaning a little as the Uchiha drew back, rubbing along his cock and balls. He heard Sasuke hiss in pleasure, moving forward again, a little faster.

Shikamaru groaned, fingers digging into Naruto's hips. He shuddered, arching slightly as his prostate was slid over. He turned his head and caught Naruto's lips in another kiss.

The blond kissed back, feeling Sasuke’s pace gradually increasing. He shivered, pulling his hips a little back, unable to keep completely still any longer. He moaned, Sasuke’s dick rubbing against him in such a good way, friction increasing as he began to move faster himself.

“Mmm, Shika, feels _so good_ …” He groaned, pulling back to take in deep gulps and pants of air, his hands caressing Shikamaru as his grip around him increased.

Shikamaru whimpered softly, toes curling at the double stimulation. He gasped, breath catching in his throat, and his mind went blank as he cried out, cumming and spilling over himself and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke both moaned, Sasuke biting his lips as he felt Shikamaru’s hot seed on his stomach and chest while Naruto rested his forehead against Shikamaru’s shoulder. The Nara’s orgasm tightened his muscles, pushing Sasuke and Naruto closer as they began moving faster, their own climax hitting them a few small thrusts after Shikamaru.

“Oh, god…”

“Shikamaruuuuu…”

Shikamaru groaned softly, shivering as their hot seed filled him, overflowing and spilling out even before they pulled out. He panted heavily, partially opening his eyes and gazing upwards.

Sasuke leaned in, kissing at Shikamaru’s throat, his thumbs rubbing soothingly along his thighs. Naruto tiredly lifted his head, doing the same, his hands at Shikamaru’s waist still.

“That was wonderful, ne?” Naruto said, nuzzling the Nara. Sasuke began lowering Shikamaru’s legs, easing out.

Shikamaru just nodded, smiling slightly. He tensed a little, wincing as Sasuke pulled out and could feel his muscles contracting and clamping down on Naruto at the loss.

“We’ll have to do that again sometime.” Sasuke agreed, stepping back from the other two to give them some room. He saw Naruto tense, panting a little, moving to grip Shikamaru at the hips as he pulled back.

“Fuck Shika…” Naruto said as he finally slid out from the tight constriction, slumping against Shikamaru. His arms moved to hold him again as he closed his eyes. “Was it as good as your fantasies?”

Shikamaru chuckled breathlessly, still leaning against the blond, knowing that if he put his full weight on his legs they would buckle underneath him. "Mn, better than," he muttered, looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

The blond smiled, moving to kiss him. Sasuke came up, the same scrubby he’d used on Naruto in his hand. He smirked, his own chest already clean.

“It was fun, but it leaves such a mess.” He stepped forward, starting to clean whatever was left off of Shikamaru’s chest, scrubbing softly.

Shikamaru kissed back then glanced over at Sasuke. He couldn't help but shiver a little, body still hypersensitive from his orgasm.

"You don't seem that upset by the mess anyway," he said, smirking.

"Why would I be upset after having just done _that_?” He said with a soft chuckle, slipping his hand down with the scrubby, cleaning over the abused hole as softly as he could while still getting at his and Naruto’s combined fluids. Naruto dropped his head back down on Shikamaru’s shoulder, nuzzling his skin.

Shikamaru chuckled, stopping and biting his lip as the rough fabric rubbed against him. He leaned his head against the side of Naruto's, trying to keep as still as possible.

"But if we ever do this again," he murmured, "we're using lots of lube."

Sasuke nodded, seeing a little tint of red begin to wash down Shikamaru’s legs as he scrubbed, swirling into the drain. It wasn’t much, probably had already stopped bleeding by now. He refrained from mentioning it, letting the other two just relax while he finished cleaning Shikamaru up.

“Definitely going to use lube.” He concluded, remembering how tight it had been. There’d been a moment when he thought he wouldn’t even fit. Naruto made a soft snuffling sound, lifting his head and giving a yawn.

“Are we all cleaned up?” Sasuke nodded, stepping back to wash the scrubby directly under the spray.

“Can you walk, Shikamaru?”

"Probably," he said, "but I'm sure it'll hurt." He started easing away from Naruto, testing out if his legs would hold up under him. He could feel his muscles strain against what he wanted to do, though.

Naruto, who’d let go when he’d started pulling away, wrapped his arms around him again before Shikamaru could put his full weight on his feet, supporting the other again. He nuzzled his neck affectionately.

“It’s alright Shikamaru, I’ll carry you.” He spoke warmly. Sasuke almost rolled his eyes at Naruto’s puppy like qualities as he continued to press and rub his face against Shikamaru’s neck and hair. He opened the shower door, stepping out first and laying out a towel so the other two wouldn’t slip on the floor before he began drying off.

Shikamaru flushed, going to protest before just giving up. He wouldn't be hurting and it made Naruto happy, too, so why complain?

He looked over at Sasuke and smirked a little. "You should wear your new clothes," he said with a chuckle.

Sasuke looked up, smirking back. He stood, leaving the room to gather one of the many outfits he’d bought with Shikamaru. By the time he came back in Naruto had gotten them both out of the shower, still holding Shikamaru around the waist.

Sasuke pulled out a pair of black underwear. With this leather, the less you wore underneath the better. The shop had actually had a section of underwear for men; which he had dubbed ‘man panties’ in his mind. Naruto’s eyes were blue saucers as he pulled them on.

“Like what you see?” He said teasingly, turning and bending over to get his leather pants. He could hear Naruto as he swallowed, staring.

Shikamaru's smirk widened, eyes glued to Sasuke, tracing the lines of his muscles as they flexed and bunched as he moved. "Mm, definitely," he said. "They suit you very well."

Naruto swallowed again, shaking his head a little.

“Hey, Sasuke, before you do that could you dress Shika? Since he can’t stand and all.” Naruto said, much to the Uchiha’s amusement. He turned around, still in only his black man panties, dropping his pants to the ground. He stood with his legs spread, hands on hips, smirking.

“Really? Maybe Shikamaru would like to borrow some of my clothing as well.” His smirk turned devious as he left to gather up some clothes for the other two, since none had brought any with them. He decided Naruto didn’t need to wear his garish orange today.

Shikamaru's eyes widened at the comment. "H-hey, I'd rather wear my own," he called out. Leather was too hot and constricting for him normally, let alone when he's already sore.

Sasuke snorted, rooting through his and Shikamaru’s clothing. He pulled out a net shirt of Shikamaru’s for Naruto along with a pair of black shorts from his own wardrobe, giving in and collecting a pair of the strangely colored boxers the blond loved. For Shikamaru he got the usual pants and a plain black long-sleeve. He smirked, placing another pair of man panties on the pile before heading back in.

He knelt in front of Shikamaru, still in only panties himself, slipping them on over his feet and moving up before he could struggle.

Shikamaru blushed, scowling slightly at the Uchiha. "Those aren't mine," he said, voice just short of whining, knowing the other didn't care. Besides, he doubted he'd look anywhere near as good in them as Sasuke did.

Sasuke, paused, about to say something smart-assed back, before an idea struck him. He smirked up at Shikamaru, pulling the black material back down before he’d even let it go.

“You’re right, how… forgetful of me. Let me go get some of _yours_.” He stood, leaving the two again, Naruto puzzled as to what he meant. He came back in, holding the unopened valentines bag.

“These will fit much better anyway.” He said as he knelt, tearing the bag with his teeth.

Shikamaru's blush only deepened, shaking his head. "Oh hell no," he said, "I am _not_ wearing those." He shifted against Naruto, pulling away a little. "I'll dress myself."

“Naruto, you don’t want Shikamaru to hurt himself, do you?” Sasuke said, to which Naruto increased his waning hold on the boy, looking a little confused. Sasuke only chuckled, pulling the material out.

“It won’t hurt you Shikamaru. No one but us will see…” he held the pink things up, snickering. The panties had frilly, Barbie pink lace along the hemline and tendrils of hot pinks vines and luscious pink roses. The pink material between the stitched in vines and roses was sheer enough to be see-through, the plants seeming to become fewer and fewer the nearer to the bottom, where on a female as it was meant to be would have been where you wanted the sheer material.

Sasuke quickly reached down and pulled them over Shikamaru’s feet, pulling them up.

Shikamaru settled on just pouting, slumping back against Naruto. "And that's three more than who need to see it," he said, grumbling. At least he knew they weren't going to go around talking about it. He would probably leave the village if Ino ever found out he'd actually worn them.

Sasuke finished pulling them up, laughing. The way it was, Shikamaru’s balls were covered in powder pink and his dick looked like it was wrapped in pink vines, his hips and thighs hugged by the frills.

“I think you look luscious.” He said, controlling his laughter just barely. Naruto, still a little lost by it all, blushed. The way Shikamaru was in the panties was just so… dirty. He averted his eyes, waiting for Sasuke to finish dressing Shikamaru.

Shikamaru scowled and waited until Sasuke had turned to get the rest of the clothes to kick at him, force just short of causing any lasting damage.

"Teme," he muttered, using Naruto's pet-name for him. It was worth the sharp twinge of pain that ran up his spine, he decided.

Naruto couldn’t help but laugh at Shikamaru’s actions, tightening his hold when he felt the small tensing that he knew was pain. Sasuke turned back with a grin on his face, the normal clothing in hand.

“Petulant little princess, aren’t you?” He said as he pulled the shorts up, covering the pink up for the boy. He stood, pulling the shirt on over Shikamaru’s head as well.

The Nara's scowl only deepened at the comment but otherwise ignored it. He lifted his arms, putting on the shirt himself before Sasuke could do it himself.

"Did you bring in a hairtie?"

Sasuke took a step back, shaking his head in the negative.

“Your hair looks better down.” He said, smirking again. Naruto shifted where he was, still nude.

“Uhh, Sasuke, can you hold him?” He asked, rocking back and forth, bringing Shikamaru with him since he still had a hold of him.

Sasuke nodded, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Shikamaru while Naruto let go, groaning at what Sasuke had brought him.

Shikamaru sighed, now leaning against Sasuke, and rested his forehead against the Uchiha's shoulders. "It's too troublesome when it's down," he muttered. He knew he was basically just whining by now, but he didn't care.

Glancing over at Naruto's groan, he snorted. "Hey, you could be wearing girl's underwear," he pointed out.

“I guess…” Naruto said with a pout, pulling the black shorts and netting on after his boxers, covering his only bit of color. He came back lifting Shikamaru from Sasuke’s arms.

“Hot potato, hot potato…” He sang softly, chuckling. It seemed like Shikamaru was getting passed around a lot. His chuckling stopped when he saw Sasuke pulling on leather pants that shouldn’t have been able to fit they were so tight, a loose blue shirt going over his upper body that reminded the blond of their Genin days. If Sasuke had been wearing leather pants back then, that is.

"Are we ready?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes slightly, just relaxing against the blond and closing his eyes for the moment. He opened them again at the question, glancing at him. "Aside from my _hair_ and our shoes, I think so."

He didn't want to be carried across the town but it's not like he could just not show up.

“Our shoes don’t take long to put on at the door and does your hair _really_ bother you that much?” Sasuke asked, chuckling.

"Yes, it does," Shikamaru said, pouting a little. "Why do you think I always keep it up? It gets in the way too often."

Sasuke ignored the urge to kiss Shikamaru’s pout, instead laughing lowly and turning, going to the boy’s precious hair tie.

“Hey, Shika, how do you wanna be carried?” Naruto asked while Sasuke was gone. “Cause you know, either back or arms is fine by me, right?” He shifted his stance as Sasuke came back in, impatient with all the standing around.

Shikamaru took the hair tie, smirking now, and ran his hands through his hair a few times as he quickly put it up in his usual messy ponytail.

"It doesn't matter, I guess," he said in response to Naruto's question. "Whichever would be easier for you."

Naruto nodded, dipping down and picking him up bridal style as soon as he had his hair up.

“Okay, to the shoes and then off we go!” He said, walking out and to the front door, Sasuke trailing behind with a laugh.

Shikamaru let out a decidedly un-man-like 'eep' in surprise as he was picked up. He wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulders, expression a little grumpy again. "A little warning next time would be nice," he said, though with no venom in his voice.

Naruto and Sasuke both laughed this time, Naruto setting Shikamaru down as he got his shoes on.

“Sure thing, Shika, sure thing. Do you want me to get your shoes?” He asked, both of the boys waiting on Shikamaru now.

Shikamaru nodded at the question, trying not to pout at their laughter. He was sure it would've been funny to him if the roles were reversed, so he didn't really care much.

Naruto quickly got Shikamaru’s shoes for him, putting them on for the other boy, smiling. He leaned up, kissing Shikamaru on the forehead, blue eyes bright.

“You’re cute when you pout, Shika.” He moved to the side, placing his hands at Shikamaru’s back and legs. “Gunna lift you now.” He warned with light humor in his voice before standing, bringing the Nara with him. Sasuke walked by, leaving the door open behind him. Naruto couldn’t keep his eyes off of the leather clad Uchiha ass, forgetting about his netting until the outside air hit him.

“How did you ever wear this all the time? I feel so exposed!” Naruto complained ad they finally began heading to the memorial stone.

Shikamaru blushed a little, letting his hands rest on his stomach, arms crossed at the wrists. He glanced up at Naruto and shrugged. "I had the jacket on then too," he said.

Sasuke snorted, just a little ahead of them as they ran at a fair pace towards their destination.

“You actually considered that a jacket?” He asked, glancing back as they drifted from one roof to another. “About the only thing that hid from wandering eyes were your shoulder blades.”

Shikamaru smirked, looking back over at Sasuke. "You say that like it's a bad thing," he said, teasing. "Besides, you get used to it quickly and it's not like seeing a guy's chest isn't normal."

Sasuke laughed outright, the three of them reaching the memorial stone.

“Your chest was about the only one being seen back then on a regular basis.” Sasuke said before a furious yell could be heard.

“YOU’RE LATE!"


	30. Chapter 30

Shikamaru winced a little at the yell. Obviously Ino wasn't the only kunoichi with a good set of lungs. "Ah, sorry Sakura..."

The pink haired girl glared, rounding on Naruto and winding her fist back.

“NARUTO! DID YOU MAKE THEM STOP FOR RAMEN?!” She yelled out, moving to punch him. Naruto ducked, clutching tighter to Shikamaru.

“Sakura-chan, don’t hit me, I’ve got a pregnant man with me!” He said in a saving-his-skin shaky voice. “And I didn’t, we all just took separate showers!”

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, shifting his gaze to Sakura after a second. "It's true," he said. "And of course Sasuke had to take long, making sure his hair looked nice," he added, smirking and looking to Sasuke. If the Uchiha was going to call him a princess, he'd make _him_ look like one instead.

Sakura paused in her rampage, blinking. She took the time then to register what the three were wearing, her eyes bugging out.

“You… you’re all… Why the wardrobe change?” She had the hardest time with Sasuke’s poured on leather, but seeing Naruto’s net clad arms made her a little glad he had Shikamaru covering his chest.

"Oh, Sasuke wanted us to all match," Shikamaru said, lips twitching wider in amusement. He held back a chuckle, wondering how far he could push this.

“But Shikamaru had to be different,“ Sasuke said, smirking. “Since he was feeling a little _pink_ today. So we provided him with something to fit his tastes.”

Naruto was biting his lip to keep from laughing, Sakura’s cheeks stained a dark red from the two’s words.

Shikamaru scowled slightly, cheeks warming a little. "I think it was more in _you're_ tastes, Sasuke," he said. "It would definitely fit your personality much better."

“Oh no, what I’m wearing fits me better I think. You’re much more suited to it than me; pink is really your color. Besides, Ino bought it _for_ you.” Sasuke continued, smiling at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru snorted. "I doubt she'd be upset one bit if you wanted to keep and wear them instead. In fact, I think she'd encourage it."

“Ino would much rather I didn’t wear them, actually.” He said. Naruto could swear he was going to draw blood he was biting down so hard, snickers actually coming through. Sakura’s eyes were huge, cheeks a deep red.

“What are you guys _talking_ about?”

The Nara held back another response to Sasuke, instead turning to Sakura and shaking his head. "It doesn't matter," he said, "Let's just start planning."

Sasuke and Naruto both had amused looks on their faces, Naruto’s much more prominent as he gave in to small giggles at the inside joke.

“All... right…” She said. “But first, why is Naruto still holding Shikamaru? Is he hurt? I just thought he’d conned Naruto into carrying him here. Do you need my help?” Sakura asked, immediately launching into her good healer routine.

Shikamaru blushed a little, mind flashing back to why he was being carried. "Ah, no. I'm fine," he said before looking back up at Naruto. "You can put me down, you know."

Naruto looked skeptical, but couldn’t think of a good reason to keep holding him. Reluctantly he let Shikamaru’s legs down, keeping an arm at his back as he straightened. Sasuke was watching with a careful eye, trying not to obviously worry.

Sakura gave them all suspicious looks.

Shikamaru stood up, clenching his jaw a little at the pain. As normally as he could, he sat down on the ground, looking up at them with a raised eyebrow and smirk once seated. "Well, are you going to sit so we can plan out the party?"

He knew having a lazy reputation would have more uses than just getting less work.

Sakura still regarded them all with suspicion, before sitting, Sasuke and Naruto joining in on the circle, one on either side of Shikamaru.

“Alright, so did we want just the Genin nine?” Sakura asked, relaxing as it got onto a topic she knew.

Shikamaru shrugged, hunching over a little and resting his arms on his knees. "We might as well invite Team Gai, too," he said. He didn't really want to invite Neji, but if they invited Lee and Tenten, well... He didn't want to be on the wrong side of his gentle-fist.

Sakura nodded, Sasuke and Naruto quickly growing bored. Naruto because he didn’t care for the planning process, he just wanted the party. Sasuke because he didn’t care for either.

“Yes, of course. What about any teachers or anything like that, or is this strictly our generation?”

Shikamaru smirked a little, noticing the others' eyes glaze over. Well he had said they didn't need to come.

"I guess we could. It would be less money for each of us to spend to rent out the bar anyway," he said, though inwardly cringing at the idea of spending the night with _both_ Lee and Gai. In the back of his mind, he wished Asuma was still alive to come but quickly squelched that thought.

Sakura nodded, cringing at the same idea Shikamaru was having.

“So, how exactly will we go about the money issue? And how soon from now do we want this to happen?”

"Well... When we invite everyone, we'll just say they need to pitch in money if they want to go. Bring the money with them and we'll just pay after the party," Shikamaru said, having already thought out the basics.

"And for when? How soon can you convince Tsunade to give us all time off?" he asked, smirking. "That's why I asked what her favourite sake was before."

Sakura thought back, trying to remember when he had. When she did she gaped, before laughing.

“Wow, Shikamaru, you’re quick to think that up!” She complimented.

“Shikamaru’s always quick to think up lots of wonderful things.” Naruto said, focusing back on the conversation for a short bit. He smiled.

Shikamaru chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "We'd still need to get Tsunade to agree first. We need to reserve the bar, so we need a specific date and time. Then we can invite everyone."

“I think she would, since it’s for a good cause, and it would only be one day and night…” Sakura said, nibbling her lower lip. “What’s a happy medium? We need enough time for organization, but too much time and random things will crop up taking some of the others away…”

"If we're renting out a bar, we shouldn't have to worry about putting anything together," Shikamaru said, shrugging again. "It's not really a special occasion so we don't have to decorate and the bar itself will have food and drinks. Really, we just have to wait until whoever's out on a mission to come back. And make sure no one else goes on one that extends past it."

“Hopefully that’s soon…” Sakura said, thinking on all the many ninja they were trying to round up. It seemed almost impossible to get _all_ of the people they wanted… “Maybe we should have a certain amount where we go ahead with it, like, when over half of the people we want to invite can go?”

Shikamaru nodded, frowning a bit. "If we can get at least ten other's to go beside ourselves, that would be good," he said.

Sakura nodded, before being startled into an almost scream as Naruto launched himself off the ground, tackling an unwary Sasuke to the ground.

“Haha, I win! I caught you off-guard, teme!” Naruto shouted from where he was, straddling Sasuke’s leather clad hips, net covered back arching as he pumped his fist in the air. Sasuke growled, a little miffed at being woken from his boredom-induced stupor so violently.

“Dobe, you don’t win anything for that! I could have easily done the same to you!” Sasuke got up on his elbows, glaring.

Sakura flushed, embarrassed by how startled she’d been and where her mind was wandering seeing them like that.

“NARUTO, WILL YOU SIT STILL AND BE QUIET?!” she demanded, the blond immediately flinching and giving her puppy-dog eyes. She glared, her stare forcing him to lean forward in shame, hands resting on Sasuke’s stomach for balance.

“Okay Sakura…” The pink haired girl nodded, a little frazzled by them still. She turned back to Shikamaru, rolling her eyes.

“How can you stand them for so long?”

Shikamaru chuckled, shaking his head. "I could ask the same of you, you know," he said. "You used to go on a lot of over-night missions before. I'm sure it was easier to handle than having to listen to Ino complain about her hair frizzing up or something the whole time."

“Kakashi always kept them in line and tired them out with training…” Sakura said, trailing off as she imagined Ino bitching and moaning throughout a mission. She smirked.

“So, which adults do we want to invite? Just the sensei’s or more people than that?”

Shikamaru bowed his head a little in thought. "...I'd like to invite Kotetsu and Izumo, too. We grew pretty close while in the Niju Shotai but I haven't been able to talk with them in a while. But other than that, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Yamato should be fine. Unless you wanted to invite someone specific?"

“Hey, hey, we can’t have a party without inviting Iruka-sensei!” Naruto said, pointing at Shikamaru as he sat up on Sasuke. The Uchiha glared more, before giving up on penetrating the blond's thick skull with his look alone, lying back on the ground.

Sakura almost had a nosebleed as she watched Naruto wriggle down to get more comfortable, rubbing crotch to crotch with the Uchiha.

“Alright, Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, Kurenai, Yamato, Izumo, and Kotetsu it is."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes slightly at Naruto but nodded. "And obviously if Tsunade insists on going to make it happen, you can extend an invite to her too," he said, though hoped it wouldn't come to that.

“Oh, speaking of which!” Sakura said, snapping her fingers. “I heard Jiraiya was in town! Have you guys seen him?”

Shikamaru let out a small cough, facing warring between blushing and paling, deciding on the latter finally.

"Ah, yeah... He... showed up as we finished swimming," he said.

Sakura cocked her head, wondering why Shikamaru reacted that way.

“What did he do?”

"It's not important," he said, trying to brush it off. "He was just... being his normal, perverted self."

From the sidelines Naruto snorted, opening his mouth before catching the heated glare of death Sakura sent him, not up for his nonsense. He closed it, laughing nervously before deciding getting as low as he could was best, lying out on top of Sasuke, their legs entangling as he crossed his arms under him, pressing into the top of Sasuke’s sternum. He stared directly at Sasuke from inches away, waiting to see how long it would take the Uchiha to notice him.

Sakura gave them a weird look, turning back to Shikamaru.

“Well, I suppose… So, is that all?”

"For now I think it's good," Shikamaru said, "Just let me know when you talk with Tsunade, okay? Then we'll figure out who's actually available."

Sakura brightened, glad that it seemed like they would actually be getting the party to work.

“Sure thing, Shikamaru! How do you want me to find you when I do have word?”

“AHA, I SEE YOU THERE, TWITCHING!” Naruto said triumphantly, spotting a growing twitch in Sasuke’s brow as the blond continued staring at him.

Shikamaru glanced over at the other two, expression vaguely annoyed, but just ignored them again and looked back at Sakura.

"Well, I'm not allowed missions now, so I'll most likely be at home and you can just stop by. If none of us are there for whatever reason, just slip a message under the door or something."

Sakura nodded, standing up, concluding that there wasn’t anything else to discus. She smiled, waving before she leapt away, calling back.

“Bye! I’ll see you again when I have news!”

“Naruto, get off me.” Sasuke said, pushing at the blond now that Sakura was gone, opening his eyes. Naruto stuck his tongue out, turning to Shikamaru.

“So that’s it? We just spread the invites and wait for everyone to have the same day off?”

Shikamaru didn't even bother with a farewell, the kunoichi gone before he even thought of waving bye. He sighed and looked back over at Naruto. "She's going to convince Tsunade to _let_ everyone have the day off first. Then we'll invite everyone and whoever can come, will come."

“Ohh…” The blond moved to lift one arm, hand in palm and elbow digging into Sasuke’s chest, but the Uchiha had other ideas that included throwing the boy off of him and sitting up, glaring.

“Obviously, dobe,” he said, about to stand up when Naruto tackled him again. He grunted, allowing Naruto to pin him again, letting the blond look smug.

“Haha, victory is mine!”

Shikamaru smirked, chuckling to himself before reclining slowly back into the grass. If they were going to play around he might as well get more comfortable.

Sasuke chose that moment, turning the tables on Naruto by surging upward, pushing him off and onto his back. The blond made a surprised noise, but it was too late as Sasuke was already on him, knees at Naruto’s shoulders, pinning him down.

“You wish victory was yours.”

Shikamaru moved his head back more so it almost upside down, watching the two of them. He smirked to himself, having a perfect view of Sasuke's ass flexing in the leather pants.

"Mm, nice view."

Sasuke turned, smirking back at Shikamaru. Before he could comment he felt hands on him, squeezing at his leather clad cheeks.

“It’s a nicer view from down here, unless you’re an ass man, Shika.” Naruto said wickedly, squeezing again. With his arms pinned at the shoulders he was just barely able to reach Sasuke. The Uchiha tilted his lips before sitting straighter, lifting his backside out of Naruto’s reach and crushing his knees into the blond’s shoulders.

“As nice as it feels, Naruto, I think we’ve done enough in public for today.”

Shikamaru chuckled. "I think we've done enough today, period," he said. Having five orgasms throughout the day was more than tiring. There really should be a limit.

“Awww, Shikamaru, that’s no fun…” Naruto teased as he watched Sasuke get up and off of him. Sasuke smirked wider, turning to Shikamaru.

“Your stamina will be going up within the next few days.”

Shikamaru snorted, half rolling his eyes before deciding that wouldn't help his tiredness. "I'm sure it will if you have anything to say about it."

“I’m not the only one who wants that though.” Sasuke said Naruto chuckling in agreement. The blond sat up, moving onto hands and knees, the netting tight enough to continue hugging his belly as he stalked towards Shikamaru with a feral look in his eyes.

“You know you loved it, Shika.” He said when he’d reached his goal of being by Shikamaru, crawling over the boy until he was suspended over him, knees at Shikamaru’s hips and hands to either side of his head.

Shikamaru kept his gaze on Naruto, smirking. He brought his arms up, winding them around the blond's neck, fingers threaded together at the back of it.

"I never denied that I did," he said, smirk widening.

Naruto bent his arms, leaning down until he could kiss Shikamaru fully. Sasuke watched, amused at the blond’s frisky behavior, reflecting on when Naruto had been such a shy innocent. He chuckled as the image was shattered, gracelessly by the dobe.

“Then we should head back home and screw around some more, Shika.”

Shikamaru's chuckles blended in with Sasuke's before he leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Naruto's lips.

"As long as I don't have to do anything."

“Of course.” Naruto agreed easily, licking at Shikamaru’s bottom lip before standing, offering a hand.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow up at Naruto, grabbing the hand and using it to help himself sit up, flinching a little.

“Shika, I’m sorry! I forgot about your pain!” Naruto said quickly and a little frantically. “Do you want me to carry you?”

Shikamaru shook his head, folding his legs under him and slowly standing up. If he just stayed still, his muscles would only get stiff and sorer.

"I'll be fine," he said once up on his feet.

Naruto followed him as he stood, furrowing his eyes as he saw that Shikamaru was obviously not totally fine. He felt a hand at his shoulder.

“Either pick him up or let him be, but don’t stand there thinking all day and do nothing.” Sasuke said, amused by Naruto’s help-all attitude.

Shikamaru smirked slightly and looked over at both of them. "If I don't walk it off, I'll just become more sore later," he said, voicing his thoughts.

“I’m fine letting you walk. You’ll either make it or you won’t so.” Sasuke shrugged. He’d help if Shikamaru couldn’t do it, of course, but if he wanted to try then Sasuke wouldn’t stop him. He’d done stupider things on his own, and he hadn’t even had someone to catch him if he couldn’t make it.

Naruto bit his lip, before nodding.

“Alright… but I’m carrying you even if you’re still walking but you look like you’re in too much pain, got it?”

Shikamaru sighed but nodded. "Troublesome, but fine. Just don't make a big deal about it," he said, starting to walk. "Let's just go."

Sasuke nodded, dragging Naruto away from where he’d been hovering, almost stepping on Shikamaru’s heels.


	31. Chapter 31

Eventually they reached their destination, Naruto having cringed and winced, being held back by Sasuke through most of the short journey.

“See? He didn’t need your help, dobe.” Sasuke said, pushing Naruto through the door amid much heartfelt whining about not helping.

Shikamaru chuckled, looking back at them. "I really am fine, Naruto. Do you think I'd pass up a ride if I wasn't?" he asked. "Besides, we're home anyway, so stop worrying about it."

Naruto crossed his arms, pouting. Sasuke wondered just how the blond could go from being so sexy, crawling on all fours towards Shikamaru, to this petulant child.

“Maybe we shouldn’t fool around then…” Naruto said, reflecting. “We could watch a movie or something. Play some games.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Shikamaru shrugged, not caring much either way. "Either way, there's nothing stopping just you two from doing anything," he pointed out.

Naruto blushed a little, before shaking his head.

“No, that wouldn’t be fair to you and besides it would be a weird to do that and know you wouldn’t join in or anything…”

“More like you’re afraid to be left alone with just me. Wuss.” Sasuke said, moving beyond the blond.

Shikamaru smirked, shaking his head a little. "Ah, not even sure if you two would be good enough to distract me from the pain," he said, teasing, mocking, and shifting his gaze to Sasuke.

“Really now?” He saw Naruto’s flushed face, the boy embarrassed but upon meeting his eyes, determined. He smirked wider. “I think we’re both willing to try, if you’re willing to receive.”

Shikamaru's smirk widened and he let out another chuckle. "I guess I'll let you two try," he said, voice still mocking and condescending though his expression was anything but.

Sasuke moved up, sliding a hand over Shikamaru’s hips, resting at his lower back. He moved even closer, nibbling at Shikamaru’s neck before leading up to his ear. He nuzzled the lobe before nibbling up the shell lightly.

“Good, my other thought was getting Naruto to masturbate for us and that seems like too much work, even for me.”

"Mm, I'm sure you could get him to do that if you bought him a month’s supply of ramen," Shikamaru muttered, smirk softening into a smile.

“Mhm, maybe if you pitched in.” Sasuke said, nipping at Shikamaru’s jaw before kissing him, slipping his hand down and gently squeezing one cheek.

“H-hey, I am still here you guys!” Naruto said, flushing at their conversation.

Shikamaru returned the kiss lightly before breaking it and looking over at Naruto. "So why aren't you joining in then?" he asked, teasing.

“You should do it one day though.” Sasuke said, smirking. Naruto blushed heavier, coming up behind Shikamaru.

“Why would you wanna see me masturbate? You guys have done it too.” He said, moving closer. He wrapped his arms around Shikamaru’s waist, nuzzling his neck before nipping.

Shikamaru glanced back at Naruto from the corners of his eyes, smirking lightly. "Because," he said, turning his head to whisper in the blond's ear, "you're sexy."

Naruto flushed brighter than ever, burying his face in the crook of Shikamaru’s neck. Sasuke chuckled, pushing forward until his pelvic and stomach touched Naruto’s arms. He reached his other hand down to Shikamaru’s hemline and under, squeezing and massaging at both cheeks, rubbing his knuckles against Naruto through the material of their clothing.

Shikamaru shivered and nuzzled lightly against the side of Naruto's head, closing his eyes and smiling into the bright yellow hair.

Naruto shivered, pushing against Sasuke a bit before feeling a slight breeze. He froze, remembering the door. He nosed deeper against Shikamaru.

“…Door…” He unwound his arms reluctantly, stepping away from the two and closing the door. He fidgeted, eyes fixed on the movement of Sasuke’s hands down Shikamaru’s pants.

“Maybe we should head to the bedroom…”

Shikamaru opened his eyes when Naruto pulled away, gaze following him. He nodded, turning his head back towards Sasuke. "It'd be more comfortable, too."

Sasuke sighed, pulling his hands back after one last playful squeeze.

“Alright, to the bedroom then.” He said, pulling completely away from Shikamaru and heading in that direction. Naruto walked up beside Shikamaru, waiting for him.

“….Do you really think that?”

"Hm? Of course it'll be more comfortable in there," Shikamaru said, smirking, knowing that's not what Naruto had meant.

Naruto pouted at the other, poking him in the ribs but feeling too insecure to question him again. He was saved from probably being outed in his embarrassment and shyness by his all-seeing-and-knowing genius boyfriend when Sasuke made a noise of annoyance from the bedroom, followed by the sound of tearing wrappers.

“Hey, let’s go see what’s got Sasuke-teme so worked up!” Naruto said, grabbing Shikamaru’s hand and tugging him towards the bedroom.

Shikamaru suppressed the urge to sigh and let himself be dragged (again) by the blonde, going into the bedroom and automatically closing the door behind him.

Sasuke turned at seeing them, sitting on the bed with his legs crossed under him. He’d taken his shirt off but was still wearing his leather pants. Naruto wondered how in the hell Sasuke could bend his legs with those tight things on.

Then his eyes found all the things littering the bed around Sasuke, wrapping paper a small pile next to the pale Uchiha’s left knee, a tube like package at Sasuke’s mouth, wear his teeth were set to rip the offensively bright paper away and show the offensively lewd toy it disguised. He reached to his right and wordlessly tossed a folded note towards the two, tearing into the thing and revealing a set of spheres each as big as two golf balls and attached by string.

“From Jiraiya.”

Shikamaru blinked, face slowly heating up in a flush as he realized what it was. He tore his eyes away from it and glanced at the note, picking it up.

...Well, he was going to go out of his way to avoid the sannin the couple of days, _that's_ for sure.

Naruto, uncomprehending what Sasuke had opened, was more taken in by all the other more obvious things around him. Various objects, many with some kind of battery and most in the vague shape of long and for penetration. He flushed as he saw something covered in feathers. Hoping beyond hope it was meant to stay out of all holes.

He reached for the note, taking it from Shikamaru, scanning it. His face emptied of blood as he read, before filling up again in a blush.

>   
>  _Dear happy little threesome:_
> 
>  _I thought you all would appreciate some of the various toys I’ve found, as well as experienced, through my vast amounts of traveling the world. From how long it took Sasuke to get up again I’m guessing you’re all a little low in stamina. Amateurs. Many of my presents will help you prolong your indulgences as well as enhance the experience. I recommend the feathers for Sasuke; I saw how sensitive he was when the Nara touched his back and the bondage set for Naruto of course. Shikamaru would do well with anything._
> 
>  _You were all wonderful inspiration. I’ll send you my next book as commemoration._
> 
>  _The Toad Sage_

Naruto gagged.

Shikamaru had trouble breathing for a second, face bright with a blush. He rescanned the note, holding back a shudder and glanced at the various toys.

"I... wouldn't touch anything if it doesn't look new," he said, voice a slight octave higher.

Sasuke nodded, picking up another package and ripping it open. Another set of anal beads, this time a little smaller and with little bells inside that jingled as Sasuke put it down amongst the other toys.

“Wait a minute… Jiraiya said feathers for Sasuke because…” Naruto looked at Sasuke, who had paused, a package longer than his forearm held within his hands, “of how sensitive he was?”

Shikamaru glanced over at Naruto, a smirk growing on his face as he nodded. "Mnhm," he said with a nod, looking over at Sasuke again. "Give him an innocent back massage and I'm sure he'd orgasm quite easily."

Sasuke flushed, tearing into the package and tossing it to the side without really looking. Naruto smirked, laughing lowly.

“Really now?” He stepped forward, Sasuke tensing but refusing to back away. Naruto leaned in, reaching out and running a hand up Sasuke’s spine lightly. The raven haired boy bit his lip, his spine arching all the way up with Naruto’s guiding finger like an orchestrated wave. Naruto almost giggled, running his hand back down, amused as Sasuke shuddered and arched again, his back muscles twitching.

“Awesome.” The blond had completely forgotten about Jiraiya and the sex toys in light of this new discovery.

Shikamaru chuckled, smirk still playing across his lips as he just leaned back against the dresser and watched the too, arms crossed over his chest.

Sasuke batted Naruto’s hand away when the blond attempted running his hand up a third time, turning so his chest was to Naruto and back away, scowling.

“A man over fifty years old sends us a pile of gift wrapped sex toys that he might have used personally, and you’re more interested in that?” He asked incredulously. Naruto looked at the numerous things littered around Sasuke the way a child is surrounded by gifts at Christmas. He blanched, snickered, and then turned away.

“I’d rather focus on you than on…” he waved his hand at the toys in example, reaching to pet Sasuke’s back again, leaning forward. He was met with something long and ridged, a flood of neon green in his eyes before it passed his eyes and collided with his forehead. He blinked, looking down at the object, holding it up in sickened fascination.

“Did you just throw a dildo at me?”

"And a ten inch one it looks like at that," Shikamaru said, still not moving except for the fact that his body was shaking slightly in laughter. If nothing else, he could (mentally) thank Jiraiya for a good laugh.

“Yes. Yes, I did. Now come on dobe, help me throw this all away.” Sasuke snapped, tossing a long string of anal beads at the boy. They landed as he’d intended, getting caught by the green toy and spinning to wrap around the blond’s neck.

Shikamaru stayed at his place against the dresser, really not wanting to touch any of the toys. Just in case. Though some of them looked damn interesting. ...What the hell was _that_ one, anyway?

Naruto grimaced, feeling like a pack animal as Sasuke threw some bar thingy with hooks or something on both sides. He didn’t have time to examine it further as something else came at him, quickly moving it to be held between his thighs while thrusting the dildo out and catching a horrendously skimpy black thong on one end, reaching out for the other set of beads thrown at him while doing that. He wrapped them around his wrist like a bracelet, holding up the green toy like a flag of truce, ignoring how his ‘flag’ wasn’t white.

“Hey, hey, why are we throwing it all away?” He asked, picking the thong off the end of the toy. “Some of this looks fun, doesn’t it?”

Shikamaru could help but let a snicker slip at how Naruto looked, piled with sex toys like he was. He kept quiet though at the question, silently agreeing with the blond even though...

...

...Jiraiya.

Sasuke scowled, throwing a foot long paddle with cheetah print at the dobe, who caught it in his free hand, anal beads jangling, black thong hanging from his pinky finger.

“Yeah, but Jiraiya gave it to us.” He said, about to throw another long object at the blond, who immediately cowered, having no free hands. He instead threw another article of clothing at the boy, the banana hammock a florescent pink on top of his golden locks.

“So? We can sterilize it and it will be all good, or just give it away.” Naruto said, shaking his head to dislodge the offensive material, making a dismayed sound as it caught on one of his spikes.

“And who would want these things?”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, looking at Sasuke. "Are you kidding me? Kiba would probably be our personal slave if we gave him this much sex stuff," he said, then muttered, "Even more so if we gave him details about it."

Sasuke cringed, but nodded. Naruto made a whining noise, dropping the stuff in his hands onto the bed, pulling the man thong off his head.

“Come on, some of this does look fun though!” he held up the bar that had been between his legs for show. Sasuke snorted.

“You don’t even know what that’s used for.” Naruto flushed.

“So! It still looks cool…"

Shikamaru smirked and gave a shrug. "I don't care what you guys decide to do, as long as I don't have to touch anything that looks like it's been used," he said, giving a small shake with his head.

Sasuke opened his mouth to object, but upon seeing Naruto giving him his best puppy dog eyes with quivering lip, his pathetically quivering throat setting the anal beads bells off, he couldn’t help almost laughing.

“Fine, you can keep some.” Naruto cheered, his flailing arm making even more jingles.

“Hey Shika, how do you tell something’s been used?” Naruto asked, picking up the black thong, stretching out his fingers so that it was fully exposed, examining it and finding nothing he though gave it away as being used.

"If it's got any stains on it," Shikamaru replied. "Or if there are any tears, scratches or other marks. Or if something feels slimy, then I'd most definitely never touch it again if I were you."

Naruto shrugged, tossing it onto the pile. He unwound the beads from his neck and wrist, tossing them onto the mound as well. He pushed it all in Shikamaru’s direction, grinning.

“Okay, you check then. You can be the official toy checker!” He said, laughing. Sasuke smirked, pushing the rest in Shikamaru’s direction as well.

“Oh yes, I think he is, since he seems to know so much about them.” He stood up, heading for the door before there could be any objections. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

Shikamaru's eye twitched slightly and he scowled in Naruto's direction. "I'm not the one who insisted on keeping them," he said, still a little freaked out by it all.

Naruto smiled, sitting back and wriggling his toes.

“No, but you didn’t say you didn’t want to keep them, and besides, if you let me be the toy checker then you’ll end up using a dildo that’s been up the pervy sage’s ass.”

Shikamaru suppressed a shudder and heaved a sigh and rubbed an eye with the heel of his palm, nodding slightly. "Fine, but if anything obviously has been used, I'm swearing off of sex for a while," he muttered before starting to look through the pile.

Naruto clapped, smirking at Shikamaru as he began delving into the pile.

“So what does the bar thingy do anyway?” He asked in a low whisper, darting his eyes to the door to make sure Sasuke wasn’t there to hear. He held it up, fiddling with one of the hooks things on the side.

Shikamaru glanced over at him, looking up from inspecting a weirdly shaped dildo. "It's a spreader bar," he responded. "You put leather cuffs on the hooks and put your hands or feet in them. Usually feet. For, er, easier access."

Naruto’s eyes grew wide, peering closely at it.

“Really? That’s pretty smart. Do they like, hire people to think up these things?” He looked at Shikamaru, smirking in a more devious manner now. “How do you know what it is, Shi-ka-mar-u?” He asked, drawing the name out across his tongue as he held up the bar.

Shikamaru blushed and shook his head. "I've never used any sex toys," he said. "I... I've read things, though. And you don't hang around Kiba without picking some things up."

Naruto suddenly broke whatever mood he’d been building by practically giggling, poking Shikamaru with one end of the spreader bar.

“You, reading smut?” His giggling turned into snickers, one hand holding his belly as he laughed. “That’s gotta be the funniest sight ever!”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, pushing the bar away from him. "Whatever, it's not like I'm like Kakashi about it," he muttered, blush starting to fade a little.

“Oh really? But you have read Icha Icha?” Naruto leaned in, curious now. He’d never pegged Shikamaru to be the closet pervert.

Shikamaru shrugged slightly. "I've read one, and it wasn't bad, but it didn't really interest me," he said.

Naruto snorted, leaning back.

“Of course not, they’re all filled with scenes that would never happen in real life. Fantasies. If I wanted to read smut, it would be more of a turn on to know it could actually happen to me. I’m not going to pay for someone writing out something that I could have thought up myself.”

Shikamaru chuckled and nodded. "I'm sure the past couple of years had you desensitized to his works anyway, right?" he asked, turning his attention back to the toys, wanting to get it over with.

“When you’ve spent more than two years correcting the misspellings he’d make while drunk, you would to. Penis does not end with a z, no matter how many bottles of sake you drink.” Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms. It was then Sasuke came back into the room, smirking as he saw Shikamaru mostly through the pile.

Shikamaru gave a snort. "I'm sure it gave you a few laughs at some point, though," he said. He glanced over slightly when Sasuke reappeared and threw a multi-ringed cock ring at him.

"I don't trust those," he said, gesturing to the smaller pile (a ball gag with one side a slightly different shade and the previously mentioned odd shaped dildo among other things). " _You_ look through the rest."

Sasuke smirked wider, sitting down with a light chuckle and quickly sifting through what was left, listening to Naruto.

“Yeah it was funny the first few times, but it reaches a point where you expect that even while drunk he’d remember that. I mean, the man could spell autoeroticism perfectly, but penis defeated him.”

Shikamaru laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "You'd think he would lay off the sake after a while too," he said, finally sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I suppose you could say the same thing for Tsunade, too, though."

“Eh, he kind of had to, to be able to get down the girls pants or at least to get them drunk enough to make out with each other. What I want to know is why he kept insisting on writing right after, when he could barely remember his own name let alone what went down in the brothel.” Naruto said, watching as Sasuke threw the black thong into the ‘used’ pile, shivering a bit as well as feeling a little mournful.

Shikamaru shrugged. "If he was drunk, he probably wouldn't remember it the next morning," he reasoned, though was wondering why they were discussing this.

Naruto shrugged, agreeing.

“Yeah yeah, doesn’t change how annoying it was.” He said, slipping off the bed. “So do we deliver them now or later?” He asked, stretching. Sasuke shrugged as well, not caring aside from the fact that delivering them now would detract from the time they’d been meaning to spend lavishing on Shikamaru’s naked body.

"Later, unless you want to go by yourselves," Shikamaru said, not caring it they did or not. He just didn't want to move more than he had to. "I don't feel like leaving home the rest of the day."

Sasuke moved the pile away from the bed, making sure not to let the two spill over into each other. He turned back to Shikamaru, licking his lips.

“Do you still want to see how long it takes Naruto and I to distract you?”

Shikamaru smirked, giving a shrug. "If you think you can manage it, go right ahead," he said. "I won't stop you."

Sasuke lay out on the bed, arms behind his head.

“Normally I would be all for it, but after seeing how much Naruto’s fallen in love with those panties…” he smiled at Naruto in a way that made the blond shiver. “I think I might like to see a show.”


	32. Chapter 32

Shikamaru chuckled, leaning back a little and supporting his upper body with his arms. "Mm, that would be nice, too," he agreed.

Naruto paled, moving away from the bed with his hands out defensively.

“Hey hey, what’s with you guys and wanting to see me do that?!” He asked, his voice a little high as a flush rushed across his cheeks. “Why not Sasuke, he’s sexy!”

"So are you," Shikamaru said, raising an eyebrow. "Or did you already forget I said that less than an hour ago?"

Naruto’s blush brightened, the blond shaking his head at the words.

“Even if that were true, Sasuke would be sexier, so why are you both so obsessed with seeing me masturbate?!” Sasuke scowled at the blond.

“Even if? Naruto, you are sexy, and the reason we want to see you pleasure yourself is because it would be just as sexy.” The Uchiha stated hotly.

Shikamaru sighed and forced himself to stand up again, going over to the blond. He wrapped his arms around his waist and gave a soft peck to his lips before resting their foreheads together.

"You _are_ sexy, Naruto," he started, murmuring. "You're like the perfect day personified. Your eyes are the sky, bright and happy; your hair is the grass, always soft and I don't want to stop touching it," he brought a hand up, demonstrating by running a hand through his hair. "Your skin is golden and so warm like the sun and I don't want it to stop touching _me_."

He smirked softly. "You _are_ sexy," he repeated, "and beautiful and I love you." He finished, blushing a little.

Naruto was speechless, unable to register his surroundings. He jumped when another pair of hands slid over his stomach, arms locking around his waist the opposite way of Shikamaru.

“You really are Naruto; beautiful and sexy and gorgeous. Shikamaru’s not the only one who loves you.” Sasuke whispered into Naruto’s ear before resting his forehead against his neck.

“I… I… Ah…” Naruto still couldn’t talk, only able to splutter single syllable nonsense.

Shikamaru smiled and pulled away just a little only to place a kiss on Naruto's cheek. He glanced at what he could see of Sasuke and idly commented, "I think we may have overloaded his brain."

Sasuke lifted his head, kissing Naruto’s neck where he’d been resting his forehead. He turned, kissing Naruto’s cheek as well, mumbling against the warm, sun-kissed skin.

“The truth is hard to accept sometimes, I suppose.” Sasuke’s lips curved deviously. “Or maybe he’s embarrassed because he doesn’t love us back?”

Naruto’s eyes widened further and he quickly began shaking his head in tiny little jerks.

“No, no, it’s not that! I do love you guys, I do!”

Shikamaru grinned and covered his mouth in a quick kiss. "Good."

“And it’s out of love that we want to see you in intimate situations, like pleasuring yourself.” Sasuke said, nibbling a tan earlobe. His hand moved down, knuckles rubbing against Shikamaru since the boy was holding so close to Naruto, cupping the other’s groin lightly. He smirked when he felt a stirring against his palm. “You won’t deny those you love something so good as that, will you?”

Shikamaru chuckled, nuzzling Naruto's neck on the opposite side of Sasuke. He swiped his tongue across the tanned skin, holding back a shiver at the unintentional touch.

"It would be really hot," he murmured against the skin.

Naruto flushed hotly, squirming as much as he could between the two.

“But, it’s just a few strokes and grunts and then it’s over, there’s nothing hot about that!” He tried, closing his eyes against the pleasure and embarrassment his boyfriends loved to give him in equal turns. Sasuke chuckled lowly, squeezing.

“Even if that’s all it would be, it would be hot. But now we have toys you can play with.”

Shikamaru gave a slight grin and he shook his head. "And you can't say it wouldn't be hot if you had just suggested Sasuke do it instead."

Naruto squirmed even more, not liking how logical they seemed about it.

“So why me then? Why don’t you do it, why not Sasuke?”

Shikamaru smirked and pulled back a little to see his face. "Because we'd rather watch you," he said. "Besides, if I did it by myself, it'd probably make me more sore."

“You’re so sensitive and shy, I’d bet you’d be blushing all the way through, even when you cum.” Sasuke said in his ear, squeezing the blond even more, feeling how ready he was despite the nerves. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke’s warm, tickling breath, hiding against Shikamaru. At least he didn’t embarrass him as much as Sasuke loved to do.

Shikamaru half-rolled his eyes before placing a kiss on the side of his forehead. "Why don't you want to do it?" he asked.

Naruto made a whining noise against Shikamaru’s skin, wishing he didn’t have to have this conversation while squished between them.

“It’s embarrassing! It’s so… it’d be weird to do that!” Sasuke snorted, nibbling at his tanned neck.

“We’ve had sex on the bed, in the shower, out in public, and even with Kiba, and you think that would be weird?”

Shikamaru chuckled, agreeing with Sasuke. "Besides, you and I got a fantasy come true. Sasuke should get one too and if he wants to see you masturbate, why not?"

“Sasuke’s fantasy was for both of us to cross-dress.” Naruto mumbled, letting out a small startled ‘eep’ sound when Sasuke whispered hotly against his neck, squeezing again.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you cross-dress and masturbate for me.”

Giving a smirk, Shikamaru nodded. "I wouldn't mind seeing that either," he said, nuzzling the side of his head, nipping lightly at his ear.

Naruto made a groaning noise, his face so hot with his blush he was sure Shikamaru should be getting uncomfortable.

“…You really want me to?” The squeeze from Sasuke’s hand was all the affirmative he needed before he began talking again, rapidly so as not to lose courage. “Okay, okay, I’ll do it! But I won’t do the cross-dressing part unless Shika dresses me because I wouldn’t know where to begin and I don’t trust Sasuke.”

He was met with purring laughter from Sasuke, who let go of him and walked back to the bed.

“I’m game.”

Shikamaru's smirk widened a little and he pulled away, raising an eyebrow. "And you think I _do_ know?" he asked. Admittedly, he knew more about fashion than a normal guy should because of Ino but he didn't care about it anyway.

Naruto crossed his arms, pouting.

“I’ll do the… other bit, but I’m not wearing anything unless you pick it out!”

Shikamaru sighed and nodded, walking over to his closet and reluctantly dragging out a plastic tub filled with clothes that Ino had left there over the years. He glanced over at Sasuke, raising an eyebrow.

"Full outfit or what?"

Sasuke smirked, leaning back and crossing his legs at the ankles, hands behind his head in an utterly content pose. Naruto glowered at him, sticking his tongue out.

“You choose, I’m sure if Ino spent money on it we’ll have fun. She did pick out those panties for you, after all.”

Shikamaru flushed, scowling slightly as he turned back to the bin, just pulling out a short skirt with minimal frills and lace. "Just this'll be fine," he said, handing it over to Naruto before gently kicking the bin back into the closet then walking back over to sit on the bed.

Naruto swallowed as he took the skirt, fingering the material nervously. He heard Sasuke chuckle lowly and ignored the smart remark the last Uchiha made at him. He already knew what he had to do, and what that was, was to strip down and put the skirt on and then… touch himself in front of others. Without them joining in.

He shivered, pulling the net-shirt off, followed by the pants and underwear. He flushed when his manhood was exposed; turning so the others couldn’t see the risen length of it while he pulled the skirt up.

Shikamaru smirked and leaned back, eyeing the small bit of ass that was visible under the skirt, glad that Naruto had pulled it up a little too high on his waist.

Sasuke was more amused by Naruto’s turning around, considering he was about to do more than just stand there with an erection.

Naruto sighed, holding the edges of the skirt down as he turned while his erection made an obvious bulge, keeping his red face down. He _so_ did not want to do this.

"Are you going to sit or stand?" Shikamaru asked, lips twitching a little as his smirk grew.

Naruto flushed even darker, hunching his shoulders.

“…I can’t stand while I do it.” He mumbled, his hands clutching the skirt harder. He could hear Sasuke’s deep dark chuckle again, making his cock twitch and his blood pump faster.

"So come over here then. Unless you're going to sit on the floor?" he asked, scooting back a little to make more room for Naruto even if there had been just enough space beforehand.

Naruto did so, reluctantly. When it came time to crawl onto the bed he winced, letting go of the skirt and feeling the flimsy thing fold back behind his cock. He leaned forward, getting on hands and knees and crawling until he was securely on the bed, legs under him and skirt spilling to frame his hot shaft.

Sasuke licked his lips, feeling a stirring in him just from the sight.

Shikamaru's eyes trailed down, gluing onto the other's erection for a few seconds before looking back up to his face. "Well?" he urged.

Naruto kept his eyes off of the other two, instead lowering both hands down, one gripping himself and the other cradling his sac. He squeezed gently, giving a shallow pump that wanted to curl his spine in pleasure. A soft noise came from his mouth, his hand quickening a little.

Shikamaru sat back, relaxing against the headboard as he watched, taking in every little movement, twitch or stroke. He could feel his arousal growing, stirring.

Sasuke licked his lips, watching as Naruto’s stomach tensed, his hand drifting up from his sac slowly, tenderly caressing over his smooth skin. He worked to keep his hands to himself, watching as tan fingers pinched and flicked a dusky nipple to life, hand faultering a little as the blond moaned.

Shikamaru shivered lightly, the sounds the blond was making going right to his groin.

Naruto groaned, feeling his legs growing weak as the pleasure grew towards a crescendo, soon even the on knees position was too much for him. He eased himself forward before he fell, keeping one hand on his cock while the other supported him up.

“H-ah, please…”

Shikamaru bit the inside of his cheek, keeping his own groan in. His fingers twitched slightly, half wanting to reach out and help the blond.

Sasuke kept quiet, a hand migrating to some part of the other observer next to him, petting at whatever body part his hand found, unable to keep from touching something and it was Naruto’s time to masturbate.

“Please, oh, god, please…” Naruto whined, arm trembling as his hand continued to pump, faster and faster, falling down so that he was up on one elbow, ass splayed to the world. He spread his legs, exposing his pucker, biting his lip. “Pleaaaase…”

Shikamaru shuddered, erection twitching a little under all his clothing at the touch to his side. He glanced at Sasuke shortly before turning his attention back to Naruto, licking his lips.

“Please, fuck me.” Naruto whined while Sasuke’s hand caressed at Shikamaru’s side. “Fuck me good and hard, please, please just fuck me…” The blond’s hand moved faster and faster, Sasuke’s stilling every time the pleasured male said please, his cock twitching.

Shikamaru subtly leaned into the touch, not taking his eyes off Naruto. He smirked slightly before toeing a vibrator towards the blond.

Naruto saw the action, groaning as a new wave of heat washed through him, almost bringing him over. He slowed down his pace, lifting up on his shaky arm. He turned, maneuvering himself slowly until he was facing them again, laying back so they had a full view of his hand still working at his shaft, slower. In his other hand he held the vibrator Shikamaru had so subtly nudged at him, clicking it on with a deft flick of his thumb, tongue licking his lips nervously.

“I… I’ve never had one of these…” He looked at the other two briefly, then closed his eyes when he saw Sasuke’s look. He didn’t even want to know Shikamaru looked like that, so hungry for his body, so horny just from the sight of him… He blushed harder.

Shikamaru's eyes raked up and down him before settling on the hand holding the vibrator. "It shouldn't be much different than from how you rode me by the river," he commented, voice huskier than normal.

Naruto nodded, still keeping his eyes closed, blush in place. He sat up, positioning it below him and slipping down. A gasp left his mouth, his hips lifting up slowly, entrance gripping tightly to the vibrating toy in an almost hungry way.

Sasuke swallowed down his groan from the sight, caressing more at Shikamaru’s side, petting. God Naruto was hot, no denying.

Shikamaru shuddered, having no such restraint, a small moan escaping him at the sight.

“Oh, god… yesssss.” Naruto moaned, moving faster on the pulsating toy; up and down on the false length of it while his hands slowed down to accommodate concentrating on moving around the dildo.

Shikamaru bit his bottom lip, hand unconsciously moving over and rubbing against his own bulge, trying to take the edge off his arousal.

Naruto kept moving, head tilting back, hardly noticing the bunched up skirt as it moved up and down with him now, feeling his climax race towards him now.

“Oh, god, fuck yessss!” He hissed out, spilling over his hand, chest and the new skirt, riding the dildo through his orgasm.

Sasuke’s hand clenched at Shikamaru’s side, a breathless moan coming to his own lips as Naruto came.

Shikamaru groaned, body twitching slightly, his eyes still glued on Naruto, watching the cum start to drip down from the skirt onto the bed.

Naruto panted, his body slumping down, boneless. He took his hands away from his groin, tossing them to the side carelessly, his body weighing so much more it seemed.

“See Naruto, you are sexy.” Sasuke said huskily, watching the rise and fall breathing of the exhausted teen.

"Mm, sexiest thing I've seen yet," Shikamaru agreed, eyeing the vibrating dildo still going off inside the blond.

Blushing, Naruto found it in him to turn his head to the side, panting still.

“It's… s-still going off…” He mumbled, shifting where he lay and shivering as the vibrations pressed against his walls.

"So it is."

Shikamaru smirked and broke away from Sasuke, crawling over to Naruto. He gripped the end of the toy, gently pushing it in further and rubbing it against him once before turning it off and pulling it out.

Naruto whined, shivering as pleasure raced through him like fire, unable to make anything stir. His legs shifted together tiredly.

“…Mean…”

Shikamaru chuckled again and leaned down, placing a kiss on his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah."

“Was it so bad, Naruto?” Sasuke asked, moving up to the other two, smirking down at the worn out boy. The other blushed, shifting his eyes again.

“It wasn’t so bad until I looked over and you guys were just…” He shuddered, remembering the hot coal eyes watching him, lust shining brightly in the black. “Staring.”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, settling down next to Naruto. "Did you expect us not to watch?"

“Well, no, but I mean, it was just… was it really that good to watch?” He asked, flustered.

“Yes, better than I imagined.” Sasuke said, lying out on Naruto’s other side.

Shikamaru nodded, draping an arm over Naruto, not caring if he touched any of the semen.

"Very."

“…You’re both perverts.”

Sasuke put his arm over Naruto as well, simply nodding. His erection, though still half-way there, was gradually wilting as it seemed more and more likely that nothing more would happen this night.

Shikamaru chuckled, chest rumbling slightly up against Naruto. "What's the saying? 'Takes one to know one'?" he asked rhetorically, smirking.

Naruto snorted, eyeing the other. He could feel the heavy weight of afterglow beginning to lift, the pleasure laden limbs lightening. His lips twitched in a smirk.

“Hey Shika, you’re still hard… why don’t you go next?”

He lifted an eyebrow. "I already told you, if I do that myself, it might end up hurting."

Naruto sat up, pushing the arms off of him and smoothing out his skirt. He reached for the toy Shikamaru had kindly pulled from him, turning to face the other with a sly grin.

“Well, then I guess I’ll help you…” He glanced towards Sasuke, who was already sitting up, his erection not yet fully wilted. Upon meeting eyes they both nodded, turning on Shikamaru. “With Sasuke’s assistance, of course…”

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he flushed lightly, sitting back and supporting himself on his arms. It had been their original plan, but it still made him squirm.

Sasuke moved closer to Shikamaru, slipping a hand down to the other boy’s groin. He bent down, laying a kiss on his lips as he began fondling him, Naruto moving forward onto his hands and knees, holding the dildo in one hand.

Shikamaru groaned, automatically spreading his legs at the touch. He leaned up, returning the kiss while keeping his gaze on Naruto instead.

Sasuke smirked, lifting his hand and undoing the button of Shikamaru’s shorts. While he did that Naruto set the toy to the side, using both hands to slide the shirt off of Shikamaru, taking his time in feeling as much of Shikamaru’s skin as he could.

Shikamaru shivered, pulling back from the kiss so Naruto could take off his shirt. He flushed a little more, knowing those pink panties were now visible again.

“Hmm, those look so good on you…” Sasuke whispered, pulling the shorts off. The boy’s dripping sex had stained the sheer material to an even more translucent state, clinging wetly to the engorged flesh. How it even stayed in and didn’t rip the flimsy looking material was a mystery.

Naruto bent down, kissing Shikamaru at the throat, then the collar bone, then down his chest, stopping to lick at a nipple.

Shikamaru swallowed thickly, blush deepening at Sasuke's comment. The Uchiha really had too much of an obsession with cross-dressing. He choked back a moan at the attention on his nipple, looking down at the mop of blond hair attached to his chest.

Sasuke looked up, smirking. He moved up Shikamaru’s body, lying out along his other side before bending down and capturing the other nipple, gripping it lightly between his teeth.

Naruto, glancing over at Sasuke then up at Shikamaru, grinned. He pulled back enough to talk, sliding a hand down and cupping the other through the panties.

“But it’s true, Shika. You’re _sexy_ with these on.”

Shikamaru let out a shaky breath, hands curling and digging into the bed sheets lightly as he tried to ground himself.

"Mm, maybe, but this," he moved one hand, tugging lightly at the other's skirt before moving under and squeezing an ass cheek, "is much better."

Naruto shivered a little, wiggling his backside against Shikamaru’s hand. His own hand rubbed at Shikamaru, feeling the hot stickiness smear across his palm as he did so.

“If you say so.” He said, tilting so that his ass was raised even more in the air, biting down on the nub he’d left abandoned.

Sasuke let up when Naruto resumed his ministrations. He drifted a hand down, undoing the button to his pants. He slipped them down and off, letting his own erection strain at his black underwear before moving back to Shikamaru, kissing his way down as Naruto had been doing.

Shikamaru arched his back, groaning softly. His hand tightened a little in surprise, squeezing the cheek again.

Naruto made an encouraging noise, wiggling more and spreading his legs a little. He rubbed some more, not harder but faster, pressing the flower stitching into the sensitive skin of his boyfriends cock.

Sasuke stopped above Shikamaru’s stomach, smiling at the smooth flatness. He briefly wondered when it would begin to show, kissing at the soft skin around the others naval.

Shikamaru held back a whine, pushing his hips forward, seeking the extra stimulation. He shivered lightly and glanced down at Sasuke, biting his lip.

Naruto made a whining noise, lifting his hips instantly and nipping at Shikamaru’s nipple.

“Shikaaaaa!”

Sasuke glanced up, seeing Shikamaru’s hand nestled under Naruto’s skirt, the blond’s legs spread, the feminine material pooling away from the newly formed erection as the tanned boy leaned over Shikamaru. He kissed at the stomach again before moving down even more, seeing Naruto’s hand. He smirked, reaching down past the tan fingers, sliding his own over the barely covered hole of the Nara.

Shikamaru shivered again, turning his gaze upwards so he wasn't so distracted. He settled his thoughts and focused on Naruto, squeezing again and rubbing a finger against the pucker.

Naruto shivered, pleased by the touches. He squeezed at Shikamaru, rubbing slower but with more pressure.

Sasuke nipped at the skin right above the panty-line, his finger nudging the thin material to the side and sinking in, brushing across the prostate.

"Ha-aah," he groaned, hips sinking down and automatically seeking more touches. Instead of straining, he let his other arm go weak and he laid down, his other hand frozen again for the moment.

Naruto groaned, moving up to kiss at Shikamaru’s lips.

“Shikaaaa…” He whined again, squeezing. Sasuke smirked at the blond's actions, pulling back for the moment. He looked around, spotting the toy Naruto had used and forgotten about already.

Shikamaru squirmed a little at the loss of contact and locked his gaze onto Naruto. He panted softly, moving his finger again.

Naruto made an appreciative noise, pulling his hand away from Shikamaru’s cock and instead tweaking the nipple Sasuke had abandoned.

“I think you’re ready already, Shika…” Sasuke said into the silence, clicking the vibrator on while his finger was again at Shikamaru’s entrance, running around the hole lightly.

Shikamaru gave a small groan and bit the inside of his cheek, trying his best to keep his mind focused on touching Naruto as well. Obviously he would still be slightly stretched from earlier, probably the equivalent of two fingers.

Naruto moved down, nuzzling into Shikamaru’s neck affectionately, slipping a hand back and placing it over Shikamaru’s. He pushed at the brunette’s finger, urging it to slide inside.

Sasuke thrust his fingers in, moving them around to stretch what little there as left. He ran the tip of the pulsing toy along Shikamaru’s body while he did that, swirling the vibrating end of it across Shikamaru’s trapped erection.

Shikamaru obliged Naruto, letting out another strained sound, muscles twitching and tensing, hips pushing forward again.

Naruto wriggled, pushing against the finger as his body ate it down as hungrily as ever. He slid the hand away from Shikamaru’s, down to his equally hungry cock.

“There now.” Sasuke said, pulling out when he was satisfied the other was indeed ready. He slid the end down, nosing it between Shikamaru’s balls before slipping it into his entrance, the panties still pushed to the side.

Shikamaru shut his eyes and bit his bottom lip, legs spreading further and trembling slightly. He arched his back, not able to keep quiet for long, knowing he also wouldn't last much longer if this kept up.

Naruto groaned, sliding his hand along himself while his mouth sought out Shikamaru’s nipple again, pulling at the sensitive bead with only his lips.

Sasuke began moving the toy, pushing in slowly, going deep and pulling it almost all the way out even slower.

Shikamaru released a low groan, tilting his head back a little as he pushed his hips forward.

"H-haa... S-sasuke don't, don't tease," he murmured, head spinning.

Sasuke smirked devilishly, sliding it in and out without changing his pace.

“Hmm, you should help out Naruto.” He said by way of answer, seeing the other’s unmoving hand, Naruto suckling at his nipple and pumping himself fully under the skirt.

Shikamaru tried to glare at the Uchiha before giving up, not worth the effort. He bit lightly at his tongue, keeping more noises in. He moved his hand, spreading the fingers inside Naruto.

Sasuke increased the speed of the toy as reward when he saw Naruto shudder and push against the fingers. His free hand moved to Shikamaru’s still trapped length, petting it lightly.

Shikamaru jerked slightly with a cry, arching and pushing down on the toy as the humming increased against his insides, hand twitching and pushing harshly deeper into the blond.

“Mmmmm…” Naruto moaned, pushing back against the fingers, loving the bite of pain around the edges. Sasuke chuckled, keeping the slow thrusting as torturous as he could while the humming toy kept going, buzzing louder now that it was going at a higher rate.

Shikamaru shuddered, writhing slightly under the other two, trying to get more friction. He was so close...

He whined softly, remembering to move his fingers again.

Sasuke glanced down, seeing that it did have a slightly higher setting. His lips twitched, flicking it to the higher setting with a thumb, drawing his other hand away from Shikamaru’s erection, placing it on his own.

Shikamaru let out a choked moan, the vibrator turning up just as it slid over his sweet spot. He shuddered and arched again, cumming and staining the panties.

Naruto groaned from the sight, not finding his own release yet but feeling it shoved much closer. Sasuke let go of the toy, leaving it still vibrating within Shikamaru.

He moved up the other’s body, pressing his still hard and cloth bound cock against Shikamaru’s hip as he leaned in to kiss him.

“Your panties are ruined now.”

Shikamaru let out a shaky breath and tried to keep his body from trembling, not possible with the vibrator still on its highest setting. His arms felt heavy and he just let it fall away from Naruto, not having the energy to keep it up there.

He glanced up at Sasuke, giving him the best glare he could muster, which wasn't very much.

"Y-you... were the... one... w-who liked it," he managed out.

Naruto made a whining sound as Shikamaru dropped his hand, stilling his own and sitting up, the skirt falling away around the column of hypersensitive flesh.

“We both liked it, Shika.” He said in a husky voice, trailing his hand across the others front. Sasuke nodded, kissing Shikamaru again.

“You looked good in them.”

Shikamaru automatically arched into the touch, body still extra sensitive especially from the vibrations. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to ground himself again.

"It's not like... we don't have others stashed away," he pointed out, though not sure why, opening his eyes again.

Sasuke let his lips twitch, reaching a hand down and tweaking a nipple.

“But are they special valentines ones?”

Shikamaru barely held back a whimper, narrowing his eyes at the Uchiha. "I'm sure you'll be able to find ones just as satisfying to you."

Naruto made an amused noise, reaching down and grasping the toy. He swung his leg over Shikamaru’s, the skirt riding up as he straddled the other, knees at about mid-thigh. He nudged the toy a little deeper into Shikamaru, grinning at him.

“I like this one to though. The colors on your skin look reaaaally good.”

Shikamaru's eyes fluttered slightly and he gasped, hands coming up to grip Naruto's thighs. His face flushed darker, both from the comment and the quickly re-growing arousal flipping his stomach.

“I think this means we should wash them.” Sasuke said with obvious amusement. “Since Naruto and I are in agreement on just how sexy you are with them.”

Naruto grinned more, twisting his wrist so the toy rotated within Shikamaru. He reached up, running a hand along the hemline before dipping down and pulling them away.

“Sasuke, you can do that.” He said, lifting off of Shikamaru’s legs to slip the panties further down. Sasuke helped get them all the way off, chuckling.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, glare easily broken a second later by the toy. He arched and whimpered a little, only making it easier for them to take the panties off. He shuddered when fully exposed, partial-erection showing.

While Sasuke went to hurriedly set the panties in the wash, laughing lowly to himself, Naruto scooted his legs back until he could lean down and lick at Shikamaru’s half-stiffness, ass raised to the air again and barely covered by the skirt. He began moving the toy, twisting his wrist to rotate it without pumping it so that the vibrating end ground against Shikamaru’s sweet spot.

Shikamaru released a shuddering moan, toes curling as he was pleasured with no mercy. He shut his eyes, trembling visibly as he tried to restrain himself from moving too much.

Naruto swallowed Shikamaru down, pushing the toy even more as he began twisting his wrist faster and faster. He hardly noticed Sasuke come back into the room, moaning a little when a hand was suddenly under his skirt, squeezing at his ass again.

Shikamaru cried out, arching and tilting his head back. His hands gripped at the bed sheet, sure that if his nails weren't blunt, he would have torn through. Tears pricked slightly at his eyes, the stimulation almost too much, but, god, he didn't want it to stop.

Naruto kept up the ministrations, sucking harder than he’d intended when Sasuke’s fingers pressed into him, moving as fast as he was twisting the toy within Shikamaru. He made small whimpering sounds as he drank down Shikamaru’s pre-cum, Sasuke’s cock brushing against his thigh as he bent over, reaching out to tweak at Shikamaru’s nipple once again.

The pinch sent him over, biting his lip to keep a scream in as he came again. He slumped slightly, hands barely loosening their grip on the sheet, body shuddering as it was still stimulated through his orgasm.

Swallowing Shikamaru’s climax down Naruto continued his assault on the Nara with the toy, feeling Sasuke brush his own sweet spot and send him over the brink, his cry of pleasure muffled by the softening organ.

“My my, you both cum so easily.” Sasuke said, leaning down and licking up the line of Naruto’s spine, removing his fingers from the trembling blond’s entrance. Naruto slumped down, breathing harshly as he was filled with afterglow.

“Lay on your stomach and we’ll see who cum’s easy.” He said, smirking slightly.

Shikamaru shuddered again, muscles clenching over the toy in reflex as the battery died. He relaxed further, muscles not straining now, glad that he could rest for a least a couple minutes as he watched the other two.

"So your ass is a sensitive spot?” Sasuke asked, a hand gliding softly over his erection to take the edge off. He’d taken the last bit of clothing off before getting back onto the bed, his cock finally freed to the air while the other two reached their peaks. Naruto snorted, gripping the toy he’d stopped moving as he came. He slowly pulled it out, free hand massaging Shikamaru’s thigh as he did so.

“Even my sensitive spots aren’t as sensitive as yours.”

His breath caught for a moment as the toy was pulled out, then sighed. He looked over at Sasuke, smirking slightly. "Just admit it, you're the most responsive," he said, voice tired.

“I am not, that’s the only sensitive spot on me aside from the usual.” He said, sitting back on, one hand moving behind him to support himself up. Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke, watching the hand moving up and down the lovely column of flesh hungrily.

“… and you guys said I looked good touching myself.” Naruto said, licking his lips.

"That _spot_ being your whole back," Shikamaru argued back, eyes drifting down. He chuckled softly at Naruto's comment, muttering, "You were, and so's he."

“...Not my whole back.” Sasuke responded, closing his eyes while he let his hand drift a little faster along himself. Naruto made a noise of interest, lifting his now free hand and bringing it up to pillow under his cheek, face turned to Sasuke as he relaxed on Shikamaru, wiggling his hips a little to smooth the skirt out again.

“Really now? _Not_ your whole back?”

Shikamaru chuckled softly, reaching a hand down and running it through Naruto's hair. "Everywhere I've touched has gotten a reaction," he pointed out.

“Hmm, well maybe you were just lucky.” Sasuke said, not opening his eyes as he increased the pace even more, feeling the pleasure swirling in his gut as he got closer to his own release, knowing the other two were watching him.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow before gently nudging Naruto. He nodded towards Sasuke, silently asking if he wanted to prove him wrong.

Naruto looked up, grinning when understanding caught up with him. He nodded, licking his lips as he sat up, Sasuke unaware of the other two as he continued stroking. Naruto leaned up, kissing Shikamaru lightly before moving further, mumbling softly against his ear.

“So what’s the plan?”

Shikamaru held back a shiver and smirked, turning his head to whisper into Naruto's ear. "Hold him down and test every inch of his back. Although I'm sure he won't really mind."

Sasuke’s eyes flickered at the noise of the blond’s movements, hand slowing down a little as he saw sparkling blue orbs watching him with intent.

He was about to ask what Naruto was planning when the boy sprang forward, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him onto his side. Sasuke made a surprised noise, letting go of his tender manhood in all the commotion and putting a hand down to try and push himself up. A sudden weight was on his hip, the feel of Naruto’s hot naked skin rubbing against him as he was straddled, the skirt hiding what bits of himself Naruto was pushing against Sasuke.

Shikamaru chuckled and crawled forward, settling down next to them. "We'll just see what's sensitive, hm?" He quirked an eyebrow, smirk growing as he trailed a hand up the Uchiha's back.

Sasuke shuddered, Naruto leaning forward and pinning his arm down, the other one under him. He could hear the blond laughing as he squirmed, flushing as he realized that the position left his back completely exposed to Shikamaru.

“Hey Shika, we could tie him up.” Naruto said with a wicked grin, looking to the pile of toys, seeing a multitude of bondage equipment.

Shikamaru shrugged, lazily running his hand over Sasuke's back, eyes locked on his body to watch every muscle twitch or bunch.

"Go ahead if you want to."

Sasuke gasped, his muscles knotting up as the pleasure shot through him in threading fingers of rapture, spreading out mostly from his lower back and spine, thick roots of ecstasy spearing him as the fingers trailed across his mid-back. He was able to get a hold of himself whenever the hands crossed some threshold of his nerves located in the middle of his ribs, a few inches below where his shoulder-blades started.

It was while Sasuke was panting and shivering, gathering his wits back to himself that Naruto pouted at Shikamaru.

“You’re no fun. I’d need your help to do it!”

Shikamaru sighed and pulled away, moving over to the pile of toys and bringing back two sets of fur-lined restraint cuffs. He handed a pair to Naruto before fastening the others on Sasuke's ankles, linking them together so he couldn't pull his legs apart.

Sasuke’s eyes grew wide, struggling under Naruto’s hold as Shikamaru cuffed his legs. The blond didn’t relent, letting go and running a hand over his back, the pleasure crippling him and reducing him to shivering.

“Shikaaaa, your bed doesn’t have any bars!” He said, looking at the headboard. There were two wooden posts he could use, he supposed, if he had rope and another pair of handcuffs…

Shikamaru looked at his headboard then went back to the pile, searching through it. He fished out a thick leash, smirking slowly as he examined it. The hook should be large enough...

Back over to the other two again, Shikamaru wrapped it around one of the posts, slipping the other end through the loop and then clipped both of the cuff's D-rings to the leash.

Pushing Sasuke onto his front Naruto had to restrain himself from the giggling he wanted to do. He shifted with Sasuke’s rolling hips, settling down on top of the white globes of his ass, shivering a little himself as his sensitive balls pressed into the soft flesh, his already half-hard dick rubbing along the cleft.

Upon Sasuke tensing he reached out, petting at his lower back with his knuckles.

Shikamaru smirked and ran a hand through Sasuke's hair as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. His hand kept going, teasing the flesh on his neck before moving down to his shoulders, his other hand joining on the other side.

Naruto wriggled down on Sasuke, the other tensing. Naruto’s lips curled devilishly, leaning forward and ticking his nails up from Sasuke’s tail-bone.

“H-ha!” Sasuke groaned, struggling against the sharp tingles, his back arching downward, grinding his arousal into the mattress. Naruto made an appreciative noise.

“His shoulders are the only non-spot on his back.” He commented, tracing the curve of Sasuke’s shoulder blade, nothing more than a few twitches from the general touch being his reward.

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto for a second before nodding and continuing down with his touches, pressure varying every second from a light tickle to a firm massage.

Sasuke’s panting suddenly picked up as Shikamaru crossed that threshold a few inches below his shoulder blades again, his back arching even more as he moaned. His legs pulled against the bonds, his arms yanking, trying to twist away from Shikamaru’s fingers as ecstasy rode him.

“Told you we’d see who cum’s easy.” Naruto said, hands on Sasuke’s hips for balance as the Uchiha slumped down.

Shikamaru chuckled softly, leaning down again and pressing a kiss to the back of Sasuke's neck.

"You're still the most sensitive."

Sasuke turned to glower at Shikamaru, waiting until he could breathe and not just pant before he spoke.

“I am not… Mine’s just the most accessible…”

Shikamaru just smirked. "So is Naruto's," he pointed out.

“Have we tied Naruto down and used it against him?” Sasuke said, tugging on his hands. Naruto wiggled his groin against Sasuke’s cheeks, rubbing little circles into his back with his thumbs, making the brunette squirm.

“Didn’t Jiraiya say to use feathers on him?”

Ignoring Sasuke's question, he nodded to Naruto, smirk widening. "Yeah, he did." He moved around them again, heading for the pile, remembering seeing a maid's outfit set packaged up. If he knew Jiraiya well enough, he'd make sure there would be a... Aha! Shikamaru grinned as he found the bag and ripped it open, taking out a collapsible feather duster. Perfect.


	33. Chapter 33

Sasuke squirmed a little at the sight, tugging slightly at his ankles and wrists. Naruto ran a nail up his spine again, wiggling happily when Sasuke bowed under the tingling sensations.

Shikamaru made his way back to them, passing the duster to Naruto and letting him do the honors of using it first.

“Thanks Shika. Sure you don’t wanna use it?” Naruto said, smiling gleefully as he ticked the plastic handle against his blunt nail, watching Sasuke’s skin jump with every hollow click.

Shikamaru shook his head, sitting back. "I'm content to just watch for right now," he said, wanting to watch Sasuke's every reaction.

Naruto shrugged.

“Suit yourself.” He leaned over, flicking the duster across Sasuke’s mid-back as lightly as he could, the feathers ghosting as softly as any metaphor.

The reaction in Sasuke was instantaneous, his eyes slamming shut as his skin crawled with pleasure, twisting and writhing under the onslaught of stimulation, jerking at the cuffs, the wood creaking.

Shikamaru's eyebrows shot up at how intense the reaction was. Yeah, Sasuke was definitely the most sensitive of them. He smirked a little, overcoming his surprise, and leaned forward, running a nail down Sasuke's side.

Sasuke twitched away from the touch, moaning as Naruto swept the feather duster back across the sensitive skin at his back. His hands tightened, teeth biting into his lip as he tried restraining himself, his expectant skin just making it worse.

“Haaaaah…”

Having another idea, Shikamaru let his hand travel up until he came to Sasuke's curse mark. He traced the design with his nail lightly, not able to reach some of it from his arms pulled above his head like that.

Sasuke jerked, moaning as his pleasure skyrocketed up and if he’d had it up he would have been either thrown over the edge or very close to it. He shivered, grinding his newly formed erection into the mattress as he squirmed under Naruto’s body and Shikamaru’s hands.

Shikamaru smirked, continuing to tickle and press against the mark, nails scraping a little harder every now and then.

Sasuke’s mind was reduced to a condensed sensory of pleasure, hot flashes of ecstasy teasing his body into a mounting orgasm, pulling his nerves tight with the thrumming promise of it. He couldn’t tell if he was bruising his wrists against the cuffs, didn’t feel Naruto’s hot organ rubbing against him as he bucked under the blond, wasn’t able to register the tears of pleasure spilling out as his vocals worked beyond his control.

“Shikaaaaaa, Narutooooo, uhh, gods… gods...”

Shikamaru shivered slightly, the sound making his half-hard erection swell more. He unconsciously licked his lips, putting a little more pressure on the mark.

At the same time Shikamaru did that Naruto, panting a little from the way Sasuke was grinding into him, swept the feathers across his mid-back. Sasuke’s fists tightened to the point where crescent imprints were left behind, his release an explosion behind his wet eyes.

Shikamaru sat back with a smirk, observing how the other's body came down from the orgasm with delicious shivers.

“See Sasuke, you are sensitive.” Naruto said with a laugh, despite how much his own dick was throbbing from all the bucking and grinding, asking for attention needily. Unable to make any sort of verbal reply just yet, his curse mark tingling almost as much as his back, Sasuke just grunted.

Shikamaru chuckled, reaching out and running his fingers through Sasuke's hair. He knew later that Sasuke would take some sort of revenge but now he was just going to enjoy it.

Naruto leaned forward until he was completely draped over the pale and sweating back of his boyfriend, nuzzling at his other boyfriend’s hand while he rubbed against Sasuke’s ass, making small sounds of pleasure. Sasuke grunted again, tugging halfheartedly at the cuffs holding him. Naruto smirked.

“You made me this horny, Sasuke.”

Shikamaru smirked, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Naruto's mouth. "So do something about it."

“I am.” Naruto said huskily, reaching down to pull his skirt up in the front, allowing Shikamaru to fully view his dripping hardness rubbing along the cleft. Sasuke tugged at the cuffs again, shifting his body and rubbing back a little.

“Let me up.” He demanded in a raspy voice.

Shikamaru looked from Sasuke back to Naruto, raising an eyebrow. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke, but he knew that if Sasuke really wanted up he could get himself out of the bindings.

"How about we establish a safeword?"

Naruto grinned, letting the skirt fall back like a screen, hiding his shallow grinding from sight again.

“If we do can it be something he’ll never say? I vote it be ‘I love ramen’.” He moved a hand down, stroking at the Uchiha’s hip affectionately. Sasuke glowered at him, opening his mouth to protest and being met by Naruto’s own lips, silencing him as the blond ground harder down.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, smirk still in place though. "It should be short. Just 'ramen' will do," he said. "But at least let him turn over, Naruto. He doesn't like it on his stomach."

Naruto pulled back, licking his lips.

“Okay, but I like him on his stomach more. I can reach his back better that way.” Naruto said, easing up on Sasuke, moving so the other could flip over. Too Sasuke’s embarrassment he didn’t quite have the strength yet to do it on his own.

“I am not going to say that.” He said, glaring. No matter if it did get to be too much, he was not going to say ramen of all things.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, not moving to help him, happy to stare at him bare for a while longer. "Then don't complain later."

Sasuke would have snarled if he could pull it off. Two orgasms within minutes of each other was more tiring then he’d imagined.

“You can’t choose a safeword the person tied down doesn’t want!” He said hotly, tugging at the cuffs. Naruto pet his back in mock sympathy, running his nails in soft circles across his mid-back. Sasuke shivered, jaw clicking as it snapped shut.

Shikamaru smirked, leaning down and giving him a small kiss on his cheek. "Usually the one tied down doesn't make the rules," he countered.

“Usually the rules are set before a safeword is needed.” Sasuke bit back, forcing his body to move despite how it was telling him it was tired, flipping over. He found that despite having his weakness covered, being on display as he was now was somehow worse in making him feel vulnerable. He tugged at the cuffs, his arms extended above his head, his legs not able to move much despite not being chained down, feeling like his stomach was stretched in offering, the results of his orgasms smeared across his pale skin.

Naruto wanted to ravish him right then and there.

Shikamaru eyed him, subconsciously licking his lips. "Well if you don't want something specific, tell us now," he said then added, "Besides being tied down, of course."

“Besides being forced to cum multiple times in under ten minutes?” Sasuke said, shifting his jaw to the side. Naruto laughed.

“Pouting won’t make us stop.” He said, trailing a hand over Sasuke’s naval.

Shikamaru chuckled. "And you two didn't just make me do that with the vibrator?" he asked rhetorically. "It's not so bad, you know," he added before leaning over again and lapping at one of his nipples.

“But at least you had some time in-between.” Of course the vibrator had still been in and going, but still. “And you weren’t tied up.”

“You liked it.” Naruto said with a sly grin, moving to straddle him again, bending and mimicking Shikamaru at the other nipple.

Shikamaru lightly bit down on the nipple, soothing it with his tongue after, eyes rolled up and watching Sasuke's face closely.

Sasuke quivered a little when Naruto joined in on the biting, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw. Matters weren’t helped any when Naruto’s hands slid down his stomach and slipped forward, reaching his back and running his nails lightly over his skin, grinding his hard length against Sasuke’s still sensitive organ.

Shikamaru smirked around the nipple, sucking gently as his hand moved lower, starting to fondle both of his lovers.

Naruto groaned, lifting off of the nub and arching his back down at the same time Sasuke arched up, rubbing against each other and Shikamaru’s hand. Naruto was pleased to feel Sasuke already getting hard again. He scratched his back a little as reward, feeling him twitch under him.

Shikamaru turned his hand, gripping both of them as best he could and started pumping.

Sasuke squirmed against the hold on his wrists, shuddering. He could feel Naruto’s panting breath increasing, the boy’s hips beginning to move against Shikamaru’s grip.

“Mmm, Sasuke….” Naruto moaned, kissing said boys nipple. It was almost too much for him, he was tempted to start panting ramen even though he wasn’t the one tied up. “Shikaaaaaa…”

Shikamaru pulled his head away from Sasuke's chest, tongue flicking out against the nipple once before he shifted his body up and claimed Sasuke's lips, not stopping his hand.

Sasuke kissed back, bucking up when he felt a sudden sharp pain around his nipple, yanking on the cuffs. Naruto groaned into the bite, tasting a little bit of salt as he rode his climax, pushing into Shikamaru’s hands at a faster rate.

Shikamaru slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, increasing his pace with his hand.

Sasuke shivered and bucked more, the pain changing into a sharp stinging instead of the wave it had been. Even with that much stimulation he didn’t cum, not enough time having past even for him. He could feel Naruto’s seed against his lower belly, the blond growing limp within Shikamaru’s hold and against his cock.

When Naruto let go he’d left an angry red bite mark around Sasuke’s nipple, little red beads of blood welling at points where his teeth had broken skin.

Shikamaru let go, sitting back and licking off the few drops of cum that had fallen and spread on his fingers.

Sasuke panted, his racing heart pumping the blood out of the small punctures Naruto had made, one little tooth mark actually bleeding, a tiny trickle of blood rolling down to his still erect nipple.

“Naruto don’t do that.” He said in a hoarse, raspy voice as the bite began to ache, every pulse of his heart making it pulse in pain, the pain making his erection pulse harder and his nipples ache as well. The blond chuckled.

“You didn’t say ramen.”

Shikamaru smirked, scooting off the bed. He winced slightly as he stood up, but ignored it and walked as best he could to the bathroom.

Naruto lifted his head curiously, turning back when Sasuke made a sound. He leaned down, lapping the blood away from Sasuke’s nipple, taking the tender bud into his mouth, sucking. Sasuke shuddered, the blond’s actions pulling at the bite mark, the bruised skin sending sharp little tugs down to his cock.

Shikamaru came back in a minute later, holding a small jar. He climbed back onto the bed, opening it up, a fresh almost-mint-like smell emanating from it.

Naruto’s nose twitched, lifting up from where he’d switched to running the tip of his tongue over the ring he’d left around Sasuke’s nipple. The Uchiha slumped back, relieved that someone had drawn Naruto’s attentions away from him.

Shikamaru smirked and moved closer. He put the jar on the bed and dipped two fingers into the clear cream. "It's a healing salve my clan created," he explained, running the covered fingers around Sasuke's nipple. The cream was cold despite having been warmed a little and after a while left cooling tingles on the skin.

Sasuke jerked a little in surprise, the cold a shock to the senses on his pleasure heated skin. Naruto watched, licking his lips at Sasuke’s reaction, squirming from the cold.

“Does it work well?”

"It's really more of a soothing than healing ointment," Shikamaru said, knowing that while it helped it heal faster it wasn't like that serum used on himself months before. "But, yeah, it works well. We don't usually make a lot of it, though, so I rarely use it."

“You really shouldn’t have.” Sasuke said, the cream still somehow cool on his skin even now. Did it not retain any heat? The cream on his nipple was like an island of cool softness, the rest of his body flushed and hard, twitching.

Shikamaru shrugged, recapping the jar and putting it to the side. "It has to be used sometime."

Naruto looked at it, cocking his head.

“Is it edible?” He asked, wondering how it would taste off of Sasuke’s skin.

Shikamaru chuckled. "I doubt it would taste good, but it's not toxic."

Naruto put a finger into the cream, tempted to suck it off but decided against it in favor of drawing on Sasuke’s stretched out tummy. The cream was surprisingly spreadable, the little bit he’d gotten able to make a small picture of all three of them as stick figures about an inch high.

“Shika, look look! It’s us.”

He ignored Sasuke’s twitching and shivering, placing a hand on the others hip to keep him still.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, looking down and trying to figure out what in the world Naruto had drawn. It looked like nothing recognizable; at least not to him. "...Sure," he said finally.

Naruto pouted at Shikamaru’s lack of awe.

“…At least untie me if you’re done.” Sasuke snapped as Naruto went to begin drawing again.

Shikamaru turned his gaze back to Sasuke and smirked. "Mm, we're not untying you unless you say the safeword," he said, teasing.

Sasuke scowled, jerking at the chains until an idea struck him. He kept his face neutral as he spoke.

“Naruto likes ramen, now untie me.”

Shikamaru's smirk widened slightly, looking back at Naruto again. "Should we then?" he asked.

“If we do he’ll probably attack one of us and we’ll all have sex again…” Naruto contemplated. Keep him tied up and fuck his brains out, or untie him and have _him_ fuck _their_ brains out… Choices, choices…

Shikamaru chuckled. "Why don't we just leave him and let him watch for now?"

Naruto’s eyes sparkled as he turned to Shikamaru, grinning gleefully.

“I have the perfect plan.” Sasuke groaned.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in question, smirk returning. "Oh?"

“One word; clone jutsu.” Sasuke was too shocked to correct him.

Shikamaru’s other eyebrow rose up, lips twitching slightly, and he nodded. "That's actually a good idea, Naruto."

Naruto pouted at him.

“Well what did you expect me to say?”

Shikamaru smiled and shook his head, pecking him lightly on the cheek. "Don't know, but I wasn't expecting that."

Naruto grinned under the affection.

“So, so, wanna try it? Sasuke’ll love it.” Said teen grunted, not sure what to say to stop it from happening.

Shikamaru shrugged, sitting back again. "Sure, why not."

“You’re not going to use clone jutsu?” Naruto asked, his hands already in the position for the technique.

Shikamaru shook his head. "I can't use any jutsu; not if I don't want to risk the baby. It's building its chakra from my own, so if I use any of it, who knows what would happen."

Naruto could have slapped himself. He kept forgetting there was a baby soon to be in their household. He blanched a little at the thought. Kids were only cute and adorable after they’d been potty trained.

“Right, right.” He focused his chakra and did the jutsu before any more talk could start up. When the smoke cleared there was two extra Naruto’s, three pairs of sky blue eyes staring hungrily at the other two. All three wore the skirt and nothing else.

Shikamaru smirked, licking his lips and watching them.

One of the blonds smirked, reaching under the skirt of his neighbor and stroking while the third moved closer to Shikamaru, sitting beside him and copying the movements of the first, minus the skirt. Sasuke shifted his eyes from the two blonds, now facing each other, stroking and kissing, to the single blond kissing at Shikamaru’s shoulder and pumping at the same rate as his counterparts. He could feel himself stirring, slowly, but still reacting. He made a low whining noise.

Shikamaru groaned softly, letting his eyes slip closed. His hips bucked forward a little into the hand, trying to move with it.

The two blonds were distracted by the noise, sly grins breaking out on each of their faces. They advanced on the tied up male, both of their skirts swishing as they each straddled a leg, their two legs brushing together and pushing Sasuke’s apart.

Naruto stopped stroking Shikamaru, letting go and slipping in front of him. He bent forward, facing away from the other so that his ass was in the air, the pucker just barely concealed from the view he was giving Shikamaru.

“Please, Shika?”

Shikamaru shuddered at the sight before him, licking his suddenly dry lips. He shifted forward and reached out a hand, slipping two fingers into Naruto and making sure he was still stretched.

Naruto shivered in pleasure, spreading his legs a little as Shikamaru entered him with only his fingers.

He glanced over, seeing that his two clones had grown excited enough to draw on the Kyuubi, both of them leaning over and trailing pointed finger nails across Sasuke’s taut front. One of them placed a hand beside Sasuke’s ribs, leaning forward and sliding his groin back, rubbing along the Uchiha’s thigh while he began lapping at the mess on his stomach, both the seed and the healing salve.

Shikamaru pulled them out soon enough, positioning himself at the blond's entrance. He slid himself in while his gaze wandered over to the others and he released a moan.

Naruto moaned outright, loving the feel of Shikamaru slipping into him. He clenched his muscles, squeezing down on the hardness to gain more friction, closing his eyes to the others.

While the one was cleaning up, the other clone began rocking his hips, rubbing against Sasuke’s thigh and hip. He buried one hand in the golden locks hovering above a pale naval, a tongue delving into the small indent. Both blonds could feel Sasuke shivering under them, his body tightening in pleasure with their ministrations.

Shikamaru shuddered, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to keep from letting go and just pounding into the blond. He let out a long breath, hands gripping at Naruto's hips.

Naruto groaned disapprovingly as Shikamaru remained still, shoving back and forcing the other deeper into him.

“Shikaaaa, move!”

The clones looked up as they heard the original’s demand, one not pausing in his grinding motions while the other returned quickly to finishing up on Sasuke’s front.

“Fuuuuck,” Sasuke groaned, tugging at his bindings as he felt the hardness pressing against him and a wet mouth swallowing him down. The clone that had been rubbing against his thigh stopped, leaning forward to kiss him, deepening it easily.

Shikamaru groaned and tightened his grip before pulling back then slamming back in, starting a steady pace.

Naruto groaned his approval this time, letting Shikamaru control the pace.

Letting Sasuke’s lips go, the clone moved up from where he’d been, swinging a leg over Sasuke’s chest, reaching up and gripping the headboard.

“Suck.” He commanded, loving it as the bound Uchiha did so eagerly, without a fight. He felt it as well as heard it when the other clone let go of Sasuke’s cock, moving to a position between his legs. The clone tightened his hands on the wood under his palms, feeling Sasuke moaning around his girth as the other entered him.

Shikamaru leaned forward, kissing at Naruto's shoulder blades before leaving small nips over them. He rolled his hips as he slammed in and out, remembering how he had liked it when Kiba did that.

Naruto cried out, wriggling back and moaning. It felt amazing, better than the other times he’d been with Shikamaru. Was he learning or something?

Sasuke couldn’t help it as his body eagerly swallowed the dominance of the other two, trained to enjoy being forced into submission, loving it. He throat tightened around one clone’s cock, milking it, his hands clenching, nails biting into his palms. The other boy was slamming into him, sharp nails puncturing his hips, hot blood welling up and tracing down the v of his pelvis.

Shikamaru smirked against Naruto's skin before increasing his speed a little. He moved a hand under Naruto's hips, fingers tracing lightly up his length before grasping it, stroking.

Naruto shivered all through his body, the fire in his belly being stroked almost directly by Shikamaru’s hands and thrusts.

“Shikaaaaaaaa!”

The clone straddling Sasuke’s ribs began rocking his hips, pushing deeper into Sasuke’s willing mouth. The other one could feel his release coming up on him, the Uchiha’s body splayed out before him looking delicious, the wet noises as the male sucked the other clone off only turning him on more.

Shikamaru groaned, hips snapped forward harder, running his thumb roughly over the head of the blond's cock. Suddenly, he pulled out and flipped Naruto over, facing him. He thrust back in before the other could complain too much, laying flat on Naruto's body, almost melding, and pressed an open-mouth kiss to his mouth.

Naruto groaned at the change of position, lifting his legs and wrapping them around Shikamaru’s waist, kissing back. His hands moved to Shikamaru’s back, gripping hard as he moaned into the kiss.

The clones both shuddered, the combination of Sasuke’s hot body around both of them as well as the boy’s bound state helping to send them over the edge quickly. Sasuke drank down the flood that entered his mouth and throat, clenching on the other erection inside of him, able to hold back on his own release just barely.

The clones panted, sliding off, both glancing at Sasuke’s ready state and smirking.

“Time to flip him over.”

Shikamaru hooked his hands on Naruto's shoulders to keep him in place as he felt his release come closer, hips slamming faster. He ran his tongue around in Naruto's mouth, moaning softly.

Naruto groaned louder, the sound swallowed down by Shikamaru as he continued kissing the Nara. He tightened his legs, pushing the other deeper into him, moaning more as his release finally found him.

The clones looked over, licking their lips as they saw the original lose control around the other boy, holding him close and shaking in release.

Shikamaru shuddered, fingers digging into the other's shoulder a little as the squeezing around his member pushed him over the edge, cumming deep inside Naruto. He broke the kiss, panting and trying not to collapse on top of him.

Naruto panted as well, leaning his head back and unwinding his body from Shikamaru’s.

The clones chuckled, turning back to the one male still without release. They both reached out, flipping Sasuke onto his stomach and running their still deadly nails across his back. They made sure not to draw blood, but as Sasuke began shivering and moving under their affectionate petting he pushed against the points hard enough that thin ribbons of red began blooming across his back. The bound male groaned, wriggling harder.

Shikamaru grunted softly as he pulled out, moving off and to the side of Naruto before letting his body relax.

Naruto smiled, looking over at his clones, licking his lips as they continued their assault on Sasuke’s back, watching as the Uchiha’s body tensed under the hands, the claws he normally flinched to see drawing pleasured little noises from the other.

Shikamaru followed his gaze, raising an eyebrow. He shivered a little, wondering if it was really as erotic as Sasuke made it look.

Leaning forward, one of the clones sank sharp little fangs into Sasuke’s curse mark, knowing full well how sensitive it was.

“HAH!” Sasuke nearly screamed, thrashing and pulling and writhing as pleasure lanced through him, his own nails drawing blood as he pulled the leash hard enough to break the wood it was attached to, suddenly free to twist and turn under the teeth. He couldn’t see, not sure if his eyes were closed or just overloaded, hardly feeling the twin sets of hands pinning him down as he attempted to roll over, cutting himself on the claws and just prolonging the waves of rapture.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he forced himself to sit up. He knew Sasuke was just feeling pleasure, but that many cuts and rips couldn't end up being good later.

Naruto sat up as well, a little shocked by the show but not as concerned as Shikamaru. He knew Sasuke wouldn’t be hurt by anything as simple as this.

Gasping, skin shivering and glistening in a mix of sweat and streaks of blood, Sasuke came down from his orgasm. He slumped, flopping onto his side so the curse mark was up, the clone not letting go until the end. He partially curled, panting heavily and cradling his cuffed wrists to his chest, closing his eyes to regain some strength.

Shikamaru sighed, moving over after a minute despite his sluggishness. He carefully reached over Sasuke, unbuckling the cuffs on his wrists and tossing them further up the bed, leash still attached. He moved down, doing the same to the ones on his ankles, throwing them to the side.

Naruto tiredly let his clones dissipate, bracing himself for the surge of memory both physical and mental. He bent forward, breathing deep to keep himself from cumming again, cringing a little as he was up again. If it wasn’t for his healing he was sure his dick would be hurting by now.

“Shika, will you help me out?” Naruto asked, slipping away from the bed to retrieve an item he’d been dying to use since he’d seen it.

Shikamaru looked up from applying a light coat of the salve on Sasuke's back and hoping that he wouldn't react to it. His gaze followed Naruto and he chuckled softly. "Sure, what do you need?" he asked, smirking.

Naruto smirked, twirling the anal beads he held, a soft jingling coming from the orbs.

“I want to watch you put these in is all.” He grinned, licking his lips. “I know you don’t heal like me and don’t have as much stamina so that’s all.” He motioned down to his hard on pushing at the skirt again. “Once I get rid of this we can sleep.”

Shikamaru flushed but nodded and sat back, scooting away from Sasuke again.

Sasuke only blearily opened his eyes before closing them. He had good stamina, but that last had felt like those multiple orgasms woman could have, and he was sure his dick would hurt by now if he watched and got aroused.

Naruto handed the beads to Shikamaru, keeping far enough away that he wouldn’t be too tempted to reach out and bring Shikamaru up as well. His hand trailed down to his cock, stroking lightly and groaning. He was so sensitive from all they’d done, it wouldn’t take long for him to find release.

Shikamaru swallowed and leaned forward on the bed, turning slightly onto his side so he didn't have to bend his back as much. He brought his hand back, doing his best to quickly warm up the toy.

Letting out a slow breath, he starting easing the first ball into his entrance, shuddering a little as it went in easily, muscles contracting around it greedily. He felt along the string until he came to the next ball and started repeating the process.

Naruto watched hungrily, stroking. He licked his lips as he heard the jingle, seeing Shikamaru’s entrance close over the spheres, pulling at them almost hungrily. He groaned, increasing his pace.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, biting at his bottom lip and suppressing a soft whimper as he added the forth ball, the first one now dragging and pushing against his prostate. He dug his feet into the bed a little to stabilize himself more as he starting adding the fifth.

Naruto groaned more, feeling the heat coiling in his gut, every stroke pulling at the knot of pleasure in his lower stomach.

“Huh, god… Shikaaaaa…”

His body jerked a little, the bells tinkling, as he started slipping in the next one. He let his mouth fall open, taking in deep breaths to calm himself. He took a brief pause before easing in the seventh one, legs trembling a little at holding himself still.

“Shika… M-maru…” Naruto moaned, sliding his hand up and down, quicker and quicker, feeling it building and finally cresting. “Haaa, Shikaaaaa!”

Shikamaru shivered slightly at his voice, letting his hand fall down onto the bed and hold himself up better. He was glad Naruto finished, not sure he'd even be able to get the last two small beads in, which were now just innocently dangling there on the string.

Naruto settled down, panting softly as he shivered. He looked at Shikamaru, the last two beads dangling out invitingly. He crawled forward, stroking softly along Shikamaru’s skin, tenderly.

“I think it’s time to sleep.” He said with a yawn, a fingertip circling Shikamaru’s hipbone lazily.

With a sharp intake of breath, Shikamaru nodded, letting his body relax and sink back down into the bed. He was too exhausted to care if the beads stayed in or not.

Naruto lay out beside the other, stretching his arms out to hold him. He wasn’t sure if Sasuke was already asleep, too tired to move, or just didn’t want to cuddle tonight. He closed his eyes, pressing into Shikamaru’s skin, forgetting about his skirt.

It was actually really comfortable.

Shikamaru moved back against Naruto, already starting to drift off into sleep.

\--

Hours later, early enough in the morning that it was still dark out, Shikamaru stirred awake, stomach waking him. He managed to wiggle himself from Naruto's grasp, anal beads still in and making noise as he moved out of the room, too tired and hungry to care if they were still in.

He went into the kitchen and opened his refrigerator, digging through the food there and trying to find something to munch on.

Naruto stirred as Shikamaru shifted and moved, the loss of heat waking him as much as the soft jingling his sharp ears picked up. He felt a surge of heat wash through him, the fox’s chakra so close to the surface as it healed him, the demon pushing to have control over his vessel. Naruto choked the fox back with almost practiced ease, the chakra flowing through him as it had done the clones. He heard the fridge open as his hearing sharpened, picking up on the alluring jingle as Shikamaru moved.

He pushed off from the bed, careful not to tear the sheets as his fingernails slid across the fabric. He stalked out, the skirt ruffling louder than his steps as he began following the scent and sound of Shikamaru, his excitement growing stronger with every step he took.

Shikamaru faced away from the entrance way, putting together a sandwich for himself, wanting to just eat and go back to sleep. He yawned and scratched his head before taking a bite of his food.

Naruto’s nostrils flared, his red eyes taking in Shikamaru’s unguarded back as the scent of food came to him as well as his own arousal. He stepped forward on silent feet, cursing the material on his legs for the minimal noise it made. He stopped just far enough that Shikamaru wouldn’t feel his body heat or breathing, reaching out and sliding his fingers over the boy’s hips, careful about his nails.

Shikamaru jerked slightly in surprise, turning a little to look at him. He relaxed a little, but not completely at seeing his features had sharpened. "You startled me," he said with a smirk.

Naruto closed his red eyes, leaning forward to inhale the scent of the other, the only coherent thought running through his brain being ‘mine’. His arms slid until they were around the others waist, holding him against his excited body. He nuzzled at the skin and spoke in a deep voice laced with carnal wants and desires and dominance.

“Mine.”

Shikamaru shivered, skin prickling a little in arousal at the blond's commanding voice. He pressed back against him, shivering again as the anal beads rolled inside him, pressing against the bundle of nerves.

Shikamaru’s movement served to tip the scale on his control, his shuttered violence and energy coming through as he quickly reached down, drawn by the jingling. He grasped the last two, pulling the entire set out in a quick yank, almost violent except he remembered the other was his, his to take care of, his submissive. He pulled the skirt up carelessly, shoving in with power kept in check for Shikamaru’s sake.

Shikamaru cried out, eyes widening before slipping closed. He dropped the sandwich, bringing both hands back to hold onto Naruto's waist and keep himself steady. He shuddered, ass convulsing around the other's length as it kept going in the stretch-contract rhythm long after the beads had been pulled out.

Naruto growled softly as Shikamaru clenched around him, the hands at his waist cool against his heated body. He leaned forward and tilted his head, opening his mouth and placing the point of his upper and lower fangs on either side of Shikamaru’s spine tenderly, keeping himself still until the other signaled it was okay.

Shikamaru let out a soft whimper, instinctively bowing his head a little as he forced his body to calm down. With a shuddering breath, he finally stopped trembling and twitching and he loosened his grip a little on Naruto's waist.

"Aah, N-Naruto," he murmured.

Naruto only grunted softly, letting go of Shikamaru’s neck and licking softly. He pulled back with his hips, pushing back in with force. He kept his pace fast and controlled, slamming against the sweet spot and pulling back.

Shikamaru arched, biting his lip to keep in any sounds. Less than a minute later he gave up, letting his mouth fall open and spilling out moans and soft cries with every thrust forward.

Naruto remained quiet, his vocals locked by the need to hear all the noise that he could bring Shikamaru to make as he continued to thrust into him.

In the bedroom Sasuke stirred, waking up from the lack of heat and the noises coming from further in the house. He opened his eyes, sharingan automatically activated as he sensed the strength of the chakra coming from within his home, the curse seal itching at his neck as he stood and walked towards the door, opening it cautiously.

"Haa-aa, Naruto..."

His fingers dug into Naruto's sides, trying to stave back his own release as he felt it build quickly, body shaking a bit in pleasure.

Sasuke paused, tilting his head as he heard Shikamaru’s voice. Were they already at it? He came to the kitchen’s entrance, his eyes widening as his sharingan automatically recorded the sight of Naruto pounding Shikamaru into the counter, the blond’s red eyes staring at him as he picked up the pace finally, as if he’d been waiting for Sasuke.

“N-naruto…” Sasuke said softly, seeing the lust spike through the red orbs at his voice.

Sasuke was his as well after all.

Shikamaru moved his arms, clutching the counter's edge instead, and wiggled his hips back, letting out a low moan, not noticing Sasuke yet.

Naruto made a low, commanding noise, jerking his head a little to indicate he wanted Sasuke closer. He slid his hands to grip Shikamaru’s hips, holding the other body still as he continued pushing in deep and pulling back halfway.

Sasuke felt his legs moving, suppressing the curse mark as it pulsed, wanting to spread across his body like a shield against Naruto’s command. He stopped, a little behind Shikamaru and next to Naruto.

Shikamaru whimpered low in his throat, turning his head back to ask Naruto to go faster or just let him _move_. His eyes caught on Sasuke instead and he swallowed, whispering out his name.

Naruto reached over with one hand, winding it into Sasuke’s hair and pulling him forward. He increased his pace with Shikamaru, tightening his grip on the one hand still at Shikamaru’s hip, controlling their movements.

“Mine.” He whispered huskily, kissing Sasuke with a hungry passion as he found his release only a few deep thrusts later, biting down on Sasuke’s lower lip as the pleasure rode him.

Shikamaru shuddered, the extra heat from the seed throwing him over the edge and spilling onto the counter and floor, entrance squeezing and milking Naruto more.

The blond shuddered, licking at the blood he’d drawn in a soothing manner. His body relaxed slightly as his orgasm drained away, pulling out of Shikamaru. His hand pet at Shikamaru’s side, his other slipping from Sasuke’s hair to pet at his upper back.

Both his.

Shikamaru shivered slightly, standing up straight after he caught his breath and felt he wouldn't just slump back.

“Shikamaru, what happened?” Sasuke asked, not really sure why Naruto was so quiet and… possessive. And the Kyuubi was out, he’d felt Naruto’s fangs and could feel the claws even now. He remembered his sharingan was still active, letting his eyes fade back to black.

Shikamaru turned around and shook his head. "Not sure. He just practically pounced on me while I was eating. I thought he was still asleep."

Sasuke raised a brow, turning to Naruto.

“Naruto?” He asked, the blond who’d moved to nuzzling his neck when he’d finished cleaning the blood.

“I felt Shikamaru get up and I heard the bells and I smelled the food and him.” Naruto said, licking at a pale collar.

Shikamaru's expression mirrored Sasuke's after the blond's explanation. "Let's just go back into the bedroom," he said with a shake of his head. "You're cleaning the kitchen later, Naruto."

“You can finish your food.” Sasuke said, nodding at the forgotten sandwich.

Shikamaru looked at the food before shaking his head again. "I don't trust that there's no cum on it or something now," he said. Even if he had given head and swallowed before it still hadn't tasted good and on actual _food_ was a totally different matter.

Sasuke chuckled, the sound vibrating under Naruto’s lips. The blond tightened his arm, pressing even closer to the Uchiha.

“At least throw it away then.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes but carefully picked up the sandwich and threw it in the trashcan. "Happy now?"

Sasuke chuckled again, Naruto moving still closer. Sasuke looked down briefly, wondering what about it drew the blond’s attention before looking back at Shikamaru.

“Yes. Shall we?”

Shikamaru smirked and nodded. "Sure you can move?" he asked.

Looking down at the tanned boy Sasuke noticed that Naruto’s other hand had abandoned Shikamaru’s side, wrapping around his waist to press close. He lifted his hands, pressing at Naruto’s shoulders, more to get his attention than to move him.

“Naruto, let’s go back to bed.” He coaxed, feeling the arms tighten momentarily before loosening.

Shikamaru waited for them to start moving back to the bedroom before following after, just leaving the beads lying on the floor.

As soon as Sasuke was back on the bed Naruto had moved beside him, keeping near enough that the Uchiha could feel the heat radiating from the other boy. He lay back, Naruto following the movement and wrapping his arms around him. Sasuke gave Shikamaru another questioning look.

Shikamaru shook his head; he wasn't sure why Naruto was acting like this either. The only thing he could think of would be that he was afraid he would leave again, like three years ago. But that didn't make much sense.

He climbed back onto the bed, sulkily eying the broken headboard before just laying down. They'd definitely have to go shopping for a new bed.

Naruto breathed in deeply, just letting the sense of the other in his arms wash over him. The Kyuubi’s instincts began to drain out of him, the claws retracting along with the teeth, the need to show his dominance along with it. His grip loosened, less possessive and more affectionate, enjoying the chance to be near someone like this and not demanding it. Sasuke felt the difference, looking behind him at the blond.

“The Kyuubi made him possessive.”

Shikamaru nodded, not really surprised. It wasn't a big deal to him either way; they obviously wouldn't be hurt by him.

"Mm, let's just get some sleep then."

Sasuke nodded, closing his eyes. It wouldn’t normally bother him so much either, except… he remembered when the two blonds had him at their mercy and resisted shivering. His body was a little _too_ okay with it. He shrugged it off, trying his best to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Shikamaru sighed, wondering how he had let Sakura talk him into actually decorating the bar for the party. There wasn't any celebration so he didn't see a reason for it, but he wasn't crazy enough to argue with the pink-haired girl. At least he didn't have to do much since he couldn't overwork himself.

“Hey Shika, when do the people get here?” Naruto asked, coming up behind him and slipping his arms around his waist.

Shikamaru's lips twitched into a smile and he leaned back a little into Naruto. "Another hour or so."

Naruto pouted, putting his chin on Shikamaru’s shoulder.

“Where’s Sasuke?”

Shikamaru gave a slight shrug, not wanting to jar Naruto's head with the movement. "Probably sulking and avoiding anything to do with the party," he said, smirking.

Naruto grunted, moving to nuzzle Shikamaru’s neck before letting go and stepping up beside him.

“That’s no fun. We have to drag him out of hiding.”

Shikamaru snorted. "Good luck in finding him. When you do, I'll come help drag him back over."

Naruto pouted again. “It can’t be that hard…”

"He's a shinobi, Naruto. If he doesn't want to be found, it'll be hard to find him."

“I found him just fine back at the academy! And tied him up just as good.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, pushing back a smirk. That had been before Orochimaru but he knew arguing that point wouldn't matter.

"Okay, okay, let's go look for him, then."

Naruto grinned, throwing his hands in the air enthusiastically.

“Yeah, lets go find the Teme!”

Shikamaru chuckled, grabbing one of Naruto's hands and starting to pull him away to start looking for the Uchiha.

Naruto was startled from his pose, stumbling behind Shikamaru a few steps before catching his footing and moving to lead the way.

“We’ll find him in no time!”

He just smirked, letting the blond drag him. He doubted they would find him in time, but he knew Sasuke would show up at the party eventually, if only for him and Naruto.

\--

“Hey, Shikamaru… Where’s the dobe?” Sasuke asked, walking up to Shikamaru as silently as he could, trying his utmost to not be noticed by the party-goers.

Shikamaru looked up at him, smirking lightly. "Somewhere looking for you, I bet," he said. "He dragged me all over to look for you before the party, you know."

Sasuke smirked.

“I know.” He slid an arm around Shikamaru’s waist, leading him to an empty booth. He sat him down, sitting across from him. “It was hard not to know, actually.”

Shikamaru chuckled, relaxing back into his seat. "That loud, huh?" he asked. "Where were you hiding anyway?"

“Hmm, that depends. Will you tell Naruto?” He smirked, scanning the crowds for the blond.

"I guess not," he said, shrugging. "Why's it a big secret or something?"

“Not at all, I just avoided his chakra.” Sasuke smirked wider.

He snorted, shaking his head. "He really needs to learn to suppress it."

“Yes, he does.” He stood, glancing around one more time. “I’m going to go get a drink, okay?” He didn’t wait for a response, walking away with a wave.

Shikamaru relaxed back into the seat more, glancing around the crowd before closing his eyes. He hadn't realized how tired he was already before sitting down.

“Hey Shikamaru, where’re your pets?” Kiba said, stepping up beside the brunette. He liked that they’d been able to get so many of the old gang together for the party.

Shikamaru chuckled, looking up at Kiba from his seat. "Not sure where Naruto is, but Sasuke went to get himself a drink," he said, smirking. "Where's yours?”

“He’s around somewhere.” Kiba said, scanning the decent sized crowd.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Is he with Shino? Normally you two are inseparable."

Kiba was momentarily confused. Neji? With Shino?

“Wha… Oh! No, he’s over slobbering on Hinata.”

Shikamaru nodded before his smirk widened a little. "Who did you think I meant?" he asked, knowing he'd had someone else in mind with that little slip.

Kiba focused back on Shikamaru, a wide grin flashing his fangs playfully.

“Someone I got to suck off in public. Their faces were priceless.”

"Really?" he asked, raising his other eyebrow. "This happened recently?"

“Yep. Couple of days ago even.” Kiba said with a note of satisfaction.

Shikamaru chuckled softly. "So I take it your search went well after leaving our place then?"

“Ah… Sort of…” Kiba lifted a hand behind his head, scratching it a little warily. He wasn’t exactly sure what he’d discovered in Neji, but it wasn’t what Shikamaru thought.

"Want to talk about it?" Shikamaru offered. He was almost sure Kiba would turn the offer down, especially since it was a party to have fun at, but they were on the subject either way.

“Naw, it’s just a little confusing but whatever. Try and have fun for now, right?” Kiba said, shaking his head. “How are you and your boys anyway?”

Shikamaru nodded, smiling lightly. "We're fine. Been a little busy, though," he said. "Oh, that reminds me; we have some things to give to you. We meant to a while ago, but you had the mission and we didn't want to just leave them at your house."

Kiba raised a brow, wondering what it could be. He hadn’t left any pictures, and he would have known about his camera…

“Really?”

"Yeah. I think you'll enjoy them." Shikamaru smirked.

“Hey, Shika!” Naruto was suddenly tackling Shikamaru from the side with a hug. Kiba laughed, resisting the urge to smack the blond’s ass as he tipped forward with the movement, nuzzling Shikamaru.

“Dobe…” Kiba’s grin increased as he heard the familiar voice, amused by Sasuke’s slight irritation.

Shikamaru chuckled, wrapping his arms around Naruto in return. He turned his head and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey Naruto," he said, smiling and glancing up, "Sasuke."

Naruto pushed off with his toes, using his weight to knock Shikamaru over on the booth. Sasuke snorted, slipping in across from the blond and his antics. Kiba slid in beside him, smirking at what he could see of Naruto lavishing affection on the poor Nara.

“Is he always that affectionate, or did Shikamaru leave on a mission too?”

Shikamaru let out a soft grunt, still smiling and half-heartedly pushing Naruto away.

“Naruto acts like that every time he’s away from one of us for more than an hour,” Sasuke said in a way that had Kiba snickering, imagining the rambunctious blond pouncing on the Uchiha.

“Nothing wrong with it,” Naruto said as he backed off, leaving both arms around Shikamaru’s neck as he sat down, pressed to Shikamaru’s side and leaning on him.

Shikamaru sat up, keeping one arm around Naruto's waist. "No," he said, smirking lightly, voice still light and happy, "but the tackling can get a bit tiresome."

Naruto turned and nuzzled at Shikamaru’s throat happily.

“You think everything can get tiresome.” Kiba laughed at Naruto words, his mind drawing back to Neji. He could remember the feel of his arm around the Hyuuga’s waist, the scent of his skin as he nuzzled at Neji’s neck. The hot feeling of the other’s skin after he’d bitten, sucked and marked it. He stood up.

“Well, since you guys have some obvious catching up to do,” He snickered more, Sasuke snorting. “I’ll leave you alone.”

Shikamaru chuckled, tightening his arm for a second in a brief hug. "Have fun," he told Kiba. He looked back over at Sasuke once Kiba left, smirking.

Sasuke rose a brow.

“Yes?”

Shikamaru shook his head. "What did you get to drink?"

Sasuke smirked, watching Naruto detach from Shikamaru to wrinkle his nose.

“He got sake.” The blond responded, sticking his tongue out. He’d never been fond of the stuff.

Shikamaru nodded, not surprised. Of course Sasuke would want a traditional drink, one that also affected you quickly so he wouldn't be as aware of the party. He just wished he could drink something too.

Sasuke took a drink, savoring the taste across his tongue.

“You’re not drinking it dobe.” Naruto scoffed, arm slipping down to Shikamaru’s waist.

Shikamaru started a bit as arms wrapped around his neck from behind, glancing back and rolling his eyes.

Ino just grinned, leaning over the back of the booth. "Hey, guys! Great idea throwing this party."

“Ino, can’t you see Shikamaru’s busy?” Chouji said, eating a mouthful of chips. Naruto turned, pursing his lips at Ino and tightening his arm around Shikamaru.

“Ino, what are you doing draped all over Shikamaru?” He said in a testy voice.

"Hey, they're the hosts, they should want to talk with everyone," Ino said with a pout before looking at Naruto. She blinked before giggling, straightening up but instead resting her arms on top of his head. "Oh, don't worry, Naruto. His lazy ass is all yours."

Shikamaru frowned, raising a hand and batting her away. "Go bug Sakura instead. She helped with the planning too."

"Billboard brow's busy keeping Sai from causing a ruckus," she said, moving back before inviting herself to sit at the booth, dropping down next to Sasuke with a grin. "Besides, what if I wanted to have a team reunion?"

"...Ino, we see each other at least once a week," the Nara deadpanned.

Ino pouted again, crossing her arms. "So?"

Sasuke tensed, knocking back a full gulp of sake in hopes that the alcohol would filter out the world. Naruto dropped his head on Shikamaru’s shoulder, smiling.

“That’s more than my team meets.” He said. Chouji sat beside Naruto, forcing the blond to press more against Shikamaru.

“Come on Shikamaru, you’d miss us if we didn’t see you.” He said, smiling as he finished off his chips and switched to another bag.

Shikamaru snorted softly. "You _live_ with one of your teammates, Naruto," he said, turning his head and placing a small kiss on the top of his head. His lips twitched slightly, knowing Chouji was right but he wasn't going to admit that. At least not with Ino there; she'd probably triple her visits. "Yeah, yeah," he said, waving a hand slightly in dismissal.

Ino frowned, but knew that was as good of anything she'd get from him. She turned to look at Sasuke, smiling. "And how have you been, Sasuke-kun? Haven't been too annoyed by them?" It had been difficult for her to accept that her Sasuke was with Shikamaru-- and now even Naruto too-- but she had. Not that it meant she still didn't hope he would like her, but then she'd have to hurt him for hurting Shikamaru.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we all get together! I never see Sakura, only you do.” Naruto said, pouting. Chouji laughed, both at Naruto’s response and Shikamaru’s.

Sasuke grunted, taking another gulp.

Ino huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, come on. It's a party, be social for once, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke took another gulp, starting to feel a little hot in his clothing.

“I’m good.” He said as monotone as he could, feeling slightly light headed.

Ino nodded, smiling and feeling satisfied she had at least got him to say something.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke, raising an eyebrow. He was drinking the sake too fast.

“Hey, Sasuke, maybe you should slow down a little…” Naruto said, seeing a flush spread across Sasuke’s pale cheeks. Sasuke waved his hand, grunting again.

“Shut up, dobe,” He growled, taking another drink. Chouji stopped eating chips, looking at the bottle Sasuke had been drinking from.

“…Is that alcohol?”

Shikamaru nodded with a sigh. "Yeah. It's sake," he said. "And I agree with Naruto, Sasuke. You should slow down."

Sasuke growled again, but put the bottle down.

“I’m fine.”

Shikamaru frowned but didn't any more since he put it down. "So are you two having a good time so far?" he asked his teammates, changing the subject.

Ino looked at Sasuke warily for a second before moving her gaze back to Shikamaru. "Yeah, it's nice seeing everyone together again."

Chouji nodded, agreeing with Ino.

“We haven’t had so many together since the Chuunin exams.”

"Mm, it's troublesome that we can't see each other that often," Shikamaru said.

Ino nodded, smiling. "Yeah, but at least it means we have work."

“But I wish we had a more compatible work schedule,” Chouji said wistfully. “There’s always so much good food at parties.”

Shikamaru laughed and Ino sighed. "Honestly, Chouji, can't you think about something other than food?"

“What’s wrong with food?” Chouji asked, a handful of chips going to his mouth. Naruto blanched, shivering at the greasy things. Chouji offered him a single chip.

“Ramen is the only food for me,” He said, sticking his tongue out at the offering.

Ino pouted, not about to get into their age-old argument about food and weight and nutrition. "I'm going to go see if Sakura's still busy," she said, slipping from the booth and standing up.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Naruto and Chouji; they both needed to find healthier foods to be addicted to. He looked back at Ino and nodded. "Alright, I'll see later, then, I'm sure."

Chouji waved, saying his good-bye along with Naruto. Sasuke put his head down on the table and closed his eyes.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. "You okay there, Sasuke?"

“Mmmm.” Chouji laughed, eating more chips as Sasuke lifted his head to glare, ruining it by blinking. “Hn.” He dropped his head back down, thunking against the wood.

“…Ow.”

Shikamaru snorted, barely able to keep in his own laughter. "If I'd known you were such a light weight, I would have told the bartender you had a limit," he said.

“Has he eaten anything?” Chouji asked, chewing. “If you don’t have food to suck up the alcohol it affects you stronger.”

"I dunno, he decided to avoid us for most of the day. I doubt he has."

“That’s probably it. Even experienced drinkers can get drunk if they don’t eat beforehand.” Naruto gave him a questioning look. Chouji shrugged. “I know food. You cook with alcohol sometimes too, but that doesn’t help right now.”

“…I ate this morning.” Sasuke mumbled.

"That's still, what, ten hours or so ago? You should probably get something in you," Shikamaru said.

“No wonder he’s like this if it’s been ten hours.” Chouji said. “He had about 10 cups of sake in 2 minutes.”

Shikamaru sighed, moving out from the booth. "I'll go get him something to eat."

Sasuke lifted his head, shaking it.

“No, I don’t want any.”

"I'm not going to have you be miserable and drunk, Sasuke. It won't be a full dinner or anything like that."

“‘m not miserable. ‘s too troubs’me to stay up.” He said, blinking seriously at the Nara. Naruto blinked in confusion, before figuring out what Sasuke had said and cracking up.

“Oh man, he’s spent way too much time with you Shika! He’s even saying troublesome!”

Shikamaru shook his head, smirking. "You'll be miserable tomorrow; I'm getting something," he said, moving away before another word was said, knowing the other two would keep Sasuke there.

Sasuke scowled at Shikamaru, reaching out and taking the bottle before Naruto could stop him. He glared at the blond, tilting his head back and chugging until he choked and spilled sake down his chin and neck.

“Way to go, Teme! You’re covered in the stuff!” Naruto said, taking the bottle from the coughing teen, worry etching onto his face.

Shikamaru came back a few minutes later with some water as a chaser and a plate with two rice balls. He set them down on the table before sitting back down in his seat.

“Shikaaaaaa, he chugged most of it while you were gone!” Naruto said, shoving the bottle at the brunette while Sasuke grabbed one of the rice balls, shoving as much as he could into his mouth. Chouji got up, bowing to Shikamaru as he hastily made an exit. “It was nice seeing you Shikamaru!”

Shikamaru sighed, waving goodbye to Chouji before looking at Sasuke. "You're an idiot sometimes, you know," he said, reaching over and grabbing his wrist. "Eat slowly or you'll be puking in a few minutes."

Sasuke swallowed his food and yanked on his wrist, bringing Shikamaru’s fingers up to his mouth. He licked at the knuckles slightly, drawing Shikamaru’s forefinger into his mouth and sucking, giving him heated eyes above his flushed cheeks.

“Shika, what happens when you let a drunk and horny Sasuke loose at a party?” Naruto asked, swallowing a little at the fevered intensity in the Uchiha’s eyes.

Shikamaru frowned, own cheeks reddening a little, and pulled his hand back. "...We'll just keep an eye on him," he said, shaking his head. "If he gets worse, one of us will take him home."

Sasuke eyed him, shoving the rice ball into his mouth again. Naruto couldn’t help but snicker.

“I bet we could get him to do stuff.”

Shikamaru snorted, leaning back in his seat. "And I'm sure he'd be happy with that once he's sober again," he said.

“Hey, it’s his fault for getting drunk!” Naruto said, crossing his arms and huffing. Sasuke finished the rice ball, listing forward to grab the other one.

Shikamaru chuckled, holding up his hands, palms flat. "Hey, I won't stop you if you try anything."

Before Naruto could respond Sasuke had slid under the table, arms up on the seat as he tilted his head back.

“…What’s he doing?”

"I have no idea," Shikamaru said after a second of staring at the spot Sasuke had been. He bent down, glancing under the table.

"Sasuke?"


	35. Chapter 35

Sasuke lifted a hand, putting a finger to his lips.

“Shhh... Shhh... It’s okay.” He took a bite from the rice ball, closing his eyes. “I want to fuck you Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru blinked, sighing. "Maybe I'll let you later, _after_ the party. But not while you're drunk."

Sasuke sat up, just barely managing not banging his head on the underside of the table. He dropped his food, crawling towards Shikamaru. He rubbed his hands over Shikamaru’s groin, resting his cheek against his thigh as he forced his legs apart. “I wanna fuck you though.”

Shikamaru flushed, eyes widening and bringing his hands down to push Sasuke away. "You can, but later."

Sasuke moved back, nuzzling Shikamaru’s inner thigh.

“I wanna fuck you now.” He nipped, rubbing at Shikamaru again.

Naruto whistled from the side, snickering at Sasuke’s persistence. “Wow, he really likes you.”

Shikamaru frowned, glaring slightly at Naruto. "You're not helping," he said before turning his attention back to Sasuke, still trying to get him to move back.

"Not now, Sasuke."

“I want to now.” He pressed forward, pulling at Shikamaru’s pants, wanting to get at his cock.

Naruto snickered more, patting Shikamaru on the shoulder. “Maybe you should just let him do it?” He teased.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, grabbing both of Sasuke's wrists and pulling his hands away before standing up. "Not here."

Sasuke pouted at him. “Why not?”

Shikamaru reigned in his disbelief and temper, reminding himself that Sasuke was drunk as fuck. "We're in the middle of a public party with all of our friends. We're not having sex now."

Sasuke dropped his eyes, nodding.

“Yeah... But I want to.” His hand slid across his own crotch, face twisting. “God, I want to.”

Shikamaru sighed, bending down slightly and dragging him out from under the table. "If you can't control it, go home," he said, wondering in the back of his mind if that had been the Uchiha's plan all along.

Sasuke leaned against Shikamaru, nuzzling him. “Come with me.”

Shikamaru frowned, looking to Naruto for help. "I have to stay here, Sasuke. Besides I actually _want_ to be at the party."

Naruto slid out from the booth, gripping Sasuke’s hips. “Come on, Sasuke, I’ll take you home.”

The Uchiha shook his head, clinging to Shikamaru. “I want Shika!”

Shikamaru sighed, mentally shaking his head and hoping he wouldn't regret this. "If I let you, will you calm down or go home?"

Sasuke’s hands ran down to Shikamaru’s backside, squeezing.

“Yeaaah, I will.” He nuzzled his neck, nipping and ignoring Naruto’s hands as they tried pulling him more.

Shikamaru wasn't really sure if he would, but he couldn't let Sasuke keep groping him like that, even if everyone did know they were together. "Not out here," he said, somehow extracting himself from Sasuke's arms and looking at Naruto apologetically. "Can you make sure no one goes in the bathroom for a while?"

Naruto laughed, nodding. “Sure thing, Shika. Just don’t be too loud.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and started heading towards the bathroom, expecting Sasuke to follow him. After a second thought, he grabbed Sasuke's wrist; he wouldn't be surprised if he fell down while walking or lost his way or something.

Sasuke stumbled, almost tripping as he followed Shikamaru eagerly, not registering Naruto’s farewell catcall. Once they’d entered the room he leaned against Shikamaru, nibbling his neck and running his hands over his body.

Shikamaru moved further in, wishing it was a single restroom with a lock but he'd just have to trust Naruto to steer everyone away for a while. He let his eyes slide to half-mast when his back made contact with a wall and he tilted his head back a little.

Sasuke’s hand immediately dove for Shikamaru’s groin, stumbling on the button and eventually just sliding over the waistband of the loose material.

“Mmm, Shika... I love you.” He spoke as he kissed him, stroking.

Shikamaru blinked, freezing for a second before relaxing with a small smile, sliding his arms around Sasuke.

"I love you, too," he murmured.

Sasuke kissed softly along his neck, repeating the news with every touch of lips to skin. He giggled when he reached Shikamaru’s lips. “You know what, Shika?” He leaned his forehead against the others, fevered eyes hooded and face still hot and flushed. He forgot about his hand in all of his excitement.

Shikamaru's lips twitched slightly and he lifted an eyebrow, doing his best to keep his body still and not squirm. "What?"

He giggled again, kissing him softly.

“I love you.” He leaned heavily on Shikamaru, body suddenly not listening to his brain. He slid down, still pressed to Shikamaru all the way down to the zipper. “I love you... Shika.”

Shikamaru sighed softly, still smiling and looked down at Sasuke, letting his hands rest on his head. He ran his fingers through his hair, part of him hoping that Sasuke would end up passing out before anything happened.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke breathed out, resting more against Shikamaru, the other’s zipper digging into his skin. He could almost feel his conscious slipping away, murmuring words he couldn’t remember after he’d said them.

“I love you... an’ Naruto... an’ you... an’ sleeping... an’ tomatoes... You like tomatoes?” His voice lowered even more as he lost control of his brain. “An’ when Naruto tie me up... an’ when you topped... an’ when Kiba... Kiba...” His hands slumped, leaning deadweight against Shikamaru’s legs.

Shikamaru couldn't keep a chuckle from slipping out, bending down slightly and tugging him off before moving him to sit against the wall. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips then moved away and headed to the door, opening it and looking out.

"Naruto?"

The blond turned, raising a brow. “That fast? Alcohol really does lower performance.”

Shikamaru snorted, shaking his head. "He passed out before we even undressed. You mind carrying him home?"

Naruto snickered, shaking his head that he didn’t mind.

“So what, you guys went in there and he just fell over? I’m _so_ going to tell him tomorrow!”

Shikamaru chuckled, moving back into the bathroom so Naruto could come in. "Not exactly," he said, smiling. "He started kissing and groping me but then he started talking about how he loved me. _Then_ he slumped over and passed out."

Naruto gave him a startled look before shaking it off.

“Wow... never thought the Teme’d say it... Trust him to say it first when he’s drunk,” he scoffed, bending down to pick up the other male. He was surprised by the weight the seemingly thin boy held. “And he’s a fat bastard too; remind me to put him on a diet.”

Shikamaru laughed again. "Said he loved you, too," he said. "And tomatoes, but that was obviously the sake talking since it didn't have anything to do with what he said before."

Naruto laughed, positioning Sasuke to be on his back and his hands were under his thighs.

“Well, what if he loves tomatoes as much as us?”

Shikamaru smirked widely. "Then I would wonder if he gets a boner when he eats them," he said with a chuckle.

Naruto snickered more. “Maybe he does but just says he was thinking of us?”

"Maybe," he said. He leaned over and kissed Naruto's cheek. "Take him home so he can sleep it off. Hopefully the party won't last too long."

Naruto turned his head, kissing Shikamaru’s lips.

“Alright. Can I leave him in the bathroom for when he pukes? I’ll give him a blanket...”

"Naruto..." He shook his head. "Put him on the bed and place a bucket next to him in case. If he wakes up, he'll need help, even if he refuses it."

Naruto pouted but nodded.

“Alright, alright, _fine_. I’ll put him in the bed.” He said, turning around to face the door. “Can you open it? I got no hands.”

Shikamaru nodded, moving forward and opening the door, walking out and holding it open for Naruto.

Naruto stepped through, nodding his thanks as he started heading for the front door. “Bye Shika!” he called back as he used his foot to push it open, getting strange looks from everyone within hearing distance. Which, with Naruto’s voice, was everyone in the bar.

Shikamaru snorted, shaking his head a little as he lifted a hand in farewell. He moved back to the vacated booth, picking up the dishes and bringing them back up to the bar.

Naruto took off, heading for home across the rooftops. When he reached it, he cursed, leaning forward so Sasuke would slide less as he quickly opened the door. He grumbled about deadweight Teme’s, stepping over the threshold and heading to the bedroom.

Hoping that Naruto wouldn't inadvertently making Sasuke feel worse, Shikamaru sat back down, glancing around the room. He was sure he could leave the party and not many people would notice him leaving, if anyone would at all, but he actually wanted to see his friends for once.

Kurenai spotted the teen sitting at the empty booth. She smiled, heading over.

“Shikamaru, how are you?”

Shikamaru looked over at the voice, smiling. "I'm fine, Kurenai-sensei. What about you?"

Kurenai smiled more, nodding her head. “I’m good, too. Is this seat taken?” she indicated the one across from him, her other hand resting on her prominent belly.

Shikamaru shook his head, eyes tracing her figure and wondering how long it would be before he ended up looking like that.

"No, go ahead and sit."

Kurenai nodded, catching the look and laughing softly. She sat carefully, keeping her hand on her stomach and sighing.

“It won’t be so bad with two people to wait on you hand and foot,” she said with a knowing smile.

Shikamaru blinked before smiling a little sheepishly. "I know," he said, glancing down at the table as he felt a little guilt rise in his stomach. He still felt it was his fault that Asuma had died; he should have been able to do something else, kept that Akatsuki member from getting back into the circle or... or something.

"Maybe I can send one of them over to you," he said looking back up, half-joking.

Kurenai waved her hand, smiling more. “Do you think I don’t have friends? Besides, I’m an adult Shikamaru. I can handle putting on a little weight.” She patted her stomach affectionately.

"Still... I was supposed to help you too and now I can't exactly do that," he said, shaking his head.

“You still can. You’re not incapable of movement once you start to show, Shikamaru.” She smiled kindly. “And you’ve done enough anyway. You shouldn’t feel so guilty.”

Shikamaru sighed, folding his arms on the table and giving a small smile. "I know I shouldn't... But I promised Asuma that I'd take care of you and the kid."

“You can make me feel better by letting our children play together,” she reassured. "So how far are you?"

Shikamaru chuckled, nodding. "Okay, okay. Ah... About three months, I think."

“So, you’ll be showing soon? Do you have the right clothes?”

"I am a little already, but not enough that you can notice with a shirt on yet," he said. "We haven't bought the clothes I'd need but I'm sure we will soon."

Kurenai nodded, laughing a little. “Where do you plan on buying them? I can’t imagine the male clothing having a maternity section.”

He smirked lightly. "No. I'm sure I can find some sweat pants to use for a couple months. After that I'm not sure. Ino volunteered to make me some clothes, but..." He grimaced, shaking his head. "I don't think I trust her taste. Or skill for that matter."

“I could sew something for you. I’m not sure about your tastes.“ She eyed him playfully, smiling again. “But if you give me your measurements, I’ll make some for you.”

"Just basic colors and design," he said. "I'm sure Ino would want to go overboard, which is why I don't trust her." He inwardly shuddered, only able to think she would make something to match all the prank underwear she'd given him. "But if you don't mind doing that, it would be really helpful."

“No problem at all, Shikamaru. I’ll be happy to help. How fast are you coming along?” She asked, wondering if she should start right away or not. She smiled at the thought of helping out the boy.

"I doubt I'll need clothes like that for a couple weeks yet," Shikamaru said, shaking his head a little. "Probably in another month, maybe even two."

“Okay. Just tell me a few weeks in advance so I can have them done by the time you need them, alright?” Kurenai smiled. “It won’t take more than two slow weeks to make what you need.”

"Alright, I'll let you know," he said, returning the smile. He glanced around the room for a second before sighing. "Man, I wish I could drink," he muttered.

Kurenai shook her head, laughing.

“You shouldn’t be drinking anyway.” She turned her body, hand at her belly again as she got to her feet. “I think I’ll go mingle with the others. Don’t want to keep you from your other friends just to talk about babies.”

Shikamaru smirked and nodded. "Okay, have fun," he said. "I'm sure I'll talk to you again soon."

“Tell the other two I said hi and that I have the clothing covered. I doubt Naruto’s thought of it but that Sasuke probably has.” She waved, walking from Shikamaru to speak with Hinata, wondering vaguely where Kiba had gone.

Shikamaru chuckled and gave another nod, lifting a hand at her wave. Before anyone else could come to the table, he got up again and made his way to the bar to get a regular glass of water.

Gaara spotted Shikamaru moving up to the bar. Kankuro had already left the party and he couldn’t find Naruto. He walked up to the other, speaking from behind him.

“Hello, Shikamaru. Where’s Naruto?”

Shikamaru turned his head at his name, giving a half smile. "Hey, Gaara. Naruto had to leave the party since Sasuke decided to get utterly drunk and he passed out. He took him home; sorry."

Gaara stared at him a moment before nodding.

“When can I see him?”

Shikamaru let out a silent sigh, pushing back to uncomfortable feeling that came from Gaara staring at you. "I dunno," he said with a shrug, grabbing the glass of water when it was finally set down on the counter for him. "You're welcome to stop by my place when you have time during the day, though," he added. "He hasn't been getting any missions that take him out of Konoha lately, so either he'll be home or I can point you in his direction."

Gaara nodded again, smiling faintly at the thought of seeing Naruto again.

“I might... if I have time.” He paused, as if considering. “...How are you, Shikamaru?”

Shikamaru smiled, sitting himself down on a stool instead of going back to the booth. "I'm good thanks," he said. "What about you? How are things going in Suna?"

“Things are going well.” Gaara remained standing. “Temari remained behind to deal with things while Kankuro and I came here to visit.”

Shikamaru nodded. As good a friend Temari had become over the years, he was glad she wasn't here. He didn't think he could stand her teasing about the situation he was in.

"Are you here on official Kage business or is it more of a vacation?"

“Officially we’re here to sign some minor things between Suna and Konoha, but we’re staying longer than necessary,” Gaara said by way of explanation.

"That's good," he said. "I'm sure you need to get away from the paperwork and tediousness of the work for a while."

“Temari helps me with the paperwork and Kankuro deals with the council,” Gaara said. “But it is... nice to visit Konoha.”

"Well, I'm sure everyone's glad to have you here again. I know Naruto will be happy to have someone else to drag around," he said with a smirk before finally drinking from his glass.

“I wonder if Sasuke still wants to fight...” Gaara thought out loud, remembering how the blond’s letters had informed him of the Uchiha’s arrival back. He didn’t know what to think of it, considering how Sasuke had treated Naruto then compared to how he treated him now.

Shikamaru blinked before chuckling softly. "You mean actually fighting you or sparring? I doubt he'd want to hurt you, his priorities are different now."

“Sparring. My priorities are different now as well,” Gaara said, remembering the days when he’d been ruled by bloodlust. He was glad to have left that need behind.

Shikamaru nodded, taking another sip of his water. "He'd probably like to do that. I can't say for certain, but he's only been able to spar with Naruto since he's been back," he said with a shrug.

Gaara nodded slightly. “I have had little time to train since becoming Kazekage.”

Before Shikamaru could respond back, Lee came over with a wide grin. "Hello Shikamaru-san, Gaara-sama! Is this not a wonderful party?"

Shikamaru's lips twitched slightly. "I'm glad you're having fun, Lee."

Gaara turned to Lee, sizing him up automatically. "It's better than doing work."

Lee nodded, still grinning. "It is nice to spend time with friends, away from missions," he said.

Gaara nodded. "Yes. Kankuro has left already."

Lee blinked, grin slipping a little before coming back. "I shall keep you company then!"

Gaara stared at the exuberant boy before shrugging minutely. “If you wish.”

Shikamaru smirked as he watched them, setting the glass down before moving off the stool. "I'll let you two talk," he said. "And don't hesitate to come over tomorrow or whenever, Gaara. Naruto will want to see you."

Gaara turned to him, nodding and smiling slightly. “I’ll try. I’d like to see them both, if I can.”

Shikamaru nodded and waved slightly before moving away to talk with someone else, leaving the two as Lee resumed talking to the Kazekage and coaxing him to join him over with Tenten and the other two members of Team Eight.


	36. Chapter 36

Sasuke cringed awake, the pain in his head waking him up. He blinked, stomach seizing before he turned to the side and felt the contents rise up, feeling like it was his own guts he was puking.

“Ah, eww. I don’t wanna clean that up...” He flinched, stomach still churning as the voice cut through his skull and straight to his brain.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and resisted cuffing Naruto. "Just get him to the bathroom," he said.

Naruto whined, the tone of it grinding Sasuke’s grey matter to a mush of pain. He groaned, feeling hands circle his waist and pull, succeeding in pushing more bile out of him.

“Aaaah, Shikaaaa, he won’t spot puking!”

Shikamaru sighed and took the Uchiha from Naruto with a soft grunt, carrying him fully and keeping pressure off of both their stomachs. "Start stripping the bed," he instructed before moving quickly to the bathroom and setting Sasuke down in front of the toilet.

Sasuke’s body lolled forward, arms resting on the bowl as his face listed forward. He didn’t feel anything else to throw up, but it didn’t stop his body from trying.

“Shika, is that what always happens?” Naruto asked, gingerly folding the blankets so he wouldn’t have a chance to touch the vomit.

Shikamaru rubbed his back for a second before standing up and searching through the medicine cabinet. "If you get as drunk as Sasuke did, yeah," he said as he pulled out a clear bottle of pills. He knelt down again and put one of them against his lips.

"Take this and try not to puke anymore," he said.

“Didn’t Chouji say to eat?” Naruto said after tossing the dirty material into the wash and wrinkling his nose. He looked into the bathroom, feeling a wash of sympathy as Sasuke kneeled, looking miserable in front of the toilet.

“...I had the rice... right?” Sasuke croaked, not sure if he’d actually done it or if it was something he’d done a different time and he just thought he had last night. He closed his eyes, head pulsing and complaining about thinking too much.

Shikamaru nodded. "You did, but you also had nearly half a bottle of sake in ten minutes," he said. "You'd still be this affected by it."

Sasuke rested his forehead on the rim, trying to breath and will the pulsing from his head.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Naruto asked, grinning. Sasuke flinched from his voice and rocked his shoulders, unwilling to move his head.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Leave him be for half an hour, Naruto, then the medicine I gave him will kick in, he won't have a hangover and you can bug him all you want."

Naruto pouted but nodded, leaving the bathroom and calling over his shoulder.

“Alriiiiight, I’ll leave him alone. But only ‘cause he loves me.” He snickered at the end.

Shikamaru let out a soft snort and shook his head. He looked down at Sasuke, lips curving slightly. "Do you want anything?" he asked.

Several things ran through Sasuke’s head, each chased by pain. He winced, rocking again, just willing his body to absorb the pill faster and get rid of the pain.

Shikamaru sighed, feeling a little pity for the Uchiha, though most of it had been used up on his father with these sorts of things over the years. It was their own fault for wanting to get piss-drunk so they should take the consequences with it.

“Shikaaaaaaa,” Naruto whispered loudly, peeking into the bathroom again. “I’m booooooooored. Come plaaaaaay with me.”

Rolling his eyes again, Shikamaru turned and walked out, pushing Naruto with him. There wasn't anything he could do for Sasuke now anyway.

Naruto grinned, moving along down the hallway. “Let’s play some video games.”

Shikamaru swallowed back a groan and shook his head. "How about we eat something first?" he suggested.

Naruto pouted at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Fine, fine, what do you wanna eat?”

Shikamaru chuckled and leaned over, kissing his pouting lip. "Ramen's fine."

Naruto perked up, grinning widely and turning away, moving into the kitchen. He pulled two cups out, putting them on the counter as he got a pot out for the water.

“Ramen ramen ramen!”

Shikamaru shook his head in amusement, grinning a little himself as he sat down at the table, just watching the blond.

Naruto hummed his favorite word, waiting almost anxiously for the water to boil. When it did he nearly gave a cheer, quickly pouring it into the cups and turning off the burner, heading out to the table.

“Food is cooking!” He exclaimed as he sat down, putting Shikamaru’s in front of him.

Shikamaru's lips twitched and he rolled his eyes slightly before getting up and bringing over two pairs of chopsticks, sitting down again. He handed Naruto one, keeping the other for himself, waiting a couple more minutes before lazily starting to slurp up the noodles.

Naruto stuck his tongue out, inhaling his noodles as soon as they were more squishy then crunchy.

“So Sasuke just,” he paused to slurp up another huge mouthful, “confessed his love for us and tipped over?”

Shikamaru snorted at how simple Naruto had mapped it out but he nodded. "Pretty much. There was a couple other things he said he loved but," he shrugged, going back to eating.

Naruto smacked his lips happily, licking them and setting his cup down. Delicious.

“So what else did he love?”

Shikamaru smirked, chuckling softly. "Well there was the tomatoes," he started, thinking back, "and sleeping. And... he said he liked being tied up and topped, but I'm not too sure about that one."

Naruto burst out laughing, tears welling in the corners of his eyes.

“The Teme likes being tied up _and_ to bottom? Oh, I’m so gunna tell him! Haha, maybe next time he’ll want some cuffs!”

Shikamaru's smirk widened and he shook his head. "Just don't make him pissed," he said, amused.

“Maaaaan, shoulda gone in with you. That woulda been priceless. Sasuke all slurring and gropey.” He wriggled his fingers. “‘I luvsh you Shhhhhika!’"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes but his expression still didn't dim. "Just eat more ramen."

“I’d have to make more.” Naruto got up, moving into the kitchen to do just that. “I thought alcohol made you suck in bed, not confess.” He called as he poured water into the pot again.

Shikamaru moved closer to the kitchen as he slurped up more noodles, not wanting to yell. "Alcohol lowers your abilities, both physical and mental," he said. "Get as drunk as he did and you'd have no inhibitions, no secrets."

“Wait, then he was telling the truth?” Naruto asked, tilting his head in confusion. “I thought you said it wasn’t true.”

Shikamaru shook his head. "I said I wasn't sure," he corrected. "Orochimaru conditioned him to like it during those years. He may like it physically, but I don't know about emotionally and mentally."

Naruto’s mood dipped at the name and reasoning, sobering up quickly and watching the water. He hadn’t even thought about... _those_ kinds of things. He didn’t feel so enthusiastically hungry, but he still added the water to his ramen when it boiled.

“So... how do we tell what he likes emotionally?”

"We just have to trust him to tell us when he doesn't like something," Shikamaru said with a small shrug, not really happy about it either but there wasn't anything they could do.

Naruto snorted. “That’ll happen the day you volunteer to work.”

Shikamaru smirked slightly. "He is opening up more," he said. "And if he really fights against something, we obviously know he doesn't like it."

“Yeah, but that’s you reading his mind not him telling us,” Naruto said, testing the noodles. Still a little crunchy.

Shikamaru sighed and moved further into the kitchen to throw away the cup when he finished. "As long as we know, I guess," he said, shrugging slightly.

Naruto shrugged, grunting as the noodles finally softened and he began mechanically slurping them up.

“Uhhh...” Naruto turned at the soft groaning, seeing the object of their discussion shambling zombie-like to the dining table. He sat down abruptly, leaning forward. “Water...”

Shikamaru glanced over and held back his laughter as he moved to get a glass of water for him. He set it down in front of him, sitting back down.

“So, Sasuke...” Naruto said as he watched the other tip his head just enough to allow the water into his mouth.

“Shut up. Your voice hurts.”

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow. "The pill should be taking care of any headache too," he said. "My dad made it for when _he_ went out drinking."

“Then I guess I’m just not in the mood,” Sasuke griped, drinking more water.

Naruto scowled at him, putting the half finished ramen down. “Listen Teme, it’s not my fault you got drunk!”

Sasuke glared through his bangs, not lifting his head or replying.

Shikamaru sighed, knowing this wouldn't lead to anything pleasant if he didn't stop it. "Think you can stomach anything?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

“Shouldn’t the pill you gave me allow me to?” Sasuke said peevishly, not enjoying all the talking despite how it was waking him up from the bleary hangover state.

Naruto huffed, picking up the ramen and eating it with a pout.

Shikamaru frowned, forcefully pushing back his irritation. "If you still have a headache, then I'm not sure," he said. "It's supposed to completely absorb all the alcohol in your system."

“...Well it’s getting better,” Sasuke relented. Naruto snorted, giving him an 'I-told-you-so' look when Sasuke glared. The Uchiha glared harder.

“What? Shikamaru’s always right, why deny anything he says?”

Shikamaru sighed, not bothering to tell Naruto otherwise. He probably wouldn't believe it, which would end up nulling the blond's point, but still. "So is there anything you want to eat then?" he asked, trying to steer the conversation back to non-threatening territory.

Several things ran through his mind at that, surprisingly enough some of them sweet. He shook his head, discarding the thought of ice cream.

“Tomatoes.” Comfort food sounded good. He glared as Naruto snickered, about to get up and smack him if the blond didn’t quit it.

Shikamaru smirked but nodded and got up, taking out a tomato, a knife and a plate, bringing them back over to the table. He sat down once again, sliding them over to Sasuke. "You want it any other way, you'll have to do it."

Sasuke raised a brow, lifting the fruit up and eating it like an apple.

Naruto blanched, giving him a grossed out look. “How can you do that?!”

Shikamaru snorted, looking over at Naruto. "Your eating habits aren't much better, you know," he said.

“There’s nothing weird about eating ramen!” Naruto defended hotly, pouting.

"Eating it a few times every day is, though," he pointed out. “Shouldn’t you be eating for two now, Shikamaru?” Sasuke asked, finishing off his tomato and ignoring Naruto’s sounds of disgust as he licked the juice off his fingers.

Shikamaru sighed and reluctantly nodded. He knew he should eat more, but he wasn't too hungry and he didn't think he'd lost any weight for anything to be dangerous.

“Shika, I can make you more ramen,” Naruto offered.

Sasuke scoffed, “Ramen isn’t very healthy Naruto.”

Resisting the want to roll his eyes, Shikamaru shook his head as he stood up. "I'll just make something myself, it's fine," he said.

“You’re not very loving, teme.” Naruto grumbled, glaring at him.

Sasuke glared back. “When did I ever say I was?”

“Last night!”

Sasuke’s eyes widened, before narrowing. “I did not.”

“Yeah huh! Even ask Shikamaru!” Naruto said smugly, smirking at the pale boy.

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched as he got out what he needed to make an omelette for himself. He didn't want to force anything on the Uchiha if he wasn't ready but he knew that Sasuke would take the bait and he'd be pulled into the conversation.

“Shikamaru, did I say that?” Sasuke asked through gritted teeth, not taking his eyes off of Naruto. The blond only smirked wider.

Shikamaru sighed as he cracked the eggs into a bowl and started beating them before pouring it into the now hot pan.

"...Yes."

“HA! I told you so! Tooooold you! Toldyoutoldyoutoldyou!” Naruto cheered, pointing at Sasuke and chanting obnoxiously.

Sasuke scowled, blushing a little and standing up. “Shut up you moron!”

Naruto stuck his tongue out, grinning. “Aww, you’re blushing!”

Sasuke growled, neck tightening and the small hairs rising. “Shut up or I’ll cut your tongue out!”

“You love me and my tongue too much for that.” Sasuke was on him in a flash, his punches just barely blocked by Naruto, some connecting even then.

Shikamaru scowled, turning around and glaring at his two lovers. "Will you two idiots stop?" he snapped.

Naruto scrambled to get away, Sasuke’s hands finally getting caught in his. He slipped his hold down to the Uchiha’s wrist, panting a little as Sasuke glared daggers at him.

“He started it! You saw!”

Sasuke glared somehow harder, jerking on his wrists before sweeping Naruto’s legs, letting the blond fall harshly to the floor before pinning him. “You wouldn’t shut your stupid mouth!” Sasuke accused, sitting back and holding Naruto with his weight. The blond struggled, coughing indignant denials.

Shikamaru rubbed his temples, giving them both a half-hearted glare before turning around again and turning over the eggs so they wouldn't burn.

Sasuke glared, pressing back even more and making Naruto whimper, his weight pushing on his groin. He moved his knees up, pressing to the sides of Naruto’s stomach and leaning his weight forward. Naruto made a choking, gagging sound, feeling his stomach contents get squeezed towards the top of his stomach and some bile rush up his throat.

“Shika, heeeeelp!” Naruto nearly squealed as it became increasingly harder to not throw up the ramen he’d just eaten.

Damnit, couldn't they get along outside of sex? Maybe he really should send one of them to help Kurenai and switch every other day. Shikamaru strode over and gripped the back of Sasuke's shirt, bodily tugging him off of the blond.

Naruto gasped, swallowing the swash of food at the back of his throat, shuddering as he felt a noodle tickle his tongue a little.

Sasuke pulled away from Shikamaru, huffing as he stalked away without a word.

Shikamaru frowned as he watched his back for a second before sighing and looking down at Naruto, helping him to his feet carefully. He could talk with the Uchiha later. "You okay?"

“Yeah, yeah... What got into him?” He said, pursing his lips in Sasuke’s direction.

Shikamaru shook his head, sighing. "Dunno. Too many nice emotions?" he joked half-heartedly, going back over and turning the stove off.

Naruto crinkled his nose, snorting. “He just can’t take being teased when I’m right.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he put the eggs on a plate, even if he definitely wasn't hungry now. "You didn't have to gloat either, you know," he pointed out.

“Well, what’s wrong with saying I love you? I love you. I loooove you. Lovelovelove. You. See?” Naruto scoffed, sitting down at the table again.

Shikamaru frowned a little and moved to sit next to him, putting the plate in front of himself. "You know Sasuke better than anyone, Naruto," he said. "Do you think it would be easy for him to say it so casually?"

“I don’t know him better than anyone. I know him worse,” Naruto said, leaning back. “I couldn’t predict what he was going to do to save my life. Literally.”

Shikamaru looked at Naruto before shaking his head a little and taking a bite of the eggs.

“What? It’s true. I never thought he’d leave Konoha, or that he’d really try to kill me. I never thought he’d willingly come back. I never thought he’d like me back, I never thought he’d like _anyone_. I don’t know him any better than you.”

Shikamaru sighed. "I suppose you're right," he said. "But you can't deny that you've been the closest to him for the longest."

“I’m not denying that. I just was saying that even then I don’t know him. It’s, like, his thing. Gotta be all mysterious and unpredictable.”

Shikamaru snorted, lips curling into a smirk as he nodded. That was definitely true.

“But still it shouldn’t be so hard to say...” Naruto said, pursing his lips.

"If you think about his whole life, it's not that surprising," Shikamaru said, picking idly at his food now.

“Wouldn’t that make it less... okay, so it should be hard to say but once it’s said wouldn’t it be more alright? ‘Cause we’re not family and he knows we love him back and all that.” He licked his lips. “And he didn’t have to try and squeeze my breakfast out my throat for teasing him.”

"It's different when saying it drunk. But you're right, he shouldn't have done that."

Naruto cocked his head. “Well, it wasn’t that bad. You don’t need to go all shaking a finger at him or anything. We’ve done stuff like that since we were genin. Like, one time, I put a whole bunch of bugs in his clothing when we went to a hot spring. I was hoping he’d scream but instead he made me eat half of them...”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes before giving Naruto a deadpan look. "I'm not going to scold him about it. We're too old for things like that, even if I felt doing that," he said. "And I know you guys had, have, whatever, that weird rivalry."

“It’s not weird! I just gotta prove I’m better than him to him. He keeps denying it.”

Shikamaru smirked, shaking his head a little in amusement. He doubted those two would ever change about that.

“Is that all you’re gunna eat?” Naruto asked, pointing to the plate as the topic died.

Shikamaru shrugged, glancing down at the food before looking up at Naruto. "Not that hungry."

“Doesn’t the baby steal your food? That can’t be enough for two people.”

"It isn't," he said, agreeing. "That's why I'm trying to eat more."

“You normally eat less than that?” Naruto said, shocked. One cup of ramen was a snack, not a meal!

Shikamaru's lips twitched slightly. "Not everyone packs away food like you do, Naruto," he said.

“But you’re a ninja! You need more food so you can do cool ninja stuff!”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I manage fine," he said. "It's not like I'm starving myself."

Naruto cringed at the thought of eating so little. It seemed like starvation to him. “Well try to eat even more. Maybe that’s why you’re so lazy. Not enough energy.” He pursed his lips again.

"Eating too much makes you lethargic," Shikamaru said. "More so than eating too little." He smirked a little, leaning over and giving him a quick peck before eating another bite of egg. "And I am trying to eat more."

“Good.” Naruto grinned. “But feeding you myself would have been fun too.”

Shikamaru's smirk widened. "I might take you up on that some other time," he said.

“You know it wouldn’t stay that way,” Naruto said with a smirk, licking his lips.

"Down boy," he said with a chuckle. "Not right now. Maybe after I eat you can make sure I'm full."

Naruto grinned widely, giving Shikamaru a low lidded look. “Aww, you’re gunna make me wait?”

"Mm, for a few minutes," Shikamaru said with a smirk before starting to eat the food in front of him again.

Naruto laughed, smiling at Shikamaru and shaking his head. “You tease. You weren’t even gunna eat that earlier.”

Shikamaru just shrugged, smirk widening.

Naruto waited a few seconds before grinning.

“Why wait? I can enjoy you while you eat.” He slid out from his chair, grin only widening.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a roleplay between my friend Luney/animeluney and I. We basically wanted to RP sex, and then added plot and decided to post it as a fic. So that would be my there is so much shameless smut.


End file.
